Angel's Cry
by XxWinterWindxX
Summary: BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! Mika is close to losing her mind when she meets Kurama. Can he turn her life around? But when it's discovered that Mika has a connection with a both mysterious & dangerous force, their love is put to the the ultimate test. KURAMAxOC
1. Memories

**Summary:** For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; I do, however, own all the original characters and this plot. No copying!

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

**Prologue**

**"Memories"**

_Far away and above,_

_past the clouds in the bright blue sky,_

_past the stars in the great space above,_

_where the streets are paved of gold,_

_and the atmosphere glows of gold and silver_

_everyone is happy and free._

_The sick are healed,_

_and the broken put together again._

_Here,_

_an angel's cry sounds._

_A cry strangled with greif._

_Her tears fall from the Heavens,_

_her screams shake the Earth._

_She sacrificed herself for him,_

_only to be forgotten and replaced._

_Her bright smile twists into a scowl,_

_her bright eyes darken,_

_her thoughts are evil filled with malice,_

_and her heart turns black with hatred._

_"Enough."_

_She refuses to listen,_

_and instead begins to descend to Earth,_

_seeking revenge._

_"Do not give in to the evil lurking inside of you."_

_Her wings disappear,_

_she begins to fall from the heavens._

_Back to Earth._

_"You have given in."_

_An angel's cry sounds._

_A cry of hatred and fury,_

_as she vows revenge on the world._

A young woman sat huddled in the corner of a dark room. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her pale arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Her long silvery hair spilled over her shoulders; her uneven bangs shrouded her face in darkness.

A bright jagged fork of lightning flashed across the night sky, and the loud boom of thunder followed suit, catching her off guard. She stifled a tiny scream, and the tears that poured down her face bagan to tumble down her cheeks faster as awful memories consumed her and took over her senses.

**5**

_"What's wrong, Mika?" A woman with short pale hair snickered as she pushed the small child towards the open front door. "Are you scared?"_

_It was raining._

_"Stop, Mommy!" The child cried out as she pushed against her mother, trying to escape to the safety of her room._

_"Are you scared?" The woman questioned again before she pushed the child through the door frame._

_The young child had begun to screech in fear as lightning illuminated the dark sky, and the thunder roared loudly, drowning out her cries for help._

_"The rain is like acid, Mika!" The woman's husband stepped through the door behind them; his chapped lips were stretched into an wicked grin. "It's going to eat your skin!"_

_"Why don't we go out into the rain, Mika?" The woman shrieked in laughter as she pushed her daughter down the steps of the porch._

_"No, Mommy! Please stop! I don't want it to hurt me!"_

_The woman laughed before she pushed the girl into the rain before she bolted up the porch and into the house after her husband._

_The young girl cried out and ran after her mother who slammed the door in her face. She grabbed onto the doorknob and jiggled it until finally she realized that she had been locked out._

_"Mommy!" She cried out, tears tumbling down her flushed face as she pounded the door. "Daddy! I'm scared!"_

_Laughter could be heard from the inside of the house as the lights were extinguished, bathing the young girl in darkness. She now let out loud wails as she slid down the door and onto a heap on the damp porch. Fear gripped her fragile heart as she was left to cry outside in the humid summer air... _

_All alone._

**6**

_"Mika?"_

_The young girl looked up from her perch on a lone swing to see her teacher watching her. The woman's dark eyes were filled with concern as she approached the young girl. She kneeled beside her, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"Are you alright, sweetheart?"_

_The child remained silent, her brown eyes empty and dull._

_"Are the other children being mean to you?"_

_She shook her head 'no,' as she kicked her legs back and forth._

_"Alright, dear. If they start being mean to you come tell me, okay?"_

_The girl nodded and watched as her teacher turned and walked away. She turned her attention to the group of girls who were gathered around the sandbox. In their hands they held pretty dolls. The melodious notes of laughter rang in her ears and stung her heart._

_How she wished to be over there. To be able to play like a normal girl. To have friends like a normal girl. To have a loving family like a normal girl. _

_To have a happy life like a normal girl._

_She looked down at her own ragged doll made of old fabric scraps that lie in the dirt. She jumped from her seat on the swing and grabbed her doll._

_"C'mon, Nanako." She whispered sadly as she turned away from the playground._

**7**

_Laughter echoed through out the dimly lit living room. The room smelled of sweat, beer, and cigarette smoke._

_A group of rowdy men sat on the couch before the television whooping and yelling. Dirty dishes were piled on the table, and empty beer bottles lay at their feet._

_"'Ey, man," one man slurred as he tapped the host on the shoulder. "Lemme have some more of that vodka."_

_"Sure thing," his friend grinned as he propped his feet up on the low-table in front of them. "__**GIRL! **__Get in here!"_

_A young girl with silver hair braided into a long plait hurried into the room at the sound of her nickname. "Yes, Daddy?" She questioned as she kept her eyes on the filthy carpet at her feet._

_"Go into the kitchen," he instructed, "and get that big green bottle out of the refrigerator. Got it?"_

_The young girl nodded and turned away to fetch the beverage._

_"And don't drop it, ya hear?"_

_"Yes, sir!" She called out as she walked across the dirty carpet and into the kitchen. She hurried to the old tan-colored freezer and yanked the door open. She instantly spotted the stark green bottle..._

_On the highest shelf._

_She began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet, preparing to jump for the bottle. _

_"One, two, three!" She chanted aloud in a soft voice and jumped as high as she could for the bottle. She reached out and touched the neck of it but wasn't able to grab onto it._

_"Oh no!" She cried out as the bottle began to wobble dangerously. She covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the bottle fall forward._

**CRASH!**

_"What the HELL was that!?!" Her father's furious voice sounded from the living room. The sound of heavy footsteps reached the girl's keen ears and she knew that her father was coming for her._

_The girl knelt down and began to pick up the pieces of glass, cutting her small hands in the process. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!"_

_"You stupid little girl!" He roared as he reached down and seized his daughter by her braid. "You can't do anything right, can you? That was my last bottle of vodka, damn it!"_

_"I'm sorry!" She cried out, tears streaming down her young face. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"_

_"You're sorry? We'll see how sorry you are when I'm done with you!"_

**8**

_"Can't you do anything right?"_

_"I'm sorry, Mommy."_

_A woman in her late twenties was stretched across the couch, a remote in her left hand and a lighted cigarette in the other. Bags of dark purple were gathered beneath her charcoal-rimmed eyes._

_The girl sat between the couch and the low table at her mother's feet. She had a rag in one hand and in the other a bottle of stain remover. An empty bottle of cheap wine lay next to the massive stain that the girl was currently scrubbing._

_"It doesn't take that long to get a stain out of the carpet. Hurry it up; I've got company over in ten minutes."_

_"But, Mommy," the young girl cried out, "I've been trying for a long time. It's not coming---"_

_"Are you talking back to me?" The woman screeched as she sat up. She snubbed the end of the cigarette out on the girl's bare shoulder and smirked when she let out a yelp. "Well? Are you?"_

_The young girl lowered her eyes which were filled with tears. She shook her head wildly, "No, ma'am."_

_"You better not be," the woman growled as she tucked a loose lock of bleached hair behind her ear. "Now, HURRY UP!"_

**9**

_"Mika, do you have your seat belt on?"_

_"Yes, Grandmother," the girl squeaked. Her silver hair was pulled into two pigtails and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her shaking body._

_The old woman's wise eyes examined her granddaughter in the mirror of her small car. She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "Mika dear, I don't understand why you're afraid of the rain. It won't hurt you."_

_"B-But, Mommy and Daddy said that..."_

_"That the rain would eat your skin?" The woman finished for her and shook her head. "Don't listen to your parents. It's not true."_

_"B-But," the girl stammered as she stared at the sheets of dark rain that beat against the window._

_The old car shook and quivered beneath them as they traveled across the slick black streets._

_"Don't listen to them. The rain won't hurt you. Watch," the old woman said as she rolled down the window. She took one hand off the wheel and stuck it out of the window, ignoring the screams of her granddaughter. "See, Mika? There is absolutely nothing to---"_

_The young girl's world became nothing but a blur of colors. Everything around her was spinning---spinning so quickly she wanted to vomit. The screeching of tires could be heard and the honking of car horns. But the world around her continued to spin like a spinning top---never slowing, never stopping. Her screams mingled with her grandmother's, and before she knew it..._

_Everything went black._

The young woman's eyes snapped open, and she let out a withheld breath. She put her hand to her heart and began to breathe quickly.

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered that horrible night. How her grandmother had lost her life... How she had lost control of the wheel... How it had been raining and she had died.

The only one that cared for her. The only one who truly loved her.

And now... she was dead.

Her mind had finally come up with the answer. Like a flock of ravens circling high in the sky, like a black cat crossing an unfortunate person's path, the rain was a bad omen. And whenever it rained... something bad happened.

**13**

_She stood in front of the place that she had called home. She was older now. Beside her was a worn duffle bag stuffed with what little possessions she owned. She stared at her parents that stood on the porch before the open front door._

_"What are you waiting for, girl?" The woman yelled. Her fried and dyed hair hung lifelessly around her face as her sunken eyes narrowed in a glare. "Don't tell me you're getting scared now! I thought you were going to leave!"_

_"I-I am!" The girl screeched as her face reddened. She reached down and seized the strap of the duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder._

_"Good!" The man called after her as she turned on her heel and started down the dirt road. "And don't come back, ya hear?"_

_The girl ignored her father, and she continued on her way; she did not dare to cast a last glance at her longtime prison. She ventured further along the dirt road for a good ten minutes before she entered the small country town square._

_She stopped in front of a small playground that was enclosed with rusty metal bars. Connected to the playground was a quaint little school. The young girl set her bag on the ground and stared at the deserted playground. Horrible memories flooded back to her. She remembered how the other children had teased her, talked about her, and laughed at her--- humiliated her._

_She shook her head in anger and stooped down to retrieve her bag and continued on her way. It was as if she were walking down memory lane. Everything about this tiny little town brought back memories, many unpleasant and little cheerful._

_She now had been walking for at least two hours. The sun had set and the moon had taken its place, bathing the tiny town in its somber light as the stars studded the velvet sky and twinkled from above. She let out a sigh and took a seat on a fragile looking bench and set her bag beside her._

_Now that she thought about it, she realized that she had never actually thought out her plans to escape. She hadn't thought of where she would go, where she would stay, what she would eat. How would she get money? How exactly did she expect to survive?_

_Suddenly, lightning flashed through the sky causing the girl to jump and scream. Before she could even blink, droplets of rain were starting to fall from the pitch black sky._

_She quickly seized her bag and ran as fast as she could, dogs sounding at the sound of her screams. The rain started to come down harder and the girl tried to dodge the droplets although in the back of her mind she knew that that was impossible. She could feel the rain sizzling and burning on her as it made contact with her pale skin---or was she imagining it? She didn't stop to see if she was. She could care less. At the moment, all she wanted to do was escape._

_The rain clouded her vision and she ran blindly off the dirt road and towards the unknown. She was thrashing through was seemed to be trees and bushes. She felt something slash her cheek, but she didn't stop. She continued on her mad dash, not knowing and not caring where she was going. She let out a loud screech as she felt her feet leave the ground as she tripped over what seemed to be a tree root. She flew threw the air and landed face-first in a pile of wet sticky leaves. She jumped to her feet quickly and shook her head and rubbed at her face frantically, trying to get all the mud off her face so she could see._

_When another flash of lightning illuminated her surroundings she saw standing before her what appeared to be an old wooden cottage. She breathed quickly, contemplating her situation when another flash of lightning and the roar of thunder quickly made her decision. She ran blindly towards the cottage and her hands rubbed against the wood searching desperately for the doorknob. When she felt her hand touch the cold slippery knob she grabbed onto it and wrenched the door open and shut it closed behind her. The old cottage stunk of rotting wood and was pitch black. She moved carefully through the dark, careful not to trip over anything and felt around._

_She felt something soft touch her palms and after further investigation she came to the conclusion that it was a couch. She collapsed onto it and relinquishing the grip on her bag, she unzipped it and pulled out a tiny ragged blanket. She wrapped it around her shivering body and cried herself to sleep._

The rain had finally stopped. The young woman let out a hiccup as she rubbed her irritated bloodshot eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out, fatigue quickly overtaking over her. She slowly stood up and crossed the room before she collapsed on the couch and fell into a somber slumber.


	2. Stay Away

**Summary:** For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; I do, however, own all the original characters and this plot. No copying!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Angel's Cry**

**Chapter 1**

**"Stay Away"**

**15**

_The girl was now older and appeared to be in her mid-teen years. Her face was pale and worn with fatigue. Her big brown eyes were now dull, and her long hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She leaned her face against her fist and let out a yawn, the dress laid across the table before her unfinished. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Her head lowered to rest on her arms as she began to doze off._

_"Mika?"_

_The girl looked up to see her boss staring down at her._

_"Mika, may I have a word with you?"_

_"I-I'm sorry!" She shouted suddenly. She straightened up and picked up her thread and fumbled to thread her needle as quickly as she could. "I'm sorry! It will never happen again!"_

_"Mika, please, come into my office."_

_The girl hesitantly set down her needle and stood from her seat. She followed her boss through the busy workshop and down the hall into a large office._

_"Mika, I've been meaning to talk to you---"_

_"Please don't fire me!"_

_"No, I'm not going to fire you, Mika. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."_

_The girl let out a sigh of relief. She sat gingerly in a seat and waited for the woman in front of her to begin._

_"Mika, I was wondering if you were alright?" When she saw the confused look on the girl's face she elaborated, "You seem awfully tired lately. You also look quite thin. I've also noticed that you have some bruises..."_

_The girl avoided her boss's intense gaze and kept her eyes on her lap. She fiddled with her fingers and pulled down on her sleeve in an attempt to conceal the deep purple mark around her wrist. She heard a sigh from across the room, and she looked up._

_"Mika, I know that you probably don't want to talk about it. But, I really need to know what's going on. I'm worried about you. Is there anything going on between you and Taro?"_

_The girl shook her head quickly._

_"I see that lusty stare he gives you from across the room. Has he no shame? Why, you're only fifteen and he's in his __**thirties**__! It's disgusting!"_

_The girl did not respond. She continued to stare at her feet and fiddled with her fingers._

_"I see. Well, Mika if there's anything you ever want to talk about, you know where to find me."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I think you should take the rest of the day off. Please, go home and get some rest."_

_"Thank you." The girl murmured as she stood and left as fast as she could. She hurried to her workstation, trying her best to ignore the man who stared at her from across the room. She hurriedly whisked the dress from the tabletop and slipped it over the mannequin's head. She gathered her supplies and dropped them into her tiny wicker basket and hurried through the door._

_"Mika! Where are you going?"_

_She froze when she heard his voice. She turned slowly only to be met with the sight of a man walking towards her. Taro._

_"Did she let you off early?" The girl just nodded and felt her skin go numb when he brushed against her arm and took her basket from her. "Is that so? Well, allow me to walk you home. We don't want something to happen to you, now do we?"_

_"No thank you, sir. Y-You walked me home all last week. I can walk home by myself this time."_

_"No, I will walk you home," he said as his lips curled into an evil grin. He watched as the girl stared down at her scuffed shoes. "Are you scared of me, Mika?"_

_"N-No," she squeaked as she started down the pavement with her eyes glued to the ground as she quickly thought of a plan to escape. She knew what would happen if he had walked her home again._

_"Good. You shouldn't be."_

_It was ten minutes later when the forest came into view. The girl began to panic, realizing that as soon as she stepped through she and Taro would be separated from the outside world._

_All alone._

_Where no one could possibly hear them. Her heart began to pound as she went through her options. She could continue on her way home with Taro, and hope that he wouldn't try anything again; or she could run away and hide._

_She glanced at Taro from the corner of her eyes. She remembered what he did. How he had turned into a monster before her eyes. How it had hurt so much. How she had been humiliated---how she had been so violated. She didn't want to feel that ever again._

_"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Taro yelled suddenly as he latched onto the girl's arm. He pulled her towards him and stared down into her brown eyes that were wide with fear. "Trying to run away, are you?"_

_"Let go!" She screeched as she tried to pry her arm from his grip. He began to drag her behind him and towards the forest where her small cottage was. She began to struggle against him, blindly throwing punches everywhere, clawing at his arm, kicking his legs, even biting his arm, everything! But he did not seem to be fazed by her attacks._

_"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves." Taro muttered as he aimed a blow to her gut. She immediately kneeled over, the wind knocked out of her. He took the chance and picked her up, roughly slinging her over his shoulder._

_"Let go!" The girl continued to screech as he entered the green maze of foliage before him. "Stop it!"_

_She let out a scream as she suddenly sailed through the air only to land painfully on the ground in a heap. She looked up and realized that Taro was now standing over her. She shook in fear as she scrambled to her feet but she was knocked back to the ground by the man before her._

_"C'mon, Mika. I just want to have a little fun with you." He smirked as he pinned the girl's body to ground with his own. "It won't hurt this time."_

_"Please, Taro! Just let me go!" She cried, tears now welling up in her eyes. "Please, I don't want to do this anymore!"_

_He ignored her pleas as he reached for her shirt._

_"No! Stop it! Someone help me!"_

The young woman's eyes snapped open, her face drenched in a cold sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked around the dark room.

She groaned when she remembered how she had retreated to her corner when the rain had started earlier that evening. She must've been so afraid that she had flashbacks. She let out a sigh and stretched out on the floor. She was too tired to get up. She rested her head on her arm and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

~.~.~.~

Outside, the sky was painted an inky black as the rain fell to the earth, washing the ground of its impurities. Lightning flashed, illuminating the tiny country town for a moment before it was once again engulfed in darkness. All was still and all was quiet until---

"You won't catch me!" A deep voice called out through the night.

"Spirit Gun!" Someone yelled and suddenly a large orb of light blasted through the air and sailed towards a dark figure.

"Urameshi, you missed!" Someone else called out in the dark.

"Damn it, I can't see anything in this rain!"

Evil laughter could be heard over the loud tattoo of the rain, and it was soon followed by the rustling sounds of trees as the demon turned off the dirt road and into a dark forest.

"Don't let him get away!"

There was a loud 'oomph' and a thump. Someone had fallen.

"You fool! Get off of me!"

"Shut up, Hiei! I tripped!"

Lighting flashed and illuminated the dark forest for a spilt moment revealing to the small group their surroundings.

"Where did he go?"

Another fork of lightning flashed again. The demon was gone.

"Damn it! We lost him!"

"We have a very slim chance finding him in these conditions. I think that we should find somewhere to camp until the rain dies down."

"Yeah, Kurama's right. Let's get out of here."

Lighting flashed again illuminating the forest. Standing before the group of four men was what looked to be an abandoned wooden cottage.

"Hey, look! There's a house over there!"

"I think we can all see that, baka."

"You know what you little shrimp---"

"Shut up you two! Let's just go check it out and you guys can kill each other later!"

"I think we should knock first." Someone suggested and the sound of knocking against wood followed suit.

No answer.

The creaking of rusty hinges could be heard as someone slowly pushed the door open.

"Hello?" A male voice questioned. "We're sorry to intrude but we were wondering if you would allow us to remain here until the rain dies down?"

There was no answer.

"Let's go in!" A voice stupidly suggested.

"Look over there. There's a fire burning in the fireplace. Someone must live here."

"But they're not answering. They're probably not home. Let's just go in and wait until they come back!" The same stupid voice replied and loud footsteps could be heard as he crossed over the threshold of the house.

The rest of his allies cautiously entered the house, looking around for any signs of life.

It was the one with long fiery red hair that noticed the young woman sprawled out face-down on the floor. He hurried over to the young woman, dropped to his knees, and rolled her over onto her back.

"Miss?" He called out as he shook her. His allies rushed over when they heard his frantic voice. "Miss, wake up! Are you alright?"

She let out a groan as she began to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened only to see a pair of bright emerald orbs staring back at her. She scrambled to her feet and fled to the other side of the room like a frightened animal. She reached down and lifted a rusted metal sword and held it awkwardly in front of her.

"Don't worry," the redhead coaxed as he slowly approached her, "We're not here to hurt you."

She glanced around and realized that there were three more men in room. She was outnumbered.

"S-Stay away from me!" She screeched as the redhead came closer. She swung the blade through the air in an attempt to frighten the young man.

The sound of metal clanging could be heard as the sword fell to the ground and before she could blink she was pinned against the wall gasping for air. A hand was wrapped tightly around her neck and something cold and sharp was pressed against her throat.

She looked down to see a boy with spiked black hair and ruby red eyes. He stared back at her, his eyes cold and shining with no emotion. She whimpered in fear and began to squirm, trying to free herself. The boy tightened his grip around her neck and pressed the blade of his katana closer to her throat.

"Hiei! Put her down!" The redhead demanded. "You're frightening her!"

The boy stared coldly at her as he considered the order that was issued to him. He frowned and released his grip on her. Without a word, he moved away from the young woman who lay on the ground in a heap gasping for air and walked over to the window sill and sat.

The young woman scrambled to her feet and scurried across the room. She collapsed in the corner and buried her head in her lap. "Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Her voice shook with sobs.

Her father's cruel face and Taro's lusty eyes floated across her vision. It was all she could see---all she could think of. She remembered how they treated her. How they had hurt her. She was terrified of that happening again. She was terrified that another man would hurt her.

"Look, lady," a boy with slicked back hair sighed as he sat in one of the ragged armchairs. "We're not gonna hurt you. There's no reason to cry, alright?"

"Yusuke," another said warningly. He was the tallest amongst the group with his ridiculous hair cut and beady eyes. "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

His friend muttered something under his breath before the room fell quiet. No one said a word for what seemed an eternity. The young woman continued to sob endlessly as the four men watched her with absolutely no clue of what to do.

It was the redhead who finally approached her. He crouched down beside her, not saying a word. He cautiously reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Miss? I hope that you don't mind me asking, but, is there something the matter?"

The woman's body tensed when he touched her, and she didn't respond.

"Is there anything that we could possibly do to make you feel better?" He questioned.

He struggled to keep his face clear of any emotion. The sight was heartbreaking as he realized how deeply her soul must have been wounded. What could she have possibly endured that could have caused to become this way?

She didn't respond but continued to sob endlessly. Her face was red as a tomato as she grabbed fistfuls of her hair and poured out her heart.

The redhead shifted his weight so that he was sitting next to her. He closed his eyes as he thought of what to do. For once he was lost for words or reasonable actions. He mentally cursed at himself before he reached for her.

Her body tensed when she felt his arms pull her close to him. A strange feeling overcame her. He was so warm... His touch was gentle as he embraced her, and a soft scent of roses enveloped her and had an instant soothing effect on her. She felt so strange...yet so safe---a feeling that she so desperately yearned for. He must have felt her uneasiness because he began to remove his arms, but, she turned and buried her head into his chest. She didn't want to let go of the security that she felt. Not yet.

He put his arms back around her. He could feel her body relax against his as her sobs grew softer. He could feel her tightening her arms around him, as if she were clinging onto him for her life. He looked down at her and frowned. He couldn't understand why, but it killed him on the inside, to see her fall apart. He could sense much more than fear resonating from her soul---so much that it was unbearable.

Slowly the woman's sobs reduced to muffled sniffles. The room was silent for before she reached up and rubbed her bloodshot eyes. She murmured something incoherent before she leaned her head against his chest once again. She closed her eyes as she took deep calming breaths and soon fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

"Finally she stopped crying. That was giving me a huge headache." The one with slicked back hair muttered as he leaned back in the arm chair. He propped his feet up on a rickety stool that he had found lying in the corner.

"You'll wake her up." The redhead scolded as he looked down at the young woman. She was still asleep. He carefully lifted the young woman into his arms and stood up. He looked around and noticed a flight of stairs on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a moment." He said as he climbed up the stairs and turned down the hall. He easily found her bedroom as it was the only room upstairs with any furniture. He set her down on her bed and covered her with the thin ragged blankets. They would fail to keep her warm so he took off the thin jacket he was wearing and laid it on top of the blankets across her chest.

He frowned as he glanced at the woman's pale face. From what little light there was, he could make out a scar on her left cheek and a painful bruise along her jaw. He shook his head and left the room to join his friends.

"Damn, what was her problem?" The same boy questioned. He ran his hand over his slicked back hair and rubbed the gel that stuck to his hand on the side of the chair.

The redhead took a seat on the worn couch and frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not quite sure."

"Yeah, she seemed scared of us." The one with orange hair chimed in as he took a seat on the floor.

The redhead nodded in agreement. "I think that we should stay here for the night." He glanced out the window and frowned. "The rain doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon."

Everyone nodded at his suggestion and began to make themselves comfortable.

"We should take turns keeping watch for anything suspicious, too. That demon that escaped may be planning to ambush us. And this time he might come with friends."

"Kurama's right. So who wants first watch, hm?" The one with slicked back hair yawned and stretched out his arms.

"Not me!" The carrot-topped one responded.

"Well too bad! You've got first watch."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Our team is called Team _Urameshi_, right? That makes me, Yusuke _Urameshi_, leader. That means that I call the shots. And that means you have first watch."

"What!?! Get over here, Urameshi! I'll show you who calls the shots!"

The redhead shook his head and let out a sigh as his teammates continued to argue. He leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be a rough day.


	3. Flames

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho do you really think that I'd be here writing this fanfic? I do however own all OCs in this story and the plot!

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 2

"Flames"

Bright sunlight streamed through the panes of the dirty windows, dimly lighting the tiny bedroom. The notes of a sweet morning birdsong danced throughout the air filling the otherwise silent forest with sound. All was peaceful, but inside the young woman's dreams---everything was all but that.

**16**

_"She passed out at work? Had she shown any signs of the pregnancy before?"_

_"Yes, we didn't know what had happened. I had no idea she was pregnant. She didn't gain any weight. She rarely eats."_

_"Do you know who the father is?"_

_"I... I think I know who it is. You see... I suspect that... that she had been raped."_

_The young woman lied in a hospital bed, propped up by many fluffy pillows. Her silvery bangs stuck to her face and her breathing was ragged from exhaustion. She could hear her boss and the nurse discussing her situation outside the door._

_A day ago, she had gone to work just like she did every other day. It was another boring day when suddenly she felt something warm and wet slide down her leg and soon she had been engulfed with pain that was so unbearable._

_She remembered someone screaming---had it been a coworker? Or had it been her? She remembered being put on a stretcher and into an ambulance. And the warmth of her boss's hand on her face, and her soothing murmurs as tears ran down her cheeks. She remembered how shocked she had been when she a nurse told her that she had been pregnant and was about to have a baby. She remembered how frightened she had been. She remembered how she had screamed for an abortion. _

_She remembered how she believed that the child would grow to be just like its father---a cold and heartless monster. An evil thing sent from the deepest pits of Hell just to torment her._

_She lied in the hospital bed, her eyes closed as she began to think things over. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to be with her? She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She would finally have someone to love and someone to love her in return. She'd have someone to care for and someone to care for her._

_She would heal her shattered soul and she'd be happy again. She'd have a family._

I want this child more than anything now, _she thought as she began to drift in and out of consciousness._

_"Excuse me, ma'am?"_

_The young woman opened her tired eyes only to be met with the sight of a tall man staring down at her. Her jaw tightened and her lips became a straight line as she glared at him._

_The doctor frowned at her coldness and cleared his throat as he nervously fumbled with his fingers. "I'm afraid that I have some very upsetting news for you. I regret to inform you that your child... your child did not make it. She was born with many severe complications and we were unable to save her. I am so sorry... if there is anything we can do please let us know." He bowed quickly and left the room._

_The young woman sat in silence. The only sound heard was the 'click' of the closing door. The room suddenly began to swim before her as she was reduced to tears. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her lap, shaking uncontrollably with grief._

_It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her chance at happiness had been snatched away from her. It wasn't fair how her only and first-born child had been stolen from her. She hadn't even got to hold her nor did she even get to get a good look at the marvelous miracle that she could have been---that she had been._

_The future that had shined so brightly before her evaporated. Her __child was gone along with the last of her hope._

_The young woman continued to pour her heart out for the next hour. Within that time her boss, several doctors, and many nurses came in to express their sympathy and concerns but she ignored them all and wallowed in her despair. It was when she couldn't cry any longer that she climbed out of bed and dragged herself towards the window. She looked outside and all she could see was the rain._

_The rain that fell endlessly like the tears in her heart._

_She let out a cry. A cry strangled with the pain, the grief, and the anger that filled her mere existence._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" She screeched to the heavens. "Why? What did I do to deserve this? What do you want from me? You've taken everything I have and never given me what I wanted! What more do you want from me? I have nothing more to give!"_

_"Ma'am, I know you're upset... but you must calm down! You're tired, please, lie down..." Someone pleaded as they tugged on her arm, dragging her away from the window._

_"NO!" She screeched as she turned around, her eyes burning with mixed emotions. "Let go of me! Leave me alone! Leave me to die! I hate everything! I hate everyone! I hate myself!"_

_"Mika, please, stop!" Her boss ran to help the nurse, grabbing the woman's other arm, and they both began to drag her away from the window._

_There was a rush of people and screaming. She suddenly felt something sharp being pushed into her arm. And then..._

_Everything faded to black._

The young woman let out a gasp as she bolted upright. She squeezed her eyes shut as the horrible memory continued to play over and over through her head like a broken record. She shook her head as her eyes began to water and reminded herself that it was all in the past. She stood and crossed to the opposite side of the room and opened the grimy window. She rested her arms on the window sill and took a deep breath of the musky forest air in a desperate attempt to calm herself. It was then that she decided that a bath in the nearby river would do her some good.

She quickly hurried towards the old wardrobe that stood in the corner and rummaged through the almost empty drawers for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of old ripped pants and an old faded shirt that her boss had given her out of pity. She grabbed an old rag that hung on a hook near the door and started down the corridor and descended down the stairs.

When she came into the main room, she froze. She had forgotten about the four mysterious visitors that had appeared out of nowhere just the night before. One lied sprawled across the floor. Another sat on the windowsill, his head resting against the window as he slept soundly. And another slept, what seemed rather uncomfortably, in the ragged armchair.

The young woman's heart began to beat wildly. She couldn't help it----horrible memories flooded back. She felt fear grip her heart as she relived those nightmares over and over again in her head.

"Miss?"

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a surprised scream that woke up the men that were asleep. Her eyes widened as she watched as each of them slowly opened their eyes and turned to look at her. Their eyes were clouded with heavy sleep and shone with dull vacancy as if they were in a trance. It reminded her of the way Taro used to stare at her with his cold lust-filled eyes.

It was just too much---she dropped her things and bolted for the front door.

"Miss? Wait!"

She threw the door open and ran blindly across the clearing. She didn't care where she went, just as long as it was far far away. She could hear an extra pair of footsteps pounding against the ground and realized that someone was chasing after her. She suddenly took a sharp left turn and dashed down an overgrown path, attempting to shake off her pursuer. She closed her eyes and used her arms to shield her face from the tree branches that hung low over her path. She felt something sharp slash her cheek but she didn't stop.

"Wait!"

Her feet were pounding in symphony with her racing heart. She had a stitch in her side that burned. But she couldn't stop running. She just couldn't.

"Please wait!"

She let out a yelp as she tripped over an exposed tree root which sent her tumbling to ground. She could hear the rustle of leaves and knew that her pursuer was getting closer. She scrambled to her knees and attempted to stand, but she let out a yell when she put weight on her leg. She looked down and realized that she had skinned her leg rather badly on a sharp rock that stuck out of the ground. The cut was taut and was bound to leave a scar.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice questioned.

She looked up only to see the redhead from the night before looming over her. It was the same way that her father used to stand over her when he was angry.

The redhead watched as she backed away from him and into a tree. She lowered her head and covered it with her arms as if she were preparing herself to receive a strike to the head. His eyebrows collided with confusion and then he realized that he must have frightened her somehow. He kneeled beside her. "Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

She slowly lowered her arms and looked up only to find herself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes. She could feel her heart speed even more, if that were even possibly, as she realized how dangerously close he was to her. There was no escape, not with her pinned against the tree and her bad knee.

She lowered her head and kept her gaze on the ground, willing her eyes to empty themselves of all emotion and facial features to lock into place. He could do what he wanted with her. But she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear on her face or the tears in her eyes.

"You hurt yourself. Here, let me take a look at that." She let out a gasp when she felt him grab onto her leg. He was not rough but it still frightened her a bit. The redhead ran his finger along the cut causing her to wince. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry."

She watched him carefully, one eyebrow slightly puckered in confusion. He was...sorry?

"I guess I gave you a fright didn't I? I apologize," he murmured as examined the cut again. "The cut is deep. It's going to leave a scar."

She yelled at herself not to, but her guard slowly fell. She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree trunk. She could feel her pounding heart slow and she could feel herself relaxing as the same feeling of security overcame her. It was strange...how just one simple gesture could make her feel so at ease.

Certainly if he was going to harm her or do something to her, he would have done it by now? He wouldn't be sitting there, apologizing and making sure she was okay. Would he...?

"Here," the redhead withdrew a rag from his pocket. He began to speak to her as he tied it around her leg, "You dropped this when you ran. I picked it up. I guess that this will have to do for now. When we get back I'll clean it and wrap it up for you with some medical tape."

She opened her eyes and stared at him. She couldn't remember the last time that someone had treated her with so much kindness.

"Forgive me for being rude, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Kurama. What is your name?"

She closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what the strange feeling in her heart was. It was something that she had only felt a couple times in her life. She opened her eyes and stared deep into his as if searching for some sign that would alert her that he was deceiving her. After searching for what seemed an eternity she finally concluded that he was no threat to her. She felt like could actually trust him, something that was rare for her.

"Mika," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Mika? That's a nice name." He stood up and held out his hand for her. She stared at his hand and hesitated for a moment before she reached up and grabbed it. He pulled her to her feet and let her lean against him as they began to walk back towards the direction that they had come. "Let's get you back home."

She stopped walking when she felt him tense beside her. She turned and looked at him questioningly. He was silent for a moment, his bright emerald eyes scanning the area around them.

"Listen..."

She stood still and closed her eyes. Although it was very faint, she could hear the sound of yelling and what seemed to be explosions from the area from whence they came.

"I need to get back as quick as I can. Since you're hurt, I will carry you. Is that all right?"

She said nothing but instead watched as Kurama crouched down. She hesitated before she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood and as soon as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took off.

The sounds of yelling were getting louder as they made their way through the forest. It was a couple minutes later that she could see exactly what was going on. And the sight of it shocked her.

Thick clouds of smoke curled through the air and the area surrounding it was as hot as a furnace. And that's when she saw it. Her house...on fire.

Standing before the burning cottage was what looked to be a very deformed man. His skin was a sickening acid green color. He had two tiny horns sticking out of the front of his head and he had two arms each equipped with long claws that were a sickening yellow color.

"Give it up, monster!" The man with slicked-back hair yelled. His other friends stood behind him staring at the demon hatefully. "I don't know how you managed to escape last night, but you're not gonna do it again!"

Her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the creature's face. His eyes were cold, and his ugly face twisted into a disgusting toothy smile.

"Mika, find a place to hide. Don't come back. I will come and find you." Kurama whispered as he kneeled down to let her get off of his back. He reached in his thick mane of fiery hair and withdrew a blood red rose.

Mika watched in amazement as the rose began to glow and transformed into what looked to be a thick green whip with thousands of thorns.

"Quickly!" He whispered so that he didn't draw attention to the two of them. "If he sees you he will attack."

She nodded before she turned on her heel and began to run as fast as she could with her injured leg. She didn't get very far when she suddenly felt something sharp dig into her wrist and yank her backwards.

"Where do you think you're going, girly?"

Mika looked up only to be met with the sight of another monster. His skin was a deep blue color and he had two horns protruding from his skull just like his ally. He smirked at her as he stared down at her with his cruel eyes. He continued to dig his claws into her skin causing her to wince in pain. He smirked and lifted her into the air by her arm, letting her dangle pathetically beside him.

"Look what I've found!" He shouted to his friend.

His friend snickered as he stared at the struggling woman. "She doesn't have much meat on her, does she? Oh, well."

"Let her go!" Kurama shouted.

"Not a chance. She's the appetizer and you and your friends will be---"

The monster suddenly let out a roar of pain and dropped Mika as he reached to grab his eye. She jumped to her feet and in her shaking hands she held a tree branch that she had pulled from a nearby tree. She had stabbed the monster in the eye.

"You insolent little human girl!" The demon roared as he staggered backwards in pain. "You'll pay for that!"

Her eyes widened in fear and she slowly took stumbling steps backwards as the monster approached her. He was so tall that he cast a long shadow over her.

"Move!" Kurama called out but it was too late.

She fell to the ground with a scream, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen. The monster stood above her fallen body. He held his left arm in the air; the claws on his hand were extended to their full length and covered with sticky blood. He had stabbed her in the stomach.

She curled up into a ball and let out a cry of pain. The monster had started forward to strike her again but he let out a scream of pain. He began to sway on the spot, a shining katana sticking out of the back of his neck.

The boy with spiked black hair ran quickly to the spot and retrieved the fallen girl just as the monster fell forward and landed on the place where she had been mere seconds ago. He fled to the safety of the trees and propped her up against a tree trunk.

"Stupid girl." He hissed as he dashed back towards the corpse of the fallen monster. He pulled his weapon from its neck and joined his friends in the battle as the other monster became enraged at the murder of his friend.

Mika struggled to keep her eyes open. Her head felt fuzzy and she wasn't surprised at all when she found herself staring at the lush canopy above. She was losing blood quickly. It seemed like an eternity when the loud sounds of the battle finally died down. She was barely conscious now.

"Is she okay?" The carrot-topped teenager questioned as he watched Kurama kneel beside her and grab her wrist.

"She still has a pulse; it's weak though. She has already lost a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here right now." Kurama reported to his teammates.

"I'm on it." The one with slicked back hair announced as he pulled out a communicator. He flipped it open and began to argue with the person on the other side. "Damn it, Koenma! That's not important right now! We need a portal---_now!_"

"Don't worry," Kurama said as saw Mika open her eyes slightly. He forced a smile so that she wouldn't panic. "You'll be alright."

His voice sounded so far away to her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again slightly, struggling to keep them open. His face and the forest around them kept fading in and out. And soon everything went completely black.


	4. New Roomate

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Hahaha, I _wished _I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. But, as we all know, I don't. However, all the original characters belong to me.

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 3

"New Roommate"

**17**

_The young woman sat on a bench in the quiet park. She let out a content sigh as a cool breeze gently blew her long silvery hair and caressed her face._

_"Here you go, Mika!"_

_She looked up and saw a young man. He had short messy black hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. He held out an ice cream cone to her._

_"Thank you, Katashi." She smiled back and took the ice cream from him as he sat down beside her._

_The sun was beginning to set, and the two teens were silent as they watched the sunset and slowly devoured their ice cream._

_"Katashi..." The young woman murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Yeah," he smiled and leaned his head against hers. "But it's not as half as beautiful as you."_

_She giggled in embarrassment and they fell silent again._

_It was Katashi who broke the silence. "Mika? I need to ask you something."_

_The usual note of mischief was gone from his voice which worried her. Was something wrong?_

_She was almost reluctant to answer him as her heart instantly began to pound nervously. "Y-Yes?" Her eyebrows collided in confusion as she watched him stand up and move so that he was standing directly in front of her. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his._

_"Mika," he started, "Let's promise that when we're old enough---we'll get married."_

_"Katashi..." The young woman closed her eyes. She could feel her cheeks warming, and she knew that she was blushing. "I-I don't know what to say..."_

_"Say you'll marry me."_

_"I-I'm not sure..."_

_"Look at me." She opened her eyes and stared at the man before her. The smile that usually graced his lips was gone and was replaced with a mouth as straight as a line. The mischievous twinkles in his blue eyes were gone as they focused on her. "I love you, Mika. More than anything in this world." He said as he ran his thumb along her hand. "I'd never ever hurt you."_

_"I love you too, Katashi..."_

_"Then let's get married. We'll be together forever. That's what you want, isn't it?"_

_"Yes," she nodded, "I want us to be together for as long as we live. You're what makes me happy, Katashi."_

_"Can I take that as a yes?" He grinned mischievously._

_"Yes, you may," she giggled._

_"I love you," Katashi pressed his lips to her hand._

_"I love you too."_

~.~.~.~

"Kurama, I tried. Something is blocking me from erasing her memory."

"That's... very strange."

"Even though I can't erase it, I looked through her memories. They were blurred. She won't remember much. It was too much for her tiny brain to take in."

"Hiei, that's very rude. Even if she can't hear what you're saying."

"Hn."

"Her memories may be blurred at the moment but if something were to trigger it, you'd be surprised how sharp memories can become. We'll need to be very careful around her. We don't want to raise any suspicions she may have."

~.~.~.~

"I see that you're feeling better now."

Mika sat up and clutched her pounding head. She turned towards the source of sound and saw a familiar redhead sitting in a chair nearby. He closed his book before he sat it on the table. His lips curled into a smile that didn't match his emotionless eyes. She blinked at him and slowly she recollected what had happened the last time she was conscious.

"M-My house?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Kurama's lips twisted into a frown. "It caught fire and burned to the ground. You were bleeding badly and needed medical attention immediately. When we returned, it was too late; the flames had already spread to the surrounding area. It was too dangerous for anyone to try to stop it."

She let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled her knees to her chest. She buried her head in her arms as she contemplated the situation. What was she going to do now? Where would she stay? She couldn't go back to her parents; they would laugh and slam the door in her face.

"I understand that you are in a difficult position and that you need time to think things through," Kurama started, and she could hear the wooden chair creek as he stood. "But may I suggest that you eat something? You were unconscious for a while. You must be hungry." Her empty stomach responded before she could with a loud growl causing the redhead to chuckle lightly. "I'll take that as a yes," He said as he helped her out of bed.

When she finally looked down she realized that she was dressed in a pink tank top and a loose fitting pair of matching plaid shorts.

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized when realized what she was thinking. "But you were bleeding so much that it seeped through your clothes. My friend Botan attended to your wounds and dressed you. Those clothes belong to her."

She nodded in understanding and followed him out of the room. The sound of yelling and shouting rang in her ears as they began to descend the stairs. Kurama's friends were scattered amongst the living room. Two sat on the black couch with a bowl of popcorn between them, loudly cheering on the wrestlers on the television. Another sat on the window sill and turned his head to scowl at her when they entered the room.

Her eyes widened like a frightened rabbit and her breathing became heavy. It was strange. How such simple things could bring back the most horrible memories. The way the boy glared at her reminded her of the looks her parents used to give her when they were displeased. All the yelling and shouting from the pair sitting on the couch reminded her of her drunken father watching television with his cruel friends. Everything brought back memories.

Horrible memories.

She slowly backed out of the room before she turned and bolted up the stairs. She dashed into the nearest room and collapsed against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her shaking arms around them and hid her face. She could hear faint footsteps outside in the hall and felt her body tense. Someone had followed her.

"Mika?" Kurama's voice questioned from the hall. She could hear his footsteps getting closer, and soon the creak of a door opening filled the silent room. "There you are." She could hear him approach her but she refused to look at him. "What's wrong?" He questioned, and she could feel him brush against her as he took a seat beside her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did something upset you?"

She was silent for a while, and he waited patiently for her to respond. She swallowed and began in a voice shaking heavily with tears, "T-Those boys..."

"Yes?"

"D-Don't let them hurt me! P-Please!" She cried out.

Kurama frowned and began to rub her back in an attempt to comfort her. He remained silent as he allowed her to calm herself. It was five minutes later when her sobs had been reduced to scattered sniffles that he spoke. "They won't hurt you. They're good friends of mine. Come with me and I'll introduce you to them." Mika remained deadly silent and lifted her head to look at him. Fear shone in her eyes.

"They won't hurt you." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "I promise."

She stared at him with her tear stricken face for a while before she took his hand. He pulled her up and they made their way down the stairs once again. She gripped his hand tightly as they entered the living room and he squeezed hers reassuringly.

"Everyone," he called out and waited patiently until he had captured everyone's attention, "I'd like you to meet Mika." He led her across the room towards the couch. "This is Yusuke Urameshi," he pointed to the brunette with slicked back hair.

"Hey," Yusuke greeted her with a jerk of his head, and she gave him a small quick wave while avoiding his eyes.

"Kazuma Kuwabara," Kurama pointed to the one with bright orange hair that sat beside Yusuke.

"Everyone calls me Kuwabara, but you, m'dear, may call me Kazuma." Kuwabara said in a suave voice.

"Kuwabara, you're an idiot." Yusuke muttered as he shook his head.

"What'd you say, Urameshi?"

"They bicker like this all the time. You'll get used to it." Kurama laughed when she stared at the two strangely. He pulled her across the room where the boy who had attacked her sat perched on the window sill. "And this is Hiei Jaganshi."

Hiei stared at her with his cold red eyes before he turned to continue gazing out of the window. "Hn."

"Don't be so rude, Hiei." Kurama scolded the boy before he turned to her. "I'm sorry. Hiei isn't much of a people person."

Mika jumped a little when the boy suddenly launched himself from the window sill. He glared at her before he started across the room and up the stairs.

"He'll warm up to you eventually." Kurama shook his head as he led her into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

She shrugged as she took a seat at the table.

He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "Hmmm... I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara got to the leftovers before we could. That's alright." He glanced at the clock on the wall before he began to pull several pots from the wooden cabinets below the counter. "It's about time for lunch anyway. I'll make something for everybody. How does soup sound?"

Mika smiled out of polietness. She had never been asked what she would like to eat before. But it didn't matter much. She never did eat much anyway.

Kurama glanced at her and then turned away. "You should smile more often. You have a nice smile."

"Thank you..." she murmured as she looked down at the table.

"Lunch won't be ready for a while. Why don't you go talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara? Maybe they'll give you a tour of the house."

Mika frowned at his suggestion. Talk to them? Alone? She didn't think she could.

"They're harmless. They wouldn't hurt you although they may try to hurt each other," he frowned as he filled a pot with water. "If something happens I'll be there before you can blink."

Mika frowned but nodded as she stood from the table. She pushed her chair in slowly, purposely stalling, earning a chuckle from Kurama. She walked towards the living room but paused in the door frame as she thought of a way to start the conversation.

"Hey, Mika!" Kuwabara called out causing her to jump at the sudden call of her name.

She forced a ghost of a smile at him before she stared down at her feet and kicked one back and forth nervously.

"We were just getting ready to watch a movie," Yusuke said as he opened the door to a wooden cabinet that was filled with DVDs, VHSs, and video games, "Do you want to watch it with us?"

She could feel Kurama's eyes on her back. She turned only to see him smiling at her. His smile brought her some comfort as she turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were patiently awaiting her response. She nodded slowly.

"Great!" Yusuke said as he motioned her to come over. "What about you Kurama? Feeling up to a movie?"

"I'll join you when I'm finished making lunch." Kurama called from the kitchen.

Mika gingerly sat down on the couch beside Yusuke as Kuwabara jumped up to turn off the lights. She nervously fumbled with her fingers and kicked her foot back and forth.

"We're watching this movie that Kuwabara's friend lent us. I'm not sure what it's called but it's supposedly really scary." Yusuke said as he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "You may not want to sit too close to him though. The last time we watched a scary movie he almost pissed his pants."

"Damn it, Urameshi! That's not true!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

Mika smiled halfheartedly. They were pretty funny. Maybe they weren't as bad as she thought.

~.~.~.~.~

The sky was painted a deep bluish-black hue. A countless number of stars were scattered across the sky and glittered tauntingly at the people below them. The night air was a bit chilly yet pleasantly cool.

Mika sat in the garden with her legs pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees as she stared up at the stars. She shivered slightly as a gentle wind blew her hair and she pulled the leather jacket that Yusuke had lent her tighter around her body.

"They're wonderful, aren't they?"

Mika turned only to see Kurama leaning against the sliding door, his eyes watching her intently. She nodded as he walked over to her and took a seat in the grass beside her. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as a gentle breeze blew his crimson hair around his face.

They fell silent for a while as they just gazed at the stars that shimmered before them. She loved watching the stars. They had a soothing effect on her soul and made her feel calm and at peace with herself.

"I haven't seen them in a while..." she murmured in an almost inaudible voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"I haven't seen the stars in a long time..."

"Why not?" He questioned as he tucked a lock of fiery red hair behind his ear.

"You can't see them in the forest. It's dangerous at night; I stay home." She said quickly as she pulled a blade of grass from the ground. Her heart was pounding. She still wasn't used to being around people.

He nodded in understanding, "I see."

She fell silent as she was reminded of her troubles. Where was she going to stay tonight? It was already dark. She didn't know her way around town. She didn't even know what town she was in!

Kurama seemed to have read her thoughts as he said, "Mika, I understand that you're in a difficult position at the moment. Your house is gone along with everything else you own. If you'd like, you can stay here with us until you figure out what you're going to do."

"B-But..."

"I've already discussed the situation with everyone else. They don't mind if you stay for a while. I, for one, certainly don't mind. The final decision is up to you."

Mika closed her eyes as she considered his offer. Kurama was the sweetest most thoughtful person she had ever met. He was so kind to her and easily put her at ease. She couldn't remember the last time that someone could just make her feel so calm and so safe. Then she thought about how much fun she had had today. She was finally being offered the opportunity to branch out---to change her life. She wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She wouldn't have to feel so lonely all the time. She wouldn't have to feel so empty. It was nice for a change just to be able to forget everything and actually enjoy herself. It wasn't something that she wanted to give up. Not yet. She wanted this happiness to last as long as it possibly could.

"I'd like to stay."

"Alright," he said as he stood up. He held his hand out for her and this time she took it without hesitation. "We should tell everyone."

They entered the living room to find Yusuke and Kuwabara lying lazily on the couch. Hiei had resumed his seat on the window sill and was staring out into the distance.

"Everyone," Kurama started and paused until he had total attention of the room. "Mika has agreed to stay with us."

"Nice," Yusuke grinned.

"She can share a room with me!" Kuwabara volunteered, his voice joking.

"Kuwabara, you idiot!" Yusuke said as he whacked his friend upside the head. "Now why would anybody in their right mind want to share a room with you?"

"It was just a frickin' joke! Damn it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he rubbed his head. His face was purple with rage as he jumped out of his seat and dived towards Yusuke. "I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry; you won't be sharing a room with any of us." Kurama shook his head. "You will stay in the guest room. I will show you where it is."

They turned from the room and ascended the stairs. They turned down the corridor and continued on their way until Kurama stopped in front of a plain white door.

"Here we are. I'm sorry about the room, it's not the best. We never expected a visitor to stay with us overnight so we were lazy with the decor."

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome." He waved his hand through the air as if it were nothing as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's getting late. I think I may turn in for the night. If you need anything, my room is just across the hall."

She nodded as she watched him disappear into his room with a soft "good night". She smiled slightly and turned to her room. She reached out and turned the cool silver doorknob and popped open the door. She slowly entered the room, her gaze wondering around.

It wasn't much with its bare white walls and simple furniture. On the wall opposite the door was a large bay window which offered a fabulous view of a forest not far from the house. Situated beneath the window was a wooden desk with a matching chair. A plain four-poster bed sat in the far corner of the room along with a nightstand and a simple lamp adorning its top. On the opposite side of the room there stood an empty closet and a short dresser. Another door, after opened, revealed a pristine white bathroom with a counter that had a built in sink and a mirror that stretched out above it, a toilet, and a bathtub.

A normal person would've been dissatisfied with their surroundings but Mika smiled. This room was like a grand suite in the swankiest hotel in the world compared to where she used to live.

She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. It was the first time that she actually saw herself clearly in quite a while. Her silver hair was disheveled and dirty. Her face was pale and her eyes were sunken and shone a dull brown color. Her lips were pale and chapped. She looked ghostly as if she had died and somehow come back to life. She fingered the tiny scar on her cheek and frowned at purple bruise along her jaw. She stared at her reflection, chewing on her bottom lip as she resisted the urge to break the mirror. She was so ugly. It was painful to even look at herself.

With a disgusted shake of her head, she turned away from her reflection and stared at the bathtub. It was quite funny how excited she got from seeing it. She sat on the edge and began to turn the glass knob left and right causing the stream of water that flowed from the faucet to cut on and off. There was no plumbing out in the forest; she always bathed in a spring that was only a few minutes away from her house. It had been a long time since she had actually seen a bathtub.

"Having fun?"

She lurched forward a bit as she was caught off guard. She turned slowly to see Yusuke leaning in the doorway with his arms folded. His brown eyes danced with amusement as a catlike grin spread across his face.

"I-I was..." she stuttered as her face turned bright red.

"We could hear the water turning on and off downstairs." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I just came to check it out."

"I'm sorry..." she murmured as she relinquished her grip on the knob.

"It's no problem." Yusuke laughed again and gave her a thumbs-up. "It's nice that you're feeling better. Just enjoy yourself."

She nodded quickly and watched as he turned out of the room and vanished down the hall. The dull 'thump' of a door told her that he had decided to turn in and that she should stop or she would disturb someone. She flicked off the bathroom light as she walked into her room. She decided that she should go to sleep as well.

She turned off the light and slowly made her way to her bed in the corner. She climbed in and pulled the covers to her shoulders and smiled as she lowered her head onto a soft pillow. She thought of the day she had just had. It had been pleasant and it had been nice getting to know everyone. She had a feeling that her luck was changing for the better.

She smiled lazily as her eyelids became heavier with every passing minute. She closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side.

_Thank you for everything, Kurama_, was her last thought as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own the OCs in this story. No copying. I worked hard on this story! I don't like plagarism nor do I like those who steal people's hard work!!!

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 4

"Secrets Revealed"

**17**

_"What are you doing here, Amy?" The young woman hissed as she stared at a young man and another woman. They stood close to each other---too close for the young woman's liking._

_"Oh, Mika," Amy said with her sickening honeysweet voice as she rang her fingers through her bubblegum pink hair. She moved away from the young man and flashed a taunting smile. "Don't you know how to greet someone the normal way?"_

_"Mika," the young man dashed forward and wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist in an attempt to keep her from attacking Amy. "Calm down!"_

_She reluctantly stopped her struggling and stood as rigid as a board. She didn't move but her eyes followed Amy like a hawk._

_"Gosh," Amy rolled her eyes as she blew a big bubble of gum and popped it. "Uptight, much? Katashi and I were just talking. Take a chill pill, m'kay?"_

_"Talking?" The young woman's eyes burned with hatred as she shook her head in disbelief._

_"Yes," Amy nodded as she sent Mika a nasty smile. "Talking."_

_"Amy," Katashi's voice sounded behind the young woman. He let go of her waist and walked forward to stand beside her. "I think that we should just tell her the truth. Keeping up this act is getting harder and harder every day."_

_The young woman looked at him, her eyes wide and uncomprehending._

_"Finally," Amy snorted as she placed her hands on her hips. "But hurry it up. I have somewhere to be and I don't have time for tears."_

_The truth? An act? Tears? She had a feeling that she knew what was about to happen but she ignored it, finding the thought ridiculous. After all they were about to be married..._

_"Mika, I'm leaving you."_

_"W-What did you say?" The young woman stuttered. She understood what he had said but at the same time she didn't. Her mind and ears had processed and accepted the information but her heart refused to believe what it had heard. Her voice was shaking and her vision was beginning to cloud._

_"You heard him." Amy smirked, her amethyst eyes sparkling with mischief._

_"I'm sorry, Mika." The young man in front of her said without even an attempt to make his apology seem genuine. "I'm breaking up with you. Amy and I---we're in love."_

_"B-But...why?" The young woman cried out. "Katashi, we're supposed to get married!"_

_Her outburst caused them to burst into a fit of laughter._

_"You honestly still believe that, Mika?" Katashi laughed as he shook his head. "I was just kidding. I thought you knew that I was joking!"_

_"W-What?" The young woman's eyes widened in shock. She glanced at the diamond ring that sparkled from her finger. "B-But, you gave me a ring! You got down on your knee and everything!"_

_"You're really stupid," Amy remarked as she rolled her eyes. "He was kidding. Besides, he has me. Why would any man want to marry you when they can have someone like __**me**__? I mean, come __**on**__! I'm prettier than you, smarter than you, better than you in __**every **__way!"_

_"H-How dare you!" The young woman screeched as she started forward. She slapped the young man across his face. "How could you! I thought you loved me! We were supposed to get married! How could you do this to me! How?" Her body shook violently as she screamed. She was on the verge of tears but she tried her hardest to stop. She refused to give them the satisfaction of breaking her down. "What does she have that I don't have? I love you so much! Katashi, I need you! I-I don't understand! Please... please tell me this is all some sick joke! Tell me your joking! Please!"_

_"Look at yourself!" Amy shrieked with laughter, "You're pitiful! Get over it! He doesn't love you anymore; he loves me! Not you. __**Me**__! End of your relationship. And, end of this conversation."_

_The young woman shook as a tear managed to make its way down her cheek. That single tear was followed by another and then another until she was sobbing endlessly on her knees._

_"Ugh," Amy shook her head and scrunched up her tiny nose in disgust at the young woman as if she were nothing but a smelly piece of garbage. "This is pathetic. Let's go." She smiled at her work and turned away from the scene as she began to sashay off. Katashi walked off with her and didn't even cast a second glance at the sobbing woman behind them. She was completely wiped away from his mind and replaced with the beautiful goddess beside him._

_The young woman was on her knees sobbing heavily. She didn't care if the people passing her were staring. She didn't care if people were laughing at how she had been shot down. She didn't care if people understood how she felt. She didn't care if people felt sorry for her. Right then, all she wanted was to be alone. She slowly rose to her feet and turned away from the laughing couple that was barely in earshot. She walked down the path, her eyes never leaving the ground. She didn't care where she was going. Just as long as it was far, far away._

_The pain was too much for her to handle. She could feel her aching heart call out, wanting to be freed from its metal cage. It wanted to fly far away so it could leave all the pain behind. She knew what it was like to feel lonely. She was used to it. But when Katashi came into the picture it changed everything. For a blissful while she had been so happy. Now she was left with nothing but an aching feeling of emptiness that tugged at her heart and shattered her fragile soul. And going back to the way she had been before---unhappy and all alone---would be the most painful thing in the world._

~.~.~.~.~

"Mika?"

Mika could feel someone call gently to her. She could feel something lightly brush against her arm, and the subtle scent of fragrant roses enveloped her as someone began to lightly shake her.

"Mika, are you awake?" Kurama's voice called out to her gently.

She didn't want to talk to anyone. All she really wanted at the moment was to fade away into nothingness. Although her eyes were already closed, she squeezed them tighter in an attempt to appear as if she were in a deep sleep. Maybe if he thought she was sleeping he would leave her to be alone. He stopped shaking her and soon she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Mika, I know that you're awake." Kurama whispered in her ear. "Please open your eyes." Kurama watched as Mika slowly opened her eyes and halfheartedly met his gaze. His fingers twitched as he recognized that look. "Mika, are you alright?" He questioned, his emerald eyes shimmering with concern. "You're pale. Are you sick?"

She shook her head before she turned away from him to stare at the wall.

Kurama quickly glanced out the window. He could already see Hiei walking towards the forest with Yusuke and Kuwabara trudging along a short distance behind him. He was going to be late. He turned his gaze back to the young woman who had now rolled over and was laying facedown, the pillow beneath her concealing her face. He frowned. He couldn't just leave her like this.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned and watched as she shook her head vigorously in response. "You really should eat something. You barely touched your dinner last night."

She didn't speak nor did she reveal her face to him. She just continued to shake her head defiantly.

"You must eat something," he insisted as he turned to leave. "I will return shortly."

Mika could hear his faint footsteps as he left the room. She rolled over onto her back and could feel a depression starting to settle in her chest. She sighed. She hated these feelings. She shifted her weight, draping her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to show themselves. She forced herself to stand and moved to the window, quickly unlocking and pushing it open, allowing the cool morning air to sweep into the unpleasantly warm room.

_Stop it, Mika,_ she scolded herself as she gripped tightly onto the sill of the window, _you should be over this! It was a long time ago!_

She stood there for a while with her eyes closed as she attempted to clear her mind. The only sounds heard were the faint clanking of pots as Kurama busied himself downstairs in the kitchen.

_I miss him more than anything... _she thought as her thoughts manifested themselves into the form of her first love and the times that they had spent together. She could feel a tear slip down her cheek and she hurried to wipe it away. She let out a sigh as she reached out to close the window. The hot room had finally cooled to a much more comfortable temperature. She shuffled back to her bed and crawled under the safety of the covers. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow again in an attempt to stop the tears that were now silently rolling down her face.

Kurama entered the room a couple minutes later with a tray. He placed Mika's breakfast down on the nightstand and gazed at the tiny figure buried under the blankets. Her face was concealed once again by her pillow. Had she gone back to sleep?

"Mika," he whispered as he rubbed her back, "Are you awake?" She nodded slowly. "I made you breakfast." He crossed the room and pulled the chair from her desk towards the bed. "Please, eat."

She issued a small sigh that was muffled against her pillow before she sat up. She carefully pulled the tray laden with food onto her lap and began to examine her breakfast. Kurama observed her silently from the chair that he had pulled up to the bed. He noted how puffy and bloodshot her brown eyes were and how her face was tinged a slight red.

_She was crying, _he thought as his lips curled into a deep frown. He couldn't help but wonder what hadmade her so upset. He refused to ask her, fearing that it would upset her even more than she already was. All he knew was that he had to help her. She needed someone to show her warmth and kindness. She needed to know that life wasn't as horrible as it seemed. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

He watched as she picked up a slice of toast and began to pinch off tiny peices and made a pile on her plate.

"Mika, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer and continued, intently focused on tearing about the toasted bread. When she finished, she sighed and moved onto the bacon. She began to tear each slice into thin strips. He watched curiously as she gathered ten of the extremely thin strips, rolled them, and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, almost for a full two minutes, before she moved onto the ruined toast. She split the pile of bread balls she had made in half. One half remained untouched while the other half she popped into her mouth. She took a long time chewing again, staring blankly past Kurama, and out into the open window. When she finished with that, she grabbed the glass of orange juice he had sat on her nightstand and took a long sip. She swished the juice in her mouth, almost as if she was garling mouthwash, only allowing herself to taste the drink before she spit it back in the glass.

"I'm done. I'm not hungry anymore." Mika murmured as she put the tray back on the nightstand and pushed it away. She could feel her stomach rumbling in protest.

_Shut up, _her conscience hissed at her body, _It's only food. You're not even hungry. You don't need it._

Kurama stared at her, his eyes wide at the strange way she had eaten---more like destroyed---her breakfast. He sighed. At least it was a bit more than she had eaten the night before.

"You eat like a bird," he said in a joking tone with hopes of making her laugh. Her face remained stone still, her eyes on her lap and her lips a thin line. He let out a soft sigh as he stood. "Alright. I will be back shortly."

Kurama picked up the tray and turned on his heel to leave the room. He hurried down the stairs and put the uneaten food in the refridgerator. _Maybe she'll eat later,_ he figured.

When he returned, Mika was sitting upright with her back resting against the headboard of her bed. Her legs were pulled up to her chest with her long slender arms wrapped around them. Her face was buried in her legs but her shoulders were shaking slightly.

She was crying again.

Kurama's frown deepened as he approached her. He crawled onto the bed until he was right beside her. His forest green eyes stared at her with sympathy as he leaned back, letting the headboard of the bed support him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mika shook her head vigorously, a withheld sob escaping her lips.

"Alright," he said, respecting her wishes. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "If there is anything I can ever do for you, please, let me know. I would be glad to help."

She opened her mouth to thank him but a loud sob escaped her instead. She suddenly whirled around and pressed her face against his chest. He enclosed her in his arms in a comforting embrace and leaned his head on top of hers. "Shhh..." he shushed her as he began to rub her back in an attempt to soothe the hysterical girl. "It's alright. Don't hold back; let it all out."

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out a mournful wail. He continued to rub her back and whisper soothing words into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his torso and the tears that needed so desperately to be shed soaked the front of his shirt. After what seemed like an eternity, the loud sobs slowly morphed themselves into hiccups which then reduced to sniffles.

"Are you alright now?" Kurama whispered softly in her ear.

Mika didn't respond. She was in her own little world at the moment. She had cried so much that it was almost impossible for her tear ducts to make anymore tears to cry. But that didn't stop her from crying on the inside.

_No, I'm not alright,_ she thought as she rubbed her irritated eyes. _I just want this to stop... _She looked up at the man that held her in his arms. She leaned her head back against his chest, and her ragged breathing began to even out as she felt Kurama's fingers run through her long locks. She closed her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat, each of them remaining completely silent. She could feel her eyes getting heavier by the second and soon she was lulled to sleep by the soothing fingers running through her hair and the tattoo of Kurama's heart.

He peered down at the tiny woman that lay against his chest. His lips curved into a ghost of a smile when he saw her sleeping soundly. He relaxed against the headboard of the bed and continued to run his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes as well, feeling that it might be best if he were there when she woke up. Besides, he didn't want to move anyway. He was comfortable.

{What are you doing?}

Kurama cracked open one eye and looked out the window only to see his friend glaring at him from his perch in the sakura tree that stood proudly outside the room.

{Hiei?}

{Hn. Who else?}

{Of course.} Kurama closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the headboard of Mika's bed. He laced his fingers together enclosing the woman in the safety of his arms. {Mika wasn't feeling well. I finally managed to get her to fall asleep. You were looking for me?}

{Yes, I have. Now get up.} Hiei urged. {We've been waiting for you for almost half an hour.}

Kurama's emerald green eyes snapped open. He had forgotten. His lips twisted into a slight frown as he looked down at Mika who was sleeping peacefully. {Of course.} He let out a silent sigh. {I will be there in a moment.}

Hiei nodded and disappeared from his perch on the tree in a blur of black and white.

Kurama stood up, lifting Mika in his arms at the same time. He gently placed her on her bed and covered her sleeping form with the blankets. He turned on his heel and walked to the desk that was situated beneath the window. He tore a piece of paper from the notepad that lie there and quietly rummaged through the desk's drawers until he found a pen. He hurriedly scribbled down a message and placed it on Mika's nightstand. He walked out of the room and glanced at her once more before he flicked off the light.

~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't long before Mika had finally stirred. She let out a groan as she sat up and rubbed her irritated eyes. She glanced at the digital alarm clock that sat on her nightstand. She had only been sleep for about an hour. She was about to get up when something caught her eye. She picked up the note that sat beside the alarm clock and quickly unfolded it.

_Mika,_

_I hope that you are feeling better. I apologize for leaving so suddenly but there were matters that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I had to attend to. We will return around noon. Please make yourself at home. You barely ate your breakfast. It's in the refridgerator if you're hungry. You're also welcome to anything we have in the pantry and fridge. Please make yourself at home. I will see you soon._

_-Kurama_

With a heavy sigh, she threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. There was a pile of freshly laundered towels on the counter and on top of that a bright blue shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Beside it was a new toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a bar of soap, and the essentials for proper hair care. She smiled halfheartedly. Kurama was so thoughtful.

Deciding that a shower was in order, she quickly discarded her clothing and turned on the hot water in the shower. She then set to unraveling the bandages that were now loosely wrapped around her abdomen. The deep wound had just begun to heal.

When steam began to fog the mirror she turned to adjust the heat before she stepped in. The warm water felt heavenly against her skin as and she closed her eyes as she took a deep cleansing breathe. She hadn't taken a shower in a while and it felt good to wash her hair and scrub her body clean. The water stung her wound but not so much that it forced her to hurry.

When she finished, she quickly got dressed feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She ran a comb through her wet hair and pulled it into a high ponytail to dry. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned at her reflection.

_Same old ugly me,_ she thought bitterly as she dragged her nails across the skin of her face. _If only I were as pretty as Amy... maybe then Katashi wouldn't have---_

She stopped that thought in its tracks and moved her eyes down to the outfit she was wearing. The top that Kurama's friend had lent her was too big; it hung loosely around her tiny frame. She fingered the loose waistband of the shorts and couldn't help but wish that she had a belt.

She turned away from her reflection as she flicked off the lights, and headed downstairs. She flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote on the coffee table. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels before she came to the conclusion that nothing entertaining was on. She rested her head on the arm of the couch as she stretched her legs across the plush black material and let out a sigh before closing her eyes. She remained this way for a while and soon thoughts that she had worked hard to push away slowly formed in her mind.

_I need to stop thinking about him... _she told herself as she forced herself to stand and began to desperately search for something to occupy her wandering mind. She remembered the forest that she had seen the night before outside her window. She figured a long walk would do her some good. She slid on a borrowed pair of sandles, that were a few sizes too big, and stepped outside. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the warm summer air. She then started on her way, turning down the side of the small house and walking beside the low white picket fence that closed in the backyard.

In a matter of minutes, the forest came into view as she walked briskly through the clearing. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered when she used to walk home from work towards the forest with Taro right beside her, a wicked grin stretched across his rugged face. She shook her head violently as she stepped through. She wished that she could just stop thinking completely. Then she wouldn't have to dwell on her horrible memories.

A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes scanned the overgrown paths before her. She traveled along a random path, her eyes not daring to leave the ground for fear of tripping over the dirt paths littered with hazards such as branches, tree roots, and stones of different sizes and shapes.

"Ready? Go!"

Mika stopped in her tracks and looked around herself cautiously. She could've sworn that she had heard someone yell. She shook her head; it was just her mind playing a trick on her. She continued on her way, not bothering to remember the way she came. She continued to walk when she heard more voices yell. It sounded like they were arguing.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" A voice that she recognized to be Kuwabara's shouted.

_Kurama said that they had somewhere to go. What are they doing out here?_ She wondered as she followed the sound of Kuwabara and Yusuke's shouting voices. She was standing behind a thick tree as she peered around the trunk and sure enough she saw all four boys there.

Kurama sat on a bench made from a fallen tree trunk, his legs crossed with his elbow propped up on one knee as he cradled his face in the palm of his hand. Hiei sat on the ground beside him, leaning back on his elbows with his blood red eyes closed.

"Kuwabara loses. Yusuke wins---again." Kurama shouted.

"Damn it!" Kuwabara yelled.

He and Yusuke were standing in the grass, some of the grass spray painted white in the shape of a large oval, a makeshift arena, that stretched at least ten feet.

"This is the third time today that you've fought me," Yusuke scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes. "Each time you lost. Why did you think this one would be any different?"

"You know what, Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted as he lunged at the brunette. "I'll kick your---"

Yusuke had jumped out of the way and let out a loud laugh when Kuwabara landed facedown on the ground. Kurama sat watching the two with a sheepish grin as he fixed the crimson locks on his forehead. Beside him, Hiei sat up as he suddenly opened his eyes and whipped his head in Mika's direction. She ducked behind the tree and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be caught spying. A minute later, she reluctantly peered around the tree again only to both Hiei and Kurama look in her direction. Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared into the thick forestry.

"See?" Yusuke snickered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked past the redhead who had sat up and was now brushing the dirt off his face.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something back when Kurama jumped down his seat on the fallen trunk and called both of their names. They approached the redheaded man, and he hurriedly whispered something to them as he jerked his head in the direction of the forest.

"Oi!" Yusuke yelled as he stared into the forest, glaring at something that he couldn't see. "Who's there?"

Mika bit down on her lip as she ducked behind the tree once again. She ran through several possible options in her head. She could either: come out and risk being yelled at; run back to the house and hope that they don't catch her; or she could hide. She didn't want to be yelled at and she didn't remember the way that she had come. She was left with only one option. She scanned the forest for a good hiding place.

"You might as well come out." Kuwabara's voice echoed through the trees. "We'll find you eventually!"

She held her breath as she slowly crept across the clearing towards a cluster of shrubs that sat close to each other. She would hide there until she could somehow escape back to the house without getting caught.

Or so she thought.

She let out an ear piercing scream when she felt her feet leave the ground. She had tripped over a tree root.

"Did you hear that?" Kuwabara shouted.

"You idiot! I'm pretty sure that everybody heard that!" Yusuke shouted back as he ran towards the forest. "We know that you're there! Come out!" Mika let out a gasp. She scrambled to her feet and began to run away from the sound of Yusuke's voice. "I see you! Come back here, coward!" She could hear Yusuke roar from behind her.

"Yusuke, no!" Kurama called out but it was too late.

**"SPIRIT GUN!"**

The forest around her began to glow a bright white. She could hear panicked yells from everyone and she fearfully turned around and her eyes widened at what she saw. A giant sphere glowing brightly was flying in her direction. She quickened her pace in an attempt to outrun the orb that was quickly closing the distance between the two of them.

"Urameshi! Look what you did!" Kuwabara's voice echoed through the forest. "Call it off!"

"I can't!" Yusuke yelled.

She was beginning to panic. How was she going to get herself out of this one? It was getting closer and closer by the second and it was hard running through this overgrown forest without---

**Tripping.**

Mika let out a scream as she fell to the ground again. She quickly rolled over and jumped to her feet but that was all the time needed for the sphere to catch up and become deadly close. She shielded her face with her arms and braced herself for the impact when she was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Hn, you're more trouble than you're worth." Someone hissed in her ear.

She opened her eyes and let out a gasp when she found herself high in the trees watching the orb sail past the spot she had been just seconds ago. She watched as it continued on its way, destroying everything in its path until it began to slow down and eventually explode. Her face turned bright red when she realized that someone was carrying her. She looked behind her only to be met with Hiei's ruby eyes staring at her.

"Thank you," she murmured softly as she looked down, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Hn." He huffed. The branch beneath them began to bend from their combined weight causing her to let out a startled yell, wrap her arms around his neck, and hide her face in his collar bone.

"Stupid girl." A smirk stretched across his face before he jumped out of the tree causing Mika to let out a scream from the sudden rush of wind and pull of gravity. He landed on his feet and set her on the ground.

"You're lucky the shrimp was able to get her out of the way, Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled as they crowded around the shaken woman. "You could've killed her!"

"I didn't mean to, you dolt!" Yusuke yelled as he knocked his fist against his friend's head. "I didn't know that it was her!"

"Mika, are you alright?"

Mika looked up only to be met with bright green eyes that stared at her filled with concern. She nodded quickly, her face turning a bright red color.

"Good." Kurama said, relief washing over his face before his eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes slightly, frustration shining in his eyes, as his face began to harden.

She pressed her lips tightly together and watched as Kurama's face slipped back into its usual expressionless mask. She could help but feel a bit disappointed.

When she had regained her composure and was standing, with her feet firmly on the ground, she stared at Yusuke who was currently beating Kuwabara about the head with his fists.

"How did he do that?" She questioned meekly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their bickering and exchanged knowing glance with Kurama. Mika couldn't help but think that they were hiding something from her. Now that she thought about it---strange things had been happening in the short time that she had known them.

Questions raced through her mind as she recollected the blurred memories of everything odd that had happened. As far as she knew, no one had ever dared to enter her forest for fear of being attacked by wild animals or getting lost. But they had been there---at night. She then recalled how they had been attacked by those... _things_. She remembered how Kurama had pulled a rose out of his hair and it had turned into a whip. The sounds of the battle was fresh in her mind---the yells, the explosions----everything. And now she found them fighting in a forest in some arena. And then she had run for her life from a glowing sphere.

Things weren't right. Something weird was going on. And she wanted to know now.

"Kurama," Mika reached out and took hold of his sleeve and tugged it. She peered up at him with pleading eyes.

A sigh escaped Kurama's lips as he looked to his friends for approval. Yusuke nodded, Kuwabara shrugged, and Hiei just uttered his usual, 'Hn.'

"I didn't expect our secret to be revealed so soon," Kurama shook his head as he fixed the crimson locks on his forehead sheepishly. "Actually, I was hoping you wouldn't find out at all. Let's go inside for lunch. We can discuss the matter then."

Her lips twisted into a faint frown but she nodded all the same and followed behind Kurama as they all started back to the house.

"Be careful," Kurama warned her as he led the way through the winding forestry. "It's very easy to trip on these paths."

A loud 'oomph' sounded behind them followed by a loud thud.

"Take the idiot as an example." Hiei snickered as he walked past Kuwabara who quickly jumped to his feet.

"What did you call me, shrimp?"

"Give it a rest, you two." Yusuke muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Mika let out a short gasp as her toe caught beneath a cluster of vines that stretched across her path. She threw her arms out to catch herself when she felt something wrap itself tightly around her waist and pull her back to her feet. She looked down to see a single vine slowly unwinding itself from her middle and moving back to tangle itself back around a tree that stood not too far away.

"Good save, Kurama." Yusuke gave him a thumbs-up before he patted the redhead on the back and continued on his way.

"Y-You did that?" She questioned as she took the hand offered to her. She walked along side Kurama, her eyes glued to the ground to make sure that she didn't fall again.

"Yes, I did." Kurama nodded.

"How?"

"You'll know soon enough."

~.~.~.~.~

"You're done already, Mika?" Yusuke slurred through a mouth filled with food that it was amazing that he didn't choke as he talked.

"You eat like a bird!" Kuwabara shouted as he stared at the her, his eyes wide.

"That's exactly what I told her earlier this morning." Kurama said as he examined her pale face.

"If you're not gonna eat that can I have it?"

She nodded as she pushed the plate across the smooth wooden tabletop towards Kuwabara,

"Jeese, why'd you tear into into so many peices, Mika?" He questioned as he began to pile the mini-sandwiches she made into a huge pile which he shoved into his mouth.

"That's just the way I eat." She answered simply. She could feel several pairs of eyes watching her carefully from across the table. She looked down and kept her eyes on the surface of the table in an attempt to avoid their eyes.

The silence was broken five minutes later when a loud belch echoed throughout the kitchen. Mika scrunched up her nose in disgust before she shook her head.

"Niceee!" Yusuke grinned as he gave Kuwabara a thumbs-up.

"Kuwabara, please show some manners." Kurama scolded his friend as he studied them with patient eyes. "We have a guest."

Kuwabara frowned at the redheaded man that sat at the end of table before he muttered a small, "Excuse me."

"You all are idiots." Hiei muttered under his breath earning him a collection of glares from around the table.

A sigh escaped Kurama's lips as he rubbed his temple. "Is it possible for you all to not argue for at least five minutes?"

"Doubt it," Yusuke snorted as he shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and began to chew.

"Yeah! Shrimp here always starts everything!" Kuwabara chimed in.

Mika, who was sitting next to Hiei, could hear him mutter something about slitting someone's throat under his breath.

"Speak up, shrimp! You got somethin' to say?"

"I think that that's enough for today. Is everyone done eating?" Kurama questioned and when everyone nodded, he collected the dirty plates and set them in the sink before returning to his seat. "Alright, Mika. I think that we owe you an explanation."

Mika looked at Kurama and nodded, urging him to continue.

"I understand that this may come as a shock to you and that you may not believe everything that I tell you," He started as he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. "But I assure you that everything that I speak is the truth."

"This is gonna be long..." Yusuke sighed as he leaned his head against his fist.

Kurama gave the brunette a look before he began in a teacher-like tone, "Well, let's start with the basics, shall we? There are three worlds. The Ningenkai, or Human World if you will, is where humans live."

"Ningenkai?"

"Yes. We are in the Ningenkai currently. The second world is Reikai, the Spirit World. When you pass away the Grim Reaper escorts you to Reikai where you then go through judgment. You can be sent to Heaven or Hell or sentenced to Limbo."

Mika nodded. Curiosity was slowly starting to get to her. So much that she forgot completely that she was being watched carefully. This was interesting.

"The last world is the Makai, or the Demon World. It is a world inhabited by demons. It's not a place that you'd want to be."

"Demons?"

"Yes, demons." Kurama nodded.

"The thing that attacked me was a demon?" She questioned. "So, demons are like monsters?"

The slight frown that crossed Kurama's face went unnoticed by Mika as he attempted to answer her question. "Yes, the thing that attacked you was a demon. But not all demons behave they way they do."

"How do you know? You've met one before?"

"No. I know because, I _am_ a demon."

Mika leapt from her chair in surprise. "W-What?"

"I won't hurt you." His deep alluring voice coaxed as he watched her with smoldering jade eyes. "But, yes. I am a half-demon---a fox demon to be exact. I can manipulate plants as well."

Mika looked around the table suspiciously. "What about you all? Are you demons too?"

"Shrimp here's a mutt." Kuwabara snickered before earning a glare from Hiei.

"Hiei is a half fire demon, half ice demon. He also has several physic abilities. Yusuke," Kurama said as Yusuke flashed a cat like grin, "comes from the Mazoku lineage, but he is mostly human. Kuwabara is a human with an unusual amount of Spirit Energy."

She studied everyone with guarded eyes before she asked meekly, "Why don't you look like them?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kurama's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why don't you look like that thing that attacked me?"

"Since we are in the Ningenkai, we can't afford to attract attention to ourselves. We are currently in our human forms."

Mika placed her hand on her head. This was all so very confusing. Demons? Spirit Energy? Human form? What in the world was going on?

"And that thing?" She said, eyeing Yusuke cautiously.

"That was my Spirit Gun." Yusuke smirked. "Cool, right?"

Before she could answer, Kurama continued, "I understand that this comes as quite a shock, Mika. But you must understand that you cannot tell anyone what you have heard today."

She nodded her head furiously. Of course she wouldn't tell anybody. They'd think that she was crazy and she'd be put in a straight jacket!

"Good," Kurama flashed her a small smile which was meant to assure her. "I understand that this may take some time to sink in. Why don't we do something else?"

"Let's watch a movie." Yusuke suggested earning a groan from Kuwabara.

"We did that yesterday."

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" He snapped as he glared at Kuwabara. "It's not my fault that there's nothing to do around here 'cuz Koenma doesn't have any missions for us."

"Koenma?" Mika questioned as she stared at Yusuke. "Missions?"

"You fool!" Hiei hissed as he narrowed his blood red eyes at the brunette.

"Ooops..."

Kurama turned to Mika and continued to explain. "Koenma is the prince of Spirit World."

Mika urged him to continue.

"We are Spirit Detectives and Koenma is, in a sense, our boss."

"What do 'Spirit Detectives' do?"

"Basically," Yusuke stood at her question and slapped his chest proudly. "We kick ass and save the world."

Kurama shook his head, "I believe that that is one way to explain it."

Mika covered her face with her hands and leaned on her elbows on the table. She closed her eyes as she allowed all of this to sink in. _It makes no sense_, she thought as she rocked back and forth.

"Mika..." Kurama's voice called softly to her from across the table. "I know that it's a lot to take in. Why don't we focus on something else?"

"Movie?" Yusuke tried again earning sighs from around the table. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

~.~.~.~.~

"Mika?"

Mika turned from her bedroom door to look back at the owner of the voice that had called her name. Kurama walked to her, his emerald eyes looked ancient and clouded with what she thought was worry. Faint purple was gathered beneath his eyes.

"You can't sleep, either?" She shook her head. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She couldn't help but be surprised at how he was able to read her like a book. After all, they had known each other for about three days!

When she didn't say anything, he sighed slightly and ran his hand through his silky locks. "You're uncomfortable around us now that you know our secret, am I right?"

She shook her head violently.

"There's no need to lie," he chuckled as he reached for her hand. "If you'd like, we could talk about it a bit more. Maybe that would help?"

Mika's lips curled into a small smile as she felt Kurama's warm hand envelope hers. She had never met anyone like him before. He was so kind and so caring. She nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead her down the stairs and into the main room.

"Would you like some ice cream?" He questioned as they ventured into the kitchen. When she nodded slightly, he walked towards the refrigerator and yanked open the freezer. He pulled out a tub of ice cream and placed it on the counter as he went in search of spoons, "I hope Hiei didn't eat it all."

"Hiei likes ice cream?" She questioned as she watched Kurama shuffle about the kitchen. She knew that her assumption was silly, but she didn't think that he liked anything.

"Yes, he does." He turned to her and nodded. "In fact, I think he likes it a bit too much." Mika smiled. "Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable? I will be there shortly."

"I don't want a lot," she said before she turned from the kitchen and walked into the living room. She let out a yawn as she collapsed onto the couch. She picked up the remote and began to flip lazily through the channels as she stretched out across the couch much like a cat.

"Here you go," Kurama said a few minutes later as he walked into the room with two cream-colored mugs in his hands. He handed one to Mika as she scooted over to make some room for him on the couch.

"Thank you," She smiled as she took the mug from him. She peered into the mug and frowned. "This is way too much..."

"Oh really?" Kurama's eyebrows collided in confusion, "It's only half a scoop."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the air as they began to eat their ice cream in complete silence.

_Don't eat it. You have to resist_, came that familiar nagging voice in her head.

Mika only allowed herself to taste the sweet treat before she spit it back on the spoon and put it back in the cup. She could feel the small triumph smile wriggling its way onto her lips. Kurama didn't seem to notice as he silently continued to eat. He was concentrating on his own icecream, his eyes staring intently into his cup as he ate. The only sounds were the tinkling of their spoons against the interior of the mugs, the faint ticking of the clock mounted on the wall, and the irritating high pitched voice of the actress on the television screen.

_Only taste it,_ she would continue to tell herself as she brought the spoon back to her mouth. _Don't eat it. Just taste it._

When she had enough of tasting the ice cream, frustration began to take over her. She wanted so badly to eat it. But she could hear the voice in her head telling her that she was weak, that she was a bad person. So, she set her mug down and shoved the temptation away from her. She could feel her chest swelling with her success and felt proud of herself for her display of self-control.

It was what she was good at. The only thing she was good at. And it made her happy.

"You have some ice cream on your nose," Kurama reported, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he studied her face.

"Thank you," she smiled as she wiped the napkin he handed her across her nose.

"You're welcome," he responded as he sat his mug back down on the ceramic coaster on the table. He reached for the remote and lowered the volume on the television before he shifted around in an attempt to find a comfortable position on the couch. "Is there anything that you'd like to ask me?"

Mika, who had her head leaned against the couch and her eyes closed, opened them and stared thoughtfully at him.

"Anything in particular?"

She closed her eyes once more as she pondered his question. Kurama waited patiently as she collected her thoughts.

"What is it like to be a demon?" She questioned.

"That's hard to explain," Kurama closed his eyes and frowned. "I would guess that it's the same as being a human. But, I wouldn't know that since I'm not exactly a human and I'm not exactly a demon."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a very long story."

"I want to know."

"Well, you see, I'm actually around 9,000 years old. I never did keep count too well." [1]

She stared at him before asking incredulously, "What? But, you look my age."

"I am your age, well at least Shuuichi is."

"Shuuichi? Who is Shuuichi?"

"My human form, the way I look at the moment, is Shuuichi. I guess you could say that I have three identities. Shuuichi, Kurama, and..." his lips curled into a look of disgust and his emerald eyes seemed to darken, "Youko Kurama."

Mika nodded slowly in an attempt to show that she understood but she really didn't. How could someone have three identities?

"Maybe I should start from the beginning." He chuckled.

~.~.~.~.~

"So," Mika started. She was slowly starting to understand. "You used to be Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves, until a bounty hunter came along and tried to kill you. Instead he wounded you badly."

"Yes."

"That's when you escaped to this world and combined bodies with the unborn baby Shuuichi, which is now your human form, the one I see now. When you regained your strength you had planned to return to Makai but you stayed because you became very close to your mother."

Kurama nodded.

"Your mother got sick and you stole an artifact from Spirit World treasury. The Mirror of Darkness that grants wishes but takes the wisher's life in return."

She nodded as it slowly began to sink in.

"Koenma, your boss, didn't expect Yusuke to die and therefore there were no spaces available in the afterlife. So, instead, he was given to chance to come back to life and he had to work as a Spirit Detective. Then he was given the mission to arrest you, Hiei, and Gouki, because you three stole those artifacts. In order to make up for your crimes against Spirit World, you are forced to work with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Yes," Kurama nodded as he looked down, obviously ashamed.

Mika nodded as she allowed all this information to sink in. She peered up at his face, his beautiful eyes hidden by the crimson bangs that hung around his face. She couldn't believe that he had once been such a fearsome thief. He didn't look nor did he act like the type of person he said he once was.

"I understand if you're uncomfortable around me," he spoke as he avoided her gaze, "If I could go back in time and change what I did, I would. But what's done is done."

"It is a bit strange," she shook her head as she leaned down so he could see her. "And I don't understand all of it." Kurama looked up as she continued. "But, what you did is in the past. You're different now." She smiled, "You're trying to make up for what you did. You're a good person."

"I am?" His voice was filled with doubt as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes," she nodded as she leaned back against the couch. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be all by myself."

It was silent for a while.

"I really enjoy your company, Kurama." She added as she closed her eyes. "I really appreciate all you're doing for me. You didn't have to do it but you are. And this morning..." she trailed off before she opened her eyes to look at him once more. "Thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her but his eyes were still clouded with doubt. "Thank you for your kind words; I really appreciate that. I hope that I'm not bringing back any bad memories. But, do mind me asking why you were so upset?"

She was not prepared for his question. She bit her lip.

"Please don't answer my question if you don't feel comfortable." He added as he watched her face carefully.

She easily slipped into the excuse that he had offered her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded, "Just know that if you ever want to talk, I'm always here."

"Thank you."

"I just realized," he started as he reached for the remote and flipped on the television. "That this is the most that I've ever heard you talk."

Her face flushed a light pink before she nodded in agreement. Silence settled in again causing Mika to shift around uncomfortably. Kurama turned the volume on the television up louder and she gratefully welcomed the distraction even if it did come in the form of a late night black-and-white sitcom.

Neither paid much attention to the show for the next fifteen minutes, only joining in with the laugh track several times, before the credits began to roll. Kurama sighed and flipped to another channel where an hour-long advertisement show flickered to life. It was silent for what seemed forever before Mika finally broke the silence.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

She was quiet for a moment, almost hesistant to ask, "Could I meet Youko one day?"

Kurama turned to the young woman who stared back at him, her eyes filled with innocent curiousity. He shook his head slightly.

"You make it sound much easier than it actually is," he let out a soft chuckle.

For the first time, the mask was gone and replaced with a bright smile that lit up his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"We'll see."

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Notes

[1] - I've done my research and I've come up with many different answers regarding Youko Kurama's actual age. The manga says that he's over a 1,000 years old. In mythology, it is said that a fox gains a tail once every 1,000 or 100 years until they have 9 tails. But since Kurama has 9 tails and he's over 1,000, the only possible way for him to be over 1,000 is if he gained a tail every 1,000 years. And if he has 9 tails and he gained one every 1,000 years, he must be 9,000 years old or older.


	6. Shopping

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will --- no matter how many times I wish on a shooting star. Heh. But I _do_ own all original characters!

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

**Chapter 5**

**"Shopping"**

A scream echoed throughout the house followed by a loud 'thump' and a rush of indecent profanity. Mika sat on the cold floor in between the coffee table and couch. She rubbed her throbbing head as her sleep-laden brown eyes searched the room as she tried to understand what had just happened.

She groaned when she realized that she had rolled off of the couch. She must have fallen asleep there last night. She looked down to see several blankets tangled around her legs. She let out a sigh as she stood and rubbed her aching sides.

"Crap..." she hissed when she rubbed the back of her thigh, "That's going to bruise..."

She then glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and shook her head. It was close to noon.

"H-Hello?"

The living room was empty and the house was eerily silent. She frowned when she realized that everyone must still be asleep. She crept into the kitchen and spotted a vase filled with fragrant flowers. Beside it was a note. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to the beauty of the blossoms. She smiled and fingered a pale yellow rose as she picked up the note and began to read.

_Mika,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't wake you before I left. You were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. Unfortunately, there is a problem that Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I must attend to. It was so unexpected that I didn't get the opportunity to make breakfast before we left. As always, you are welcome to anything we have in the refrigerator. There is also cereal in the pantry if you would like that instead. We should return tonight. My friends Botan and Keiko will be coming over later this evening to take you shopping for new clothes. I hope that you enjoy yourself and I will see you soon._

_P.S. I hope you like the flowers. Maybe you could use them to bring a little color into your room?_

_-Kurama_

_I guess that they're gone on a mission_, she thought as she turned to set the note back down. She decided that she wasn't hungry before she glanced once more at the clock. She guessed that she should get ready. After all, she didn't know exactly when these two girls would show up.

_I wonder if Botan and Keiko are nice?_

She grabbed the large vase of flowers and carefully made her way to her room. She placed them on her desk where she thought they would receive a decent amount of sunlight. She retrieved the fresh clothes and towels that sat on her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

In less than ten minutes she was bathed, dressed, and now making herself comfortable on the couch when the doorbell echoed throughout the house followed by several frantic knocks. She sighed as she stood up and opened the door.

Standing there were two girls that she'd never seen before. The one that had been knocking on the door was a couple of inches taller than her and had bright blue hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Good morning!" She sang as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Are you Mika?"

Mika nodded and moved out of the way to allow the two girls to enter the house.

"I'm Botan!" The blue haired girl chirped, her bright amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement. "And this is Keiko!"

"Hi," Keiko smiled warmly as she adjusted the bright red headband in her short messy brown hair. "It's nice to meet you!"

Mika forced a smile, "I-It's nice to meet you too..."

"Well, we should get going!" Botan yelled suddenly as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "The mall closes in about six hours!"

_Six hours? We're not going to stay there that whole time, are we? _Mika couldn't help but think as she stared at the odd girl.

"We need all the time we can get." Botan seemed to know what she was thinking because she turned to Mika and smiled. "We're shopping for a complete wardrobe after all!"

Suddenly in the middle of the room appeared a swirling circular mass that glittered a mystical color of silver and white. Botan and Keiko weren't startled by the sudden appearance of the object but Mika, on the other hand, jumped in fear. Botan didn't seem to notice as she latched onto her arm began to pull her towards it, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"What is that?" Mika screeched in fear as she wrenched her arm away from the girl's grip.

"Did they tell you?" Keiko questioned slowly. She and Botan exchanged knowing looks before her big brown eyes focused intently upon Mika.

She nodded.

Botan let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I didn't want to freak you out or anything! But, anyway," she said as she took a few steps closer to the swirling mass. "This," she started as she poked a finger through it, "is a portal."

"A portal?" She repeated.

"That's right! It'll take you instantly to wherever you'd like to go!" Botan smiled widely. "I'll tell ya, it beats being stuck in traffic! I summoned it here."

"You're a witch?" Mika questioned, her eyes widening with fear.

"No! No! No!" Botan laughed as she waved her hands before her quickly. "I'm the Pilot of the River Styx---or in other words, the Grim Reaper!"

Mika's eyes widened as she recalled the conversation from the day before, "Kurama said that the Grim Reaper comes to take you to judgment. Am I dead? Did I hit my head that hard when I fell?"

"Oh dear, this isn't going very well." Botan said as she scratched her head. "No, you're not dead. I'm really good friends with the guys. I come and visit them a lot. But I do escort people to judgment when they...pass."

Mika gazed warily at the blue haired girl. She wasn't very sure about this. Kurama had never said anything about 'portals' and he had definitely said that the Grim Reaper escorted you to judgment. Not downtown to _shop_.

"Well, there's no time to explain now." Botan shrugged as she approached the portal. "We've got major shopping to do and time's not on our side."

Mika frowned as she folded her arms tightly across her chest as she tried to put the puzzle together. But there were too many missing pieces and no matter how hard she tried, there was no way that she'd be able to completely understand the situation.

Why was the Grim Reaper taking her _shopping_? Now that she thought about it, wasn't the Grim Reaper supposed to wear black and carry a scythe and is...scary? This girl was the complete opposite!

"Are you coming, Mika?" Keiko questioned as she turned back to look at the confused girl. "We really shouldn't keep Botan waiting. I don't know how long the portal will hold."

Her frown deepened as she watched Keiko turn and disappear into the swirling vortex. She let out a sigh as she cautiously inched her way to it. She decided that before she went through she would test it first. She closed her eyes as she stuck her hand through it. After a quick moment, she pulled it back out and stared at her hand. It looked fine... She wiggled her fingers and then twisted her wrist. It worked fine...

She closed her eyes and held her breath as she stepped through. Her skin felt oddly cool and tingly and it felt as if she were moving through liquid. As quick as the strange sensation had started, it stopped. The noisy sounds of a busy intersection and the melodious notes of giggles rang in her ears. She opened her eyes to see that she was standing in a dark alley. Botan and Keiko stood to her left laughing.

"It took you long enough!" Botan joked as she smiled at her.

"We saw you stick your hand through." Keiko giggled as they started on their way. Mika's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Don't worry. You did much better than I did. Yusuke and Kuwabara had to drag me through my first time. I was paralyzed."

As they turned out of the alley, Mika casted a glance behind her and watched in amazement as the portal shrunk and eventually disappeared from sight. The girls fell silent as they walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, trying their hardest not to be separated by the throng of people that just passed by.

"Here we are!" Botan called out minutes later as she pointed towards a tall building that stretched over half the block. They stood at a crosswalk patiently waiting for the 'walk' signal. "The mall!"

"The mall?" Mika repeated slowly as she turned to Botan. A look of genuine confusion graced her features. "What's a mall?"

"You've _never _been to the mall!?!" Both girls yelled in unison. They stared at the girl both with identical looks of bewilderment.

"No," Mika shook her head and looked at her feet with embarrassment, "I might've gone once... I can't remember."

"You poor child!" Botan said as she linked arms with her. Keiko did the same. "You have been deprived of one of the most marvelous miracles of life!"

"That's okay, Mika!" Keiko smiled as they darted across the street when the lights changed. "Now we've really got to make this trip worthwhile!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Botan squealed as she pushed open the glass entrance. "Oooh! That store is having a sale! Let's go!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you done changing, Mika? Let us see!" Botan called from outside the dressing room.

"Ummm..." Mika stared at herself in the mirror. She turned and frowned at how baggy the shirt was on her. "I think I might need a size smaller..."

"But we just got that one because Small didn't fit either! What you're trying on is an X-Small, right?" Botan responded from outside the dressing room.

"Yes, but," she said softly as she tugged at the loose fabric. "It's still too big."

"Can you come out so we can see?" Botan asked.

Frowning, Mika reluctantly unlocked the door and stepped out to model the dud.

"She's right, Botan." Keiko said as she pulled on the shirt. "It is too big on her."

"Mika, why don't you try on everything else and tell us what fits and what doesn't? Keiko and I will go look for that shirt in a smaller size."

Mika nodded and retreated into the safety of the dressing room. She closed the door behind her and sighed. So far, _nothing _they had found had actually fit her.

_None of these will fit either_, she thought as she stared at the remaining outfits that she hadn't tried on. _These are all Smalls too._

She frowned as she changed back into her regular clothes. Then she set to the task of putting all the clothes back onto their respectful hangers. When she finished, she walked out of the dressing room and hung all of the unwanted clothing on the rack.

"Botan?" She called out as she walked through the store. "Keiko?"

She spotted the two huddled in front of a display of shirts where she had found the shirt that was too big. They were facing away from her so they didn't see her approaching her. They were talking to each other as they dug through the pile of shirts.

"I don't see any XX-Smalls, Botan." Keiko said as she dug through the shirts. "What about you? Have you found something yet?"

"No, I haven't found anything." Botan sighed. "It's pretty sad, actually..."

"What is?"

"Mika."

Mika stopped in her tracks when she heard her name. She ducked behind a clothing rack as she began to listen in on their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Keiko questioned as she turned to stare at her.

"The boys were on a mission earlier this week. A demon had someone managed to find its way into the Ningenkai and was causing quite a problem. They chased him into a forest but he escaped. They found an old cottage in the forest and it turns out that Mika lived there. Well, the next morning that same demon ambushed them and this time he brought a friend. Kurama told Mika to run and hide but before she could she was captured. She fought the demon off but he stabbed her in her stomach. Hiei hid her in the trees and when they finished fighting they brought Mika home with them. They didn't feel comfortable changing her so they called me."

"And?" Keiko urged her to continue as Botan had paused.

"It was horrible! She's scary skinny! I could see her rib cage, Keiko!"

"Oh my god!" Keiko's eyes widened in shock. "Do you think she's anorexic?"

Mika closed her eyes and shook her head. Her mouth twisted into a deep frown. They were so mean. They were just like everyone else she met. All they wanted to do was gossip and talk about her.

"I don't know," The blue haired deity continued as she let out a sigh, "Kurama said that she's been through a lot. He says that she barely eats. He's been very careful about what he says to her. It's really sad."

Mika's crossed her arms tightly across her chest when she heard this. She didn't want to listen to anymore of their conversation. All she really wanted was to leave so that she could be by herself. She quietly stepped out from behind the clothes rack and made it look as if she had just got there.

"Hi," she muttered quietly as she came to stand beside Keiko.

"H-Hey, Mika!" Botan turned quickly, her eyes wide with shock. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here."

Both girls let out a disguised sigh of relief. Botan began to bit her bottom lip and fiddle with the hem of her shirt; Keiko's eyes darted from side to side as she searched for a way to change the subject.

"We've been in this store for a while." The brunette said as she adjusted her headband. "Why don't we try another store? We might find something nice there."

Botan nodded furiously in agreement and they latched onto both of Mika's arms and dragged her out of the store.

~.~.~.~.~

A beautiful fountain stood in the middle of the mall. Mika stood before it, curiously watching as it squirted water from several pipes. Botan and Keiko stood a couple of feet away out of her earshot talking amongst themselves.

"I'm glad that we finally found her something." Keiko said as she set the shopping bags that she was carrying down.

"Yeah, in the _children's _section!" Botan responded. "It's horrible!"

"It is," The brunette nodded in agreement as she watched Mika stick her hand in the fountain with curiosity. "Can you believe that she's never been to a mall? That's one thing, but to never have _heard_ of one?"

"It's crazy!"

The two friends fell silent as they watched the silver haired girl sit on the edge of the fountain and close her eyes.

Keiko broke the silence soon after, "It's sad. She seems really scared of people and she barely talks. I wonder what happened to her."

"I do too."

"Maybe Kurama knows?"

"Actually, I talked to him not too long ago. They just got home from their mission. Kurama says that he doesn't know for sure," the deity frowned as she recalled their brief conversation. "But he thinks that she may have been abused. He says that we should just be patient with her until she comes out of her shell."

"I know what we should do!" Keiko's yelled suddenly, her voice was filled with excitement as her big brown eyes sparkled. "We should have a little party. We can invite Shizuru and Yukina! It'll be a way for her to get to know everyone better! Then she won't be so shy!"

"Keiko, that's brilliant!" Botan yelled as she smiled widely. "We can have a sleepover after the party! We can have a spa night or something fun like that! You have your cell phone, right? Why don't you call Shizuru and Yukina and let them know? I'll call the boys and see what they think. I'll call Koenma too and ask for a couple days off."

They both nodded in agreement as they turned away from each other. Keiko, pulled out her bright pink cell phone and Botan, a bright blue communicator, and they began to make their respectful calls.

~.~.~.~.~

Mika sat on the edge of the fountain watching her dangling legs lazily swing back and forth. She let out a sigh as she thought of the conversation that she had overheard earlier.

She felt bad as she remembered how she had mentally accused Botan and Keiko of being cruel and gossipy. She realized that they were only worried about her. She didn't understand why. She had always been like this since she was a young girl.

She let out a sigh in an attempt to clear her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands as she let her senses explore her surroundings. The marble beneath her hands felt smooth and pleasantly cool. The scents of freshly cooked food wafted through the air causing her to nose to twitch slightly. The fountain behind her drummed a contagious rhythm causing her to tap her fingers in time with it. The melodious notes of a child's laughter danced through the air and rang in her ears.

"Mika?"

Her peaceful escape from reality was interrupted as she was brought back to earth by someone calling her name. She opened her eyes only to see Keiko smiling down at her.

"You look a bit tired. Are you alright?" Mika just nodded before she looked down at her feet. "Oh, well, okay..." Keiko said as an awkward silence settled in. She stood there for a moment before turning, "I think that we're getting ready to leave. The mall will be closing soon."

Nodding, Mika gathered her shopping bags and followed Keiko back to the entrance where Botan stood yelling at someone on the other side of her communicator.

"Don't be such a baby, Yusuke!" She fussed. "After the party tomorrow, you guys have to leave! We're going to have a sleepover at the house and that's that!"

"What? That's not fair!" Yusuke's voice shouted from the other end. "You can't kick us out of our own house!"

"Party?" Mika blinked as she turned to look at Keiko. "What party?"

"Botan and I decided to throw you a little party!" She smiled. "We thought it'd be a nice way for you to get to know everyone. After all, you are going to be staying with the boy's for a while, right?"

Mika nodded.

"We invited a couple other people over. It'll be fun!"

"Sorry about that, you guys." Botan sighed as she closed her communicator. She rolled her eyes as she shoved it into her pocket. "Yusuke and Kuwabara don't like the idea that we're going to be having a sleepover after the party."

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it." Keiko said as the three pushed open the doors of the exit and started down the street. "It's girl's night! No boys allowed whatsoever!"

"Yeah!" Botan shouted her agreement before she and Keiko broke into a fit of giggles.

"So, Mika..." Botan began when she finally calmed down. "How do you like living with the guys so far?" She questioned in an attempt to immerse Mika in conversation.

Her successful attempt was surprising to her and Keiko.

"It's nice." She smiled slightly. "They're kind to me."

"That's good." Keiko smiled. "If Yusuke ever starts acting like a jerk just let me know. I'll handle him."

"Okay."

The trio fell silent as they turned down the same alley that they had came from before. Mika watched with curiosity as Botan tapped against the bricks of the building beside them.

"Aha!" She cried out happily when one of the bricks began to glow a bright white color and suddenly the portal appeared before them. She turned to her friends and gave them a bright smile, "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Keiko giggled as she stooped down to gather the various shopping bags scattered around her feet.

Mika smiled as they stepped through the portal. She closed her eyes and felt her breath stop for a split-second as the strange sensation of moving slowly through liquid engulfed her once more. Laughter filled her ears accompanied with the roar of the television and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the living room of the house.

"Hey," Yusuke greeted the trio with a jerk of his head. "How was shopping?"

"Good," Botan chirped. "How did the mission go?"

"It was too easy," Kuwabara snorted, "Some demon decided that it would be fun to try and sneak into Ningenkai. He wasn't very powerful. As soon as he saw us he ran back into that portal to the Makai and never came back."

"Surely someone went to go get him?" Botan questioned her amethyst eyes wide in disbelief. "You didn't let him get away, did you?"

"'Course not," Yusuke said, "Hiei caught 'em."

Mika glanced over and saw Hiei sitting on the windowsill, his garnet eyes staring out the window. His mouth was a straight line rendering it hard to read his expression.

"This stuff is so heavy." Keiko groaned as she set the bags down at the base of the stairs. She flexed her sore hands that were covered in purple and reddish grooves from the handles of the bags.

"Where's your room?" Botan questioned as she set her bags down. "We can start unpacking your new stuff."

"It's upstairs," Mika answered as she approached them. She began to ascend the stairs, Keiko and Botan right behind her, and turned down the hall. She shifted the bags on her left arm to her right and reached out to open the door.

"Oh," Botan made a face as she came into the room before setting her load of bags down in the middle of the room. "Next time we're going to shop for decorations for your room. It looks so..."

"Plain." Keiko finished for her as she shut the door behind her.

"No offense, though!" Botan added quickly and Keiko nodded.

Mika didn't respond as she walked and emptied the contents of her bags onto the bed; the other two girls following suit. Colorful fabrics of an endless array of textures covered the bed from corner to corner.

"Okay, let's get started." Botan smiled as she began to dig through the pile, organizing the garments into several different groups.

~.~.~.~.~

"Phew..." Keiko sighed as she wiped her sweaty forehead on the back of her hand.P  
It was thirty minutes later when the trio had finally managed to organize and put away Mika's entire wardrobe.

"Who knew putting all this stuff away would be so much work?" Botan said before she flopped down on Mika's bed, her bright hair splaying across the duvet. "I'm pooped."

Mika nodded in agreement as she took a seat at her desk. She gathered her hair that had came loose earlier and lifted it off her sweaty neck.

A gentle knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Botan called out as she rolled over to stare at the door in question. "Who is it?"

"Kurama," his gentle voice sounded from the other side. "Is Mika there?"

"Of course!" Keiko yelled.

"Come in," Mika said as she proceeded into tying her long hair up into a messy bun.

Kurama popped open the door and stuck his head in, greeting the three girls with a gentle smile. "Did you all have fun shopping?"

"When do we not?" Keiko giggled as she flopped down on the bed beside Botan. "How was your mission?"

"It was good," he offered before he returned his attention to the silver haired woman who was now examining him curiously, "I came to let Mika know that dinner will be ready soon. Will you two be joining us?"

Botan rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up off of the bed. "Don't mind if we do!"

"You know that we're big fans of your cooking, Kurama." Keiko smiled as she sat up and crossed her long legs.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoy it," he grinned at the compliment. "Why don't you three get washed up? Dinner will be on the table in five minutes." He gave them one more faint smile before he closed the door to return downstairs.

The three remained silent as they heard Kurama's footsteps venture down the hall and slowly fade away.

"I love that boy," Keiko sighed as shook her head happily, "He's so thoughtful!"

"And mysterious!" Botan sighed as she placed her hands on her heart. "He's so hard to read! I always wonder what he's thinking."

"He's really smart too!" Keiko said as she giggled.

"That, and he's absolutely _gorgeous_!" Botan added, "He has such pretty hair and---oh! His eyes! I could just get lost in them!"

The two girls began to giggle in delight, as they continued to discuss the fox. Mika shook her head in slight amusement before she walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

"I don't blame those girls for chasing him," Keiko laughed, "If I didn't have Yusuke, I bet you I'd be chasing after him too."

"I know, right? Hey, what about you Mika?" Botan called out to her from the room.

She turned off the sink and flicked off the lights, "What do you mean?" She questioned as she entered the room, rubbing her wet face on a brightly colored towel.

"What do you think of Kurama?" Keiko elaborated.

"Well," she paused as she pondered their questions, "He's very nice."

"Of course he's nice!" Botan pressed, "But what do you _think_ of him?"

Mika frowned as set the towel on the desk before sitting down. "He's very friendly."

"Friendly is just a fancy word for 'nice'," Botan commented.

A sigh escaped Mika's throat as she shook her head. "I don't understand."

"That's okay," Keiko said as she smiled reassuringly. "Well let's go ahead and get washed up for dinner!"

~.~.~.~.~

The corners of Kurama mouth curved into a ghost of a smile. He set his fork down as watched as Mika smiled slightly at something Botan had said to her.

_It's nice that she is enjoying herself, _he thought as he reached towards the pitcher to pour himself another glass of iced tea.

"Hey, Mika!" Yusuke called to her from across the table. "You've never been to Tokyo before, right?"

"I went today," she replied quietly as she played with the food on her plate. "We went shopping at the mall."

"Well, Kuwabara and I decided that we're gonna give you a tour of the city." Yusuke smirked. "We can go tomorrow and come back just in time for the party."

"It'll be fun," Kuwabara added with a cheesy grin.

Mika's mouth twisted into a hesitant smile as she turned and looked for reassurance from Kurama who sat at the head of the table. He nodded his head and gave her a tiny smile. She turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara who sat across from her and smiled.

"Okay."

"Don't forget you guys," Botan added, her amethyst orbs sparkling with mischief as she eyed Yusuke. "You've got to leave after the party."

Keiko giggled in amusement as Yusuke's face twisted in anger.

"Don't be such a baby, Yusuke." Botan commented as she reached for her glass of tea. She smirked as she watched his eye twitch.

"Do you see how mean they are to me, Mika?" Yusuke whined as he turned his attention to her in an attempt to engage her in conversation. "They're awful!"

Mika smiled slightly; she didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Hahaha!" Botan laughed, "You get no sympathy. See? Even Mika thinks you're acting like a child."

Mika's face turned bright red as everyone burst into laughter.

"You all are idiots." Hiei hissed beneath his breath. He was glaring at the food on his plate and smirked when it exploded and caught fire.

"Damn it, Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted as the little fire demon stood from the table and disappeared into the living room. "You don't have to set everything on fire!"

"Ahhh," Yusuke groaned as he dumped his glass onto the plate. "I got it."

Mika stared at the plate in shock. "Does that happen a lot?"

Yusuke snorted. "Pretty much."

The excitement soon began to wear off as everyone began to settle down. Quiet chattering echoed throughout the kitchen and musical clinks of cutlery and glasses complemented the sound perfectly.

Kurama smiled slightly as he looked around the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat beside one another, discussing past missions and memories. Botan and Keiko sat beside each other also, talking quietly about the latest fashion trends. Mika, Kurama noticed, was sitting there quietly. Her eyes were downcast and her plate lay before her barely touched. He frowned as he watched her swirled her chopsticks in the bowl of rice back and forth idly.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched her shiver slightly. That was when he realized that she was wearing a brand new sweater that was pretty thick. Was it cold?

"Mika," he called out.

The young woman's snapped her head up and whipped her head in his direction. Her dark eyes were filled with confusion as she took in the smile on his face. When he motioned for her to come to him, she slowly stood from the table and approached him.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I-I, I'm fine." She nodded.

"You're wearing such a thick sweater. Are you cold?"

"Just a bit," she answered as she took a seat next to him. "But I'm fine."

"Alright." Kurama knew very well that this was a lie, but he decided not to push the matter further.

They were quiet for a moment before Mika broke the silence.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"A-Are you coming into the city with us?" She questioned meekly as she began to rip the napkin in front of her into small strips.

"I'm sorry," he frowned as he shook his head. "I have... other matters to attend to tomorrow."

"O-Oh," Mika tried to mask her disappointment, but the pitchy tones in her voice gave her away.

"Don't worry," Kurama said as he leaned forward, immediately gaining her attention. "Yusuke and Kuwabara don't bite."

"I-I know, b-but, it's just..." she sighed as she relinquished her grip on the napkin."It's weird for me. I-I haven't..."

"You haven't been around people in a long time." Kurama finished for her. "You're not sure whether you should trust them or not."

"It's just that... it's hard for me." Mika's face turned bright red as she bowed her face in shame. "After all that's happened..."

Kurama used this little slip up to his advantage and asked, "What do you mean?"

He wanted to know what had happened to her. He remembered when he had seen that look on her face---the look that had pierced his heart and made it ache. He wanted to help her...

Mika remained quiet as she continued to stare at the scraps of napkin that she had ripped. She could feel Kurama's eyes on her but she refused to meet his gaze. "I-I..."

"I understand." Kurama reassured her. "Just know that if you ever wanted to talk... I'm here."

"Kurama," her vision began to cloud and soon the white of the napkin and brown of the wooden table began to swim before her. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the strange feeling that overwhelmed her. "T-Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all."

A pregnant silence settled between them. Mika didn't mind; it gave her time to pull herself back together again. _It's funny_, she thought as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to banish the tears, _just one thing... just one kind word from him makes me break down... How is that?_

The screeching of a chair being dragged across the tiled kitchen floor caused her to look up. Botan pushed her chair back in behind her as she smiled.

"Well," she sighed as she smiled at everyone, "I should probably get going."

"You're right." Keiko nodded in agreement as she pushed her chair back so she could stand. "I've got to get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"See you later, you guys!" Botan chirped as she waved goodbye. "Oh, and, could you guys _please_ clean up? It needs to look nice for the party."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Yusuke called out as the bluenette snickered before she bounced out of the room.

"Don't worry, Kurama," Keiko smiled at the redheaded man. "You do a good job keeping this place looking nice. I know it's not easy---especially with those two pigs." She wrinkled her small nose as she eyed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey!"

Kurama chuckled, "You have no idea."

"Goodnight, you guys. We'll see you tomorrow." Keiko called out, "I had fun today, Mika!"

Mika nodded as she gave the brunette a small smile. "I did too."

"Hmph." Yusuke huffed as he stood from the table. "Telling me to clean up... What a b---"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YUSUKE!" Botan called out from the living room before the door slammed behind her.

Yusuke's dark eye narrowed as he began to mutter a string of insults and colorful words beneath his breath. He pushed his chair in and stomped out of the room with Kuwabara right behind him.

Mika turned to look at Kurama as she realized that they were the only ones left in the kitchen. Kurama smiled at her before he stood up from the table.

"I should start washing the dishes now."

"No."

Kurama turned to look at the meek young woman curiously. She stood from her place at the table, her pale face flushed.

"I'll do them," she offered a small smile blooming on her lips.

"I really don't mind, Mika," he said as he tilted his head to the side, examining her with curious eyes. "You can do something else."

"N-No," she shook her head frantically, "I want to do the dishes. I feel like I haven't been doing anything useful. I feel guilty. I live here now and I should help around the house. And Botan and Keiko spent all that money on me... I don't feel like I deserve all the kindness that you all have shown me."

"Nonsense," Kurama shook his head as he began to understand. "Mika, we want to help you. We really don't mind you living here. And Botan and Keiko were more than willing to spend that money on you. We're your friends. We want to help."

"I know..." She whispered as she looked down at her hands. "It's just that... It's hard. I've had to rely on myself for so long. It's hard for me to lean on anyone."

"I understand how you feel." In two long strides Kurama had closed the distance between them and he smiled down at her. "But, we all need someone to lean on at times. It's only natural."

"I guess you're right..." She mumbled before she looked up at him behind her tousled bangs with shy eyes.

"Of course I am," he said as he reached behind him for the dishtowel. He handed it to her and chuckled when she stared at him strangely. "But if you still are determined to do the dishes, you could help me. If you'd like."

Mika watched as he reached into his pocket and pull out a black band. He gathered his fiery locks and proceeded into tying it back. He grinned at her and turned away, heading for the sink.

She shook her head as a small smile stretched across her face before she crossed the room to help with the dishes.

Kurama already had the drain plugged and the faucet running. His gaze darted between the stream of water flowing from the tap to Mika who stood beside him rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. His bright emerald eyes glinted with mischief as a wide grin stretched across his face. He couldn't help himself...

"Ahhh! Kurama!" Mika screeched as she shielded her eyes from the tiny wave of water that splashed her face.

She wiped the sleeve of her sweater across her face as Kurama's chuckle rang in her ears. Her dark eyes narrowed playfully as her lips curved into a smile. She giggled as she quickly splashed him back with a bit more force that he had. She managed to get the front of his shirt spotted with water.

Kurama threw back his head and let out a joyful laugh; the mask was gone. She smiled and joined in with him. The melodious notes of their laughs mingled together and filled the room with joy.

"You lost the water war." Mika shrieked with laughter as she splashed him again.

"Wow," Kurama breathed as he finally managed to control himself. His cheeks were flushed a light pink and his eyes that were usually distant danced with mirth.

Mika smiled at him as she too slowly stopped laughing. She shook her head; a wide smile still plastered on her face as she ripped a napkin off the paper roll and began to clean up their mess.

"That was mean, Kurama." She teased.

"Yes," he agreed as he turned off the faucet and began to pile dishes into the water, "but it was very funny; you have to admit it."

"It was," Mika laughed again as she threw away the napkins. She returned to his side and splashed him once more. "But it still wasn't very nice."

"I only splashed you once, Mika. You've splashed me twice. Now, _that's _not very nice."

Mika giggled as she splashed him once more.

"Hey!"


	7. One of the Guys

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have some strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: C'mon, you know the drill. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own all OCs.

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 6

"One of the Guys"

"Bye, Kurama." Mika frowned as she watched the said redhead shrug on a light coat and kneel to tie his black dress shoes.

Kurama glanced up at her from under long eyelashes, one eyebrow perked in curiosity. He hurriedly tied the other shoe and crouched slightly so that his eyes were level with her's.

Mika's face flushed a bright pink in embarrassment as he leaned closer to her, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smile.

"What?" She squeaked, as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You're not scared, are you?" He chuckled in slight amusement.

"N-No!" She frowned as she turned her face away from him.

Truthfully, she was. Even though Kurama had spent all morning reassuring her and attempting to soothe her, she still couldn't seem to completely shake her fears.

Kurama's lips curved into a slight smile, "Mika, it is quite unnecessary to lie. Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid," she said as she twirled a long lock of hair around her finger. "It's more like I'm...worried."

"About what?"

"I don't know..."

"Mika," Kurama sighed as he shook his head, "You have nothing to fear. Would I let anything happen to you?"

Although she hadn't known Kurama very long, she trusted him. Fully.

"No," she shook her head.

"Then what have you to fear?"

"Nothing." Her lips twisted into a slight frown.

"Exactly," he smiled at her, "Both Yusuke and Kuwabara have their cell phones. I will be running errands for the day. If you need me, you only need to call. Now, please, try to enjoy yourself."

"Okay," she sighed as she watched him turn on his heel. He turned again and gave her a warm smile and a soft "goodbye," before closing the door behind him.

Mika let out another sigh as she heard the engine of a car roar to life. She shook her head as she turned and ventured down the hall into the living room.

~.~.~.~.~

"Koenma, sir. Kurama is here to see you."

"Can't you see that I'm busy right now?"

A young baby sat in a large chair behind a desk overflowing with paperwork. He was shuffling through enormous piles of papers furiously, only taking a few seconds to scan each one's contents before he stamped it or scrawled his signature on the line.

"But, Koenma, sir... he says that it's very important."

A blue ogre stood in front of the large wooden double doors that led out to the corridor. He scratched his head nervously when the child looked up at him with a deadly glare.

"Fine," the baby sighed around the binky in his mouth and slammed his fist against the desk irritably. "Send him in."

The ogre nodded and turned from the room. Koenma set his stamp down, leaned back in his seat, and rubbed his temples in frustration. He opened his eyes when a pair of light footsteps approached him.

"Hello, Koenma," the redheaded fox greeted politely, "I understand that you're very busy. But this is very important and I am not sure if it can wait."

Koenma took Kurama's serious expression in with incredulous eyes before he sighed and gestured for him to sit down. "Alright. This better be good, Kurama."

"Of course," the redhead said as he pulled the chair from the corner of the room to the front of Koenma's desk. He took a seat before he began his story.

~.~.~.~.~

"Where do you want to go first?" Yusuke questioned as he watched Mika with amusement. Her brown eyes were wide with awe as she took in all the flashing lights and neon signs as they walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "You can choose."

"You do realize that I'm a guy right?" Yusuke grinned widely.

"Well, that's what I thought," she paused and turned to stare at Yusuke with wide and confused eyes, "You are a guy, aren't you?"

Kuwabara let out a loud roar of laughter. "She got you, Urameshi." Kuwabara smirked. "Good one, Mika!"

She watched as Kuwabara extended his fist and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Not really understanding, she extended her own hand which was clenched into a tight fist and touched her knuckles with his. Kuwabara smiled widely.

"I'll be nice and let that one slide, Mika. Next time will be different. You've been warned." Yusuke frowned, "But what I meant was that we're not doing anything girly. I draw the line at shoe shopping, okay?"

Mika's lips twisted into a smile; they were hilarious. "Well, you don't have to worry about me. I don't like shopping. I'm pretty sure that I have everything that I need for the rest of my life. Botan pretty much brought the whole mall."

"Hallelujah!"

"Good," Kuwabara said as he made a face, "Last thing we need is another Botan to drag us around shopping."

"I had to go through it too," she reminded him, "Keiko went too."

"So you understand our pain." Yusuke said, as they ran across the street when the crossing sign changed. "C'mon, I know where I want to go."

~.~.~.~.~

"Go, Mika! Go, go, go!"

Mika stood in front of a large machine, her hands wrapped around a bright red joystick. Her dark eyes were glued to the screen in concentration as she leaned into the machine, immersed in the game.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood behind her, whooping and hollering. A small crowd of curious gamers were beginning to form behind them.

"C'mon!" Kuwabara called out as he beat his hand again the side of the machine in anticipation. "You're doin' good! You can do this!"

"Be the game!" Yusuke shouted, "Don't forget your training, Mika! Be the game!" [1]

Mika bit her lip in concentration as her eyes darted from side to side as she moved the joystick along and tapped the button furiously.

She was on the final level of the game. There was only one last enemy ship left and she was down to her very last life. On the final level. With her final token. Was she feeling the pressure?

Pretty much.

They had been playing videogames for at least three hours now. Yusuke and Kuwabara had insisted that she play every game in the arcade at least ten times. They had blown off at least twenty dollars, but at the rate that they were going, they could have very easily played a hundred dollars' worth of tokens.

"No!" All three yelled as the red enemy ship on the screen dropped a bomb that came dangerously close to her ship. She quickly yanked the joystick to the left in an attempt to avoid the bomb---

BOOM!

"Damn it!" Yusuke shouted.

**GAME OVER.**

"That's not fair!" Mika frowned as she folded her arms across her chest tightly. "And that was my last token too!"

"At least you got a high score," Kuwabara said thoughtfully.

"But I wanted to _win_!"

"Don't feel bad, Mika," Yusuke muttered as he kicked the side of the machine, "This game's pretty hard. I've only beat it once. You were really close though. You'll get it next time."

"I guess," she frowned.

"You guys hungry?" Yusuke questioned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. They turned to walk out of the arcade. "We can grab something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Mika said.

Both boys turned to stare at her incredulously.

"You're not?" Kuwabara questioned as he eyed her carefully, "You didn't eat anything this morning."

Mika flushed a light pink, "I wasn't hungry."

"You sure?" Yusuke questioned as he stared at her; his brown eyes were filled with suspicion and curiosity.

"Yes," she murmured as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Alright, I guess. You hungry, Yusuke?" Kuwabara said as he turned from the silver haired woman.

"Starving. Let's go to that American-style restaurant down the street. I'm craving a burger big time."

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Mika?" Kuwabara asked for the thirtieth time that afternoon. He took the black folder that the waiter handed to him and shoved some money in it. He tossed it back carelessly without removing his eyes from the girl in front of him.

"Yes," Mika swirled her glass of water around in front of her, causing the ice to clink as it hit the sides. "I'm sure."

To be honest, she was hungry. She was _starving_! She had stolen a couple of french-fries off of Yusuke's plate when she was sure that they weren't paying attention. But, that was it. And she could still hear the voice in her head yelling at her and calling her weak. She had given in to her hunger. And she failed.

She had to turn away when Yusuke began to eat his burger though. She was sure that if she pushed her self-control too much that she would snap. And she would jump over the table and onto Yusuke in order to get to his food. And she was planning on retaining what little dignity she had.

But it had smelled oh so good! She couldn't resist! She just had to have a small taste...

She began to eye a woman sitting in a booth beside them. She was talking and not paying any attention to the food on her plate. It would only take a minute for Mika to grab it and run out the door... She sighed and squashed the fantasy before it could become a reality.

Yusuke burped loudly as he stretched and let out a yawn. "Where to next?"

Mika shrugged as she took another sip from her glass.

"Let's go to the pet store," Kuwabara suggested, "Shizuru says she needs some more food for Eikichi. She can't get it herself until she gets her paycheck next week."

"Eikichi?" Mika questioned with interest.

"His cat." Yusuke muttered.

"I've never seen a cat in the house before. Where do you keep it?"

"Eikichi stays with my sister at my house, Shizuru. You'll meet her tonight. Right now we're staying together in Kurama's old house. [2] He lived there before his mom got remarried." Kuwabara explained.

"Yeah, Koenma wants us to stay together in one place while he works on this 'supposed' problem. Luckily, its summer or Keiko would be on my ass right now about skippin'." Yusuke added.

"What happens when school starts back up?" Mika asked quietly.

"Well, we'll probably all go back home. But if there's still trouble Koenma can get us out of school for a while. No biggie."

"Oh... when does school start?"

"Well," Kuwabara said as he leaned back in his seat and chewed on his straw thoughtfully, "summer break started a week before we met you so we've got about two more months left."

"Oh..."

Mika's lips twisted into a small frown. She knew that staying with them would only be temporary---of course---but she had grown to like the company. It was hard to think that in just about two month's time they would leave her to return to their normal lives.

She was just an oddity. A one-time thing. Something that didn't fit in their regular lives.

It hurt to think that pretty soon... it could go back to the way it had been. All by herself. No friends. No jokes. No laughter...

No more Kurama. No more gentle smiles. There would be no more of that soothing voice to whisper in her ear that "everything will be ok." Her own personal sun---gone, never to brighten her day again.

Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't seem to notice the blank stare that glazed across Mika's amber eyes as they continued to their argument.

"Kuwabara, we're not going into some pet store just so you can cuddle with every goddamn thing there!"

"Shut up, Urameshi! You're just upset because the cats scratched you up last time. It's not my fault that they don't like you!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"Nobody wants to go to the pet store, Kuwabara. Just shut the fudge up so we can go home!"

"How do you know? Maybe Mika wants to go."

"No she doesn't!"

"Well let's ask her! Hey, Mika!"

The young woman snapped out of her daze and stared at the two boys that were leaning across the table towards her. Her eyes were as wide as a frightened rabbit's. "Y-Yes?"

"You want to go to the pet store?"

"Oh, ummm... okay?"

"YES!"

"Damn it!"

~.~.~.~.~

Mika giggled as she, Yusuke, and Kuwabara slipped silently through the quickly darkening streets of Tokyo.

"I liked the orange cat the best," she said, "It was so cute."

Yusuke let out a groan and rolled his eyes before he shoved his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans. He withdrew a cigarette and a lighter. In less than a minute the cream colored roll was between his lips, the end flickering to life.

"Don't worry, Mika." Kuwabara said, "Urameshi's just mad 'cuz the cats don't like him."

"Dumbass..."

"What was that, Urameshi?"

Mika shook her head as her lips twitched into a tiny smile. After a few well aimed punches, kicks, and threats, they calmed down again. She was beginning to get used to their constant fighting which was, at times, irritating but funny.

"Well," Yusuke said as he threw his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the toe of his shoe, "We should probably head back. It's around what? Six? The party's gonna start in a little bit."

"Yeah. Let's go. I can't wait for you to meet Yukina."

"Yukina?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side as she examined the dazed look that began to form on the redhead's face.

"The love of my life," Kuwabara sighed, "She's the most beautiful thing in the world. More beautiful than any angel. She's so amazing."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Yusuke snorted as he shoved the distracted buffoon out of his way. "He's nuts about her. I'm surprised that Hiei hasn't slit his throat yet."

"Why would Hiei do that?" Mika questioned as she turned to stare at Yusuke who let out a loud "oops," before he was suddenly muttering a rush of cuss words under his breath.

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"It's because Hiei's trying to steal my love away from me!" Kuwabara roared, "He knows that he's in love with Yukina! But he can't have her. She's mine!"

"If only that idiot had a clue," Yusuke snickered under his breath.

Mika looked at the brunette before her head whipped back in Kuwabara's direction. She didn't understand what was going on at all. She was curious. Just who was this Yukina? And did Hiei like her?

Yusuke tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. "Unlike that idiot," he pointed ahead to Kuwabara who had run ahead yelling something incoherent, "I'm convinced you're smart. You'll figure it out in no time."

"Ummm... okay?"

The two were quiet for a moment while they strolled along at a lazy pace behind Kuwabara who was beginning to fade from sight.

"You know?" Yusuke said as he turned to the silver haired woman who gave him a questioning look. "You're pretty quiet. You're different from other girls..."

"Oh..."

"I've never met a girl that doesn't like to shop. You like video games---and you were pretty good too. I guess you're just another one of the guys, eh? You're alright in my book," he concluded with a smile, "You ever need something, you come to me, okay?"

Mika's lips curled up into a smile. "Thank you, Yusuke."

"Hey, no problem." He flashed her a cheesy grin.

"Hey, stop lollygagging!" Kuwabara called out, "I need to get home to Yukina before Hiei can get to her!"

"Alright, let's go," Yusuke let out a loud laugh before they ran to catch up with Kuwabara.

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Notes

[1] -I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just had to. :)

[2] - Shiori is one of the coolest moms ever. She lets Kurama live on his own during the summer (in my story). She thinks that it's good practice for when he goes away for college.


	8. I've Never

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Must I put this in every chapter? I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do own all the original characters, though!

MEMO: I've gotten a couple questions about why there are numbers such as '15' in front of big chunks of italicized (slanted) text in the previous chapters. I'm sorry about that, and I will clarify things for you now.

Big chunks of slanted text are memories/dreams. The numbers in bold before the vitalized chunk starts is the age of the character when that particular memory occurred. As always, ratings and constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

* * *

NOTE: I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this one chapter out. I have been very sick and on top of that I was in a school play. We were having practice 3 days a week from 4-8 and it was very hard for me to find time to work on the story while trying to work on other things such as projects and homework. I apologize for the long wait. The play is now finished, so I have more time to fit this into my schedule. Thank goodness, eh? :) Another chapter WILL be out soon. ENJOY! :)

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 7

"I've Never"

"Hey, Mika?"

Mika turned to face Yusuke as the portal behind them disappeared, and Kuwabara took off running along the picket fence towards the house.

"Yes?"

Yusuke grinned at her, and he grabbed her elbow to keep her from tripping as they exited the mouth of the forest. "Just wanted to let you know beforehand... we can get a bit... _rowdy _at parties. This'll be like something you've never experienced before. So be prepared."

Not knowing how to respond to this information, she simply nodded and followed him in complete silence. They walked along the side of the picket fence until they crossed onto the pavement.

"Mika!"

Mika whipped her head in the direction of her name, and she saw Botan and Keiko standing in the open door of the house. They were bouncing up and down in excitement as they waved to her. She smiled back, and the two girls jumped off the porch and came running at her full speed.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Botan yelled as both girls latched onto either of her arms and began to drag her towards the house.

"O-Okay?"

Behind her she could hear Yusuke laughing loudly as he followed them at a much more leisurely pace.

"We want you to meet some people, Mika!" Keiko squealed excitedly as they climbed the stairs to the porch and entered the house.

The living room had been completely transformed. The couch had been moved and sat against the far wall beside the wooden bookshelf to make room for the dance floor. The low table that was usually in front of the couch sat against the wall nearest the front door; it was already piled with food, plates, and several liters of soda. The few beautiful mats that decorated the floor were no where to be found, completely exposing the wood paneling. Messily in one corner of the room, several duffle bags and sleeping bags were strewn about.

"Hurry, hurry!" Botan said as she pulled Mika in the direction of the couch where a pair of young women sat watching with curiosity.

The smaller woman immediately caught Mika's immediate attention. She was beautiful, but, in a strange way. Her hair was a shocking turquoise blue that was tied back with red ribbons which matched her eyes. She was very lean and petite in size. Her features were small which only made her seem even more breakable. A gentle smile stretched across her face which was as pale as porcelain as she took Mika in with kind eyes.

A larger woman who looked much older sat beside her. She was pretty as well, however, in a much simpler way. Her bright brown hair reached to the middle of her back in pin-straight style. Her eyes were a deep brown. Even though she was sitting down, it was obvious that she was very tall. Her facial features were very sharp, and her lips were pressed together tightly. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the three girls approach.

"Mika," Botan chirped as she pushed the red-faced woman in front of her, "These are our good friends Yukina and Shizuru Kuwabara."

"Hello," the smaller woman stood and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm Yukina! On the way here the only thing Botan could talk about was you! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Mika took a step back and smiled when the small maiden released her, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

She stared at the cheerful woman in curiosity. She looked so familiar with her slightly rounded baby-face, small nose, and high cheekbones. Before Mika could observe her any further, someone interrupted her.

"I'm Shizuru Kuwabara," the older woman announced as she held her hand out for Mika to shake, "Kazuma's older sister."

"Kazuma?" Mika tilted her head to the side in confusion as she pulled her hand away from Shizuru's iron grip.

"That idiot," she let out a bark of a laugh and shook her head. "Kuwabara. I'm Kuwabara's sister."

"Kuwabara's real name is Kazuma," Keiko explained, "but he prefers that everyone calls him by his last name."

"Oh, I see."

"Well now that we've finished introductions," Botan clapped excitedly as she bounced up and down, "Let the party begin!"

"YUKINA!"

The only thing seen was a blur of blue and orange before Yukina was swept off her feet and being twirled around in the arms of Kuwabara.

"Oh my! Kazuma!" She cried out, her voice ringing like bells as she laughed. "You're so silly! Put me down!"

Mika could feel a frown pulling at the corner of her lips as she turned away from the laughing couple.

"Alright now, Kuwabara," a smooth voice interrupted the horseplay, "I think you've terrorized Yukina enough for one night. Besides, that's Mother's favorite vase on top of the bookshelf beside you. It would be a shame if you were to fall. It's rather expensive."

Mika smiled as her favorite redhead came over to stand beside her. His forest gaze was narrowed slightly, and his lips twisted into a ghost of a smirk.

"Alright, alright," Kuwabara sighed as he set the small woman down. "We were just having a little bit of fun, Kurama."

"I see."

"Awww, alright," He frowned at Kurama, "Later, Yukina!" He turned to smile at Yukina before he walked off towards the food table where Yusuke stood trying to discreetly smoke a cigarette.

"Yusuke Urameshi! You juvenile delinquent!" Keiko screeched as ran towards the sneaky brunette at top speed. "You stop that right now!"

Shizuru sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about my brother, Kurama."

"It's alright, Shizuru." Kurama smiled at her, "I was just coming over here to put it up anyway. I learned my lesson the last time Yusuke decided to throw a wild party in my house."

Mika scratched the back of her neck feeling very awkward as everyone laughed at the memory.

"The stereo is over there, Botan. It has an iPod dock if you'd like to play some of your music," he said as he retrieved the beautiful crystal vase from its perch on the top of the bookshelf, "I'm going to go put this away and I will be right back."

"Alright," Botan chirped. "C'mon, you guys. Let's go plug my iPod in."

Mika and Kurama watched as the three girls walked across the room past a fighting Yusuke and Keiko towards the stereo.

"KEIKO, GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S MY LAST ONE!" Yusuke's yells echoed through the house.

"LET GO OF ME, YUSUKE! YOU NEED TO STOP SMOKING! IT'S BAD FOR YOU!"

**CRASH!**

Kuwabara's loud laughter echoed throughout the room as he watched the scene before him as he stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW, YUSUKE!"

"WHAT I'VE DONE? YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNIN' AROUND STEALIN' PEOPLE'S SMOKES!'

Kurama let out a sigh as he shook his head, "This is exactly why I put everything away."

Mika giggled as she watched Yusuke and Keiko clean up the bowl of chips that they had spilled. "I can see why. They're very..."

"Enthusiastic? Rowdy? Childish?" Kurama finished for her with a small roll of his eyes and a sigh, "Yes, I know."

Mika let out another laugh.

"Would you like to come with me? It will only take a moment to put this away and I'm sure that you would like to freshen up before the party really starts."

She nodded as she followed Kurama across the room past a silently brooding Hiei and up the stairs.

"Did you have fun with Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama inquired as they ventured further down the hall.

Mika followed Kurama into his room and watched as he moved gracefully across the space to set the glittering glass vase beside several others that were already sitting on his desk. They turned from the room and took the few strides to stop in front of Mika's room.

"Yes," she smiled, "We played video games at the arcade and went to the pet store."

"That's good," he smiled at her, "Well, I'll leave you to freshen up. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

It only took Mika five minutes to freshen up and put away her belongings before she returned downstairs. She scanned the scene before her---Kurama was no where to be found--- and crossed the room to sit on the sofa beside Yusuke who was currently muttering a string of indecencies underneath his breath.

"Hey," he mumbled, "what's up?"

Mika shook her head before she leaned it against the back of the couch. "Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," she answered as she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Yusuke perked an eyebrow and stared at her incredulously. "We're at a party! You'd better wake up!"

Mika frowned and opened one eye, "It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"You had us running all around town for hours. You're almost as bad as Keiko and Botan."

"Hey!"

Mika let out a laugh as Yusuke frowned at her.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!"

Both Mika and Yusuke turned in time to see Botan crank the volume of the stereo sending the loud beats of a hip-hop song throughout the room.

"Go, Botan! Go, Botan!" Keiko yelled as Botan began to dance around the room in a whirlwind of dance moves.

"C'mon, Mika! Dance with me!" Botan screeched over the music as she span across the room. She stopped before Mika, grabbed her arms, and pulled her to her feet.

Laughter filled the room as the bubbly deity began to spin Mika around the room with her.

"Go, Mika! Go, Mika!" Keiko and Yusuke began chanting together.

Mika caught glimpses of everyone's faces as she spun about the room with Botan. They were all watching, their faces bright with laughter. She could feel the rush of heat to her face and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ummm," she pulled herself away from the laughing bluenette and shook her head frantically. "I-I don't want to dance..."

"Awww!" Botan pouted as she watched Mika's retreating figure, "C'mon, Mika!"

Mika shook her head once more as she bit her lip. "N-No."

"Awww, okay."

"Sorry..." she muttered quietly as she hurried across the room and back to her seat. Her face was as red as a tomato as she sat beside Yusuke who was laughing loudly.

"Oh, shut up, Yusuke..." she mumbled under her breath.

Yusuke stopped his laughing and smiled at her. "What's wrong? Why wouldn't you dance?"

"I don't dance..."

"Heh, neither do I."

"YUSUKE, COME DANCE WITH ME!"

"Oh shit..." Yusuke jumped up as his eyes scanned the room for an escape, "Later, Mika. I've got to bolt."

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed as she chased after the boy who was making a mad dash for the front door.

Mika lifted her eyes from the floor to watch Keiko grab the back of his leather jacket and drag him across the room towards the makeshift dance floor. Across the room and near the foot of the stairs, a bright vibrant color of red caught her eye and before she knew it she was staring straight into Kurama's emerald eyes. Hiei stood beside him, his blood red eyes watching her intently.

Mika's face turned even redder as her brain registered the sympathetic expression upon the fox's face. Somehow she knew that he didn't pity Yusuke---who was currently being forced to move to the beat---but her. She couldn't help it. She returned her gaze to the floor as she wondered if she could really die from embarrassment.

"Hey."

Mika looked up to see the two girls she had been introduced to earlier.

"Mika, right? I'm not good with names." Shizuru said as she plopped down on the couch while the smaller woman gracefully moved to sit on her other side.

"Yes," she responded.

"That's a nice name. So," the woman paused as she took a long drag from her cigarette, "what's your story?"

"Excuse me?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Shizuru, you shouldn't be so rude." Yukina scolded lightly as she gave Mika a sheepish smile.

"Awww, I'm not being rude. I'm just curious," Shizuru snuffed out the end of the cigarette on the hardwood floor---which did not go unnoticed by Yukina who frowned disapprovingly at her---and leaned closer to the silver haired girl. "So you're a friend of Shuichi's?"

"Shuichi? Oh, you mean Kurama."

"Yeah," Shizuru nodded, "Since you know his real name, I'm assuming you already know the whole story. Anyway, why are you living here? I mean, it's kind of weird, y'know.

"Shizuru," Yukina frowned.

"What? She's living in a house filled with nothin' but boys. You can't blame me for being curious."

"I-I guess not," Mika said, "W-Well, I'm in a bit of a... situation right now and Kurama's helping me out. He's letting me stay here."

"Is he making you pay rent?" Shizuru pressed.

"No."

"Damn, I wish I had had a friend like that back in high school."

"That's so sweet of Kurama," Yukina smiled brightly. "He's always been very kind."

Shizuru snorted, "But when he gets mad you better watch yourself because he'll eat you alive. But that's really nice of him."

"Yes," she smiled, "I don't know how I could possibly repay him. He's done a lot for me and I barely know him."

"Really? I guess I sort of assumed that you met him in school or something."

"No," Mika shook her head, "I met him a few days ago."

"Wow. Now that's someone who has a heart of gold." Shizuru commented as she sneaked a glance at the redhead---who was making his way around the room, with Hiei following at his side---and smiled. "You don't find people like that often."

"Mika," Yukina frowned, her face twisted into a guilty expression when she saw the woman shiver. "You're wearing such a thick sweater. I hope I'm not making you cold."

Mika tilted her head in confusion at Yukina as she rubbed her arms trying to warm up. "How would you make me cold?"

"I'm an ice apparition," she smiled, "My body temperature is naturally cooler than yours. And since I'm sitting right beside you..."

Mika shook her head, "Oh no. I don't think you're making me cold. I've always been like this. I get cold at random times."

Shizuru frowned as she observed the silver haired woman, "My brother is like that. He gets really cold whenever he senses a spirit. But, it's weird. I don't sense any Spirit Energy from you."

"Spirit Energy?"

Shizuru nodded, as if it were obvious what it meant.

"Hello."

Mika looked up to see Kurama. He was smiling down at them and Hiei stood at his side with his ever-present frown. Mika's face turned bright red as she looked down at her feet.

"Hello, Kurama!" Yukina smiled up at the redhead. "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm great! Genkai's is well too. I tried to convince her to come to the party, but she said that she would rather fight an entire army of demons blindfolded with her arms tied behind her back than hang out with a bunch of rowdy teenagers."

Shizuru, Kurama, and Yukina laughed in unison.

"Same old Genkai." Kurama smiled.

"How are you, Hiei?" Yukina smiled kindly. "Have you found my brother?"

"I'm fine." Hiei said in a soft barely audible voice as he averted his eyes from her. "I have gotten some leads, but I haven't found him."

"Oh," Yukina's bright eyes darkened a bit, and her smile twisted into a slight frown.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, Hiei." Yukina forced a smile. "I know you're trying as hard as you can. And for that, I thank you."

The short man nodded before he spun on his heel and flitted out of sight. Kurama watched him go with a frown.

"Don't worry, Yukina. I'm pretty sure your brother will turn up soon." He comforted her with a gentle voice and sympathetic smile.

"Thank you, Kurama."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, you guys!" Botan's bubbly voice called out. "We're getting ready to play some games! C'mon!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Yukina chirped as she jumped from her seat. She grabbed onto Mika's hand to pull her towards the circle that Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara just formed. "Come on, Mika dear!"

Mika let the petite woman lead her away, with Shizuru and Kurama following behind them making friendly small talk. She took a seat next to Yusuke who grinned at her and Kurama sat on her other side.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Kuwabara said as he scanned all the faces around the circle, "Where's Shorty?"

"What do you want, Oaf?" Hiei hissed from across the room. He was sitting on the window sill, his ruby gems staring outside the window into the night.

"Get over here!" Yusuke called out. "We're getting ready to play a game."

"I don't play games."

"It's really fun," Kurama added with a small smirk on his face.

Hiei averted his gaze to the fox and glared. "No."

"Please, Hiei?" Keiko pleaded.

"I said no."

"Please, Hiei?" Yukina's gentle voice rang out as she stared at the boy. "I would really like it if you came and played with us."

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged knowing grins, as if they knew a secret no one else knew.

"Please, Hiei?" Yukina questioned again, her ruby eyes pleading.

A soft sigh sounded and in a quick flash, Hiei was suddenly sitting in between Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled angrily. "I was sitting next to Yukina!"

Hiei closed his eyes in irritation as he tuned the angry redhead out.

"What should we play first, you guys?" Botan questioned as she gestured to the pile of games in the middle of the circle. "Twister? Monopoly?"

"Boring!" Yusuke said. "I've got a game we can play, hold on."

Everyone watched as Yusuke disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with two ten-packs of what looked like beer.

"YUSUKE!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes when Keiko began to yell at him. "Awww, chill out. It's just beer. And you say _I'm _childish."

"I will not play any game that involves drinking!" Keiko said as she folded her arms across her chest tightly.

"Alright, well, then I guess you're not playing." He smirked as he began to open a pack and pass the beer around. "Mika, catch."

"Ummm..." Mika caught the can of beer in her hands and stared at it hesitantly. She knew what it was like when someone got drunk. Her parents used to do it all the time. It wasn't pretty.

Yusuke sat down; popped open his can, and took a small sip. He looked around the circle. The only people that were drinking were Shizuru and Hiei.

"Awww, c'mon! Don't tell me you guys too!"

"Sorry, Yusuke." Botan frowned, her can sat unopened before her. "But I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Don't be such pansies!" Yusuke pouted. "We can't play the game unless everyone has a drink."

"Exactly what is this game, Yusuke?" Kurama questioned, "Maybe there's an alternative."

"Well, I guess you can do it without the beer, but it not as fun! It's called 'I've Never'. What you do is every person takes turns saying "I've Never..." and then you say something you've never done before. If anyone has done that, you have to take a drink. And then you've got to explain yourself."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Botan was rocking back and forth. "I want to play, but, I don't want to drink."

"We can substitute the beer with soda. C'mon, Botan! Who all wants sodas?" Keiko counted the hands in the air before she turned to retrieve the right amount of drinks.

"Sorry, Yusuke." Mika handed her can of beer to Yusuke.

Shizuru rolled her eyes as she took another sip, "You guys suck!"

"Shut up, Shizuru." Kuwabara frowned at his older sister.

When Keiko and Botan returned, distributed the sodas, and returned to their spots, the game began.

"Since I suggested the game, I'll go first." Yusuke offered. "Hmmm... this is a tough one. What have I never done before? Oh, got it! I've never gotten a perfect score on a test."

Only Kurama and Keiko were the ones to take a drink.

"Dorks," Yusuke snickered.

"Yusuke, you'll never even get a _high F_!" Keiko snapped. "I don't see why you don't just drop out of school!"

"Because you'd beat me over the head with a freakin' frying pan like last time!"

"Well, it serves you right! How do you expect to get into college and get a good job if you drop out?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about! You tell me to drop out and then not to! God dammit, woman! Make up your freakin' mind!"

"OK!" Shizuru yelled loudly, which got the bickering couple to quiet down but it didn't stop the heated glares that they send each other's way.

"I'll go next," Keiko hissed as she glared at Yusuke. "Let's see... Oh! I've never thrown a wild party while my parents were out of town."

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke called out as he took a sip of his beer, "It was pretty cool. I got to beat up a bunch of people."

"YUSUKE!"

Kuwabara took a drink of his soda and let out a loud belch; a collective chorus of complaints followed. "Yeah, and when my parents got back they kicked my ass."

"Unlike my little bro here," Shizuru said as she set her can of beer down, "I never got caught."

"What about you, Kurama? You took a drink." Keiko questioned as he watched the redhead set his glass of soda down.

"Actually, I didn't throw the party. A certain someone," he eyed Yusuke, "decided to throw the party at my house without my permission while my parents were out of town.

"Hey," Yusuke grinned, "it's what I do."

"Yes, I can see that." Kurama shook his head, "I'll go next. I've never done drugs..."

Hiei snorted, "That's a damn lie, Kurama---"

"You didn't let me finish, Hiei," Kurama smirked, "I've never done drugs _in this lifetime._"

"Well, damn..." Yusuke commented before he took a sip. "I only tried it... a few times."

"YUSUKE!"

"I only tried once," Kuwabara admitted, "I didn't like it."

"I'll admit it; I was a total druggie in school." Shizuru laughed. "I'm clean now, though."

"Botan!?!" Keiko's eyes were wide as she watched the deity set her glass of soda down, "You've done drugs?!?"

"It was only cough syrup!" When she realized that everyone was giving her a strange look, she defended herself, "What? Medicine _is _technically a drug..."

"Mika, don't tell me you too!" The brunette frowned disapprovingly, the crease on her forehead deepening.

"I didn't mean to! I was only five and my parents had drugs everywhere. I thought it was candy," she frowned when everyone laughed at her.

"You all are horrible!" Keiko shook her head as she watched Hiei set down his can of beer. "You guys are going to corrupt poor innocent Yukina. You all are bad influences."

Yukina's cheeks turned a rosy pink as she giggled in embarrassment. She turned her attention to Hiei who had his fingers pressed to his temples in irritation. "What about you, Hiei? Why don't you go next?"

Hiei frowned, his ruby eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Please?"

He let out a sigh of exasperation which caused everyone to laugh. His scowl deepened as his eyes wandered around the room as he thought.

"I've never killed a child."

A pregnant silence filled the room as Hiei crushed his empty can of beer between his fists. He looked up and perked an eyebrow when he saw all the strange looks everyone was giving him.

"Well... we would hope that you haven't, Hiei," Yusuke said quietly.

"Alright," Botan coughed, "I'll go next. I've never---"

"Please tell me it's not something stupid!" Yusuke suddenly sighed, "See this is why everyone's supposed to drink! It loosens you up and it makes the game funny! This isn't funny; this is BORING and STUPID! Thanks a lot Keiko. You always gotta ruin the fun."

Botan frowned at Yusuke while Keiko took a good swing at him, "You want funny? Alright you asked for it. And remember, you have to be honest, Yusuke."

"Well," Yusuke paused as he watched Botan's face twist into an evil grin, "Oh god... Now I wished I never opened my mouth..."

"I've never crossed dressed before."

Everyone watched in shock as Yusuke lifted his can and took a long sip.

"Are you serious, Urameshi?" Kuwabara questioned with a roar of laughter as everyone chuckled.

"Yes, he sure is," Botan smirked as she stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"It was only for a mission!" Yusuke frowned.

"And some guys hit on him," Botan sniggered, "It was pretty funny. I made him wear heels and this tiny red dress. I have pictures actually if you guys want to see---"

"DAMN IT, BOTAN! SHUT THE---"

"Moving right along," Botan sang, cutting off Yusuke's string of profanities, "Why don't you go next Kuwabara?"

"Alright," he shrugged, "I've never pissed in a public pool."

Everyone cracked up when Yusuke, Shizuru, and KEIKO took a drink.

"Keiko, eh?" Yusuke smirked as he watched her face turn tomato red. "Who would've thought it? You dirty girl."

"Shut up!" She hissed as she smacked his arm, "I-I really had to go, and my friend was making me laugh a-and the bathroom was so far away and..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're nasty." Yusuke snickered.

"YOU DID IT TOO, YOU JERK!" Keiko hissed.

"Yeah, but you expect that from me. I'm badass, man. I've done everything. But you? Keiko Yukimura? Naaaaah."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you go next, Mika?" Kurama smiled at the silver-haired woman who was now cradling her face in her palm as she watched the couple argue.

"Ummm..." she bit her lip, "But I don't know what to do..."

"Think of something you've never done before."

"Ummm, okay..." she paused as she thought of something, "I've never been drunk before."

The whole circle took a drink except for Yukina.

"Keiko? Botan?" Mika asked with wide eyes.

"Hey! It wasn't intentional!" Keiko defended herself with pout, "I was seven, and I went to a party with my parents. I didn't know those pretty drinks---you know the ones with all the colors? --- had alcohol in it. I picked one up from the table and drank it..."

"Well," Botan's face flushed a bright red, "I guess you can say that at Koenma's parties we all tend to be... a bit _too_ happy not to be working?"

"Koenma throws wild parties? And we were never invited?" Yusuke questioned in drunken outrage.

"Shut up, Yusuke. You're already drunk." Keiko frowned.

"'M not," he muttered as he swayed from side to side. "'M just a bit tipsy."

"Yeah," Keiko snorted, "Right."

"Kurama, you took a drink too! What about you?" Botan said. "I mean, I expect this from Shizuru and Yusuke. Maybe Kuwabara. And I've never been quite so sure about Hiei. But you and Keiko?"

"It was last summer. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I were hanging out around the house."

"You drank then so why won't you drink now?" Yusuke questioned as he shook his can which was empty.

"There are ladies present," he answered, "It would be inappropriate. Besides, I can't afford to have a hangover tomorrow."

"Meh, whatever..." The brunette slurred as he reached for another can.

"You've had about as many drinks as Yusuke, Shizuru," Botan noted as she looked at the dark-haired girl, "And you're not drunk. You don't even look tipsy."

Shizuru smiled a crooked smile, "I hold my alcohol well. Pass me another can Urameshi, I'm out."

"Who hasn't gone?" Keiko said as her eyes scanned the room. "Oh, Yukina! Why don't you go?"

Yukina's thin lips curved into a sweet smile, "Okay!" She paused as she began to think, "Ummm... I can't think of anything..."

"What's something that you've never done before? It's okay; just say the first thing that comes to your mind." Keiko suggested with an encouraging smile.

"Oh... ummm.... this is embarrassing..." Yukina flushed as she lowered her eyes. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It's okay, Yukina. Just say it!" Botan smiled, "Don't be embarrassed."

"Ok... I-I've never..." she closed her eyes in shame, "I've never mated before."

"Mated?" Keiko tilted her head to the side in confusion before recognition shone in her eyes. "Oh! Oh..."

Yukina nodded as her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Mated?" Mika questioned to Kurama, "I don't understand."

Kurama leaned over to whisper into Mika's ear, "She means that she's never... y'know, had sex before."

"Oh," Mika's face turned bright red. She bit her lip in embarrassment as Kurama nodded and leaned away from her.

She couldn't believe how stupid she must've sounded!

_Taro..._ she thought as she watched Shizuru and Hiei [1] take a drink, _I don't want to think about this... Please don't let them ask any questions..._ she pleaded as she reached for her soda and took a drink as well. She saw the shocked look that flickered across Kurama's face from the corner of her eye, but she ignored him as her face turned bright red.

"Well, I actually expected Urameshi and Keiko to take a drink!" Kuwabara said, "A few days ago you said that you and Keiko got together!"

"WHAT!?!" Keiko screeched in outrage as she whirled on Yusuke. "WHAT THE HELL, YUSUKE!"

"Damn it, Kuwabara! Can't you ever keep your goddamn mouth shut?" Yusuke slurred as Keiko began to screech a stream of profanities at him.

"Shizuru?" Kuwabara questioned in shock. "What the hell? Do mom and dad know?"

"No, so if you know what's best for you, baby bro, you'll keep your mouth shut." Shizuru threatened. "I was a junior in high school and he was a senior. He was getting ready to leave for college... He promised he'd wait for me."

"Awww," Botan cooed, "Do you still love him? Have you heard from him?"

"No, I don't love him like that anymore. Long distance relationships are hard. But I still talk to him every now and then. We're still friends." Shizuru's lips curved into a ghost of a smile.

"How sweet!" Keiko gushed as she sat back down from beating the crap out of Yusuke. She turned her attention to Mika.

_Oh god... please don't..._

"What about you Mika?" Keiko questioned with a smile, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Botan said as she leaned forward in interest. "I love romantic stories!"

Mika watched as everyone in the room turned to her to listen to her story. She bit her lip as her heart began to slam itself against her ribcage. Her mouth was suddenly dry and it felt like a giant lump was in her throat. Her stomach twisted into a knot as the memories flooded her mind.

_"Taro," she choked out, "Please stop it! Please!"_

_"Stop it?" He chuckled as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_Her eyes fluttered close as he reached her sensitive spot. Her lungs were working overtime and the room echoed with her disturbed breathing. She twisted her fingers in the back of Taro's oily hair as she resisted the pleasure she was feeling._

_"Please..."_

_She felt him stop and shift so that he wasn't completely on top of her. When she opened her teary eyes, his hungry eyes were scanning her face. His chapped lips were stretched into a grin._

_"You don't want me to stop."_

_"I do," she insisted weakly. She could feel his hands as they moved up and down the sides of her body. She bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to keep her composure._

_He leaned to whisper huskily into her ear, "You know you don't. You know you love what I do to you."_

_"No!"_

_She was so confused. Her body was screaming for them to continue. She wanted him to hold her close. She wanted to feel his weight against hers. She wanted to feel the warmth of their bodies pressing together. She wanted to fill the burning desire that he had dragged out of her._

_But her mind was telling her otherwise. She knew it was wrong. She knew he'd keep coming back for more. He only wanted her for pleasure. He didn't give a damn about her. She was nothing more than a little toy that he could play with or toss. She didn't matter. She was his little puppet and he was the puppet master. _

_"I don't want this," she began but he cut her off._

_"You slut," his lips twitched with irritation before he hissed, "You say you don't want it but you're body says otherwise. Look at yourself! Why don't you stop lying to yourself and give in? You know it feels good. You know you love it!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Stop being a tease and let's go!"_

"Mika?" Keiko questioned. "Tell us!"

"I... I..." Mika lowered her gaze to the floor as she took a deep breath and forced the words out, "I was raped. It was about two years ago. H-He was a co-worker of mine... I was fifteen at the time and he was... much older that I was."

She didn't look up to see the reactions of the people around her. She could feel the sharp sting and throbbing in her chest. Her eyes were watering and she tried to blink back the tears.

"I... I'm so sorry, Mika..." Keiko whispered as she and Botan stood up to comfort her.

Mika knew that if they tried to comfort her it would only make it even worse. She was positive that if they tried to make her feel better---if they showed her sympathy and kindness---it would only make her break down even more. She forced herself to look up and shake her head. She forced a smile---which felt more like a grimace--- and waved her hand through the air.

"It's not a big deal. It happened a long time ago. I'm over it."

Keiko and Botan wore identical expressions. Their eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Botan whispered.

"Yeah," Mika smiled. "I'm fine. Alright, so who's next?" She forced her voice to sound chipper, but she could hear how fake it seemed, and she was pretty sure that everyone else could.

"I'm next," Shizuru said as she forced herself to look away from the silver haired woman, "Alright. Let's see... I've done about every bad thing in the book. Besides, I'm getting bored so let's end this."

A quiet chorus of agreement came from around the circle.

"Alright, let me think of something that no one has done before. Because, frankly, I don't think Yusuke would be able to take another shot."

Yusuke was swaying from side to side, his hand clenched tightly around the can. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and a cheesy grin stretched across his face.

"Mika, are you sure you're okay?"

The silver haired woman turned to see Kurama staring at her. His emerald eyes were filled with worry.

She smiled, "I'm fine, Kurama. Don't worry about me."

He nodded slowly and frowned.

"Alright, I've got it. I've never been pregnant." Shizuru said smugly as she crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm pretty sure you boys haven't been pregnant. If you were... well then... that's nasty."

_What are the odds? Why?_ Mika questioned in her mind, _why does this happen to me?_

"See, no one's taken a---" Shizuru started but snapped her mouth shut as she watched in shock as Mika brought her glass to her lips.

"Well..." Shizuru paused to think of something to say as Mika set her glass down, "Damn..."

Mika kept her eyes on the floor as the floor began to swim in front of her. She closed her eyes as she proceeded to explain.

"It... it happened so often... so it's not surprising that I... got pregnant," she was struggling to keep her voice even, and she choked back the sobs that were threatening to escape her throat. "I didn't know I was pregnant until I went into labor... I was in bad condition and my baby... she died and hour later after I gave birth..."

The room was completely silent. No one said a word as Mika picked up her soda and swirled it around, causing the ice to clink against the glass. She took a long drink to distract herself but, much too soon for her liking, there was no more; she sighed and put it down.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She questioned, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Mika, are you sure you're okay?" Botan questioned again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mika faked another smile, "Thanks for worrying, Botan. But that happened a long time ago. I'm fine."

"Are you---" Keiko began in a small voice.

"I'm fine." She pressed as she stood up and stretched. "So... what are we gonna do now?"

"I think maybe it's time for you guys to leave. Besides," Shizuru chuckled, "Yusuke looks like he's gonna pass out soon."

"Noooo, I'm not," the brunette slurred. "Hey, Botan..."

"What, Yusuke?" The deity questioned as she watched with curious and confused eyes as Yusuke inched closer and closer to her. His eyes were wide and bloodshot.

"You're hair is sooo..." Yusuke said poked her ponytail, "It's sooo _blue_."

"Okay... Shizuru has a point," Botan said as she smacked his hand away. He leaned back and let out a roar of laughter. "Get him out of here!"

"Awww, I'm just kidding around..." He slurred again before he lay on his back, "I'm perfectly... fineee..."

Light, yet slightly lifeless, laughter echoed throughout the room.

~.~.~.~.~

"Bye, you guys!"

The girls all gathered around the boys were standing near the portal that was waiting to transport them to Spirit World.

"Bye, Yukina!" Kuwabara, who had an unconscious Yusuke slung over his shoulder, smiled at the ice maiden. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Kazuma." Yukina waved back. "Please don't drop Yusuke!"

"Ahhh, don't worry. I won't drop him."

"Goodbye, Hiei!" Yukina turned her attention to the frowning fire demon. She smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hiei pressed his lips together into a thin line. He didn't return her kind words but instead, he nodded at her before he turned to step through the portal. Kuwabara followed with Yusuke, right behind him.

"Bye, Kurama!" All the girls chorused before they drifted across the room to gather around the television.

"Goodbye, everyone," he waved at them before he turned his attention the silver haired woman who was leaning against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

Her eyes were downcast and she seemed to be in deep thought. He shook his head, and he began to approach her. Mika looked up when she heard the light footsteps nearing her. She saw the familiar gleam of worry in Kurama's bright emerald orbs, and she gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Mika..."

"I'm fine, Kurama," she insisted, "Please don't worry about me."

She could feel his hand slid beneath her chin, his fingers lifting her chin and forcing her to look at him. She averted her gaze so that she was staring at a spot on the ceiling just over his shoulder.

"Mika, look at me."

She reluctantly shifted her gaze and stared into his hypnotizing eyes. She could feel the heat rush to her face.

"Something is wrong," he said, "Please, tell me."

"Kurama," Mika could hear the giggles coming from behind him, and she could see over his shoulder the looks that the girls were giving them, "Everyone is staring..."

He ignored this as he tilted his head closer, so that he could whisper to her. "I know something is wrong. It's written all over your face; I can even see it in your eyes. I only want to help. I want you to feel better. Please, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I-I can't..." she responded, "I just... I don't want to think about it... Not now... I just... please, Kurama..."

Kurama frowned at her answer, and he pulled away from her. His eyes softened as his eyes scanned her face.

"Alright," he sighed, "But you know, I'm here for you."

"I know."

"Really?" He muttered under his breath, "It seems that you don't."

"I'm sorry, Kurama... I just..."

"I understand," he said as he stepped away from her, "I'll be here to listen when you're ready to talk. I'll always be here."

She nodded silently and followed him across the room towards the portal. He turned and gave her one last smile before he disappeared into its swirling depths.

"Should we do the makeovers first or watch the movie?" Botan question loudly as she shifted through the pile of DVDs that were arranged in a messy pile on the floor.

"Makeovers, we'll fall asleep during the movie," Shizuru said as she dug through her duffle bag. "Besides, I've got this awesome new flat-iron that I want to use on someone."

"What do you think, Mika dear?" Yukina questioned, in an attempt to include Mika.

"I'd probably fall asleep during the movie." Mika admitted with a sheepish grin.

"So would I," Keiko said, "So I guess makeovers are first."

"Alright," Shizuru said, "I'll do hair."

"I'll do makeup!" Botan offered.

"And, I'll do eyebrows," Keiko volunteered.

"Eyebrows?" Mika questioned as she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Keiko giggled as she held up a pair of tweezers, "I'll pluck and shape your eyebrows!"

Mika put her hands over her eyebrows, and she stared at Keiko as if she were insane. "Pluck your eyebrows? Won't that hurt?"

"It hurts the first couple of times," she smiled, "But after you keep doing it, it gets better."

"Ummm..." Mika chewed her bottom lip, "No thank you, Keiko."

"Awww!"

~.~.~.~.~

A loud thump sounded.

"Be careful with him, Kuwabara!" Kurama sighed as he watched Kuwabara pick up an unconscious Yusuke from the ground.

"Idiot... you said you weren't going to drop him," Hiei shook his head as he threw open the large wooden doors before him, without even bothering to knock.

"Awww, he's out cold," Kuwabara muttered, "He won't feel a thing."

"Because you dropped him on his head..." Kurama added lowly and one after the other, they filed into Koenma's office.

Kuwabara dumped Yusuke onto the floor, rather unceremoniously, and plopped down on the couch beside Kurama. Hiei moved to his usual spot on the windowsill.

"Must you be so loud?" A voice questioned.

"Sorry," Kuwabara apologized as Koenma swiveled around in his giant chair to face the teenage boys.

"Why are you in that form?" Kuwabara questioned. Koenma was in his teenage form, although he preferred his toddler form.

Koenma didn't respond as sighed. When he opened his eyes moments later, he smiled slightly.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood."

"How could I not be?" Koenma smiled as he stood up, "I'm finally getting out of this office!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Koenma gestured to the tuxedo he was wearing, "I'm going to a party!"

"_You_ are going to a party? Really?"

"Yes."

"But...what about all your work?"

Koenma frowned, "Dammit. Wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, the girls kicked us out 'cuz they're having a sleepover so we're spending the night here, remember?" Kuwabara said with one eyebrow perked as he watched a thoughtful look spread across the prince's face.

"Right," Koenma said slowly, "So you're not doing anything later tonight..."

"Nope," Kuwabara grinned.

"Problem solved!" Koenma's grin stretched from ear to ear as he stood up and made his way around the room, looking for his coat.

"Whatever you say..."

"Thank you so much for volunteering to help with my work," the prince chirped as he pulled on a coat over his suit, "Now I can finally go out and relax!"

"What!?!" Kuwabara complained as he jumped up angrily. "We never volunteered to do anything!"

Koenma turned to frown at the redhead, "But you're not doing anything later tonight..."

"No---"

"Well, then, you can make yourselves useful," Koenma grinned evilly as he walked to his desk. He began to distribute stacks of paperwork to the boys. "Thank you so much! Oh, and, I expect all this to be done by the time I get back!"

"HEY! THIS ISN'T FAIR, KOENMA!"

But Koenma had already slipped out the office and was running down the hall. Kurama let out a sigh as he frowned at Kuwabara. Hiei glared at the humongous pile of paper at his feet angrily. Kuwabara sat in his seat, his face twisted in anger and confusion.

"Well... damn."

~.~.~.~.~

"C'mon, Mikaaahhh!" Botan whined as she latched onto the nervous woman's arm. She dragged her across the room, everyone else giggling, as she pushed her down into the chair. "I'm gonna do your makeup, Shizuru's going to do your hair, and Yukina's gonna do your nails!"

"Botan," Mika grimaced, "I don't---"

"You know what?" Botan frowned as she loomed dangerous over the woman, "I really don't care what you want and don't want to do. You're going to sit here and smile while I do your makeup, Shizuru does your hair, and Yukina does your nails! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?" Her eyes were wide and burning in rage; her lips were pulled back over her teeth, making her look as scary as the Grim Reaper should be.

"Eeep," Mika squeaked in fear.

Everyone burst out laughing at the expression on the frightened woman's face. Mika joined in the laughter when she thought of how silly she must've looked.

"I'm just kidding with you, Mika," Botan giggled as she slapped the woman's arm playfully. "I do that all the time. But, will you please let us do it?"

Mika let out a sigh when she was done laughing. There really was no use in trying to refuse the bubbly bluenette. She was persistent---painfully persistent.

"Okay," she gave in with a frown. "But no eyebrows!" She yelled when she saw the hope bloom across Keiko's face.

"Awww!"

"LET THE FUN BEGIN!" Botan sang out she cranked up the radio.

_Fun..._ Mika sighed as she watched the bluenette dump the bag of makeup on the floor and began to rummage through the products, _here we go..._

Author's Notes

[1] - A lot of people assume that Hiei is very innocent and in a lot of ways childlike. I think that he would have mated before (or done something like that). I mean, he _is _a demon and he did live in the _Makai_. So don't you think he would have experienced or at least seen something like that? But, again, this is just my own opinion. :)


	9. Hey, Kurama!

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the song "Mickey!" and "My Boy Lollipop". They belong to Toni Basil and Millie Small.

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 8

"Hey, Kurama!"

"Ugh!"

Kuwabara and Kurama were sprawled out across the floor of Koenma's office. Seas of blindingly white paper were spread around them messily.

"This is so boring," Kuwabara complained as he sat up and rubbed his knuckles. "And my hand is starting to hurt."

Hiei sat on the windowsill with his own stack of untouched paperwork beside him. His lips curled into a snarl as he glared at the redheaded teenager, "Well, if you weren't such an idiot we wouldn't be in this position."

"What the hell are you talking about, Shorty? You're not even doing anything!" Kuwabara complained as he glared at the little fire demon. "Me and Kurama are doing' all the work!"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara before he shifted his heated gaze to the pile of paper near his feet. He smirked when it exploded and caught fire. [1] "I just finished my share of the work."

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled in exasperation as he jumped to his feet to stamp out the fire. "Koenma is going to kill you!"

"You pyro little dwarf!" Kuwabara yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

Hiei just narrowed his eyes threateningly before he turned back to stare out the window, his lips were curled into a smug smirk.

"For the love of all that is pure and holy... Could you guys please shut the hell up? Damn!"

Everyone turned to see Yusuke struggling to sit up. The brunette's hair was sticking up in all directions as he rubbed his temples. His amber eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"My head hurts..." he muttered.

"Quit your bitching, Urameshi," Kuwabara sneered, "It's your fault. We told you it wasn't a good idea to drink anything."

"It's not entirely his fault," Kurama added, with a small smirk, "You _did_ drop him on his head, after all."

"It was an accident!" Kuwabara frowned as the fox started to chuckle quietly.

"What's all this?" Yusuke questioned as he flipped through the stack of papers beside him.

"Koenma's paperwork that we have to look through," Kurama sighed as he stamped a thick packet and slid it back into a large manila envelope.

"Why do we have to do that?" Yusuke scratched the back of his head as he let out a yawn, "Where'd Binky-Breath run off to?"

"He went to a party. And we have to do all this work because---"

"Kuwabara is a dumbass," Hiei finished, with a grin.

"No shit, Sherlock. I can't say I'm surprised." Yusuke rolled his eyes, snatched one of Koenma's stamps from Kurama, and threw it at Kuwabara's head. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh my god, Mika!"

Mika sat in the chair staring at her reflection in the mirror that Botan held out to her.

"You look so cute!" Keiko squealed as she clapped her hands happily.

Mika forced a smile and nodded. "I guess,"

Botan frowned, "You guess? Have some confidence in yourself! You look hot! Say it!"

Mika could feel her face turning bright red as the girls all started giggling. "Ummm... I-I..."

"I look _hot_," Botan said slowly, hinting with her voice that Mika should repeat after her.

"Leave her be, Botan," Yukina giggled as she shook her head. She placed a comforting hand on the silver haired woman's arm. "You don't have to say it, Mika dear. Botan's just trying to rattle you."

"Awww, Yukina!" A huge grin stretched across Botan's face. "You spoiled it!"

Yukina shrugged before she smiled back.

"Who's next?" Shizuru called out as Mika stood up and moved out of the way.

"Oooh! Me! Me!"

~.~.~.~.~

Yusuke let out an exasperated sigh as he threw the papers up in the air. "This is so boring! I'm not doing' this anymore!"

Kurama shook his head. "Calm down, Yusuke."

"Calm down? Why should I calm down, Kurama? This is our day off and Commander-Diapers has us in here doing' all his freakin' dirty work! It's unfair!"

"It's unjust!" Kuwabara yelled as he took a dramatic stance.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yusuke and Hiei roared at the same time; amber and ruby gazes narrowed dangerously.

Kuwabara let out a laugh as he sat down next to Kurama, who was biting his thumb in an attempt to keep himself from cracking up.

A pregnant silence settled in and the only sounds heard were the scratching of pens and the dull 'thunk' of stamps being pressed on paper.

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now..." Yusuke muttered as his eyes began to glint mischievously. He stood up and began to walk around the room as if he were searching for something.

"Yusuke," Kurama started, his narrowed jade eyes were wary yet curious. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll see."

Everyone watched in curiosity as Yusuke rummaged through Koenma's desks.

"Ahah! Found it! Now... how does this thing work?"

In Yusuke's hand was a black remote with several different colored buttons. With his lips pursed in curiosity, the brunette's eyes scanned his choices. He pressed the bright red button.

A hissing sound echoed throughout the room. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were off their feet in an instant and were standing in place, cautious and alert. They all watched as a panel in the wall slid back to reveal a glossy black television.

"Cool," Kuwabara breathed.

The four boys watched as the television flickered to life. Yusuke pointed the remote at the screen and flipped through the channels until he stopped at the one he liked.

_"C'mon, Yukina!" A voice came from the TV's speaker, "I'm gonna curl your hair!"_

"Yusuke!" Kurama frowned as the brunette grinned and returned to his perch on the couch. "We can't spy on them."

"Why not?" Kuwabara questioned loudly.

"Because it's an invasion of privacy." Kurama stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But they don't know we're watching," Yusuke added, "Besides, have you ever wondered what girls really talk about? This could be our one chance to figure out!"

"It's not right," Kurama let out a loud sigh as he shook his head. He sat down and began to finish up his pile of work, "Do what you want. If the girls find out, I wasn't involved."

Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned at each other before Yusuke turned to volume up on the TV.

"This is gonna be good!"

~.~.~.~.~

Mika ran her fingers through her long silver locks as she stretched across the couch. Her amber eyes watched the group of girls before her.

"Hey!" Shizuru glared at her. "Hands out of your hair! You're gonna mess it up!"

"Sorry," Mika murmured as she removed her fingers from her hair.

"So... Mika..."

She turned around to see Botan and Keiko staring at her with wide eyes, filled with curiosity.

_Oh god,_ she thought, _what's up now?_

"What is really going on between you two?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Mika answered warily.

"What's going on between you and Kurama?" Botan questioned.

"What were you two doing before he left?" Keiko chimed in as both girls surrounded her and Yukina and Shizuru watched and listened intently.

_Oh god..._

~.~.~.~.~

Kurama could feel his face get hot as he heard Keiko and Botan's questioning voices as they interrogated Mika.

"Hey!" Yusuke looked at the redheaded fox, his eyes filled with curiosity. "What are they talking about?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Kuwabara chimed in.

"I don't know what they're talking about," Kurama said as he slipped into his usual unreadable mask. He looked Yusuke straight in the eyes and shrugged, "You know how Botan and Keiko are."

Kuwabara seemed convinced as he turned back to the television, but Yusuke stared at him for a few seconds. His eyes were narrowed in both suspicion and curiosity before he shrugged and turned away.

The redhead averted his gaze to the paperwork but he continued to listen to the voices floating from the television.

_"There's nothing going on between me and Kurama," _Mika insisted,_ "Before he left we were talking."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Because that didn't look like talking," _came Shizuru's voice, _"And if you guys were then that was one serious talk."_

"Stop jumping to conclusions." Kurama said, not bothering to look up to meet the glances thrown his way. "They are blowing things way out of proportion."

An exasperated sigh floated from the speakers---a sigh, Kurama assumed, that came from Mika.

_"It's nothing, you guys," _Mika's voice had a pleading and desperate edge as she tried to get the girls to stop pestering her.

_"Awww... alright... But I've got my eyes on you, missy!" _Botan's voice responded.

"And we've got ours on you, Foxboy," Yusuke smirked at the redhead who was now glaring at him, "No funny business, unless you tell us first."

Kurama rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

~.~.~.~.~

An hour slowly ticked by. Mika listened idly as the girls chattered away, discussing the latest fashion and makeup trends, the latest celebrity news, and recent happenings.

It was when Shizuru had finished styling her own hair that Botan dropped the makeup pallet in her hand. It clattered noisily to the floor, snapping Mika out of her daze.

"What's happening?" She questioned in alarm when Botan let out a loud squeal.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes as she and Mika exchanged a look. They watched as the deity ran towards the stereo and cranked up the music which had just been a quiet buzz in the background.

"Botan, it's your iPod. Of course you love the music that's on there," Keiko said as she tore her eyes away from the fashion magazine in her hands.

"Yes," Botan defended herself, "But I absolutely love this song! It's so old but it's still amazing!"

"What is this song?" Mika questioned as the peppy beats of the song reverberated against the walls.

All the girls gasped, except for Yukina (who looked just as puzzled).

"You've never heard this song before?" Botan's eyes were wide in shock.

Mika shook her head, "That's why I asked what it's called, Botan."

"Here, I'll start it over! You have GOT to hear this song!"

~.~.~.~.~

"This is so boring!" Yusuke whined as he watched as Botan moved to the stereo. "Is this what girls seriously do all day?"

Kurama smirked and shook his head as he let out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about, Foxboy?" He demanded with a pout, "I thought we were going to hear somethin' good but all we get is frickin' makeup and hair tips!

"Well you could use them right now," Hiei smirked as his bright eyes took in Yusuke's messy hair.

Kuwabara let out a loud guffaw and Yusuke kicked him in the head. "OW!"

"Fuck off, you little bugger," Yusuke flipped Hiei the bird before he let out a yawn, "You could use a child psychiatrist and a growth spurt, but I never said anything."

Kuwabara was still rubbing his head before he started laughing at Yusuke's comeback.

"You better watch yourself, Detective," Hiei glared.

"Sure, sure," Yusuke waved off the threat in a patronizing manner before he turned to the television. "Hey, they're singing."

The boys turned their attention to Koenma's television.

~.~.~.~.~

_Oh Mickey! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind,  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!_

_Oh Mickey! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind,  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!_

Mika watched as Botan snatched a hairbrush from the floor. She held it in her hand as if it were a microphone and began to prance around the room. She began to dance in front of Mika, lip-synching along with the song.

_"Hey Mickey!_

_You've been around all night and that's a little long_

_You think you've got the right, but I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey!"_

Keiko decided to join in on the fun, and she grabbed another brush to substitute for a microphone. She lined up beside Botan in front of Mika, and she moved her body to the beat.

"'_Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_

_You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey!"_

Shizuru had joined the two girls by now. She had managed to shove herself in between Botan and Keiko and was now grinding against Botan. Yukina was giggling loudly, her pale face bright red with embarrassment.

_"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Mickey!_

_Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart, Mickey!"_

"WOAH, SHIZURU!" Keiko shrieked with laughter, "I think that beer's starting to get to her!"

_Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know  
Everytime you move, I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey_

"_There's something we can use---_ a **condom**! _So don't say no, Mickey!_"Shizuru added her own lyrics to the song causing everyone to squeal in laughter.

_"So come on and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in the damn, Mickey!"_

Mika was laughing loudly now as the three girls jumped around as the musical break began to start. Keiko grabbed Yukina's hand and pulled her to her feet. Botan ran over to Mika and pulled her to the dance floor. She shook her head but Botan ignored her.

"C'mon, Mika! It's just us girls!" Shizuru yelled out, "Woooh!"

Or so they all thought...

~.~.~.~.~

"Holy shit!" Yusuke yelled out loud as he watched the girls dance around and sing on the television. "What the hell?"

Kurama's eyes widened as he watched Shizuru bend over and Botan smacked her butt. [2] What in all the three worlds were going on!?!

All four boy's eyes were glued on the television screen in both shock and amazement.

_"Woooh! Take it off, Shizuru! Ow-owww!" _

They watched in shock as Shizuru ripped off her shirt and tossed it over her head. Shrieks of laughter boomed from the speakers as Shizuru began to dance around the room topless.

"Oh..." Hiei started his eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

"My..." Kurama chorused as he turned his eyes away from the screen, his face as red as his hair.

"Fucking..." Kuwabara continued,

"God." Yusuke finished.

"HOLY SHIT! SHIZURU, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!" Kuwabara yelled at the screen before he covered his eyes. "You bastards! Don't look! That's my frickin' sister you're staring at!"

"I'm not looking' at your sister!" Yusuke yelled back as his eyes were glue on the screen. "I'm waiting for Keiko to take off her clothes! I get a free show, man! I've been waiting for this for forever!"

"Oh my god..." Kurama groaned as he shook his head.

~.~.~.~.~

"You know what?" Shizuru yelled over the music as she twirled Mika around in a dizzying circle in an effort to force her to dance. "I think we should dedicate this song to a special boy!"

"You're right!" Botan yelled. "This song describes a guy we all know perfectly! And I think all of you girls know who I'm talking about! Start the song over!"

Keiko dashed to the stereo and turned the music off.

"We dedicate this song to..." Botan started, sweeping her hands grandly through the air like an awards show hostess. "The mind blowing..."

"Absolutely gorgeous,"

"Amazingly hot,"

"I'd totally rape him but it's illegal and he's my friend," Shizuru added, causing laughter to erupt around the room.

"Hottie of all time---"

~.~.~.~.~.

Yusuke was standing up and taking his bows as the girls continued their list of descriptions, "Sorry, guys. I know you're jealous that all the girls love me. I mean, what girl wouldn't? With my good looks and my charm---"

_"WE DEDICATE THIS SONG TO KURAMA!"_

"WHAT!?!" Yusuke yelled in disbelief as he stared at the screen. He turned to look at the fox who looked just as shocked. "All the girls are lusting after you? Not me?"

_Oh Kurama! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind,  
Hey Kurama! Hey Kurama!_

_Oh Kurama! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind,  
Hey Kurama! Hey Kurama!_

"Oh god," Kurama hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Please turn the television off."

Kuwabara was cracking up with laughter and rolling on the floor. Even Hiei was laughing quietly.

"I feel bad for you, Kurama!" Kuwabara choked out, "Shizuru said she'd rape you!"

Hiei was in his corner by the window sill, silently cracking up.

"No way! It's not me?" Yusuke rambled on before he turned on the blushing redhead, "Unbelievable! Kurama, stop stealing everyone's girls!"

"I-I didn't..." He mumbled as his face turned an even more intense shade of red.

_Oh Kurama, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Kurama, you're so pretty, can't you understand..."_

_"He's not pretty; he's __**SEXY**__!" _Shizuru's voice rang loud and clear from the speakers. _"In all caps! He's so hot it's like someone soaked in gasoline and set him on fire!"_

_Laughter._

"Someone turn it off!" Kurama pleaded.

But the guys were too busy laughing to listen to his pleas, and Kuwabara turned it up even more.

_Oh Kurama! You're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind,  
Hey Kurama! Hey Kurama!_

Kurama cringed in embarrassment and took a look at the screen. He could see Mika, spinning around in a dizzying circle with Shizuru (whose top was still missing in action). Her face was bright red and she was laughing loudly. She wasn't singing along, he noted in relief. And neither was Yukina. Thank god!

_Oh god... I will never be able to look any of them in the eye without remembering this... _He thought as he closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the girl's singing and the laughter of his friends around him.

~.~.~.~.~

The song ended and a wild dance party and karaoke match ensued before the energy of the party took a nosedive. Keiko and Botan had collapsed on the couch and Shizuru (who apparently decided that she missed her shirt and put it back on) had stretched out across them. They were watching an old sitcom; everyone was too lazy and tired to get up to put in a movie. Their makeup had sweated off while they were dancing; but their hair had oddly stayed in place nicely.

Mika was lying on the floor, idly flipping through a fashion magazine. Yukina lay beside her, her head resting on her arms and her eyes closed. Botan's iPod played lowly in the background and everyone was silent.

_My boy lollipop, you made my heart go giddy up._

_You are as sweet as candy, you're my sugar dandy._

"Does anyone else think that this song could be determined in two ways?" Shizuru questioned.

_  
Ha, ho my boy Lollipop,_

_Don't never ever leave me, _

_Because it would grieve me, _

_My heart told me so,_

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Every song can be determined in two ways to you Shizuru."

Shizuru smirked, "Yeah, but, seriously listen to the lyrics! 'My boy lollipop?' I bet you the girl who wrote this song was sucking on her _boy's _lollipop---"

"SHIZURU!"

"What? Hey, I was only stating my opinion."

"You and your dirty mind..." Botan sighed and shook her head and she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair, "But we love you anyway."

"You should," Shizuru sniffed before she turned to bite Botan's hand, "Hands outta my hair! I worked hard on it!"

Everyone laughed before the room was filled with yawns.

"What time is it?" Mika questioned as she tossed the magazine onto a pile and rolled over onto her back.

"Around two in the morning..." Botan responded, her usual chipper voice now low with fatigue.

"I'm tired! Let's go to sleep!" Keiko yawned hugely and she pushed Shizuru off the couch so she could get up.

"Bitch!" Shizuru joked as she smacked Keiko's leg as she walked by. "We're going asleep so early... but I'm tired so, whatever."

"Yukina's already asleep." Mika said before she turned to she shake the ice maiden gently, "C'mon Yukina. You shouldn't sleep on the floor. C'mon, let's go to sleep."

Mika helped Yukina to the couch before everyone gathered their pillows and blankets and choose their spot to lie down. The lights were flicked off, the television and stereo unplugged, and everything was silent.

_**PPFFHHTTT!**_

"Ewww! Keiko did you fart?"

"Shut up, Shizuru! That wasn't me!"

Shizuru began to cackle loudly before something hit her with a loud 'thump'.

"Good aim, Yukimura," Shizuru's voice sounded in the dark and Mika let out a giggle. "I'll be good from now on."

"Good. 'Night, everyone!"

"Goodnight," Mika smiled as she closed her eyes.

She never knew that she could have so much fun. She was really beginning to like being around all these people. She could feel the careful walls that she had built around her heart crumble even more. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much; her sides ached from laughing all the time; and her heart felt like it was swollen and about to burst with happiness.

_Thank you all for everything. I never knew I could feel so happy, _was her last thoughts before she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

~.~.~.~.~

Kurama tried shake off the drowsiness as he reached for another stack of paperwork. His emerald eyes were clouded with fatigue, and he let out a large yawn.

The room was completely silent except for the shuffling of papers, the quiet buzz of the television, and the deep snores coming from Kuwabara and Yusuke who were both sprawled out across the couch. Hiei was no where to be found.

Kurama rubbed his temples as he looked wearily at his watch. It was around four o'clock in the morning. He turned his attention to the paperwork when something moved in his peripheral vision. His eyes flashed to the television screen, and he tilted his head to the side when he could see Mika getting up.

_She should be asleep, _he thought as he set down his pen. He reached for the remote control that was on the floor and turned the volume up_, where is she going?_

~.~.~.~.~

The room was dark but Mika could make out the faint shapes of the girls sleeping in their selected spots. She glanced at the clock and frowned, it was only four in the morning.

_It's so cold,_ she thought as she picked her way across the room in an attempt not to trip over anything. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to keep warm. Her teeth chattered slightly.

She stopped in front of the thermometer on the other side of the wall and squinted in an attempt to read the numbers with the pale moonlight streaming through the windows. _73.5 degrees..._

She punched the red arrow that was pointing up until the number changed to 82 degrees. She could hear the air shut off and soon the purr of the heater followed.

She smiled sleepily to herself as she turned to go back to sleep when she heard something in the kitchen.

"Oops!"

Mika hurried across the room, tripping a couple of times, before she stopped by the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Who's there?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Oh! It's me, Yukina!" Yukina gave Mika a sheepish smile when the silver haired woman entered the kitchen with a curious yet dazed expression on her face. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry," Mika took a seat at the table and smiled sleepily. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Really?" Yukina mused in a soft voice, "Neither could I. I was just making hot chocolate. Would you like some?"

"What's hot chocolate?"

Yukina turned to Mika, her bright ruby eyes alight with curiosity and excitement. "You've never heard of hot chocolate?"

"No,"

"You have to try it!"

Mika watched in curiosity as the tiny ice maiden moved around the small kitchen busily. She went to the cabinet to get two mugs, grabbed two spoons from the drawer below, ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a quart of milk, and went to the pantry and pulled out a box.

Mika could feel the irrational fear creeping up her spine as she watched Yukina open the jug of milk and began to tip the milk into the glasses.

"Yukina!" She watched as the woman jumped and looked at her. "N-Not too much, please."

"Oh, are you lactose intolerant?" Yukina questioned, "If you are then---"

"No," Mika scrambled for an excuse, "I just...I'm just on a strict diet."

"Oh..." Yukina nodded as she filled the glass up half-way. "Is this too much?"

Mika came closer and peered into the glass. "No, that's perfect."

Yukina smiled before she pulled two packets from the box and ripped them open, pouring the contents into the mugs. She put the jug of milk up and she set the glasses in the microwave. Three minutes later she was handing a steaming mug to Mika.

"Be careful," Yukina warned, "It's hot."

Mika took the mug with a smile, and she stared curiously at its contents. Inside he mug, a deep brown liquid swished from side to side. Cream colored clouds floated across the surface but were quickly broken up by the spoon that she swirled the liquid with.

Mika carefully sipped the beverage as Yukina set down a small jar that was filled with sugar cubes. She sipped at the drink carefully, and angling the mug carefully so Yukina wouldn't see, she only allowed herself to taste the drink before she spit it back into the mug

"It's good isn't it? It's cocoa powder mixed with either water or milk. I've always preferred milk. Oops!" Yukina's eyes widened, "I should have asked you if you'd rather water or milk in yours."

"It's okay, Yukina," she shook her head and smiled, "It's good."

A pregnant silence fell between them. It wasn't awkward; it was comfortable. She watched as Yukina reached into the jar and dropped two cubes into her drink. She did the same, and watched the liquid jump and the sugar sink to the bottom with a loud 'plop'.

She was dying on the inside to drink it. The sweet chocolate taste was so tempting, it had been so hard for her to spit it back out earlier. She craved the chocolate. But she could hear the little voice in the back of her head urging her to be strong.

_Don't be weak. Don't be a bad person_, it was telling her with it's high-pitched nagging voice, _Don't give in._

She stared intently into the mug with longing eyes when a bell-like laugh broke the silence she looked up.

"I'm sorry," Yukina covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile. "It's just that you remind me so much of myself."

"What do you mean?"

Yukina took a sip of her hot chocolate before she answered.

"I don't think anyone has told you my story. Would you like to hear it?"

Mika nodded eagerly causing Yukina's lips to twist into a bright smile. She was curious and the story that Kurama had told her had intrigued her and sparked her interest to learn more about demons and their world. It was interesting to her. How could such things that were so strange to her exist? It was amazing, that all of this was right there---under society's nose--- and no one even realized a thing. The world was clueless. And it absolutely blew her mind.

"I was born and raised in the Makai in the Land of Ice. I'm a Koorime. We're a race of all female ice apparitions."

Mika leaned forward as the small woman began her tale. _An all female race? But I thought she said she had a brother..._

"When we cry, our tears harden into hiruiseki stones. They aren't naturally made here in the Ningenkai. There are many things that exist in the Makai that don't exist here. But there are humans that know too much of our world and the things that exist there. The stones are very beautiful and sell very well on the Black Market."

Mika nodded and Yukina continued.

"Because of the ridiculous prices that our tear gems could be sold for, a human ordered the kidnapping of an ice maiden to be able to produce gems to sell. Unfortunately, it turned out to be me. I was the unlucky one. I was out in the forest that day when I was kidnapped and was held captive by an associate of the Brokers of Darkness."

"The Brokers of Darkness?"

"They call themselves the Black Book Club. They're a group of human billionaires who gained their wealth by working with demons. The man who captured me was named Tarukane. He did everything in his power to make me cry so that he could sell my tear gems. The years that I spent there are the most memorable and more horrible of my life."

Yukina's eyes watered as she remembered. "I-I was so scared. I wanted to go home. I missed my friends. I was so alone and I didn't have anyone to talk to... The first few days, I cried continuously---even when they didn't hurt me. He must've made a fortune off me in those few days."

_That's horrible,_ Mika thought as Yukina continued on.

"I eventually told myself that I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I wouldn't let them break me down. I wouldn't give them what they wanted." Yukina's eyes narrowed, "And Tarukane got mad. I was tortured day in and day out. They did whatever they could to make me cry... It hurt so bad...but I didn't cry."

"Look," she said as she pushed the sleeves of her kimono up. She held out an arm to Mika so the silver haired woman could see. Yukina had a slight smile on her face as her fingers traced the faint marks on her skin. "They burned me with wards."

"How can you be smiling?" Mika questioned in shock as she stared at all the marks that decorated her arms.

"Because I didn't give up. I'm proud of myself."

Mika looked at the small ice maiden with awe in her eyes. She watched as the ice maiden's eyes seemed to freeze over and her smile faded quickly. Yukina pulled her sleeve back down and folded her hands in her lap. She let out a sigh, looked at the floor, and continued her story.

"But... there were times that I really did feel like giving up. There were times when it got so awful and too much to bear that I would cry... Once, one man... actually came very close to raping me... so I understand, in a way, how you feel."

Mika froze in her seat as she watched as tears watered in Yukina's eyes.

"You just want to forget it. Like you could shove the memories in a box and hide it in some dark place. It's scary. Because that person has complete power over you at that moment. They can do whatever they want. And you feel so helpless... and so alone. It happened so long ago... but sometimes I dream that he's going to come back and that no one's going to be able to help me," her voice raised a few octaves as she put her hand over her heart, "And that he's really going to---"

Mika shut her eyes as they began to water with tears. She felt the same way---she always had ever since the first time Taro had forced himself on her. Every night she'd dream he'd come back, always wanting more from her. She couldn't stop him, and no one would help her---not because they didn't want to, but because they _couldn't_. She couldn't tell anybody. She refused to tell anybody, the shame was too much to bear, but she wanted to call out. To ask for help. To ask for someone to help her---to care about her. But no one would be able to understand how she felt. She was all alone.

"You're the first person I've told," Yukina admitted as she gazed up at the woman with eyes filled with shame, "I don't want anyone else to know... I just want to forget it. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell someone else. But for now..."

Mika nodded her head furiously, "I feel the same way."

Yukina's lips twisted into a small smile. "I'm glad," she whispered, "that someone understands. I know that I have friends and that I'm not alone... but sometimes... especially at night, I really truly do feel alone."

Mika sniffed and closed her eyes as she nodded. Yukina sighed before she continued on.

"Eventually, Yusuke and Kuwabara came and saved me. And I made friends with everyone else. I remember on my first sleepover, I couldn't sleep. I had that nightmare again."

Yukina shuddered slightly as she bit her bottom lip. She shook her head before she looked up and forced a tiny smile.

"So Botan offered me hot chocolate and told me that when your worried about something it makes you feel better and helps you to go to sleep. You reminded me of myself with the hot chocolate; because that's the same way I reacted when Botan gave me some."

Mika sniffed and nodded her head. Finally someone could understand how she felt. Finally there was someone who could relate to her. It felt so good to know that she wasn't alone. It felt so... relieving that someone knew how much it still... hurt.

She winced when she felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her. Her eyes were blurring with tears and she buried herself into Yukina's comforting embrace.

"I shouldn't have told you the story, Mika," Yukina apologized, "I'm so sorry I upset you."

Mika shook her head furiously, "No, I'm not upset... I'm so.... I'm so happy that there's someone else that understands me! I'm so glad that... I have friends. And that I'm not alone anymore. And I'm so happy that I met you all. It's just too much! I'm just so happy, I-I can't say how happy I am..."

Mika felt like her heart was going to pop. She could feel it swelling with so much emotion and she squeezed wrapped her arms around Yukina and squeezed her tighter. It felt like her heart could explode out of her chest and fly high in the sky like a bird. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt so good to finally feel... free.

Yukina squeezed Mika tighter, her voice strangled with relief and tears, "I feel the same way, Mika dear."

The two women stood there for a while, just holding and comforting each other. The only sounds heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall, a soft tinkering sound, and the soft snoring coming from the other room.

"C'mon, Mika dear," Yukina said softly as she pulled away from Mika. She smiled brightly, her bright eyes glittering with tears, "Let's clean up and go back to sleep."

Mika nodded and smiled. She turned, and she picked up the two unfinished mugs of hot chocolate. She went over to the sink and poured them out in the sink. When she finished, and turned back to go into the living room, she paused in confusion.

"Yukina? What are you doing?"

Yukina was kneeling on the floor, searching for something. Mika went closer and looked more closely. There were gems scattered all over the floor.

"I'm picking up my tear gems," she said, "I don't want anyone to slip on them."

Mika knelt down to help her retrieve all of the glittering gems. When they had gathered every last one, they stood up.

"Here," Yukina said, stretching her hand out to the silver haired woman, "Keep this."

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep this one," the koorime insisted and she pressed a cool gem into Mika's palm. "It's shaped strangely; but that makes it unique. I guess we can call it a 'friendship gem'. Kind of like the friendship bracelets they sell in the stores; except, this one is a gem and it's for free."

Mika giggled softly as she tucked the gem into the pocket of her jeans (she had fallen asleep in them). "Alright, Yukina."

"Alright, Mika dear," Yukina said as she reached out and took a hold of Mika's hand and began to walk with her towards the living room, "Let's go back to sleep."

Mika smiled and followed behind the small ice maiden, her lips twisted into a smile.

_Thank you, Yukina._

~.~.~.~.~

Kurama shut off Koenma's television with a sinking feeling in his gut. He felt guilty for spying on the girl's conversation. He felt horrible. There were things that he had heard that he was not supposed to know.

He couldn't believe that something like that had happened to Yukina. Of all people, it had happened sweet and innocent Yukina! He hoped that the man that had did that to her was suffering dearly.

As for the man who had hurt Mika so deeply... Kurama wished that man was rotting and burning in the deepest darkest pits of Hell for the rest of eternity.

He sighed as he gathered all the finished paperwork into large piles and set them on Koenma's desk. He had finally finished all the work.

_No thanks to my friends,_ he thought with a shrug, _Oh well._

He was desperately tired, but at the same time oddly relieved. At least he finally had an idea of how hurt Mika was. He could see it in her face, he could see it in her body language, he could see so much. And he knew that it would take a long time to heal the scars on her heart.

_But I'm willing to give up that time to help her,_ he thought as he slipped out of Koenma's office (leaving the good-for-nothing slackers asleep on the couch) and journeyed down the corridors. _No one deserves to hurt that much._

The halls of Spirit World that were usually busy and filled with chaos were quiet. The only sound heard were the echoing of Kurama's footsteps as he made his way through the winding halls to his quarters.

When he arrived he opened the door and stepped inside. He quickly got ready to go to sleep, the fatigue starting to get to him. He slipped beneath the covers.

_I will help you get better Mika, _he thought before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him_, I promise._

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Notes

[1] - I can't help myself. :D It's just hilarious making Hiei a total pyro.

[2] – My friends and I always play around like this. We're really silly. And no, we're not lesbians.


	10. Sick

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did. But I don't. Sadly. Boo-hoo.

Note:I edited some of the older chapters. In chapters 2 and 3, I switched around a few words where I notice there were vocabulary and grammar mistakes. I also defined Mika's character a bit more. In chapters 4, 6, and 8, in situations where she was confronted with food, I edited the way the she reacted. You will find understand after you read this chapter. The changes were not major so there is no need to go back and re-read unless you absolutely feel the need to. :)

Also, someone pointed out to me that there may be some readers who are uncomfotable with reading this story because it goes into details of rape. I'm sorry about that. I didn't think of how it may be affecting some people, so I will start putting a warning in each chapter where it gets very detailed so that squirmish people can skip that part.

Thank you to her for the constructive critism. I am not looking for praise (also that's very nice too) but I am really looking for _constructive _critism (yelling that you hate my story and that is sucks is NOT constructive---it's hating) so that I may improve myself as a writer. Because if no one critises, but only praises, how can we better ourselves? So thank you to her! :)

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 9

"Sick"

"Mika, c'mon, wake up."

Mika opened her eyes to see Shizuru standing over her with a sleepy frown. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before she let out a huge yawn.

"What time is it?" Keiko moaned as she stretched in an attempt to wake up her deadened muscles.

"It's around ten o'clock," Yukina chirped happily from the kitchen, the smell of something delicious on stove wafted through the house, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Yukina!"

_I'm so tired, _Mika thought as she stood up, and she stretched her arms out before she let out another yawn, _maybe I'll take a nap later._

"Gawd!"

She turned to see Shizuru fanning herself as she packed her bag.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Shizuru questioned aloud, and Botan nodded in agreement as she fanned herself.

Keiko walked to the thermometer and her gasp caused Mika to tilt her head in confusion. It wasn't hot at all. It was nice and toasty---perfect!

"The thermometer is on 82 degrees!"

"What the hell?" Shizuru said as she stood up, "No wonder it's so hot! How did that happen?"

Mika felt her face go hot, "I, um, woke up last night. It was really cold so I turned the temperature up."

"To 82 degrees? Mika, that's really high!" Botan said as she tilted her head in confusion. "Next time just turn it up a degree or two."

She nodded and watched as Keiko lowered the temperature. She heard the heater stop and the blast of the AC take its place. She could feel her turn a brighter red when her friends wouldn't stop staring at her. Luckily, Yukina called them all to the kitchen to eat so she excused herself and was able to escape their scrutinizing gazes.

~.~.~.~.~

"See ya, Mika!"

"Bye, you guys," Mika called out.

She was standing in the doorway to the house with Botan beside her, watching as Keiko and Yukina loaded their bags into the back of Shizuru's car. Shizuru leaned against the hood, smoking a cigarette with her duffle bag at her feet. The boys had arrived home a few minutes ago and were inside busy unpacking their things.

"Shizuru," Yukina's chided in her soft voice, "It's early."

"I know," Shizuru muttered around her cigarette, "But I really need a smoke."

Yukina let out a soft sigh, before she turned to wave to Mika. "Goodbye, Mika dear! It was so nice meeting you!'

Mika quickly descended the porch steps to give the ice maiden a hug. She was going to miss Yukina a lot.

"Take care of yourself," Yukina whispered in her ear, "And don't forget to come visit me sometime, okay?"

"I will," she said, "I promise."

Yukina pulled away with a wide smile. She turned away with a wave, and she got into the backseat of Shizuru's beat up car.

"Alright, you guys!" Keiko called out, "We'll see you later!"

Mika waved goodbye to Keiko.

"Later, hun!" Shizuru flashed the peace sign, "If my brother starts acting like a dumbass let me know, and I'll beat him senseless."

Mika felt her face turning red. "Ummm... I don't think that that's necessary, Shizuru."

Shizuru let out her bark of a laugh before she snuffed out her cigarette on the hood of the car. She tossed it into her purse with a small, "I'll save the rest for later," before she got into her car.

Mika stood in the doorway waving goodbye to the three girls and watched until the car disappeared down the street.

"Hey, Botan, you're being very---"

She turned and realized the deity was no longer standing beside her. She tilted her head in confusion before she shut the door, and ventured into the living room. Kuwabara and Yusuke were devouring the extra food that Yukina had set aside for them. Hiei was no where to be found. And Kurama and Botan were standing by the staircase, talking. She approached the pair with a bright smile.

"I'm telling you, Kurama... I'm really worried..."

"It's alright. Don't worry; I will definitely talk to---"

Both stopped in their tracks when Mika came close enough to hear the entire conversation. Both pairs of eyes were widened in panic.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mika questioned as her face turned bright red, "I'm sorry, I'll just go---"

"No," Botan said and latched onto back of Mika's black turtleneck sweater, "No, it's fine. I need to leave anyway."

Mika was slightly confused as the deity pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Take care of yourself," Botan whispered, her voice was forced and panicky. She released Mika and looked her straight in the eyes, "Promise me."

Now Mika was really confused. Her eyes took in the frightened expression on her friend's face and the wild look in her eyes. A sharp shiver ran down her spine and she could feel the color draining from her face. Something was happening. Something was wrong. Why was Botan acting so strange?

"Promise me," Botan pleaded.

"I promise," she said, "Botan, what's happening? What's wrong?"

"It's okay," the bluenette said in a rushed voice, "I've got to run! See you later, Mika."

Mika watched as a giant wooden oar appeared out of thin air and into her hand. She hopped on the oar just as a portal opened before her.

She threw Kurama a meaningful look, "Bye, Kurama. Don't forget."

Kurama nodded and said goodbye before Botan disappeared into the swirling depths of the portal.

"Kurama, what's going on?" Mika questioned, her voice rising in panic. "I don't understand."

"It's nothing, Mika," Kurama said in a soothing voice as he gave her a tightlipped smile. "Don't worry."

She watched as he turned on his heel and hurried into the kitchen. She followed, her forehead creased in confusion and she watched him bustle about the kitchen busying himself with tense energy.

She was about to say something to him when suddenly a violent tremor ripped through her. Her first word came out in a sharp gasp, and she wrapped her arms around her as her teeth chattered. She could feel the goose bumps the decorated the length of her arms through her sweater.

"Mika?"Kurama turned his voice panicky and quick. His forehead creased with worry and his eyebrows knitted together. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her hand quickly against her sweater in an attempt to warm herself with the friction. "C-Cold..."

"You're cold?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "In that thick sweater? You must be getting sick."

"N-No," she shook her head stubbornly, "I've been like this since I was little. It happens a lot. Just wait."

He watched as she walked towards the table and sat down. She curled inward as she shivered violently. He studied her intently, his bright eyes filled with worry and confusion.

She could hear him mutter something like, "Botan was right", and she watched as he hurried to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug. He collected the tea kettle and filled it with water before setting in on the stove.

"W-What do you mean?" She questioned in confusion as she rubbed her arms viciously. He didn't answer, and instead he reached into his hair and withdrew a seed. He held it in his open palm and it began to glow brilliantly. She watched in awe as it grew in his palm.

"It's a fire plant," he said as she registered the shock set on her face. "It's a common species found in most deserts in the Makai. I have a whole stock of these."

The plant was one of the strangest things she had ever seen. It resembled a sunflower that had been set on fire. The stem was a brilliant combination of orange and red. The petals themselves looked like fire. They flickered and danced joyously before her like the flame of a candle.

Kurama turned to the drawer beside the sink and rummaged through it before he had a pair on tongs in his hands. He plucked two of the burning petals and held them away from his body to prevent the flames from licking his clothes. In his other hand, much to her surprise, the plant glowed white once more and shrunk back into its seedling state. He brought his hand to his hair once more and when he pulled it away, the seed had vanished.

She watched incredulously as he smiled at her as if what he had done was nothing out of the ordinary.

He turned to the tea kettle that was now screaming for his attention, and with his free hand, poured the water into the cup. He loosened his grip on the tongs and dropped the flaming petals into the steaming water.

Her eyes widened as she listened to the petals hiss like angry snakes while they sizzled and popped in the water, before the flames were extinguished.

Kurama held the mug in his hand as the he waited for the medicinal property of the leaves to infuse into the liquid. He took a seat across from her and slid the cup across the table to her. Mika peered warily into the mug, and she watched as the clear water slowly turned a dark crimson color.

"Let it all turn red. You should drink it while it's still hot."

She frowned at the redhead and waited. A few minutes later, she stirred the liquid before she hesitantly brought the cup to her face and sniffed at it. She wrinkled her nose when the bitter scent stung her nose; the chuckle she received from him was lifeless.

_It smells bad. And it's too much, _she thought as stared into the dark crimson liquid. She brought the cup to her lips and her frown deepened when the horrible taste spread across her tongue. _Taste it and d only taste it, don't actually drink it._

"I know it tastes terrible," he amended, "but it will make you feel better."

She brought the cup back to her lips to discreetly spit it out when Kurama caught her hand. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't spit it out, Mika," he said, his voice firm, "You need to drink it."

So he had noticed her little habit. [1] She narrowed her eyes in a glare as she tried to bring the cups to her lips again to spit it out but he kept his grip on her hand restraining.

"You need to drink it," he repeated.

She realized that she wouldn't win, so with a feeling of defeat and a frown, she obliged. She was instantly filled with warmth and her shivering stopped as she took a few more sips. When she was halfway finished with the strange herbal remedy, she placed her mug on the table and slid it back to him.

"I don't want anymore," she said stubbornly, "I feel better now."

"Alright," he said, "But if you start shivering again, you'll need to drink more."

She scrunched her face up in disgust before she added grudgingly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A pregnant silence filled the room. She could feel the tension rolling off of him but she didn't know what to say. She was still a bit angry at him for making her drink. When she finally realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she laid her head on top of her arms and yawned hugely. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes," she glanced up at him with half-closed eyes, "We didn't go to sleep until late."

"I see."

They fell back into silence. She yawned again. The warmth that spread through her body and played across her skin only increased her drowsiness. She closed her eyes and shifted in her seat in an effort to get comfortable.

"Mika?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think... that I know what's wrong."

She opened her heavy eyes and took in his face. His bright eyes were clouded with emotion, and his lips twisted into a thoughtful frown.

"What do you mean?" She asked with little curiosity. She sat up and lazily propped her head up on her elbow.

"I..." he sighed, "I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while... but I didn't know how to say it."

"Tell me," she said as she yawned again.

"I don't..."

"Kurama, just say it. It's fine."

He was silent for a moment, and she watched as his eyes wandered around the room as he tried to search for words. Finally, he began to speak.

"Mika," he said slowly as he watched her dazed face cautiously, "I think that you're sick...."

"Is that all you wanted to say? I don't think I'm sick. This happens a lot..."

"It's more than the shivering," he let out a huge sigh, "Mika... I think that you may be... anorexic."

They both fell silent, neither looking away from each other. Mika's eyes narrowed dangerously in a clear warning that he should stop in his tracks, but he continued to plow ahead.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. And now I am," he said in a quiet voice, "Mika, you're sick. You're much too thin. I think you should get some help."

The first thing that came to mind when Kurama said 'help' was doctors and hospitals. She absolutely _hated_ doctors. The thought of someone standing over her and staring down at her with beady eyes, wearing one of those creepy masks with that horrible white suit, and carrying needles and an assortment of scary painful looking tools was enough to induce a bit of nausea. She could feel her heart speeding up in fear and she was quick to convince him otherwise.

"I am not!"

"Mika, look at yourself! You're skin and bones! You need to take better care of yourself!"

Mika's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips and flared her nostrils. Now she was getting angry. He was being so mean! The way he was talking to her---in such an accusing tone--- made her angry and put her on the defensive.

"Excuse me?"

"Mika, you barely eat. You always look tired. You're intolerant to the cold,"

Who did he think he was?

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Botan told me about how high you turned the thermometer up last night. Yukina also said you said something about 'being on a strict diet'? [2] And you're always wearing such thick sweaters even though it's summer!"

He leaned across the table and took a hold of her hand. He ran his thumb along her knuckles. "Your nails are brittle."

Then he moved his hand up her arm. He grabbed the sleeve of her sweater and yanked it up. He tapped a dark bruise on her forearm. "All you did was bump into the table, and look! You bruise too easily!"

And then he released her arm, and his bright emerald eyes scrutinized her face, "You're always so pale. And your eyes are sunken. You're lips are chapped. Those are just a few of the physical symptoms of anorexia. You're sick."

"I am _not_ sick!" She screamed and pushed herself away from the table.

She could feel the anger surging through her. He was so cruel! Why did he have to point out all her flaws? She already knew she was ugly. Honestly, was there really any need to tell her what all was wrong with her? And on top of that, was it necessary to tell her she was sick? And needed 'help'? She pressed her lips together in tight line. There was no way in hell that she was going in for just a little bit of 'help'. There was no way in hell that she was going to see a doctor. She would fight Kurama if he tried to force her to go. There was no way she was going down without a fight.

"Denial is another symptom."

"Ugh, shut up, Kurama! Just shut up!"

"Mika, how can you not see it? Look at yourself!"

"I do look at myself! Kurama, I have to see myself everyday in the mirror! I know what I look like: my hair is always a mess; my eyes are the color of dirt; I'm almost as white as a ghost. I'm the most fucking ugly person on the planet! I know it already so you don't have to remind me!"

"Mika, no that's not what I meant! I'm not trying to be mean! I don't mean it like that! I just want you to realize that you're---"

"Who do you think you are? Although you're helping me out, do I need to remind you that we've only known each other for...what? A week? You barely know me! How dare you point out everything wrong with me and then on top of that try to tell me that I need help? I am _not _sick, Kurama! I don't see why you and Botan are making such a big deal out of this! I've been this way since I was little! It's not a big deal!"

Kurama was now on his feet and walking around the table toward her. She could hear the curious voices of Kuwabara and Yusuke in the living room, and footsteps heading toward the kitchen.

"It is a big deal, Mika!" Kurama said, "We're talking about your health! You're starving yourself. Can't you see that you're slowly killing yourself?"

Mika glared at the redhead, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips pulled back over her lips in a grimace. At that moment she truly hated him. How dare he try to preach to her and tell her all this crap? She didn't understand. What was so bad about not eating? What was so bad about wanting to have just a little control of her life? What was so bad about her trying to be a good person? If she didn't want to eat, she didn't have to. What exactly was the big deal? Couldn't he give it a rest?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yusuke's voice carried over to her, but she didn't look at him.

Her eyes were locked on Kurama's forest gaze. She felt so angry. She wanted to hit him. She grinded her teeth together before she said in a poisonous voice, "Well maybe I'd be better off dead than here!"

"Mika!"

But it was too late. She had already spun on the heel of her shoe and was running at full speed towards the kitchen doorway. She shoved past Yusuke and Kuwabara who were as confused as ever and, she bolted to the staircase, took the stairs two at a time, and ran into her room.

~.~.~.~.~

Kurama heard a door upstairs slam shut. He sighed as he sat back down at the table. He began to rub his temples before he buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell was that about?" Kuwabara questioned.

"You two have a lover's quarrel?" Yusuke teased as he walked over to the distressed redhead and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Yusuke." Kurama muttered.

Hiei marched past the kitchen. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pressed into a tight line, and he made a beeline for the front door. Kurama could hear him mutter something about "never having any peace and quiet".

"Hiei, quit PMSing!" Yusuke yelled.

The sound of the door slamming violently shut was his answer. He shrugged as he sat down across from Kurama and put his feet up on the table. Kurama gave him a look which Yusuke ignored with a smile.

"Well, exactly what happened?" He questioned with mild curiosity, "We could hear you guys yelling and when we came in she ran out the room."

Kurama dropped his hands from his face. "It's a long story."

"We've got time. Now talk."

He frowned before he began to fill his two friends in.

~.~.~.~.~

"Mika, you've been in there all day. Would you please come out?"

Mika sat on her bed, her lips twisted into a stubborn pout. Her arms were folded across her chest tightly in anger. She could hear Kurama outside of her door trying to coax her into coming out, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Mika," he pleaded, "you know I didn't mean it like that. Please come out."

She didn't respond and instead she shifted her position so that she was facing the window. She glanced up at the sky which was as black as satin and the stars glittered from their positions high in the heavens.

She hadn't left her room since she and Kurama had fought early that morning. He had tried numerous times to apologize to her. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara had tried to get her to talk to them. But each time she refused, only speaking to tell them to "go away," or "get lost".

She kept her lips pressed firmly together and remained stonily silent. A few moments later, she could hear a deep sigh and footsteps echoing down the hall. She felt bad treating him this way. After all, he was letting her stay in his house and he was so kind to her. But the way he had talked to her... the way he tried to force her to believe that she was sick... the way he believed that she needed 'professional' help...

It was enough to make her blood boil---and her heart to stop dead in her chest with fear.

Mika let out a large sigh as she got up from her bed. She opened the window to let the warm night air in. She stared up at the sky with a frown on her face.

_God, why do you hate me so much? _She wondered. W_hat have I ever done to deserve any of this?_

Her frown deepened when there was no answer.

"Fine then. Be that way," she muttered as she plopped behind the desk that was just beside the window. She rummaged through the drawers, in hopes of finding anything that would entertain her. She murmured a small "hmmm," when she found a large legal pad and pen in the top drawer.

_What will I do? _She thought as she sat the notepad down in front of her, and she stared blankly at the cheap yellow paper. She picked up the pen and began to mindlessly scribble in the margins. A few minutes later she let out a deep sigh before she crumpled the paper and tossed it behind her without so much of a glance.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She tried not to think; she tried to do nothing but feel as she began to write her name across the top of the page. She could feel the rough material of the paper beneath her knuckles. She could feel the smooth and cool pen in her hand. She could smell the summer air that wafted through her open window---it was moist and was sweet and earthy.

And soon her mind was empty. Words would pop into her head and she would write them down without a thought. But soon the words turned dark.

_Ugly... Fat... Hideous... Monster... Slut... Undesirable... Self-control... Undeserving..._

Soon the words turned into phrases.

_I hate myself..._

_I'm a horrible person..._

_You left me..._

_Why did you go?_

_Keep in control... stay in control..._

She could only feel the raw emotion that tore at her. And soon the emotion was flowing from her heart through her veins and into the pen that was currently dancing across the page.

She could suddenly see faces. Horrible faces. Faces she wished to forget. They were haunting her. They would never leave her alone. They were there, deep in her mind, impossible to be forgotten. Her mind wasn't a safe place. Nowhere was safe.

Faces brought memories and with memories came pain. She could feel her heart being twisted in her chest. She could feel her lungs freeze. She could feel her eyes sting and then suddenly colors were blending. Colors were swimming before her eyes. Shapes were being distorted. They wiggled, they danced. She could feel something wet fall on her hand. A ripping sound, almost animalistic, filled her ears. Was that horrible noise coming from her?

_"You're sorry? We'll see how sorry you are when I'm done with you!"_

"I'm sorry..."

_"Can't you ever doing anything right? I should've thrown you out on the street! Better yet, I should've had an abortion! You're such a fucking piece of shit!"_

"I'm so sorry!"

_"I love you so much, Mika."_

"Grandmother..."

_"I'm leaving you, Mika."_

"Not you too... please stay with me..."

_"C'mon Mika, I just want to have a little fun with you! It won't hurt this time, I promise!"_

"No, don't..."

_"I regret to inform you that your child... your child did not make it."_

"My baby..."

_"You're weak."_

"I-I..."

_"Pathetic."_

_"He loves me, not you! Me!"_

"P-Please..."

_"No one gives a damn about you..."_

"Stop it..."

_"...and no one ever will give a damn about you..."_

"Stop it!"

_"...Do want to know why?"_

"STOP!"

_"...Because you're a worthless piece of shit. You shouldn't even exist."_

She couldn't breathe. Her face was burning. Her chest was tight, and she felt like she was choking. She felt light-headed and dizzy. Her mind was spinning out of control, her thoughts going in a million directions at once.

She couldn't think. She couldn't focus. All she wanted to do was escape. She needed to get out of here---and get out of here _now_. But she couldn't move. She was frozen to her seat.

She could hear someone pounding at her door.

"Mika? Mika, can you hear me? What's happening?"

She couldn't make a sound. She couldn't breathe; her lungs burned for oxygen. She was fading in and out; her vision betraying her.

"What the hell is going on?"

She could hear the door burst open, she could hear yelling, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. She grabbed onto his shirt with all the strength she had, and refused to let go.

"Kurama," she choked out, "Help me!"

"I'm right here," he shushed her as he rubbed her back, his voice was calm but had an edge of hysteria to it, "Somebody call Botan! We need a portal now!"

But, it was too late. The darkness swallowed her and pulled her from consciousness.

~.~.~.~.~

_Chaos lurks around every corner..._

_The seven deadly sins are everywhere; they devour people by the millions..._

_The world is an evil place._

_It's much harsher than people claim it is... it's full of despair and hatred and rage and jealous._

_How can you survive it any longer?_

_It's already eating you alive._

_Just give in. Give into me, and I will make you strong._

_You won't have to fear ever again._

_Let yourself sink into despair, let yourself be eaten by your anger... and you will find me there---waiting in the shadows ready to embrace you and protect you from this world._

_Just come to me..._

_and everything will be fine, my dear Mika._

_I promise you..._

~.~.~.~.~

"What happened? What happened to Mika?"

Botan's eyes were brimming with tears. She, Keiko, and Shizuru were all gathered around Yukina who was sobbing deeply, tear gems scattering all over the plain commercial tan carpet. It was a little less than an hour ago when they had arrived in time only to watch as their friend was wheeled away on a hospital stretcher.

Kurama was sitting on the sofa in the waiting room of the Spirit World infirmary. He had his head buried in his hands, and he didn't utter a single word.

"Kurama thinks that she may have had a panic attack," Yusuke answered. He collapsed beside Kurama and shook his head. "But what the hell would cause her to panic? She was up in her room all day, anyways..."

"Maybe she's claustrophobic?" Kuwabara suggested. He was on the opposite couch, his arms around a hysterical Yukina. Hiei stood behind them, his expression seething, as he glared murderously at the redhead.

The discussion then faded into silence. The room was filled with such tension that someone could literally be strangled by it. The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into an hour, and an hour into an eternity, until finally the doctor entered the waiting room. Instantaneously, millions of questions were thrown at him and he had to wait until everyone finally calmed down before he could talk.

"Miss Mika is in a stable condition," the doctor announced.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But," he added with a dramatic pause, "We think that it is necessary that she remain in our care for a few weeks."

"What?" Yusuke yelled, as he glared at the doctor. "But you just said that---"

"She is in stable condition at the moment, yes. But her health is in serious condition. She is much too thin. Her body can barely support itself. And if all the information that Kurama has given me is true, that she barely eats and refuses to eat, she will not get better on her own. We will need to keep her here so that we can monitor her until her condition improves enough in order for her to return home."

Shizuru stared at the doctor with dangerously narrowed eyes, "What are you going to do to her?"

"If Miss Mika won't eat willingly, we will have to keep her hooked up to a feeding tube in order for her to put on some weight and for her body to absorb the vital nutrients it needs."

"But when she gains the weight and comes back home, what are we going to do when she refuses not to eat?"

"We will also have her speak with a psychiatrist during her stay. It may help for us to understand what is triggering this behavior. This is nothing new. I've treated many patients with disorders like this. I am pretty sure that we can handle anything she throws at us," the doctor smiled smugly at her.

Shizuru didn't like his tone nor did she like the look on his face. Her eyes tightened and her lips pulled back over her teeth in a snarl. She cracked her knuckles loudly before she began, "You better hope so! Because if something happens to her, there will be hell to pay! And the first person to get their face smashed in is you, asshole!"

She lunged forward and the doctor didn't flinch at all. The smug look on his face remained as he watched the woman's friends restrain her.

"Don't kill the doctor, Shizuru!" Keiko yelled as she tugged harder on the back of the brunette's shirt. "He's the one taking care of Mika!"

The doctor didn't spare the feisty Shizuru another look as he turned his back on the group. He opened the door leading to the rooms and said, "You may see her if you would like. She's in room number 349. The second hall on the left, fifth door on the right. Please keep your voices down. We have other patients."

They all watched as the man disappeared behind the wooden doors.

"Well, who stuck a di---" Yusuke started but Keiko was quick to drown out his obscenities.

"YUSUKE!"

"...up his ass?"

~.~.~.~.~

"She's so pale..."

"Hey, Mika! Wake up! C'mon, I'm tired and I want to make sure you're alive before we leave!"

"Yusuke, shut up! You'll wake her!"

"I know."

"You son of a---"

"Yusuke, she needs to rest. Let her mind protect itself."

_Voices..._

_Familiar voices..._

"Awww, I'm just playing around with you guys. Lighten up; she's gonna be fine! Besides, she's out cold. I bet she can't even hear me."

_Botan..._

_Yusuke..._

_Keiko..._

_Shizuru..._

_Yukina..._

"You dumbass! You just woke her up!"

_Kuwabara..._

"She just moved! Her eyelids just fluttered."

"Mika, if you can hear me can you nod or something?"

_Kurama..._

Her head felt so heavy as she attempted to move it. Her thoughts were a giant blur and were unfocused. She was so tired, she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Mika?"

She forced herself to open her eyes. Everything was brilliantly and painfully bright. She squinted and could see several dark silhouettes gathered around her.

"Oh, thank God you're okay," Botan's voice sighed.

After a few moments, her vision focused and she could see clearly. She could see that she was in a room other than her own. The room was a bright white and the wall beside her was covered with long vertical blinds. She could hear a dripping noise and an annoying beeping sound nearby. She was propped up on an uneven bed that had rails---a hospital bed. In a hospital room. In a...

_Hospital..._ was her only thought as she looked around, taking in all the expressions on her friend's faces. She could feel her heart accelerate (as well as the annoying beeping) at the thought. _Hospital!_

Her hands were twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across her face and underneath her nose. She hurriedly reached up to rip it off when someone caught her hand.

"No you don't."

She glared up at Kurama. Her lips were pressed together in tight line and her eyes rebellious. She reached up with her free hand to slap him but stopped when she felt something pulling at her. She looked down to see and IV tugging at her hand.

_What the hell? _She could feel the panic increasing and soon she was breathing quickly. She didn't understand. Why was she here? What had happened?

"Wait! What's happening to the monitor?" Botan screeched as the beeping began came in quicker and louder frequencies. She glanced at Mika, who was starting to sweat and breathe heavily. "What's wrong, Mika?"

"What's happening to me?" She was screaming as she shook her head from side to side. She began to sit up in an attempt to free herself. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Someone hold her down!"

She could feel several pairs of hands pushing her back down on the bed, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She began to flail her limbs and shake her head from side to side wildly. But she was outnumbered one to seven. Yusuke and Kuwabara pinned her legs, Botan and Keiko at her waist, Kurama held her down by her chest and right arm, Shizuru had a death grip on her other arm, and Yukina held her head firmly yet gently against the pillows. Hiei sat absently by the window watching the chaos with a bored expression.

"STOP! Let go of me!"

"Mika, please calm down!" Kurama yelled.

"NO! LET ME GO!' She screeched as struggled against her friends. She tried to kick her legs, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were restraining her. "I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Mika, cut it out!" Yusuke yelled in irritation as he pressed down on her leg even more.

"Kurama, let me go please!" She pleaded. "I-I can't...I need to get out of here!"

"Someone go get a nurse," Kurama ordered as he squeezed Mika's hand tighter, "She's panicking again."

Keiko nodded and disappeared from the room in a hurry. Mika glared up at Kurama as she tried to pull her hand away. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were wild, almost animalistic, with rage. He held onto her hand tightly, his emerald eyes narrowed in determination as he glared back down at her.

"I can't let you go, Mika. You have to stay here whether you like it or not."

She let out a scream of pure rage as she tried violently to pull her arm away from him so she could get in a good swipe.

"Mika dear, please be still," Yukina's soothing voice rang in her ears and a cool hand brushed her uneven bangs out of her eyes. "You're not well. The doctor will be here soon."

"No!" She gasped, "I'm not sick! I hate doctors! I hate hospitals!"

"You are sick, Mika."

Her eyes pricked and soon hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. She hated hospitals. She saw her Grandmother in her mind. She was lying on a hospital stretcher... laying there---broken beyond repair and bloodied---before her. She remembered the way they threw the sheet over her and wheeled her away, for her to never to see again. She would never see her grandmother's smiling face. She'd never be cradled again in her arms. She'd never smell the peppermint and deep perfume that surrounded her grandmother in an invisible mist. She'd never taste the warm cookies she made. She'd never have someone tuck her in, or tell her "goodnight", or tell her "I love you." She remembered the doctors. The white masks, the plastic gloves that they would snap on, the white suits with crimson blood---her grandmother's blood---soiling the sleeves. She remembered the painful things they did to her after the car crash that took her grandmother's life. Needles. Knives. Strange smelling gas. Strange things. Horrible, horrifying, scary, frightening things. She remembered her baby. How she died in the hospital. The doctors didn't save her baby. They saved her yet they didn't save her child. Why would they save her but not her baby? Doctors were horrible people. They frightened her beyond imagination.

But why wouldn't they let her go? Why were they trying to force her through this horrible situation? Weren't they friends? Weren't they supposed to care about her? _Why wouldn't he let go?_

"Mika, please just relax..."

She squeezed her eyes shut. It was his entire fault! She wouldn't be here if it weren't for him! Why did he have to say all those things? Why did it have to lead to this? She could feel the rage building up inside her and she couldn't help the irrational words that exploded from her chest.

"I HATE YOU, KURAMA! I HATE YOU!"

She could hear the door slam open and she tore her gaze away from Kurama's narrowed forest gaze to see a nurse entering the room with Keiko hot on her heels. The nurse took one glance at Mika and her friends before she understood exactly what was going on.

"It's okay, dear," she comforted as she squeezed through the crowded room to the IV feed. She offered a fake sympathetic smile to Mika and reached out to stroke her wet cheek. "You should go to sleep."

"NO!" Mika screeched out as she attempted to struggle again. She watched as the woman dug through the tray on the table beside the bed. "I won't take it!"

"I'm sorry, dear, you're not going to swallow anything," the nurse laughed as she glanced at the sack of fluids hanging beside the bed.

Mika's heart accelerated at this new information and she watched as the nurse pulled out a needle. Mika let out a scream as the nurse came closer to her.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm not giving you a shot," the woman comforted as she injected the medicine into Mika's tube, "You'll be asleep in no time."

It didn't take long for Mika to begin to feel the effects of the medication. She could feel the drowsiness trickling through her bloodstream. Her efforts to struggle were quickly letting up as fatigue clouded over her. Soon, her eyes lids were drooping and her vision was blurring.

"Well, that should do it," the nurse said with a sigh as she moved to the door, "I suggest you all say your goodnights and head home. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

Everyone nodded and watched as the nurse disappeared through the door. They all released their hold on Mika. She didn't move. Her muscles were frozen from the drugs coursing through her body.

"Thank god," Yusuke sighed as he shook her head, "You wouldn't think someone as small as her would be so strong. But, _damn_! She's got a kick, man! She got me good in the face!"

Everyone let out a soft and slightly relieved laugh. Footsteps sounded and soft goodbyes and "get well soon"-s floated throughout the room.

"Bye, Mika dear," Yukina whispered as she pressed her lips to her friend's forehead and rubbed her arm, "Get well soon. Goodbye, Kurama. Please take good care of her."

Kurama nodded and watched as Yukina and the other girls disappeared through the door. He let out a loud sigh as he glanced down at Mika. Her eyes were closed, and the stress on her face was finally melting away into a blank expression. He could feel the sinking feeling in his gut, and he the corners of his lips were turning down into a deep frown. He ran his fingers along the smooth skin of her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Mika," he sighed, "I am so so sorry."

He dropped her hand and shook his head and turned to leave.

"Kurama..."

He turned to see Mika's eyes struggling to stay open. Her eyes were unfocused as she glanced around the room, no doubt looking for him.

"...'M sorry. Stay with me..." her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper, "Please?"

His lips turned up into a wistful half-smile.

"...Please?"

He looked around the room and spotted a chair in the corner. He hurried over to it and began to drag it towards the bed.

"Kurama?"

"I'm here," he said softly as he took a seat beside her. He reached for her hand, and she let out a sigh as her eyes closed fully. "Don't worry; I promise I won't leave."

She was silent for a few moments before she sighed, "...Thanks."

A small smile formed on Kurama's face. He squeezed her hand softly.

"You're welcome."

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Note

[1] - This is another change in the earlier chapters. Just tasting food before spitting it out is one of the traits that some people who suffer anorexia may/may not display. A friend of mine used to do this.

[2] - This was one of the changes I made. When Yukina was pouring the milk for the hot chocolate, Mika told her not too much. When questioned she replied that she was on a 'very strict diet'. It's not a big chance, but if you want you ca go back a re-read that part.


	11. Beautiful

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Hahaha, I wished I owned Yu Yu Hakusho! I'd be filthy stinkin' rich and I wouldn't be sitting here writing for you all. Aren't you happy I don't own it? Hahahaha! ;)

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 10

"Beautiful"

* * *

"Mika! Welcome home!"

It was two weeks later after the panic attack that Mika was finally released from the hospital. She had her arms folded tightly across her chest, and her lips pressed together in a frown as she entered the house. Kurama was right behind her, carrying her backpack with a wide smile on his face. Everyone was gathered in the living room to welcome her home.

"You've gained weight!" Botan squealed as she looked Mika up and down, "You look good!"

"Ummm... Botan..." Kuwabara said as he cringed away from the deadly look on Mika's face.

Botan turned to smile at him, "Yes?"

"Its fine," Mika hissed as she approached Kurama. She held out her hand, "Can I have my stuff? I need to unpack."

Kurama frowned at her rudeness but Mika's expression was as solid stone. With a sigh, he handed her the backpack, and she disappeared up the stairs in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her?" Botan questioned, her lips turning down into a confused frown. "I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

"When don't you ever say anything stupid?" Hiei rolled his eyes and glared at her from his perch on the windowsill.

"You basically just told her she looked fat!" Yusuke added.

"Shut up, Hiei! And no, I didn't!" she defended herself, "I just said she gained weight! It's a good thing!"

"It is, Botan. But we have to be very careful around her," Kurama said as he went to take a seat on the couch. "She's still very sensitive about her weight."

"I feel awful," she frowned, "Maybe I should go apologize?"

"No, just leave her alone for a while." Kuwabara suggested as he took a seat beside the fox, "She'll come around."

"I sure hope so..." she sighed, "I really hope she didn't take it the wrong way."

"Its okay, Botan," Kurama smiled at her, "Just be careful from now on."

The deity nodded stiffly. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a pink envelope. "Could you give this to her? It's a get-well-soon card from me and the girls. Tell her they said 'hello'."

Yusuke snatched the envelope from Botan, "Will do!"

"Alright, well, I've got to get out of here," she sighed as her oar appeared in her hands, "So much to do, so little time!"

Everyone said their goodbyes before they all went their own separate ways. Hiei disappeared through the back door to the garden. Kuwabara stalked off to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Yusuke tossed Kurama the card before he headed upstairs to his room.

_I should give her sometime to cool off, _Kurama thought. He let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable on the couch. _She's probably still angry with me._

He opened the book that he had left on the coffee table before he had left and began to read. It was a few minutes later when he was fully absorbed into the story when he could hear someone calling for his attention. He let out a sigh of annoyance and turned towards the godforsaken distraction.

"Kurama!"

Yusuke was stomping noisily down the stairs in a hurry. His face was twisted with worry and urgency as he made his way to the couch.

"What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"It's Mika... I could hear her throwing stuff around in her room. She's really mad and I think she's... crying," he shifted his weight from side to side looking very awkward and uncomfortable, "I'm not good with tears, so I didn't... and you're closer to her, so maybe you should..."

"Don't worry," Kurama didn't wait for his friend to finish; he was already on his feet and heading for the stairs. "I've got it."

"Oh, thank the good Lord!" Yusuke sighed before he collapsed on the couch, "You're a saint, Kurama."

"I wish."

~.~.~.~.~

Mika fell facedown on her bed, sobbing heavily. Botan's words had cut her like a sharpened knife straight to the heart. She knew that her friend didn't mean it the way that it had come out, but that didn't stop from hurting.

The long stay at the hospital was horrible. She was constantly being visited and examined by her worst nightmare. She had no control over herself. She was robbed of her own freewill during her hospitalization. Everywhere she went she was escorted and she was constantly under the supervision of a trained nurse who, if she felt it was needed, could pull out her little needle and put her 'to sleep' for a little while. She didn't have the choice whether she wanted to eat or not; she was tube fed. And once a day, she had to sit and talk about her 'feelings' to this woman so that they could tell her exactly why she was crazy.

First of all, why the hell should she open up and tell some woman that she didn't even know about her crappy life? And second of all, Mika knew she was crazy! She didn't need some bitch to sit there, staring at her behind her glasses like she was some interesting exhibit at the fucking zoo, and write down everything she had to say.

Mika let out an angry growl at the memory and rolled over onto her back. The tears that trickled down her cheeks came faster now as a swell of emotion pushed her over the edge. She had never felt so sad yet so furious at the same time.

"Mika?"

There was a knock at her door, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Go away, Kurama."

"Are you crying?"

"No," she lied as she gritted her teeth together and wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, you are. Mika please let me in. Talk to me."

"I said, go away!"

"Please, let's just talk," he continued, "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk to you, or to anyone. Talking only makes it worse! I don't need anyone, and I certainly don't need you. I just want to be alone!"

It was silent for a moment before she could hear a deep sigh and footsteps.

_Good, _she thought as she turned over and buried her face in the comforter, _you should feel guilty, Kurama. It's all your fault._

She could hear a small voice in her head questioning her, and she growled at her conscience.

_Of course it's his fault, _she insisted,_ I was so happy that night. I was finally forgetting everything bit by bit until he had to bring this up. I hate him._

But why is that?

_I hate him because... because he's forcing me to face my past. I don't want to remember. I just want to forget. I just want everything that has ever happened to fade away. Yet he's forcing me to face it all. Just the thought of hospitals brings back memories. And memories are connected. Everything is fresh in my mind now. Every scar has opened back up. And I just can't... I just can't help being angry with him. I just can't put my feelings into words, not even into coherent thoughts... I just... I don't know what I feel. I don't know what I want._

Do you?

_I feel so betrayed... and I feel so sad... yet I feel so angry at the same time. I just hate everything that's happened. I can't let it go. I just can't. Why shouldn't I have the right to be mad? Why shouldn't I take it out on other people when the world has taken everything out on me? I want to hate him. I just don't want to feel all this sadness. I just don't want to hurt anymore._

Admit it to yourself.

_I just want someone to help me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to have to face everything by myself. I want to trust again. I want to let someone in. I want to get better. I don't want to feel so empty anymore... I just want to be _whole_._

_I just... I just want to be loved._

Mika could feel the tears running down her cheeks leaving hot itchy trails. She curled inward, and she wrapped her arms around her quivering body as low broken sobs escaped her chest.

She could hear the loud creak of her door swinging open, and a quiet voice call out her name softly. She turned to see Kurama kneeling before her door. There was a credit card in his hand, and he stood up and shoved it into his pocket. His eyes were flooded with concern and sympathy, and his lips twisted up into a wistful half smile as he shook his head. She stared up at him pathetically with tearful eyes, her body quivering, and her lips trembling.

Kurama's bright emerald eyes scanned over her face. He crossed the small bedroom with two long strides. He sat down beside her on the bed and spread his arms wide in welcome, "Come here."

She immediately moved to him and wrapped her bony arms around him. He enclosed her in his arms in a tight embrace, and she began to sob heavily into his chest. He laid his head on top of hers.

"Kurama, w-why?"

He had to strain to understand, "Why what?"

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

Kurama let out a deep sigh as he began to run his fingers through her long hair, "I don't know. But I do know that it'll get better."

"How do you know?" she choked out quietly.

"You just have to trust me."

She didn't respond as she continued to cry into his chest. He continued to whisper soothing words into her ear, and rub her back. They sat there for what felt like forever. And then eventually the deep sobbing became nothing more than quiet sniffles.

"Are you alright now?" he questioned as he looked down at her.

Her face was still buried into his wet chest, and her grip on his shirt weakened slightly. She was silent for a while before she finally responded.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I just... I don't know what to think anymore..."

"Mika, what's happened to you?"

Kurama could feel her body tense. He waited for her to speak, and when she wouldn't he continued on.

"It's going to keep on eating at you until there's nothing left. I can see that something is hurting you deeply. I want to help you, Mika. I only want for you to be happy and healthy. That's why I wanted you to go to the doctor. If you won't talk to anyone else then, please, talk to me. Let me in; let me help you, Mika."

They were silent for a couple of minutes as Mika seemed to weigh her choices. She began to speak in a hesitant voice.

"You know what, Kurama?" she said slowly as she lifted her head to look up at him. Her amber eyes were bloodshot and puffy; her face was bright red. "Yesterday... when I told you that I hated you..."

Kurama looked down at her with his emerald gaze intensely.

"I really did mean it...at the moment..."

"Why?" She lowered her head, but he caught her beneath the chin with his fingers and raised her gaze so that it was leveled with his. "Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I need to know."

"To me... it feels like you've given me so much, yet yesterday you took everything from me. You've given me a place to stay, friends, and hope... This might not make any sense to you but... not eating... it has always made me feel like I at least had some control of something in my life."

"Go on," he urged when she began to slow down and eye him nervously, "I promised I'd listen."

She took a deep breath. "I've never felt like I was in control of my life... If I was, things would be so much different than they are. So being able to control myself and what I eat and what I do has always made me feel good about myself. My self-control is what I value most. It's the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true," he protested.

"How would you know, Kurama? We barely know each other," she sighed as she leaned her head against his chest, "I'm not smart. I'm not talented. I'm not very pretty, either. I'm sure you think that I'm doing this because of looks. But that's not really it. I mean, I _do _wish I was prettier; I'm sure every girl in this world does. But it's not exactly about how I look, it's not exactly about how skinny I am, and it's not exactly about how much I weigh. I don't want to show off my body; it's not much to look at anyway. It's more about my self-control because if I have self-control I know I'll be able to live to see tomorrow.

"You say you want me to be 'normal'. But what does that word mean anyway? Everyone is different. Everyone worries about something, and they do something to make themselves feel better---whether it's drinking, taking drugs, or even talking to a friend. How is controlling myself and the way I eat any different? I'm making myself feel better. And when I resist temptation it makes me feel good about myself, Kurama. It doesn't make sense but... it makes me feel like a good person, like I'm strong. Almost like, I've done something right for the first time in my life. Do you know how hard it was to spit out that ice cream that one night? Or not to drink that hot chocolate Yukina gave me? But I did it, and I felt good about myself because I was strong. I wasn't weak like I always am. I was proud of myself. Please don't try to take those good feelings away from me. Because they're all I have to hold onto."

Kurama squeezed Mika tighter to his chest. "I didn't know you felt that way, Mika... and I'm so sorry for everything."

Mika sniffed again as tears pricked up in her eyes, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't like this. Sometimes I think about what I'm doing to myself, but it's a fight between my head and my body. I know I have to change, but those changes have to come from within me and that's scary. I don't think I can do it. I don't ever think I could stop if I really wanted to. I can't see myself in the future stopping or being any different. Sometimes I even wonder if I have a future. I shouldn't even exist..."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Her voice was filled with disgust. "I'm nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Everyone has said it before; everyone thinks it. If that weren't the case, then why would my parents tell me that everyday of my life and kick me out of the house? Why would Taro just use me for my body? It's why Katashi...it's why he left me. It's true. If I was worth anything, then they would care for me. They'd love me. They wouldn't have left me all alone to suffer."

Kurama squeezed her tighter. She was quivering in his arms, her breath coming out in broken sobs.

"Y'know, sometimes I just want to fly away. Just leave everything behind. I just don't want to feel anything anymore. I just... I just want to be happy, Kurama. That's all I want. I want to get better. I want to be a good person. I just don't want to hurt anymore and I just want to be happy! That's all I really want. I don't care if I'm not pretty. I don't care if I'm not rich. I don't care if I wind up alone for the rest of my life. I just want the pain to go away."

She wrapped her arms around Kurama tighter and squeezed him to her for dear life.

"Kurama, I promise that I'll try to change. Please, just don't leave me like everyone else. I couldn't bear it. Don't leave me behind. Don't forget about me. Please help me. I want to get better. I'll do anything. Just please help me!"

"Shhh," Kurama tried to soothe the hysterical woman. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back and rocked them side-to-side in an effort to calm her. "It's alright, Mika. Just let it all out. I'll be here for you; I won't leave you."

"Promise me..."

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

He chuckled slightly as he moved one hand to her hair to stroke it, "Cross my heart and hope to die. And if I break my promise, I deserve a very painful death."

Mika let out a broken laugh against his chest. He smiled at that and continued to run his hand through her hair and rock them. She calmed down a few minutes later, her sobs slowly ceased. She was eventually breathing in and out deeply.

"Are you alright now?" he questioned as he tilted his head so he could get a look at her face.

"Yes... thank you," she looked up at him with her puffy eyes and nodded slightly. She sniffled before she let out a yawn before she rest her head on her chest again. He laughed.

"Comfortable?"

She peered up at him with a shy smile, "Yes."

He let out a laugh as he leaned back so that his back was propped up on the headboard. He shifted around so that they could both get comfortable.

"I'm so tired..." she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not surprised," he said, "You've had a long week. And all that crying must've worn you out. You big crybaby," he teased.

"That's not nice."

"I never did say I was."

"Well, you are though," she said quietly, "and for that I thank you."

"You're welcome."

They fell into a comfortable silence. The room was completely silent except for the soothing sounds of their deep breathing. Kurama wrapped his arms around Mika, and he closed his eyes as his thoughts swirled in his head like a flurry of disgruntled wasps.

He couldn't exactly comprehend her feelings. He wondered what it would feel like to have someone he loved, his own mother, say all those horrible things to him. How would he feel if his mother treated him as badly as these people had treated her? He knew it would hurt badly. He loved his mother more than anything in the world. But he had never experienced a true loss of her love. Sure, she had been angry with him a couple times---especially when he still was a horrible child---but she had never been furious at him. She never said horrible things to him. She never mistreated him. She _loved _him, that's all he knew. He couldn't empathize; but he could _sympathize_.

"Mika? Are you awake?" he questioned softly, as he looked down at the still woman in his arms.

She didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and her breathing came out in deep even breaths. With a ghost of a smile, he picked her up as he stood up from the bed before he laid her down again, covering her sleeping form with the sheets.

He looked around the destroyed room and sighed deeply before he went to work, picking up random articles of clothing and objects that she had tossed around in her furious fit. He was nearly done cleaning when something bright and yellow caught his eye. He approached the desk, bent down, and picked up the legal pad from the floor. He briefly scanned over the page as he set it down, when a sentence written in big bold letters caught his eye.

**I HATE MYSELF.**

Curious, Kurama took a seat in the chair as he read through the words scribbled on the page. His eyes flashed over to his sleeping friend a few times while he read. He shook his head when he had finally seen enough. He ripped the sheet from the pad, crumpled it in his hand, and tossed it into the wire trash bin beside the desk.

_This is awful, _he thought as he leaned his head against his fist, _she thinks so lowly of herself. It seems that she has no confidence in herself whatsoever. What can I do to help her? What can I do to make her feel better?_

His eyes wandered around the room as he thought when his eyes spotted a magazine lying on the floor.

_Botan probably left this here, _he thought with a sigh, and he stood to put it up when he took a look at the cover.

The woman on the cover stared back at him with a bright smile. She was gorgeous. Not a single hair of her glossy raven mane was out of place. Her cheeks were a flushed pink and her skin seemed to glow from the inside. Her dark eyes crinkled at the corners revealing that the bright smile on her face was true.

She was the image of happiness.

Kurama turned to look once more at the sleeping woman before he walked towards the door, flicked off the lights, and closed the door behind him.

_I've got it._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"Kurama, can you at least tell us what the note said?"

The atmosphere in the living room was tense. Everyone's eyes were on the redheaded fox that stood before his friends, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Botan," Kurama apologized, "but I don't think that's a good idea. It's her personal thoughts."

"But you read it!" Yusuke protested.

"I know," he sighed, "and it was wrong of me to do so. But what's done is done."

"So, basically what you're saying is that," Shizuru paused as she thought, "Mika's self-confidence could use a mega boost?"

"Yes."

Shizuru's face broke into a grin, "Courtesy of us girls?"

"Yes. That is if you all don't mind."

"We don't mind!" Keiko chirped, "Of course not!"

"Mika is a friend," Yukina smiled, "We'll do anything it takes to help her!"

"Yeah!" Botan chimed in as she jumped up. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Once we're done working our magic, Mika will feel like a million bucks." Shizuru smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kurama smiled, "That's what I was hoping to hear."

~.~.~.~.~

"Shhh! You'll wake her!"

Giggles.

Mika let out a groan as hushed whispers rang in her ears. She forced her tired eyes open and looked around her room.

"Uh oh!"

"Busted!"

"Botan? Keiko?" Mika yawned as she spotted the two girls carrying armfuls of clothes out of her closet. "W-What are you two doing?"

"U-Ummm.... taking all your clothes to the drycleaners!" Botan responded.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because these clothes need to be cleaned and they're very _veeery _delicate!" Keiko responded.

"But," Mika's eyebrows collided in confusion, "I haven't even worn those yet!"

"WHAT?" Botan slapped her hand to her heart as if she had been insulted, "You haven't worn this dress yet!?! Or this shirt? Or this skirt? Mika, how could you?"

"Ummm... I'm sorry?"

"No way!" Botan continued, "I brought these especially for you! These were _made _for you!"

"I'll wear them... eventually."

The deity let out an irritated sigh and shook her head in annoyance, "Whatever you say, Mika."

"What are you all doing in my room?" she questioned again, "You can put my clothes back. They're not dirty. Besides, why wouldn't you just ask instead of trying to sneak in?"

"Ummm... well, you looked so peaceful we didn't want to wake you up." Keiko said, "And, we can't put the clothes back just yet..."

"Why not?"

"Ummm..."

"You guys, what's going on?" she inquired as suspicion started to sink in, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing! Just go back to sleep! You're dreaming!" Botan said before she began to sing, "_Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop_..."

"I am not dreaming," she said as she stood up, "and I'm going to figure out what you two are up to."

"No! Wait, Mika!"

Keiko and Botan dropped the piles of clothes in their arms and jumped for the silver haired woman, but she was much too fast. She zoomed past them and out the door and flew down the hall.

"Mika, wait! It's not done yet!" Keiko, who was hot on her heels, yelled.

But it was too late. She had already bounded down the staircase and stopped dead in her tracks.

"W-What in the world...?"

The living room had been transformed---in a way. The couches and the low table had been pushed out of the way and were against the furthest wall away from the stairs. Yukina and Shizuru were gathered around the table; their backs were to her as they chattered busily. Bright green paper decorated the floor and the wall opposite the furniture. Kurama was smoothing out the paper on the walls in a hurry while Hiei helped with a reluctant look on his face. A shiny camera, which Kuwabara was messing with, sat on top of a tripod. Two blinding lights that looked like umbrellas were pointed at the green wall. Yusuke was kneeling at the bottom of a third one connecting the plugs.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone's head swiveled around in the direction of her voice; each one wearing the same shocked looked that screamed "BUSTED!". Kurama was the first to recover as he swept over to her. He smiled as he stood in front of her in a weak effort to block her view and draw her attention to him.

"You've got to wait and see," he said simply as he, with the help of Keiko and Botan, attempted to lead her out of the room.

She tore away from them as she continued forward. "What is all this?"

"Awww, she's already seen it. Might as well tell her." Yusuke sighed as he straightened up. He rubbed his hands together as he examined his work, "That ought to do it."

"We didn't think it would take so long," Kurama sighed, "We thought that we'd finish before you woke up."

"'Cuz you sleep for a looong time, Mika. It's like you go into hibernation mode!" Kuwabara guffawed as he fumbled with the camera before placing it on top of its rightful spot on the tripod.

"I told you idiots this was a waste of time." Hiei hissed.

"What's a waste of time?" Mika turned to look at Kurama, who was currently avoiding her gaze, and demanded, "What's going on?"

"Please don't spoil the surprise, Mika. We went through a lot of trouble to do this for you," he sighed.

"Yeah, so don't kick up a fuss, alright? I had to hustle that guy down at the photography studio to get these lights," Yusuke pointed out.

Mika frowned at everyone as she folded her arms across her chest tightly. What in the world were they talking about? What did they have up their sleeves?

"C'mon, Mika dear!" [1] Yukina chirped happily as she took her by the hand and began to lead her back to the stairwell. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Mika allowed herself to be led away, to the relief of everyone, and followed Yukina up the stairs. Shizuru, Kieko, and Botan were right behind them, each of the carrying plastic bags which looked pretty heavy.

"What work?"

"Well, we've noticed you've been feeling pretty down..." Keiko started.

"So, we're giving you a makeover..." Botan added happily.

"To the _extreme_." Shizuru finished with a smirk.

_Oh shit..._

~.~.~.~.~

Kurama was sitting on the couch, struggling to keep his heavy eyes open. He and the boys had been sitting patiently downstairs for four hours waiting for the girls to finish with their makeover. At times they could hear Mika protesting loudly or screaming in what seemed like such pain that caused Kurama to thank his lucky stars that he was not a girl.

He had went up there once to see what all the screaming was about but was shooed away by an angry Shizuru who balanced a small pot of hot wax on one hand and had a pair of tweezers and a damp hand towel in the other. He could hear a loud ripping sound echoing from Mika's bedroom as well as her cries for help. Shizuru explained to him that they were just waxing Mika's eyebrows to 'shape' them before they plucked to 'find the right arch.' He had left in a confused hurry as the other angry girls joined Shizuru to help shoo him away. He understood waxing eyebrows. But 'finding the arch?' What the hell did that mean?

_Whatever it takes,_ he thought as he let out a yawn, _I promised to help you._

He looked over at Kuwabara who was snoring, and then at Yusuke who was glaring at the redheaded teenager beside him. He watched as Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the side of the head causing him to jump up in shock.

"Wake up, doofus. You're snoring my ear off!" Yusuke growled angrily, "And you're drooling all over the goddamn place!"

Hiei snickered slightly from his perch on the windowsill, "Dumbass."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes as he wiped his chin on his sleeve before he sat up. His eyes were slightly glossed over with sleep and his afro was even more messy than usual.

"Damn! This is boring!" the brunette complained as he stretched out, "What's taking them so long up there? I've got to get those lights back downtown!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Yusuke."

Keiko was coming down the stairs with the other girls, excluding Mika, following behind her.

"We're finished!" Botan bounced up and down cheerily as she sang.

The girls arranged themselves around the staircase, no doubt to perform Mika's grand entrance, and the boys sat up straight in their seats to watch. Kurama leaned forward, his lips twisting into a smile. He was so excited, he couldn't help himself. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared anxiously at the top of the stairs.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself as Yusuke stared strangely at him. _Why am I getting so excited?_

"You've got music set up, Yukina?" Shizuru questioned.

Yukina nodded from her position by the stereo. Botan's iPod was plugged up and ready to go.

"Que the music!"

The grand notes of a sweeping orchestral song began to float through the room as Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan held their arms out like game show hostesses.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Girls and Hiei," Shizuru began.

Hiei glared dangerously at the eldest Kuwabara sibling, "I am _NOT _a child!"

"Relax, Hiei. I'm just poking some fun at you." Shizuru teased.

"Poke more fun at me, and I'll stab you in the eye with your own finger, bitch."

Shizuru made a face at him and rolled her eyes before she started over. "Ladies and gentlemen, girls and _boys_..."

"We'd like to introduce to you..." Keiko continued.

"The new and improved..." Botan joined in.

"**MIKA**..." they all shouted.

"And we don't know her last name!" Shizuru added.

Everyone glanced at the top of the stairs as they waited for this 'new and improved' Mika to make her entrance. An awkward silence filled the room, the music still playing softly in the background, as everyone waited for Mika to appear at the top of the stairs.

"Wait, now?" Mika's voice floated down from somewhere above.

"Yes, now, Mika!" Botan sighed. "Restart the music, Yukina. We've got to start all over!"

"No, it's fine."

Kurama turned his attention away from Botan to see a familiar silver haired woman walking down the stairs. She had her head down preventing anyone from looking at her face. She was staring intently at her feet as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

"I didn't want a grand entrance anyway," she added as she stumbled across the room in her high heels. "I didn't even want a makeover."

"Mika, lift your head up so everyone can see!" Botan said as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

Mika let out a sigh before she lifted her head to look at the boys. What Kurama saw made his heart stop.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke yelled as he squinted to get a better look at her face.

"Are you sure that's Mika?" Kuwabara questioned right after he let out a loud wolf whistle, "Wow, who'd have thought it?"

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes. She looked so familiar, yet so different at the same time. He recognized her familiar features: the small, yet slightly upturned nose; the oval shaped face; her almond shaped eyes which turned down just the slightest at the outer corners. But after the makeover, he noticed the dramatic changes in her appearance. Her long silvery locks that had reached to her lower back had been chopped off. Her gently waved hair brushed just an inch below her shoulder blades. The strands which were once dull and frizzy were now shiny and as smooth as glass. Her eyebrows which had been wild and untamed where now smoothed and arched in a way that drew attention to her dark eyes. The dark purple bags that had gathered beneath her eyes had vanished, courtesy of Botan's makeup expertise, and her skin had a healthy glow to it. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and her current blush made her once pasty skin seem like a distant fuzzy memory. Her lips that had been chapped were smooth and shiny. All in all, it was the same Mika....

and she was beautiful.

Mika's face turned and even brighter red as she shifted uncomfortably as she took in all the stares. Her hands were clutched around the bottom of her skirt almost as if she were trying to prevent it from blowing up.

"I've always seen potential in you, Mika," Shizuru smiled as she stepped forward and ran her hands through her friend's hair. "I've wanted to do something about it, but you wouldn't let us at the sleepover. My dream has been fulfilled and my work is now completed! You look amazing."

"I'll say!" Yusuke laughed loudly as he smacked Kurama on the back, "Looks like we'll have to be working hard to keep those guys away from you. Right, _Kurama_?"

Kurama and Mika's face went bright red at Yusuke's comment.

"Oh, shut up!" Mika frowned causing Yusuke to laugh even more.

Botan smiled as she examined Mika's blushing face, "You know what? She actually looks like this woman in a painting that I've seen."

"Oh really?" Keiko chirped, "Where'd you see it?"

"I saw it in Spirit World," Botan nodded to herself, "Yeah! It's hanging in the Spirit World Library! It's a picture of an angel!"

Yukina sighed, "I've only seen an angel once. She was so pretty! And so kind too!"

"Wow!" Keiko sighed, "That's amazing!"

"Hey, enough chitchat, ladies." Yusuke interrupted as he walked towards the green-papered wall. "Let's get this show on the road. I've got to get these lights back before nine."

"What are we doing?" Mika questioned as she followed her crowd of friends.

Yukina's lips curled into a sweet smile, "We're going to take pictures, Mika!"

"Pictures?"

Shizuru grinned, "You look like a model! And models take pictures. So that means you are taking pictures!"

"But I really don't---"

"It'll be fun!" Botan said as she stepped onto the green papered floor with Mika.

"Yeah, so stop worrying!" Keiko added.

Mika let out a large sigh as she realized that nothing she said would make them change their minds. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as she looked around herself.

"What's with the paper?" she questioned curiously.

"Our homemade green screen!" Yusuke grinned proudly from his position behind the camera. "I never really thought I'd get a chance to try it, but now I can!"

"What's a green screen?"

Yusuke scratched his head, "You can go look it up online later. But we need to take these pictures so I can return this."

She let out another sigh as Botan and Keiko pushed her in front the camera before they ran to stand with everyone else who stood there watching with giant smiles.

"Alright! I'll be your modeling coach!" Botan smiled, as she moved so that Mika could see her clearly. "Ready? Do what I do, ok?"

"Ummm... okay?"

~.~.~.~.~

"I am done yet?" Mika sighed as she moved into another pose.

"No, not yet!" Botan said over the click of the camera's shutter.

Mika let out an irritated sigh as she twisted her body to mimic Botan's.

"We've been doing this for thirty minutes," she complained, "Why can't I just do a regular picture? Y'know, just stand there and smile?"

"Because you are a model!" Shizuru said with a grin.

"Yeah! You have to pose! It's what models do!" Keiko chimed in.

"But I'm _not _a model, you guys." Mika sighed as she straightened up after another click of the camera. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and frowned. "No more pictures."

"Awww! Mika, c'mon!!!" Botan yelled, her features twisted up with disappointment.

"No."

"Just a few more? Pretty pretty pretty please?"

Mika let out a sigh. "Only one more. But no posing."

"Okay," Botan agreed grudgingly. "Group picture, then!"

"But who will take it if you're all in the picture with me?" Mika questioned as she watched her friends all bustle around and into the shoot noisily.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off," Yusuke rolled his eyes as he set the self-timer, "Just stand there and smile."

"Alright," she said as everyone arranged themselves around her.

"Wait! Kurama should be beside Mika!" Botan said as she grabbed Kurama by the arm and dragged him from the back to the front.

Both Mika and Kurama's face went bright red when Botan put his arm around her waist. An evil grin was on the deity's face as she backed away from them to return to her spot beside Keiko.

Kurama shifted to remove his arm when Botan said, "Don't you dare!"

"Why?"

"Models should always have a hot guy on their arm," Shizuru added slyly.

"But---" Mika started but she was cut off.

"Everyone ready?" Yusuke yelled as he pressed a button on the camera before he ran to join the group.

"Smile, everyone!"

~.~.~.~.~

"These pictures turned out great, Mika," Botan said as she flipped through the stack before she passed it to Yusuke, "I love the background, it's so cute!"

Mika wrinkled her nose at the bright pink background that the girls had insisted putting behind her in the pictures. She shook her head as she curled up on the couch with the quilt that Kurama gave her.

"I'm glad that they pictures turned out good," Yukina smiled as she looked over Yusuke's shoulder at the Polaroid. "You look so pretty, Mika dear! You should really model."

Mika forced a smile at Yukina before she closed her eyes and let out a fake yawn. Hopefully, everyone would take the hint that she was tired and that they should leave.

The excited chatter and passing of the photos continued for a few more minutes before Yusuke stood up and stretched her arms with a yawn, "Well, I've gotta get these lights back downtown."

Keiko was the next to stand up, "I should be going as well. I promised my parents that I would help out at the restaurant tomorrow morning."

"I guess this party's over," Shizuru sighed. "I've got work anyway. C'mon, Yukina, I'll take you home."

"Bye, Mika dear," Yukina smiled as she helped the silver haired woman to her feet, and she gave her a tight hug. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," she promised with a small smile.

"And remember what I told you about keeping your eyebrows maintained!" Botan added sternly.

"And don't forget to use that conditioner twice a week!" Shizuru added, "It'll keep your hair moisturized and under control."

"Okay."

"And don't forget this Mika, it's the most important," Keiko started as she walked up to her friend and smiled gently. "You're beautiful, on the inside and out. Always have confidence in yourself."

Mika smiled at the brunette's kind words and allowed herself to be squeezed in a big group hug from all the girls, "Thank you, Keiko."

"You're welcome," she smiled as she let go and moved away to gather her things.

Mika followed after her friends helping them gather their things before she walked them to the front door.

"Bye, Mika!" they chorused as they waved.

"Bye, you guys!" she smiled as she waved back and waited until they were gone until she returned inside the house.

"We'll be back," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara walked past the couch as Mika collapsed onto it.

"Bye," she sighed as she gathered her silvery waves behind her head and tied it into a messy ponytail.

Kurama who was sitting on the couch reading his book looked up at her, and he perked an eyebrow. "Why are you pulling your hair up? You're going to mess it up."

Mika shrugged as she stretched out as far as she could without putting her feet on his lap. "It's going to get messed up anyway. Besides, it's annoying because it keeps getting in my face."

Kurama frowned, "You could pin it back. Shizuru worked very hard to make your hair look nice."

Mika kept her eyes closed and didn't respond as she curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs. She let out a quiet sigh, and Kurama picked up his book to continue reading. Both were silent for a while. She moved around on the couch in an effort to find a more comfortable position when she caught Kurama staring at her. Her face turned bright red as she sat up in confusion.

"W-What?"

"You look so different," he answered with a smile, "Much healthier... and very beautiful."

The woman's face turned an even more brilliant shade of crimson, and she turned her gaze down to her knees. "T-Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

A heavy silence as loud as an earthquake weighed down on the both of them. The only sounds were the ticking of the clock on the wall, the chirping of the crickets outside, and the quiet buzz of the television. She turned her head so that she could gaze into the dark outside. A million thoughts ran through her head, ricocheting off the insides of her skulls, and bouncing all over the place like children hyped up on candy.

It was Kurama who broke the agonizing silence. "What are you thinking?" he asked in a soft voice as he set his book down and turned to her. His bright eyes were curious.

The woman remained quiet as she struggled for the right words. "I was wondering... why are you so nice to me?"

Kurama perked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you so kind to me, Kurama? I just can't understand. I mean... we barely know each other. Yet, you've invited me into your home. You've been there when I needed you the most. You're always trying to help me out. You actually give a damn about _me_. What's so special about me? I don't understand---and I can't understand--- why you would go through all that trouble just for someone like _me_?"

Kurama's lips curled into a small wistful smile, and he shook his head as he scooted closer. He let out a sigh as he leaned his face against the knuckle of his closed fist as he leaned forward.

"Let's just say that you remind me a lot about someone I know. Someone I know and love dearly."

"Who?" Mika questioned with curiosity.

He turned to her, a sad smile on his face. "My mother."

Shocked into silence, Mika remained quiet as she watched Kurama to shift uncomfortably. His eyes were clouded as memories replayed in his mind.

"Do you see that picture on the mantle above the fireplace?" he said as he pointed at a framed picture in the center. "That woman is my mother. Her name is Shiori Minamino. When I first met you, seeing that... defeated look on your face... it reminded me so much of my mother when my father died." [2]

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I never was very close to my father. He was always busy working. But one day, he didn't come home at the time he usually did. We thought nothing of it. The hours passed and my mother got even more nervous. She had tried calling his cell phone many times, but he never picked up. So she called everyone she could think of, crying and begging anyone who would answer if they knew where he was. It was early in the morning when someone knocked on the door. It was a police officer.

He told us that on his way home, my father had been at the intersection only a few miles away from our house. The light had turned green but he wasn't looking before he began to drive. Someone on the other side of the intersection had tried to run the red light... and ended up hitting my father's car in the side. The doctors said that he died instantly from the impact.

Mother was devastated by the news. She didn't want to believe it. She lied to herself. She pretended that everything was okay and that my father would walk in the door any minute like he always did. But she had to face reality eventually. And when she finally did, it tore her apart. Each day was another challenge for her. There were even some days where she couldn't even make herself get out of bed. And when she did, she would pretend like everything was alright. That's when I learned to cook, you know. I cooked. I cleaned. I did whatever I could possibly do to make life easier for her. I know that she appreciated it. But I knew it wasn't enough. There was a hole left in her heart that I couldn't fill.

The months dragged on, but slowly and surely, it was getting easier. Mother went looking for a new job and was employed by one of the best chain companies in Japan. Her boss was Mr. Hatanaka, who was her soon-to-be boyfriend and my future stepfather."

"Did you like Mr. Hatanaka?" Mika questioned in a small voice.

Kurama's lips twisted into a thoughtful frown. "That's a difficult question. Yes, I did like him. But then at the same time, I did not. He was very different than my father. He was very calm and reserved, which is the exact opposite of my mother. My mother is very outgoing, easily excited, kind, and she always tries to reach out to everyone. She's very understanding, not at all judgmental, and someone you can always turn to. In my past life, I never understood why humans would go through the trouble of helping another, but now I do.

She's always done whatever she could to help me. She's always been there for me and she's always loved me unconditionally, even when I used to be an ungrateful and disrespectful child. So to see her, so torn up on the inside... so absolutely _destroyed_... was frightening. But whenever she was with Hatanaka, it was as if nothing had ever happened. I could see that he was able to help her in a way that I couldn't. So, despite my opinion, I kept quiet. And I'm glad that I did because she's so much happier now."

He had turned to Mika and was now staring into her eyes, "So to see you, with that... look on your face... it reminded me so much of my mother. No one should have to suffer like that. And they definitely shouldn't have to suffer alone. So I want to be here for you."

She could feel her face heating up as he took her hands in his and smiled at her. "Thank you, Kurama. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome," he replied as he squeezed her hands reassuringly before he let go.

She smiled back as she moved so she could lie back down again. She closed her eyes as she tried to picture herself, her mother, father, and her grandmother standing together in the park, their smiles as bright as the summer sun just like Kurama's family.

What was it like to be a family?

To sit down and have dinner together? To laugh together? To have your parents read you a bedtime story? What was it like to have your mother brush your hair before bed? For her to kiss your knee when you scraped it? To make sweets with her? Or to have your father carry you on his back at a festival? To have him teach you to ride a bike? To threaten the boys who had hurt your feelings?

It was nothing but a dreamland. A beautiful magical escape from reality into childhood where anything was possible. But this was reality that she lived in. And reality spares no one.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?" he put down his book and looked at her.

"What is it like," she started as she looked at him intently, "to have a family?"

Kurama was caught off guard by her question, and he opened his mouth to speak when she continued on.

"I've never known what it was like. My mother was a drug addict, and my father was an alcoholic. Do you see all these scars on me?" she ran her arms over her arms before she rolled up the flowy sleeve of her top to her shoulder where a circle several shades darker than her skin, "My mother burned me right her with her cigarette. And here," she threw the quilt off of her body and pulled up her skirt so that he could see up to her mid-thigh. A long scar ran along her skin. "I cut myself on the corner of the coffee table running from my mother. She was drunk and angry because my dad was out with another woman again.

She blamed me for everything, you know... My dad didn't want children, and when my mother became pregnant, he began to stray. She used to tell me that if only I hadn't been born their lives would've been perfect. They'd travel the world. They'd become rich. They'd make their dreams come true. But I was her nightmare, sent straight from Hell to ruin her and tear them apart."

"Mika," Kurama started, "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged as she pulled the quilt back over her, "Its okay. I just... I just wish that I could've known what it's like, you know, to feel like part of a family. Even if it could only be for a short while."

Kurama pursed his lips thoughtfully as he leaned his fist against his cheek as he gazed at her for the longest time. "I'm going to my mother's house in a few days to visit."

"Oh."

"...Would you like to come with me?"

Mika looked at the redheaded fox, her eyes wide with surprise. "W-What?"

"Would you like to come with me to visit my family? I'm positive that my mother would love to have you over for dinner. What do you think?"

"You want me to come with you? Are you sure?"

"Of course."

. She stared into his emerald eyes as she considered his offer. She could feel the corners of her mouth twitching into a bright smile.

"I'd love to."

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Notes

[1] - Someone asked why I always have Yukina refer to Mika as "Mika dear." I know it's not a part of her original characterization but I added that in because not only does it suit her character (in my opinion), but I think that it's cute. :)

[2] – You never see Kurama's father in the anime (and I'm not sure if it's in the manga, either) so I decided to come up with my own little background story.


	12. Just Friends

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me... yet. ;)

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 11

"Just Friends"

"Wait, Mika! I know that I bought it with me! It's got to be in here _somewhere!"_

Mika sat cross-legged on her bed as she watched as Botan dig through the piles of clothes on the floor. Shirts, dresses, pants, and shoes of every color and fabric littered the tiny room in a rainbow of expensive price tags.

"Botan, is this really necessary?" she questioned as she wound a lock of her silvery hair around her finger.

"Of course this is necessary!" Botan stated matter-of-factly as she threw two blouses over her head blindly, "You're meeting Kurama's _family_!"

Mika heaved a sigh as she rolled over so that she was hanging halfway-off, halfway-on the bed. She stared at Botan upside down, "Yes, I know that. But what does that have to do with all this?"

Botan threw a scowl over her shoulder, "You need to look nice because you want to make a good first impression! You won't get another chance!"

Mika frowned, "But---"

"AHA! I found it!" Botan yelled as she spun around with a tiny white dress in her hands. "Tah-dah! Do you like it? I thought it was perfect for you!"

Mika stared at the bright dress, and she could feel the corners of her mouth twitching in a desperate attempt to keep her face straight.

"You don't like it." Botan frowned.

"No, Botan..." she bit her lip, "I, umm, I think it's wonderful."

"Really?" the deity's face lit up as she shoved the dress into Mika's arms and pushed her towards the bathroom, "Well, then try it on! Try it on!"

_I should've told the truth, _she thought as she held the dress out in front of her, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Hurry, Mika!" Botan called through the door, "I still need to do your hair and your makeup!"

With a sigh she hurriedly stripped down and stepped into the dress. She frowned as she tugged on the loose fabric and pulled the straps that were slipping off her scrawny shoulders.

"Are you done?" Botan called a moment later. "Open the door so I can see."

"It doesn't fit," she said as she unlocked the bathroom door.

"I didn't expect it to," the deity came in smiling with a little pink box, and it made a rattling noise as she shook it. "That's why I made sure I brought safety pins!"

Botan placed the box on the counter, and she gathered a handful of pins before she turned her attention to her friend with her potato sack of a dress.

"Please don't stick me with the pins."

"Oh, hush!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Alright, you're all done!"

Mika turned to look at herself in the large mirror behind her. She grimaced at her reflection, and Botan smacked her lightly on the back of the head.

"Pigtails? Seriously, Botan?" Mika questioned in disbelief as she tugged on one.

Botan smiled. "You want to look sweet and innocent when you meet Kurama's mother!"

"But... I look like a little girl!"

"Nonsense!" Botan waved her comment off, as she turned to pack her stuff. "You look adorable! Now, let's hurry downstairs. Kurama's probably waiting."

Botan rushed out of the room moments later, and Mika lagged behind as she pulled on a denim jacket she borrowed from Yusuke. Sure enough, the redheaded fox was patiently waiting downstairs on the couch with a book open on his lap.

"We're ready!" the bubbly deity called out as she bounced around the room.

Kurama flipped the book over and slid it onto the table and was standing up straight in one fluid motion. He flashed a bright smile at Mika as he came to stand beside her. She smiled at him shyly as Botan circled them excitedly and talked up a storm.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurama asked a few minutes later when Botan had disappeared up the stairs in search of something she had forgotten.

Mika nodded, "Yeah, but let's hurry before Botan comes back."

He laughed, and they heard a loud "hey!" from above.

"Bye, everyone! We're leaving." Mika called out.

"Wait!" Botan called from upstairs, but it was too late. Mika and Kurama had already scurried out the door to escape. She ran down the stairs and flung the front door open, but the squeal of tires across the pavement was her only answer. Her lips twisted into a frown as she looked at her camera with a frown. "Darn! I wanted to get a picture."

"Ahhh, quit sulking," Yusuke's voice came from behind her. He was kneeling down and tying his shoes, while Kuwabara stomped down the staircase. "Besides, video is way better than any pictures. Especially if it's porn."

"Yusuke!"

"What?" The brunette gave her a devilish grin as he straightened up, and she glared at him with disgust. "It's the truth."

"Ugh!"

"Well, are we gonna go or not?" Kuwabara questioned impatiently.

Botan and Yusuke turned; the devious grins that stretched across their faces were almost identical.

"Of course."

~.~.~.~.~

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked as he watched Mika from the corner of his eye. Half of her hair was now loose, and she rubbed her head.

"Undoing these ridiculous pigtails."

"Why?" he grinned.

"It's giving me a headache and it looks stupid!"

He tugged teasingly on the last tail and said sarcastically, "I thought it looked pretty cute."

"Hah!" she frowned as she pulled the other pigtail down, shook out her hair, and gathered her long locks in favor of a messy bun. "For a little girl it may be."

He let out a laugh, and they fell into a comfortable silence. The only sound was the quiet purr of the car as they travelled the crowded roads. It was five minutes later when they turned into a street lined with big yet modest looking houses that he slowed the car, and he parked next to the curb.

"Is this it?"

"Yes," he answered and turned to look at her. His face was the definition of serious. "Now, Mika. I need you to listen to me very carefully. Around my family, please do not refer to me as Kurama. All they know is that I'm Shuuichi. They have no knowledge of demons or my work in the Spirit World, and I prefer to keep it that way."

Mika nodded in understanding, "Okay... Shuuichi."

Kurama smiled at her, "Perfect."

"Whatever you say, Shuuichi."

He laughed as he opened his door, and walked to the other side of the car to help her out. "Watch your foot," he said as she stumbled in the ridiculous wedge heels that Botan insisted she wear.

"Thanks, Shuuichi," she grinned at him.

"Now you're just overdoing it."

They both began to laugh as they began to walk up the driveway. Mika could feel her heart slamming itself against her ribcage as she glanced at the big wooden front door. Kurama seemed to notice her nervousness so he reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be nervous. They'll love you."

~.~.~.~.~

Koenma was sitting at his desk hard at work at the piles of paper that were stacked on his desk. The entire office was silent; the only sounds were the slight 'thunk' of his stamp and the quiet shuffle of papers.

"KOENMA, SIR!"

Koenma leaped out of his skin in fright as the door was suddenly thrown open, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK, BOTAN!?!" he yelled as he retrieved his binky that fell out of his mouth. "Didn't I tell you to always knock?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Botan apologized as Yusuke and Kuwabara took a seat on the couch. "But, we need to use your TV."

"What? Can't you see that--?"

But Botan already had the remote to his magical television, turned it on, and was flicking through the channels.

"C'mon, c'mon, Botan! They're probably already there!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up, Yusuke! I'm trying--- I FOUND IT!"

"What is going on here!?!" Koenma demanded in a roar as he watched Botan run and jump on the couch beside Yusuke, and Kuwabara began to pass around a bucket of popcorn.

"SHHH!"

"Mika is meeting Kurama's mother!" Botan explained quickly.

"Really? Are they dating? That was quick---"

"They're not dating---yet," she said, "Ooh! They're there! SHHH!"

~.~.~.~.~

Mika watched as a young boy opened the door. He seemed to be around the age of eight. [1]

"Shuuichi!" he squealed out in delight as he ran to his brother, "You're here!"

"Hey, Kakota," Kurama greeted his stepbrother with a pat on the head. "Have you been good while I was gone?" [2]

"Of course," the young boy said, his dark brown eyes glinting with mischief, "I'm _always_ good!"

"Mmmhmmm..." Kurama grinned as he mussed his younger brother's hair, "Whatever you say."

Kakota grinned, and he turned to Mika. His eyebrows perked in curiosity. "Who's she?"

Mika could feel her face go red in embarrassment as he stared at her.

"Kakota, don't be rude."

"Sorry!" he apologized as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Kakota. Who are you?"

She shook the boy's hand, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm Mika."

He nodded, before turning back to his brother, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Mika's face turned bright red as she stared down at her brightly painted toes in embarrassment while Kurama cleared his throat.

"No, Kakota. She's a friend of mine."

"Oooh, okay," he said in a sarcastic tone as he stepped back to allow them to enter the house. He turned around and shot down the hall and out of sight.

As she removed her shoes and her jacket, she could hear Kakota yelling, "Dad! Shiori! Shuuichi's here and he brought a _girl_!" She could feel her face turning redder, and Kurama shook his head with a slight laugh.

"Please excuse him," he said as he smiled at her, "He likes to over exaggerate, as you can see."

Mika let out a small laugh as she followed him through the house. She trailed her fingers against the smooth wood paneled walls which were decorated with beautiful paintings and family pictures.

"These paintings are so beautiful," she commented as she stared at a painting of a seascape.

Kurama spun around and smiled, "Thank you. My mother painted those actually."

"She did?"

"Yes," he nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder to hurry her along, "it's always been a big hobby of hers. I've been trying to convince her to donate them to a gallery or sell them, but she absolutely refuses. Our whole attic is filled with her work."

"Wow," she breathed in amazement as they came into the living room where Kakota was waiting for them, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Shuuichi!"

Mika looked up to see a petite woman walking out of what seemed to be the kitchen. Her long dark hair was tied into a loose bun, and she was wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist. The smile on her face was bright as she moved forward to pull Kurama into a loving embrace.

"How are you, dear?"

"Hello, mother. I'm fine. How have you been feeling?"

She stepped back and put her hands on her hips, "I've never felt better! I'm not that weak, son, and don't you forget it!" she said in a joking tone and laughed.

"Shiori! Shiori! Look! Shuuichi brought a girl with him! Look, look!" Shuuichi yelled, as he yanked on the woman's arm and pointed straight at Mika whose face was turning a tomato red.

"Kakota, cut all of that yelling nonsense out."

Mika turned to see a balding man with short hair and glasses walk into the room from a hallway from the opposite side of the room. He readjusted his glasses as he came forward to greet them. "How are you, son?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Hatanaka sighed as he shook his head, "I'm fine, just working hard. It's difficult keeping this little nuisance in line without you around."

Kakota grinned and Shiori playfully smacked him on the arm with a laugh. She walked forward and stopped before Mika.

"I hope you don't mind, Mother, but I thought it would be nice to bring a friend along," Kurama started and she smiled at him.

"Why do you apologize? Of course I don't mind," she turned back to Mika, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Shiori, Shuuichi's mother. And you are?" she said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Mika, ma'am," she said as she shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Shiori withdrew her hand from her as she studied her face with a bright smile. "Mika? That's a very pretty name."

Her face turned bright red which caused Shiori's smile to widened even more, "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweet pea. Please make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

"Ummm," she hesitated as she took a seat on a couch across from the one that Hatanaka was sitting on, "No, thank you."

"Alright," she smiled as she smoothed out her apron, "Well, lunch should be ready soon."

"Would you like some help, mother?" Kurama questioned, "I don't mind."

"Thank you! Some help would be lovely, actually." then Shiori turned to Mika, "Would you like to help?"

"Ummm," Mika bit her bottom lip as her eyes wandered around the room, "I-I don't think that's such a good idea, ma'am..."

"Why not?"

"Well... I can't cook."

"Really?" Shiori's eyes widened in shock, "Are you just pulling my leg?"

The family let out a laugh, and Kurama smiled at her.

"No ma'am," she admitted in embarrassment.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Shiori smiled as she moved towards the girl and offered her hand. "Come on, I'll teach you. This lesson is free, but I'll have to charge you for the next one, okay?"

Mika let out a laugh as she took Shiori's hand. She smiled at the friendly woman as they walked into the kitchen with Kurama trailing behind with a bright smile on his face. She had a feeling that she was really going to like his family.

~.~.~.~.~

"How can you do that so quickly and not cut yourself?"

Mika was now sitting on the kitchen counter beside Kurama who was busy dicing the vegetables as if he were some world renowned chef. The snaps from the crisp vegetables and the dull thunk of the knife against the cutting board were the only sounds as he and Shiori worked around the kitchen. She looked down at her hands with a pout; many of her fingers were decorated in blue and red Spiderman bandages.

Kurama looked at her from the corner of his eye, a faint smirk played across his lips. "Because I have much better hand-eye coordination that you do. And, I have much more practice."

"Oh, wipe that smug look off your face," she grinned as she shoved his shoulder.

"Ah! My finger!"

"Oh, shut up! You're so mean, Ku---Shuuichi!"

"'Ku-Shuuichi?'" Shiori repeated as she grinned at them, "Is that some sort of pet name for him?"

Her face turned bright red, "No, ma'am."

"What do you all call each other then?" she questioned, "Or is that a bit too personal? You two are so cute."

Kurama stopped cutting vegetables, his face turning a flushed pink. "Mother... Mika and I aren't dating..."

Shiori stopped stirring the broth, and looked at them with wide eyes. "You aren't?"

"No! We're just friends!" Mika added.

"Oh," she turned back to the pot and was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, "Well... I guess what you kids would say now is, "My bad!""

The three of them laughed awkwardly, and continued on silently.

"Shiori?" Mika questioned meekly as she squirmed awkwardly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Shiori smiled at her and let out a laugh. "Of course! There's no need to ask. It's the second door on the left in the hall."

"Thank you," she said as she hopped off the counter and disappeared into the living room.

"She's lovely," Shiori sighed as she turned to face her son. "Absolutely adorable. Polite. Funny. A bit on the quiet side though."

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "she barely talked when we first met. She's really come out of her shell."

"So have you."

Kurama turned to look at his mother. She was staring at him as if he were another person. A smile was stretched across her face, and her eyes shined with pride.

"I was so happy when you started to hang out with your other friends. But even then, I've never seen you act so silly. She brings that out in you. You two are a good match. You should really---"

"Mother!" Kurama interrupted her, his face turning slight red. "We're only friends."

"Ahhh, I know, I know," she waved him off dismissively, with a mischievous grin. "But, still---"

"Mother!"

~.~.~.~.~

"We got your message and got here as soon as we could," Keiko said as she and Shizuru barged through Koenma's office door.

"What in the world?" Koenma hissed and let out a sigh, "You two too?"

"It would've been three," Shizuru retorted as she sat down on the floor beside Yusuke and Kuwabara, "But Yukina thought that it was an invasion of privacy to watch."

"It is!"

"And?"

Koenma slapped his face and let out an irritated sigh. "So I'm assuming that you all are planning to spy on them until they head home."

"Yup," Yusuke answered, "we'll be here for a while, binky-breath."

Koenma sighed before he hopped out of his chair. He transformed into his teenager form and began to gather all the papers on his desk.

"Where are you going, Koenma sir?" Botan questioned as she watched her boss struggle to carry his stack of papers to the door.

"Anywhere! Anywhere other than here so I can get some peace and quiet!"

The prince slammed the door closed behind him. Everyone watched him go, and then shrugged, and returned their attention back to the television.

~.~.~.~.~

Mika felt a bit intrusive as she flipped through the photo album that she had spotted laying on a tiny table stacked with newspapers in the hall. She smiled wistfully at the pictures, trailing her fingers down the smooth plastic with longing.

As she flipped through the photo album, locations changed suddenly with each flip of a page. People grew older and younger; their hair grew instantly or disappeared, their dark tans from the summer sun faded and reappeared suddenly, the seasons changed---but only one thing remained constant. That overwhelming happiness that was so obviously there. She could see it in the candid photos. In their smiles. In their eyes.

"There you are!"

She dropped the photo album and whipped her head around, her eyes wide like a startled animal's.

"Oh! Ku---Shuuichi, you scared me!"

He grinned, "I know. I was coming to check to make sure you hadn't fallen in."

"Haha," she grumbled as he patted her on the head, "I'm not so little that I'll fall through the hole."

"Are you sure?" he teased as he held his hand over head as if he was comparing their heights.

She stuck her tongue out and reached out to tug on a lock of his hair, not too hard to hurt him but enough to get him to shut up. "Did you come here just to tease me?"

He smiled at her, "Yes. But I also came to let you know that lunch is ready. But I see that you're busy poking around."

Mika could feel her face turn bright red as they both looked down at the photo album that lied facedown and open on the floor. "I, uhmm..."

He took her hand and squeezed it, "its ok. I'm just trying to rattle you, Mika."

"That's not nice either."

"I know," he grinned as he turned around to head back to the living room. "Lunch is ready. I'm going to finish helping Mother set the table."

She nodded as she kneeled down to pick up the photo album to return it to where it belonged. A few loose pictures fell out of the book when she picked it up, and she quickly gathered them up when one caught her eye. She could feel a bright smile form on her lips as she caught a glimpse of a picture of a young boy with messy fiery hair.

"Is this you?"

Kurama spun around eyebrow perked in curiosity, when he saw the picture that she was holding out. "Yes, it is."

"Your hair was so short then! And you were so cute!" When she saw Kurama perk a brow, she felt her face go red. "I-I mean, you were cute then and you still are now--- I mean, wait."

_Oh boy..._

A smile stretched across Kurama's face as he laughed at her red face. She shoved the picture into the book before she set it back in its rightful place, and she crossed her arms across her chest in embarrassment. When he finished laughing, Kurama shook his head and took her hand.

"Thank you. You're pretty cute yourself."

~.~.~.~.~

"Do you really have to leave so soon?"

Kurama and Mika were standing in front of the front door, sliding on their shoes. Hatanaka, Kakota, and Shiori stood nearby watching. A slight pout was on both Shiori and Kakota's faces.

"I'm sorry," Mika apologized as she slipped on her last shoe and wobbled. Kurama reached out and put his hand on her elbow to steady her.

"We have tickets to a movie. It starts in a half hour," Kurama explained.

"This stinks!" Kakota whined, "I wanted to show Mika my booger collection!"

The whole room went silent and everyone turned to look at the boy with disgust.

"I'm just kidding!" Kakota's eyes were wide, "It was a joke!"

"No, it wasn't." Hatanaka shook his head as he grabbed his son's arm, "That's unhygienic! That 'collection' has got to go."

"No, Dad! It was a joke! I swear!"

"No, it wasn't," Kurama whispered into Mika's ear. "I've seen it."

"Ewww!" Mika giggled as she listened to Kakota wail and yell up the stairs.

"What are you two whispering about?" Shiori questioned, with a suggestine grin.

"Mother!"

"What?" Shiori feigned innocence as she stepped forward to give him a hug. "Promise me that you'll come back to visit soon, son. I miss you during the summer."

"I promise, Mother. I'll come back next week to help you with the housework."

"Ugh. I hate cleaning," Shiori sighed, "One day I'm just going to hire a maid."

Kurama shook his head and they both let out a laugh. Shiori stepped forward to give Mika a hug too.

"And you, missy!" she joked, "You need to come back and visit me soon. You're cooking lesson didn't go too well. Besides, I really like having you around."

Mika smiled at Shiori, "Thank you, ma'am. I really enjoy your company as well."

"Promise to come visit sometime soon. And if you ever need anything, sweetie, don't be hesitant to call. Just ask Shuuichi for my phone number."

"I promise, and I will."

Kurama smiled at his mother and Mika before he opened the front door. Mika wobbled out the door, and nearly tripped again.

"Oh, and Mika?" Shiori was grinning as she stared at the young woman's high heels. "You don't have to dress up all fancy for me. Regular shoes are just fine. Besides, you don't seem like the type of girl to dress up."

"I'm not," she answered with a blush.

"Botan got a hold of her," Kurama explained.

"That explains it!" Shiori laughed, "Well, you two better get out of here! You're going to be late to your movie!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and the pair turned to leave. Kurama held the car door open for her, and when he was settled in, her returned to his side and got in. He started up the engine, and backed out of the driveway and then they were on their way.

"So, what did you think?"

Mika turned to see Kurama watching her carefully with a thin lipped smile as if he were gauging her reaction. She smiled at him, "I had a lot of fun. I really liked them."

He returned the smile before he shifted his gaze to the road ahead, "I apologize for my brother and my mother."

"Why?"

He was silent for a moment, "I apologize for the way that they assumed that we were..." his voice trailed off.

Her face flushed a light pink, "its okay."

Kurama cleared his throat as hurriedly switched to another subject, "I also apologize for my brother's disgusting behavior."

"It's fine," she said, "Don't apologize for their behavior. I loved every minute of it. Even though I still think I could have done without seeing your brother's scab collection..."

They both laughed as they slowed down at an intersection. A comfortable silence fell over them as they continued to drive along.

"Hey, Kurama?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Yes?"

She folded her hands into her lap and stared at the white fabric of her dress, "Thank you so much... y'know, for sharing your family with me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

He smiled as he continued to stare through the windshield at the road. "You're welcome."

~.~.~.~.~

"Awww, Kurama! Stop teasing me!"

Mika and Kurama were walking through the park having just finished their movie. Mika carried her shoes by the straps in one hand and was walking barefoot across the pavement. Kurama strolled alongside her, his face twisted in a grin.

"My feet hurt! I had to take them off."

"Why didn't you just tell Botan that you didn't want to wear them?" he questioned.

"She's vicious when it comes to clothes."

He opened his mouth to retort, but then he snapped his mouth shut. "I guess I can't argue with that."

They laughed freely as they strolled along at an easy pace. Mika closed her eyes as the wind whipped the loose tendrils hair that framed her face wildly. She felt so free and so much at ease with Kurama. He was the first person that she had ever experienced such a good time with. It was never awkward. Never boring. Rarely ever was it uncomfortable. It was almost as if whenever she were around him, her problems melted away and was replaced with such a genuine feeling of happiness. She wanted to remember the bliss that she was feeling. She opened her eyes and looked at him. This boy who barely knew her but still took her in when she had no where else to go. This boy who had showed her kindness and infinite patience. The one who listened and cared.

_My best friend_, she thought with a smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Kurama questioned as he smirked back at her.

"Nothing," she replied, her smile growing bigger.

He looked curious, but he didn't press the matter. He turned his gaze to the horizon. Dark billowing clouds floated across the sky. "It looks like it might rain."

_Rain?_

She could feel her bubble pop and her blissful trance faded away as his words weighed down on her.

"It'll be good for the plants. We haven't had rain in months."

"Y-Yeah," she said in a slightly shaky voice. She saw Kurama perk one eyebrow in curiosity, but he didn't question her as they continued.

"So what did you think of the movie?" he prompted, his green eyes focused entirely on her.

"It was okay," she offered a brief answer as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Her attention was upward. She stared up at the darkened sky and at the billowing smoke clouds that hid the sun. She prayed to God, asking him to calm Mother Nature so she wouldn't send her frigid tears pouring down on them.

She felt a bit lightheaded and her breath caught in her chest when she heard a slight rumbling from the sky.

"Mika?"

She turned to see Kurama watching her carefully, his face twisted with confusion. "Did I do something that upset you?"

She shook her head, "N-no. I'm sorry, I just don't... It's just that all of a sudden I don't feel too well."

"Do you need to sit down?" he questioned as he gestured to an elevated area where a group of picnic tables sat underneath a roof that stood a couple of yards away.

"No, I'll be---"

**KA-BOOM!**

Everything was a dizzying blur. Two thumps sounded as her fingers went limp. She squinted against the chilly air that blew into her eyes; and the only thing she could see was the rushing of green past her. She could feel her breath coming out in uneven heaves. And she was screaming---screaming like a mad woman. Her legs propelled her forward as she ran for cover.

"Mika!"

She could feel footsteps behind her, and she knew that Kurama was following her. But she didn't stop. She felt raindrops on her skin. It stung as the cold pattered down on her bare shoulders and stained the front of her dress. But she kept running as quickly as she could to shelter. She wrapped her arms around the large column that held up the roof and sunk to her knees.

"Mika! Mika, what's wrong?"

She didn't look up. But she heard two thumps, and realized that he had picked up her shoes that she had dropped. He came to her, and his hands were moving across her skin quickly in an attempt to calm her.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned.

She shook her head from side to side frantically, and let out a shriek when the thunder roared again. Kurama rubbed his hand on her back as he watched her with confused eyes. He looked up at the sky, and when another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky he watched her jump slightly. That's when it struck him.

"Mika," Kurama leaned down and spoke into her ear, "you're afraid of the storm, aren't you?" When she nodded her head and confirmed his suspicions, he knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms and let out a little laugh as he mussed her hair. "I thought you were hurt. It's just a thunderstorm. It's fine."

"It's going to kill me," she breathed; her voice was edged with hysteria.

"It can't hurt you; its just water."

"I don't care!"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh, "You're being silly, Mika."

"I'm not," she lifted her head to look at him as more tears slipped down her cheeks. Kurama's laughter stopped immediately when he saw her tears. He began wiping her tears away with her thumb as his eyes scanned her face.

"You really are terrified, aren't you?"

She pressed her lips together, closed her eyes, and nodded her eyes. Kurama pulled her into a hug, and rubbed his hands soothingly across her back.

"I'm sorry, Mika," he apologized, "I didn't mean to---"

"I know."

Mika felt stupid. She knew in the back of her mind that she was being silly. Here she was, in Kurama's arms, crying over nothing. All it was was rain, right? Water that fell from the sky. But she couldn't shake her past superstitions that were so ingrained into her mind and the irrational fear that surged through her.

She hated the rain. It was a cold, dangerous thing that made her shiver and seeped cold into her skin, her muscles, and deep into her bones. The thought of it touching her skin made her head spin. Rain brought with it its bad luck. It was an omen---like a black cat crossing someone's path, like a flock of ravens circling high in the sky--- and it always would be to her.

"Why are you afraid of it, Mika?"

Unpleasant memories swirled in her mind. She remembered being locked out in the freezing cold as her parents enjoyed the warmth of their lonely home. Her head was still spinning from the car accident that took her grandmother from her. She remembered the running through the wet woods in search of sanctuary with branches grabbing at her like aged gnarled hands, switches slapping her face and cutting deep into her skin, roots of trees tripping her and sending her world hurtling around her. She was screaming as the doctors took her dead baby from her. The rain was a reflection of her sorrow---it was going to drown her in it. It was going to drown her in her own tears which fell heavily just like the drops.

"Bad things," she forced out, "bad things will happen."

"Bad things?"

"Rain always brings bad things."

"What's happened?"

"Too much..." she whispered, "I don't want to think about it."

"Alright," Kurama said, agreeing not to press the subject.

But he _did _want to prove something.

"Kurama?" Mika watched, her eyes wide with fear. "W-What are you doing?"

The redheaded fox had gotten up and was walking toward the edge of the area. He balanced on the edge of the concrete level. His intention was obvious---he was going to walk out into the rain.

Mika leaped to her feet and ran to him. She grabbed on his arm and began to tug him backwards. "Kurama, no!"

"I'll be fine," he said simply.

"No! Please---"

He broke her hold on him and stepped out from under the roof. Mika watched him with wide tearful frightened eyes. He just stood there, grinning, as he gauged her reaction.

"See? I'm fine. Now it's your turn."

"No," she squeaked in fear as she cringed away.

"Mika, I promise it won't hurt you."

"No," she refused once again.

"Mika," he came close enough so that he could look her in the eyes while staying out from under the roof. He held out his hand for her to take, "Would I let something hurt you?"

She wiped the itchy tears that slid down her cheek, and purposely ignored his question. She cast her eyes downward as shame and embarrassment began to swell inside her, but he caught her under the chin and made her look at him.

"Would I?"

"No," she breathed, but her hands remained stiffly at her sides.

"Then come out into the rain," he took her tiny hand in his and began to pull her to the edge. He gave her a gentle smile when her eyes widened in fear and shot up to look at the overcast sky. "It's fine."

"Something bad---"

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Not when you're with me."

Mika squeezed her eyes tightly as she allowed Kurama to pull her from her shelter and into the open. Immediately, she could feel the cold rain beating against her skin. She shrunk back a bit.

"You're doing fine, Mika," Kurama's soothing voice encouraged her.

She opened her eyes and looked around herself warily.

"See?" Kurama smiled at her as he blinked to clear his vision of rain, "Nothing happened. You're just fine."

She still chewed on her bottom lips nervously. Her eyes darted around as if she were searching for hazards or possible warning signs. She wasn't going to warm up to the rain anytime soon he realized. He shook his head in an attempt to get the water out of his eyes. He watched, slightly amused, as Mika jumped back from the water that flew in her direction. A wicked grin stretched across his face and she watched him carefully. He cupped his hands and watched as they gradually filled with the rain water. He cast a sly glance at his friend before he threw the water in her direction and managed to wet the front of her dress and her face. She let out a loud scream and reached up to viciously wipe her face. But Kurama had already collected and ambushed her with another handful of water.

"Kurama, stop it!" she screeched, her face red with anger.

"It's not hurting you," he grinned as he placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"That still doesn't mean that I like it," she whispered.

She still hated the way the chill seeped into her skin. She still hated the way that the rain nipped at her skin and blinded her. And her superstitions were still there.

"Can we go home now?" she shivered as she wrapped her arms around her freezing soaking body.

Kurama smiled down at her pouting face and laughed.

"Of course we can."

Author's Notes

Poor Mika, I made her crazy as hell in this chapter. Hehehe.

[1] - I changed Kurama's stepbrother's age. He was originally a pre-teen/teenager in the manga/anime.

[2] - To minimize confusion, I decided to just change Kurama's stepbrother's name because it's too confusing that they have the same names. Although the spelling is different, it still can get a little confusing at times.


	13. Strange

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, unfortunately.

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 12

"Strange"

Being grounded sucks. So does endless rehearsals for the school musical. Ugh. But, before we continue on with the chapter, I have something to say. And I'm putting it here because I know that it'd most likely be overlooked if placed at the top of the page with the summary and disclaimer. But I just wanted to say...

Thank you to all who have read my story, and thank you for all your kind messages of encouragement and your sweet reviews. You have no idea how inspired and how thankful I am for all of you.

I'm not going to get all mushy and icky, but I really want all of you to know that I am so thankful for everything. I honestly think that starting to write was one of the best things I could have done with my life.

You won't ever know how much writing has helped me with my own personal problems. And you will never know how obligated I feel to you all and how guilty I feel when I don't update for you guys.

Not only because I like to keep my readers happy; but, because I like writing and I like hearing what you all have to say.

So thank you all. Seriously. :)

Alright. Now that that's done, ONWARD!

3 -Jasmine

~.~.~.~.~

"Hiei, where is everyone?"

Mika was walking down the stairs, and she came to a stop in the middle of the living room. Hiei was sitting on the floor cross-legged, busily polishing his katana. He glanced up from his work with an irritated glare.

He seemed satisfied when she shrunk back a little in fear, and he proceeded to answer her question, "The fox is in his room. The two idiots are sparring outside."

Nodding, she turned and hurried out of the room and up the stairs. She approached Kurama's room cautiously, not wanting to disturb him incase he was still sleeping. She leaned her head against the door and listened for a moment. She heard a soft melody playing and the rustle of paper. She smiled and tapped against the door softly as she called his name.

"Come in," he called out.

Mika pushed the door open and came in slowly. Kurama was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a wooden acoustic guitar in his lap as he leaned over a notebook. His long hair was tied back, but his long messy bangs fell into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mika questioned as she sat down on the floor next to him. She snuck a peek at his notebook and saw wierd symbols placed in sections down the page and his eloquent script beneath them. He sighed and scratched out the words on the page before he turned to face her.

He smiled at her as he set his pen down and turned his attention to the guitar in his lap, "Nothing."

"You can't be doing nothing," she frowned at him as he plucked at the chords.

He looked up at her, a sly grin stretched across his lips and his eyes glinted with mischief. He laughed, "It seems that you are right."

"Exactly," she grinned back at him as she shifted to lie on her stomach. "Now tell me!"

He picked up his notebook and handed it to her. "I'm _trying _to write a song."

She picked up on his exasperated tone as she squinted in an attempt to read the words that he had crossed out. "What's the problem then?"

"I don't know," he said, "I've come up with the melody, but when I try to write words---nothing comes to me."

"Maybe you're not inspired right now?" she said as she handed the notebook back to him.

He nodded. He grabbed the guitar, stood up, and started to walk towards his closet---probably to put it away. "You're probably right. Maybe I'll try again later."

"Wait!" she called out, her voice filled with longing. She was dying to hear his song. Kurama turned to look at her, one eyebrow perked. She felt a bit shy as she reached for the notebook and held it out to him, "Could you... ummm, can you play the song for me?"

He was silent for a moment, before a small grin stretched across his lips. He turned back around and came to sit beside her. She smiled at him and handed him the notebook. He took it, set it down at his feet, and placed his fingers in different positions on the guitar. And then he began to play.

A soft enchanting melody weaved through the air, and Mika watched in amazement as one hand slid up and down the neck of the instrument and as the other plucked and strummed at the chords. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he focused. She smiled and closed her eyes as she listening, drowning in the spell of the beautiful melody. Music had always been a big part of her. She could hear it swelling all around her. She could hear it with each tick of the clock, with each chirp of a bird, with each rustle of the wind through the trees. Music was everywhere, and it had always been something that calmed her. Something that could penetrate to her heart and affect her unlike anything else. She couldn't help but smile at the soft intricate melody that he weaved. She wanted to get up and spin to the music, almost as if she were a little girl again. She imagined luxurious dresses as big as trapezes, beautiful people laughing and dancing, a princess and her knight in shining armor coming to save her, happily ever after---a fairytale. It was almost as if the music were swirling around her, leading her into a dizzying but pleasant waltz. But all good things must come to an end. And before she realized it, the song was over.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kurama watching her carefully, a smile on his face. She could feel her cheeks warming up uncomfortably, and she struggled to find words.

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you," he smiled at her as he placed the guitar aside. "I'm glad that you liked it.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?"

"Art and music has always played a big part in my family," he said as he gathered his notebook to put away, "My mother taught me how to play the guitar, and my father taught me the piano."

She smiled, "My grandmother taught me how to play the piano too. I don't remember much of it though. It's a shame too. I really love music."

"As do I," he agreed, "Mother always told me: 'Although people around the world may not speak the same language, everyone speaks the language of music---it's something that touches your heart and your soul.'"

"She's right," she nodded in agreement as she shifted to lay down on her stomach. She rested her head on her arms as she peered up at him through her bangs. "I wish I knew how to play the guitar."

"If you'd like," Kurama began after a short pause, "I could teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, and when she sat up, he passed the beautiful wooden guitar to her. "I'll teach you the basics. And we can keep working on it little by little until you feel comfortable enough to learn the much more complicated things."

She nodded as she rested the instrument in her lap on its side, and placed her right arm around it. Her thumb hovered over the chords eagerly. Kurama smiled as he positioned her thumb on the first note.

"This is note is C. It's the very first note."

"C," she repeated after him, trying to memorize it's position on the chords.

He moved her fingers along the chords, as he recited the next, "Next is D, E, F and G."

"Where did A and B go?" She questioned, slightly confused.

"They come after G."

"Well, that makes absolutely no sense," she said as she tried to remember where the notes were, "Whoever created the notes should have learned the alphabet first. He's only making it more complicated for the rest of us."

Kurama laughed and she strummed and plucked at the strings randomly. It sounded awful---but she was only starting out. They remained silent for five minutes. He watched her struggle to arrange her fingers comfortably on the chords. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and frustration as her eyes scanned the strings, and she plucked at the chords again.

"This is so confusing," she sighed, her lips were turned down in disappointment and frustration. "I don't even remember where C is..."

"You're only just starting out. Here," his voice was gentle as he stood up and moved to sit behind her. He spread his legs on her sides and trapped her between his chest and the guitar. "I'll help you."

Mika's eyes widened in embarrassment, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. She could feel his chest on her back, and his warm breath against her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder so he could see. He reached across her, wrapped his hand around her tiny wrist, and he proceeded to help her arrange her fingers on the strings.

"This is C," he said quietly as he strummed her fingers against the chords. "Now, see if you can play the rest by yourself."

"O-Okay," she stuttered as she fumbled to position her fingers correctly. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, she slowly played a few of the notes. They practiced for a good fifteen minutes, with Kurama coaching her along with the utmost patience, before she let out a sigh and gave up.

"It's okay," Kurama said, "it takes some time."

"Y-Yeah."

"We could call it quits for the day and try again tomorrow if you'd like."

"That's fine," she said and let out a sigh of relief as Kurama moved away from her. She crossed her legs and tried to calm herself while he went to his closet to put his guitar away.

"Oh, and Mika?"

She turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway of his closet, the guitar still in hand, and staring at her. "If you ever want to hear a guitar played, all you have to do is come to me. I'd gladly play for you as long as you'd like." [1]

A look of shock passed over her face, but quickly was replaced with a small smile. "Thanks."

"What was it that you had needed earlier?" he questioned as he turned on his heel and entered the closet.

"Oh," she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the blue heart-shaped tear stone that she had found in her jeans. "I wanted to ask you if you could help me make this into a necklace?"

Kurama snapped off the light, closet the closet door, and walked over to her, his eyes alight with curiosity. "What is it?"

"It's a tear gem. Yukina gave it to me the night of the sleepover. I wanted to make it into a friendship necklace."

_I remember that gem,_ Kurama thought as she dropped it into his palm. He turned it around in his fingers, and Mika stood by watching with eyes bright with anticipation. _I was eavesdropping on their conversation. _Kurama took another look at Mika's face. _She was so upset and hurting that night. But now look at her... she's so different now. So much happier._ He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

_And it's all because of us._

"So, what do you think?" Mika questioned softly.

"I know just what to do."

~.~.~.~.~

"Hurry up you guys!"

The boys all sat at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Mika, Botan, and Keiko to come downstairs.

"Oh shut up, Yusuke!" Keiko sighed. She was walking down the stairs with Botan and Mika following closely behind her.

"We're ready now," Botan chirped as she bounced down the staircase, her bright blue ponytail bobbing up and down. "So quit your complaining."

"I don't see why it always takes you all so long to get ready to go!" Yusuke started, "All you really had to do was put on your freakin' suits and--there!---you're done! But, no! You all gotta make it so goddamn complicated and do your hair, your makeup, and whatever it is the hell you girls do! You're going to get wet anyway! We're going to the _beach_ for crying out loud!"

"You know what Yusuke? You're lucky that I even put in _half_ as much effort as I do to look good for you!" Keiko roared.

"Yeah! You should be more appreciative of our hard work!" Botan joined in.

Mika shook her head as she walked over to stand near Kurama. Her arms were folded across her chest tightly, and she was covered from the neck down in a black long-sleeved turtleneck and dark-washed denim jeans. Her new hiruiseki 'friendship necklace' hung proudly and shimmering on its new chain around her slender neck. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a long fishtail braid. Kurama looked her over and perked an eyebrow, but he remained silent. She was the only one, other than Hiei, who was completely covered up. He, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had on swim trunks and t-shirts. Botan and Keiko wore their bikinis with only denim shorts to cover their bikini bottoms. She stuck out like a sore thumb, but no one dared to comment on it. Everyone knew that she probably was covering her body in self-consciousness, but no one was willing to make her upset. [2]

She glanced at Kurama, completely unaware of his intense gaze. A small grin was playing across her lips and she motioned towards the fight going on in the living room. Kurama watched as the two girls argued with the brunette delinquent, and both he and Mika snickered when Yusuke was smacked upside the head.

"Some things will never change," he said as he gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

"Never," she agreed as they all gathered around the fireplace as Botan conjured up a portal.

Without hesitation this time, she stepped through when it was her turn. Brilliant flashes of lights swirled around her as she moved through the portal. She had to squint her eyes so they could adjust to the sudden change in lighting.

"Where are we?" she questioned as she looked at the grand temple that stood before them.

"This is the old hag's temple," Yusuke answered as he slung his bag over his back. Suddenly something hit him upside the head with a loud _thwap_, and he let out a groan.

"'Old hag', am I?"

Mika looked down, and at her feet was a tiny saucer that looked like it belonged to a tea set. She picked it up, and looked up in the direction in which it had come from. On the deck she could see an elderly woman sitting cross-legged on a pillow, a teacup hovering in front of her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed in a dangerous glare.

"Genkai! What the fuck is your problem?" Yusuke growled angrily.

"You, dimwit. That ought to teach you a thing or two about disrespecting your elders!" she yelled back in a raspy voice.

Mika walked forward shyly towards the old woman. She had the saucer cradled in her palms, afraid that she'd drop it as she crossed the lawn. "Here you are, ma'am."

"Hmmm?" Genkai stared at the young woman standing before her. She took the tea saucer from her, and set it down beside her along with the teacup. "Thank you. And who are you?"

"I'm Mika, ma'am," she said politely and bowed in greeting.

"She's a very good friend of ours," Keiko smiled.

"I see. And does she...?" Genkai's voice trailed on and broke off into a unspoken question.

Kurama immediately caught on, and answered swiftly. "Yes, she knows."

"Alright. Then it's very nice to meet you, Mika. I'm Master Genkai." the woman said as she ran a hand through her short scraggly pink hair.

"Master Genkai?"

"Yes. You see, I trained that dimwit over there. Unfortunately he still hasn't learned any tact, nor has he learned when to keep his mouth shut." she glared at Yusuke, silently threatening him to say anything. Yusuke chewed on his lip angrily and took deep breath in order to calm down. Genkai smirked as she watched him, and then turned back to Mika. "It's a lesson we've been working on for a while. But you may call me just plain Genkai."

She smiled at the old woman, and then turned when Kurama put a hand on her shoulder. "Genkai, is Yukina out and about?"

"Yes, I think she's out in her garden. Why are you all here anyway?"

"We're going to the beach!" Botan chirped happily as she started off towards the back of the house.

"Would you like to come, Genkai?" Keiko asked sweetly but with a slightly teasing edge, "It will be a lot of fun."

Genkai's nose twisted up in disgust. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to pass this time... and all the rest."

Everyone broke out in laughter, and a chorus of goodbyes echoed through the place as they all walked off to find Yukina.

"Goodbye, Genkai!" Mika called out shyly before she turned to catch up with Kurama who was waiting for her.

"Bye," the old woman said as she stared after the young woman until they disappeared out of sight. Her lips twitched into a half-smile half-frown as she picked up her cooled tea.

"Hmmm... there's something strange about that girl."

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh! I must have lost track of time! I was meaning to be ready so when you all arrived we could leave."

Yukina strolled down the pathway towards them with a bright smile on her face. She set down a brightly colored watering can, and she wiped her hands on the front of her kimono.

"Hey, Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily as he ran forward. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her into the air, and twirled her around.

"Oh my!" Yukina giggled, "Kazuma, please put me down!"

An alarming burning smell caught Mika's attention, and she turned only to be met with the sight of an angry Hiei. His ruby eyes were narrowed dangerously and she could see smoke literally rolling off his bare skin. Kurama stood beside his friend, making sure that he did not touch Hiei, and attempted to calm him down. When Hiei caught her staring, he bared her teeth at her. Mika jumped in fear and could feel heat creeping up her back. She snapped her head forward, and inched further away from the pair and closer to Yusuke.

"Hiei, calm down," Kurama whispered in such a low voice that Mika had to strain her ears to hear.

"I swear I'm going to kill him," Hiei replied in an acidic voice that was just as low.

"You know you can't do it."

"And why is that?"

It was obvious that they both thought that she couldn't hear their conversation. She bit the inside of her lip as Yukina greeted her with a hug.

"You're wearing the gem!" Yukina squealed.

Mika smiled at her brightly and nodded, but she still keep her ears on the conversation behind her.

"We have worked so hard to redeem ourselves, Hiei," Kurama responded, "Are you honestly willing to throw away this second chance? If you murder a human you will be sent back to jail. You could even receive the death penalty."

Mika's eyes widened in horror and shock. The _death _penalty? Would Hiei really risk everything---even his own life? She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Kurama had told her how hard that they had worked to redeem themselves. He had told her how they risked their lives---quite often--- just for another chance. She could almost cry at the thought of all the hard work he had put in---ruined for a shot at Kuwabara. She turned her head so she could get a good look at Yukina. The ice maiden was climbing the stairs to the temple so she could go inside and change. She then snuck a peek at Hiei before she took a seat on the wooden steps as they all waited.

Exactly who was Yukina to Hiei? She couldn't help but wonder. She didn't know much about him. He barely talked around her, let alone _to_ her. He barely acknowledged her presence. He didn't seem too friendly, so she steered clear of him. But from what she had observed, he didn't seem to care for anything or anyone. The only person she could think that he actually liked was Kurama.

But now that she heard Hiei's comments about killing Kuwabara and that the cause of these comments seemed to be because _of _Yukina, she was deeply confused. Was he in love with Yukina? But no... that couldn't be right, because Yusuke had said himself that Hiei didn't.

"I'm ready to go!" Yukina's cheery voice cut through her thoughts. She had a picnic basket hanging from one arm. "It's too bad that Shizuru couldn't make it."

_Wait a minute..._ Mika looked up and took a good look at Yukina's face. She took her features: the almond-shaped ruby eyes, the high cheekbones, the thin lips, and the slender nose; and then she turned to Hiei.

Mika's amber eyes scanned Hiei's face. He and Yukina did share some familiar features---something a bit uncommon but not enough to link them together. Her eyes shot between Yukina as they turned to leave and Hiei, and she scanned everything from the forehead down.

_They both have... _She could feel her eyes widening and her jaw dropping before she came to a shocking conclusion. But it was the two identical birthmarks on the side of each of their necks that caught her attention. Each one's birthmarks were almost hidden completely by their clothes and hair, but she still managed to spot it. Maybe Hiei did love Yukina---as a _sister_. A legitimate sister-brother relationship because, hell, there was no way they could _not _be related!

"You're smart."

Mika jumped in shock and slapped her hand against her chest in an effort to keep her heart from exploding out of her chest. She could feel searing heat against her neck and could feel someone's breath against her ear.

"Now let's see if you're smart enough to keep your mouth shut."

She inhaled sharply and held her breath as Hiei backed away from her. He shot her a dangerous glare before he turned on his heel and walked off, following her friends who had already walked off. She let out a sigh of relief as she slowly stood up with weak shaking knees.

"Are you alright?"

Mika jumped at the sound of Kurama's voice.

"It's only me," he said as he shoved a cell phone back into his pocket. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing," she responded quickly as she shook her head, "What happened?"

"I had to take a call," he explained, "Everyone went ahead, and Hiei and you stayed behind to wait. Speaking of Hiei, where is he?"

She chewed her lip as she willed her pounding heart to calm down. She was still a little rattled from her encounter with Hiei, and she couldn't help but shudder at the dark and dangerous look that had clouded his eyes. His threat was real and alive. And she knew that Hiei wouldn't hold back if she opened her mouth. What he would do to her, she didn't know. But she didn't want to find out.

"He decided to catch up with the rest," she answered.

Kurama nodded silently. "Hiei's been a lot more moodier than usual. I'm not exactly sure why, but I can only guess. I think that it may be for the best that you stay away from him. Something happened between you two while I was gone, didn't it?"

"No---"

"Mika," he said in a patient voice as he took her hand. She stopped and turned to look up at him. "Please, don't lie to me. There's no need to. But I do need to know, not only for your safety but for everyone else's. Something _did _happen, correct?"

"Yes."

"What?"

She was silent for a moment as she willed herself to keep her big mouth shut. "I know that Hiei and Yukina are brother and sister," she couldn't help but blurt out. The secret was so strange and she was curious to find out what was going on. "And he knows that I do. And he's mad about it. He told me that if I were smart, I'd keep my mouth shut. B-But I don't understand? What's the problem with people knowing? Doesn't everyone already know?"

"No," Kurama responded, "Only Yusuke and I know. No one else. Not even Yukina."

"But---"

"It's something that I'm afraid I can't explain to you. It's Hiei's business and it was his decision for it to be this way. How did you find out?"

"They have similar features, but the birthmark on their necks---they're identical."

"Not many people would have spotted that." Kurama looked surprised, "You have sharp eyes."

"I always had really good vision," she whispered and turned her face away from his staring eyes, "It runs in the family apparently."

Kurama nodded silently, but it looked like he was thinking deeply about something. They continued to walk in silence until they reached a densely wooded area. Mika stopped as she stared into the deep dark forest.

Memories began to come trickling back. She could almost feel a pair of callous hands running down her sides, touching her roughly. She shivered and shook her head in an effort to ignore the disturbing thoughts.

"I'll have to carry you now."

She turned to look at him questioningly. "It's alright, I can walk---"

He smiled at her. "It's too dangerous. These woods are a refuge for demons. It's best to get through as quickly as possible."

"But," she turned to look back at the dense forest, "if it's dangerous shouldn't we should turn back? Where are the others? We shouldn't go in."

"It won't be any problem for demons to pass through, and Kuwabara was trained to fight against them---we'll all be fine." He laughed as he quickly swept the petite woman into his arms, "But for humans like you and Keiko. It's too dangerous for you to cross on your own. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Thanks though."

Mika lied her head against Kurama's chest and inhaled slightly. He smelled faintly of fragrant roses and warm earth. She smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

"Close your eyes. We'll be going so fast, it might frighten you."

"I'll be fine," she grinned up at him, "I'm not that easy to scare, Kurama."

He smirked down at her, his emerald eyes glinting with devilish delight. "Alright. Don't say I didn't tell you so."

Determined to prove him wrong, she tilted her head in a challenging way. He returned her challenging glance before he took off at an impossible speed. She took a sharp breath as the world around her zipped past her in a blur. Colors ran into each other like a wet watercolor painting. They were traveling so impossibly fast that her eyes were watering as the cold air slapped against her bare face. She felt nauseous and sick as if she had left her stomach behind at the forest's edge. She snapped her eyes shut as she prayed that Kurama wouldn't drop her as she bounced along in his arms slightly. They traveled for a few more minutes until he began to slow down until eventually he was strolling along at an easy pace.

"You can open your eyes now," his soft voice sounded, "We're here."

When she opened her eyes she was met by a triumph and smug expression on his face. She scowled at him, and he put her down.

"Were you scared?" he questioned in a teasing voice.

"No. I wasn't," she sniffed as she turned away from him. He snickered, and she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, wipe that smug look off your face!"

They both exploded in laughter as they headed towards their friends who were crowding around a picnic basket on the sand.

"Took you two long enough!" Yusuke jerked his head in greeting as he ripped his sandwich in half and stuffed part of it into his mouth.

"Sorry, I had to take a call," Kurama said simply as they took a seat in the sand. He reached into the wicker basket and withdrew two sandwiches wrapped in plastic. He handed one to Mika, who sat beside him, and then unwrapped his.

"Sure," Yusuke muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Yusuke." Keiko rolled her eyes before she exchanged a wicked glance with Botan. They both giggled as they shot looks at the late duo.

"What's so funny?" Mika questioned, without looking up from her sandwich that she was tearing up into tiny little squares on top of a napkin.

"Oh, nothing!" Botan said in a singsong voice.

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina came over and everyone settled down for lunch. The sound of the gentle waves breaking onto the sand accompanied the warm laughter and the energetic chatter of the group of friends. Mika, on the other hand, remained silent. Her attention was focused on the sandwich in front of her, and she ripped it into smaller and smaller pieces, only stopping to laugh quietly at a few of the jokes Yusuke cracked.

She knew that Kurama noticed her, but he said nothing. No one else seemed to pay her much mind, but it was Yukina who noticed and spoke up. "Mika dear, what are you doing to your food?"

Mika looked at Yukina, her eyes downcast. She looked like a guilty child who had been caught in the act of doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to do. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, "N-Nothing."

"Aren't you hungry, Mika?" Kuwabara questioned. "You only ate one slice of toast this morning."

It was much more than she usually ate. Usually she would nibble and pick at her breakfast, and sometimes she even skipped breakfast entirely.

"I know, but I'm not that hungry."

"You should at least---" Yusuke started, but Kurama cut him off.

"It's alright, Mika. Just save it for later in case you get hungry."

Mika nodded and took the plastic Zip-Lock bag that Keiko passed to her, and she began to transfer her maimed sandwich into the bag.

"Who's ready to swim?" Yusuke called out as he jumped to his feet.

"We shouldn't swim now," Keiko said, "You should wait at least---"

"Ahhh! Who cares?" Yusuke laughed as he grinned cheekily at her. "If you get cramps and start drowning, I'll be there to give you mouth-to-mouth."

"Yusuke!"

"What? Hey, it's better than letting' you drown, right?"

Keiko's face was flaming red as she took the brunette's outstretched hand. Only Mika and Kurama remained sitting as the rest of the gang stood up to pull off their clothes before taking off at full speed towards the water. Hiei glared at Mika as he stood up. She held her breath and averted her gaze to the sand, and she could feel the searing heat he cast off lick her skin as he passed by to retreat towards the forest edge.

"Don't mind Hiei," Kurama whispered to her as he rolled his brilliant eyes.

She nodded as she collapsed back on the sand. She folded her arms behind her head and began to watch the clouds. Kurama leaned back on his hands and turned his attention skyward as well. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. She could taste the salty summer air on her tongue. She could feel the lovely warmth of the sun's rays penetrating through her clothes and kissing her skin. She sighed in contentment.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurama whispered softly.

She opened her eyes, and smiled slightly before she closed her eyes again. "Just about how good it feels to be out here."

"It is," he agreed with a nod, "But aren't you hot? I mean, you _are_ covered head to toe."

Mika's lips twisted up into a grimace before she answered honestly. "I am a little hot."

"Then why don't you change into a bathing suit? We can go out to the water."

"Ummm..." she bit her bottom lip as she turned her gaze to the ocean.

She could see her friend's splashing through the waves, their laughter and squeals of joy ringing in her ears. The ocean was beautiful and sparkled like diamonds underneath the hot summer sun. Of course she would like to join! It looked like fun.

But she'd have to take off her clothes and show the world the skimpy bikini Botan had lent her. And was she planning on doing that? Hell to the N to the O. Hell no!

"I'm alright," she said as she turned her face back towards the sky.

The corners of Kurama's lips twitched into a small frown. He shrugged, "Alright. Well, you don't mind if I go out then?"

She felt a bit guilty when she realized that he was trying to keep her company even though he really wanted to go out to the water. And although she wanted to go out as well, she wanted him to stay with her. It would be selfish of her to make him sit here with her and burn up in the sun. So she shook her head, "No, I'm fine! Go ahead. Have fun."

He instantly jumped to his feet and tore off his shirt. She could feel her eyes widening at the sight of his bare chest, and she forced herself to avert her gaze to her toes that she flexed to keep herself distracted.

"I'll be back later!" Kurama called out over his shoulder as he strolled out to the sea line without as much as a second glance at her.

"Bye..." she called back softly as she lied back in the sand. She closed her eyes to shield her pupils from the radiant sun, and she couldn't help but pout. The way Kurama had hurried out to the water made her feel wierd. He didn't plead with her like he usually did, he didn't try to coax her to take off her clothes, nor did he even give her a second glance as he left. She felt like a big baby as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Kurama!" She heard her friends call his name in delight.

She sat up, and her eyes went straight to the redhead who was now being assaulted with a noogie by Yusuke. She watched as Kurama let out a laugh and easily tossed the delinquent off of him and into the deep crystalline waters. Kuwabara jumped for him, but he quickly moved out of the way. The girls giggled behind him. Keiko was carrying Botan on her back, and Yukina had a brightly colored bucket that she shifted from both hands as she scanned the ground for seashells.

Mika puffed out her cheeks in slight irritation and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She wanted to have fun too!

"Mika!" Botan yelled as she caught sight of her watching them. "Come join us! The water's fine!"

The silverette hesitated which caused all her friends to call out to her and beg her to come out to the water [3]. Her hands fluttered down to her midriff and trailed down her legs as she squeezed her eyes shut. With a sigh, she finally stood up and began to unbutton her jeans. She could feel her face flush as her friends began to wolf whistle at her and send her catcalls.

"Ow owww!"

"What a babe!"

"Take it off!"

She quickly kicked her jeans aside and pulled her turtleneck off over her head. She pulled at the bottom of the bikini to make sure that everything was in its proper place, and she began the short walk to the shoreline. Kurama was smiling brightly at her from the center of her cluster of friends.

"Hey, there miss..." Yusuke winked at her as she came towards him, "But _damn _you're looking' mighty fine! Can I get your number?"

Everyone cracked up at Yusuke's pickup line and Mika's fire hydrant face. Well, everyone except Keiko, who smacked Yusuke upside the head.

"Stop it!" Mika cried out as she crossed her arms across her chest in embarrassment.

"Awww," Yusuke said as he patted her head, "I'm just joking."

"But, seriously. You look great, Mika," Kuwabara said reassuringly as he smiled sincerely at her.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

~.~.~.~.~

"Put me down you guys!"

Mika was screaming as Kurama and Yusuke held on to both ends of her body and were swinging her back and forth.

"Put you down?" Yusuke repeated, looking up at his partner in crime with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Yes!" Mika screeched in laughter as she tried to kick herself loose. But it was no use, Kurama had a steel-grip on her hands, and Yusuke on her ankles. "Let me go!"

"Alright," Kurama said in a sly tone.

"What are you all doing--"

**CRASH!**

Water broke like shattered glass all around her after she was sent flying in the air only to land in the ocean. The waves swished around her and rocked her frame back and forth as she scrambled to find which was up. When she felt the squishy sand bottom of the ocean floor touch her feet, she pushed as hard as she could, sending her body rocketing to the surface. She wiped the saltwater from her eyes, and she could hear Yusuke and Kurama laughing hysterically a few feet away from her.

"You bastards!" She yelled at them before she broke out in laughter. "Come back here!"

Yusuke and Kurama took off back towards the shoreline, and she ran after them.

"What're you going to do about it, little girl?" Yusuke called out in a taunting voice.

"Come back here, Yusuke!"

"You can't catch us, we're too fast for you!"

And thus the chase began. Mika took off as fast as she could after the two teenaged boys but, of course, they were indeed much too fast for her. By the time she made it to the edge of the shoreline, Yusuke was already halfway down the beach. He danced around, yelled at her, and roared with laughter. Kurama, who was a little close to her, smiled at her tauntingly.

"I'm going to get you!" she roared at him, and everyone laughed behind her.

"Really?" his eyes narrowed at the challenge, and at that moment he looked every bit like the sly fox he was.

She took off after him, kicking up sand behind her. Kurama, of course, didn't run as quickly as he could so she could have a chance at catching him. But whenever she got at least within arm's reach of him, he'd put out such a strong burst of speed that he seemed to disappear and reappear fifteen feet ahead.

"Give it up, Mika!" Yusuke called out, "You'll never catch either of us!"

Mika chased after Kurama until she had a stitch in her side. Her breaths came out in short shallow bursts and her heart was pounding in her chest. He didn't even seem to be tired. But she pressed on, and when he was an arm's length away she launched herself forward so that she jumped onto his back. She knew that he would slow down immediately so she wouldn't fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Caught you," she breathed into his ear.

Kurama let out a loud laugh, "It seems that you have."

"I win."

"If I had been running as fast as I could, there would be no way you could catch me---let alone see me," he whispered back.

"Nobody said that you had to hold back."

Kurama was about to retort when a loud scream cut through their playful banter. She and Kurama instantly whipped their heads in the direction of the noise and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"Hiei, stop! What are you doing?"

Hiei and Kuwabara were wrestling in the sand, and Yukina stood a couple feet away from the brawl. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and frost was beginning to creep from her feet to cover the sand around her. Before she could blink, the world was suddenly flying around her. She could hear the heavy footsteps of Kurama's feet in the sand, and knew that he was running full speed ahead. Before she could even blink twice, they were in front of the two fighting boys. She hopped off of Kurama's back as he lightly but firmly applied pressure to her legs to tell her to let go.

"Hiei, what the fuck are you doing? Get off of him!" Yusuke was yelling as he dove into the brawl trying to separate them.

"Hiei, stop!" Kurama hollered at his friends who were rolling around in the dirt.

Chaos surrounded her. Yukina was sobbing heavily on her knees. Kuwabara and Hiei were yelling death threats at each other. Kurama and Yusuke were trying to separate the two. And Botan and Keiko were screaming.

Suddenly something bright and blinding caught her eye. Kurama and Yusuke instantly backed away from the brawl with their hands up in the air. Hiei had drawn his blade, and he was pointing it at anyone who came close to him. His eyes were wild with rage as he looked down at a bloodied Kuwabara.

"I am going to kill you," Hiei hissed in a voice \ filled with so much rage, so much hatred, so much pent-up bloodlust that she could feel her heart stop in her chest and her blood ice up.

He was serious. The threat was no bluff. It was real and deadly. And he was going to _kill _Kuwabara.

_"Stop, Hiei!" _Kurama shouted.

Mika's eyes were wide in fear as she watched Hiei swipe his blade at Yusuke who had come too close. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe what was happening. She kept seeing blood in front of her eyes.

Her grandmother was dead. Now Kuwabara's going to die. And then Hiei will too. Who would be next?

Yusuke? Keiko? Maybe Botan? Or sweet Yukina? Shizuru?

**Kurama**_**?**_

She kept seeing their dead bodies in front of her eyes. Her vision was a red as blood. She felt her heart stop in her chest.

She couldn't let them die!

She could feel her body moving without her consent. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she rushed forward. She could see Hiei lifting his blade, and she slid in between the fighting pair. Her eyes were burning with compassion and with determination. She spread her arms her side as if they could protect the wounded Kuwabara behind her.

"MIKA!"

She let out a loud scream as she felt the cold blade push into her stomach. In pure reflex, she reached out with her hands and gripped the blade to try and stop it from pushing into her further. She let out another scream as she felt the blade slicing through her palms. Blood began to blossom from the slits in her palms and began to steadily drip crimson onto the blade.

"They're going to kill you!" she cried out, "Don't throw everything away!"

"You're crazy!" Hiei hollered as he stared into her eyes.

Her tearful brown eyes were filled with a sympathy so great that he could almost feel his anger melting away. He shook his head with frustration in a stubborn attempt to break free of her piteous curse. He yanked the blade from her hands. Mika could feel the waves of pain rocking through her body, and breathing hard, she fell to her knees with tears blurring her vision.

"Don't do it!" she cried, "They'll kill you! Please! What about Yukina?"

She knew that she had said the wrong thing when Hiei's eyes flashed. She scrambled backwards in the sand as he tightened his grip on the blade's handle. His eyes were black with terrifying anger as he hovered above her.

"You can die with him!" He roared as he took a step back to lash out at her.

Kurama and Yusuke immediately took the chance to tackle the fire demon to the ground. Kurama was wrestling him in the sand when Kuwabara joined in. Yusuke took Hiei's katana and threw it into the sand away from them before he dove into the pile of boys to help restrain Hiei.

"Mika!"

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina ran towards their fallen friend, and they dragged her away from the brawl. Mika's entire abdomen was covered in her crimson blood and sand, and she was still screeching.

"They're going to kill him!"

"What do we do! What do we do!" Keiko screamed as she collapsed in the sand beside Mika who was screaming like a madwoman and laid her friend's head in her lap. "Calm down, Mika!"

"They're going to kill him..."

"No! He's going to be alright." Keiko whispered as she caressed her friend's face.

The three girls were able to calm Mika down within a matter of minutes, but it was getting worse and worse. The silverette's wound was so deep, and she was losing a major amount of blood with each passing moment.

"Oh my god!" Botan was trying to stop the heavy blood flow with her hands. "Do we have any cloth? Yukina can you do anything?"

Yukina nodded, her tears streaked with tears. She rushed to her friends and dropped to her knees in the sand. She pressed her hands into the large wound that covered Mika's abdomen, and she squeezed her eyes shut as her hands began to glow brightly.

"C'mon Mika," Keiko cried as she ran her fingers through her friend's hair. "C'mon!"

"Can you hear us?" Botan questioned as she watched her friend's eyes glaze over slightly before they fluttered shut entirely. "Mika!"

The silverette remained unresponsive. Her eyes were closed, and she laid limply in Keiko's lap.

"The wound is too dirty," Yukina cried, "I can heal it but it'll trap infection inside."

"Do we have a first-aid kit?" Botan questioned.

"No!"

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

"We can't open a portal here! We have to cross through the forest!" Botan yelled as she jumped up, "I'll call Koenma now!"

~.~.~.~.~

"What the hell is your problem, Shrimp!" Kuwabara hollered in anger.

Hiei was glaring up at the redhead in front of him, his teeth bared in furious anger. Yusuke and Kurama were behind him restraining him. The midget kicked up sand towards Kuwabara and spit at his feet.

"I don't know what the hell's gotten into you," Yusuke growled as he wrestled to keep his hold on the fire demon, "but you better chill out! We should whoop your little imp ass right here, and right now after what you just did."

"Look what you've done to Mika!" Kuwabara roared, "YOU ATTACKED A GIRL!"

Kurama kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he were to speak, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. How could Hiei attack Mika? What the hell was wrong with him?

"You guys!"

Everyone turned their attention to the shrill voice calling out for their attention. Keiko was kneeling on the ground with Mika in her lap. Yukina was crying hysterically beside them, and Botan was snapping her communicator shut.

"We need to take her to the hospital," the deity called out, "It's too dirty for Yukina to heal it properly. But we can't make a portal here. Someone needs to carry Mika back quick to the temple. There's a portal waiting there."

Kuwabara glared at Hiei one last time before he ran forward to help the girls. Hiei was about to make a lunge after him, but Yusuke held him tight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke hissed, "We're taking your ass straight to Koenma."

"Can you hold him yourself?" Kurama questioned as something caught his eyes. The gleaming blade of Hiei's katana was laying in the sand a few feet away. "There's something I want to check."

"Yeah, I got him."

Kurama ran towards the katana, and he picked it up. Turning it slowly in the sun, his jade eyes scrutinized every inch of the blade carefully. His eyes narrowed at what he saw, "Shit. Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara turned his attention to his friend. He had already had Mika gathered in his arms and he and Yukina were already walking towards the forest. "Yeah?"

"This blade has rust on it," Kurama called out, "she might get tetanus. Try to get her to Spirit World as quick as you can."

Kuwabara nodded and then he and Yukina took off at a blinding speed into the forest. Botan sat on her flying oar with Keiko behind her, her arms around gripping her friend's waist fearfully as she glanced down.

"Hurry!" Botan called out before she zipped forward into the forest.

As soon as the coast was clear, Yusuke shoved Hiei to the ground roughly. Kurama held onto the fire demon's weapon as he approached the two slowly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hiei!" Yusuke hissed. "Do you realize that if you killed either one of them you'd be thrown back in jail?"

Hiei just glared up at him stubbornly. His lips were pressed firmly together in a thin line, and he stood up and brushed himself off. He shoved Yusuke as he walked past him, "Hn, I'm out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." Kurama said in a low voice that was as sharp as a razor.

The fire demon stood still for a moment before he turned to face his friend with a challenging look on his face. They stared each other down long and hard.

"You're not Hiei," Kurama concluded as he reached his hand into his hair to retrieve a seed to turn into a weapon.

A grin spread across the brunette's face, and his blood eyes glinted dangerously.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Hiei, dumb ass."

"Don't lie," Kurama hissed, "Hiei would never act as stupidly as you did."

'Hiei' let out a laugh, and when he spoke again his voice was much deeper: "Your friend Hiei is nothing more than a pawn in my game. All the pent up anger he had made it all the more easier and all the more entertaining."

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded sharply, "Don't make me ask again for my patience is thin."

"I linger in the darkness. I control the mind, I control the heart, and---"

"We asked for a name, not a fucking monologue! Don't play games!" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed the midget by his collar and lifted him into the air, "A name! Give us a name so I can put you on file, and whoop your ass."

'Hiei' just cackled like a maniac before he turned his eyes skyward. "Do you hear that? It's an angel's cry. She's furious. And we'll all suffer her wrath." [4]

"What the fuck?" Yusuke questioned as Hiei's eyes closed and his body went limp.

Kurama crossed his arms across his chest, and watched as Yusuke dropped the man to the ground.

"Kurama, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it doesn't look good."

~.~.~.~.~

_You can run, but you can't hide!_

_You can pretend that you're not hurting._

_You can lie to yourself all you want._

_But it's slowly eating you alive._

_Why don't you just give in to me?_

_Just sink into your despair, let yourself be eaten by your anger... and you'll find me waiting here in the shadows._

_I'll make you strong._

_You'll never fear again._

_If only you come to me, it'll all be fine._

_I promise._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"She's waking up!"

Mika could hear voices buzzing around her. Her head felt so heavy as she attempted to move it. Her thoughts were a giant blur and were unfocused. She was so tired, she wanted to go back to sleep. But, she forced herself to open her eyes. Everything was brilliantly and painfully bright. She squinted and could see several dark silhouettes gathered around her.

"You're okay," Keiko breathed in relief.

"Now don't freak out, Mika," Yusuke started as he saw the silver haired woman jolt up when she realized where she was, "Look, we had no other choice."

"It's alright, Mika." Yukina whispered in a soothing voice as she touched her cool hand to the woman's sweating forehead. "The doctors only cleaned the wound. I did the rest."

Mika pulled away the hospital blankets and realized that she was still in her bikini. Her eyes stared at her bare stomach, and she realized that the wound had disappeared. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion as brushed her hand across abdomen. "It's... gone?"

"Yes," she smiled proudly.

"Are you alright?" she turned to Kuwabara as her eyes scanned him for any damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded with a grin, "Yukina's a great nurse."

Yukina's face turned bright red, and Yusuke pinched Kuwabara's arm before he mouthed the word 'dirty'.

"What about Hiei?" Her heart sped up as she realized that Hiei and Kurama were missing. "Is he in trouble?"

"No," Kuwabara answered, "Urameshi and Kurama said that some weird shit went down."

"It was almost like Hiei was being... I dunno, possessed." Yusuke scratched the back of his head in confusion. "They're checking him out now, but he can barely remember anything. And we know that he's not lying because we were witnesses and it was some freaky shit man."

"Oh, this is awful!" Botan shook her head.

"You're tellin' me!" Yusuke yelled, "Hiei's one of the toughest guys I know. Nobody could take over his mind unless they were really powerful."

"You're lucky, Mika," Kuwabara turned to her. "That fake Hiei had no sword skills. If it had been the real Hiei attacking you, let's just say that---"

"Don't say that, Kazuma!" Yukina scolded. "You're scaring the poor thing!"

"Sorry."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened. Mika's eyes shot to the three figures filing into the room. A doctor led the way, with Kurama following suit.

Mika could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she watched the doctor bustle around the room. Kurama smiled at her brightly and came to stand next to her bedside. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, and began a conversation to distract her. "I see that you're feeling better." She nodded and smiled feebly, but her eyes still shot between the doctor and her best friend. "It's fine," Kurama said to her softly as the doctor came forward.

"You were scheduled for a checkup next week?" the doctor questioned as he flipped through a file, and peered over his glasses at the pair.

"Yes," she nodded before she pursed her lips in obvious petulance.

"And for---?"

"The doctor ordered that she come in two weeks later so that they could keep a record of her weight and her vitals." Kurama answered.

"I see," the doctor nodded as he scribbled something down on his clipboard, "Well, we might as well kill two birds with one stone. We can do a basic checkup on her today so that she won't have to come in next week. We'll have to do a blood test. Let me go get the needles and I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed behind the doctor, everyone made a dive for Mika who (just like they expected) decided that it was time to make a run for it. The woman struggled against the several pairs of hands restraining her, but to no avail. She kicked the bed sheets off of her, and blew her bangs out of her eyes when she was pinned down.

"C'mon, Mika!" Keiko sighed as she held onto her arm with Botan at her side, "You're fine."

"Kurama, please!" She begged in a pitiful voice as she looked up at him. "Please can we wait until next week? Please, please, please?"

"If you get it done now, you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Please? I'm perfectly fine! Yukina healed me, there's no reason to be here anymore!"

"But, Mika they need to---"

The door interrupted Kurama in the middle of his sentence. The doctor strolled in with a white plastic tray. On top of the tray were three syringes, a bottle of iodine, cotton pads, and a blue marker.

"Too late," Yusuke shook his head. "You've got bad luck today."

Mika glared down at him, and attempted to kick him but he had her pinned. Yusuke grinned at her as he patted her leg mockingly.

"Should we sedate her?" The doctor laughed as he gazed at the woman being held down against her will.

"Nah, she's fine. Just a bit scared," Kuwabara said from his place at her right leg.

"A bit scared? More like terrified." Yusuke added. "You big baby scared of a little itty bitty needle."

"Don't worry, Miss Mika," the doctor said as he came over to her and began to run his ice fingers down her arm searching for a vein. He marked the spot, rubbed it down with iodine, and prepped the needle. "This won't hurt at all."

Mika squirmed, and the doctor applied a firm hand to her arm to keep her still before he broke the skin and plunged the needle into her arm.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

~.~.~.~.~

Mika on the sink counter in the hospital room, a disgruntled look on her face. Her lips were puckered in a sour pout. She had a huge beige bandage wrapped around the spot were the doctor had drawn blood. But not only had he drawn blood _once, _he actually came back once more and drew _two _more samples! And on top of that she had just been weighed on a scale.

_How humiliating, _she thought as the doctor stared at her like she were an elephant and kept sliding the metal rungs to the left before he finally recorded her weight. [5] And everyone had been watching with curiosity as if it were some huge thing.

"Awww, c'mon don't be mad, Mika." Yusuke teased her as he ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand away in response, her irritation growing more pronounced by the moment.

"The doctor will be back with your results soon," Kurama said as absentmindedly made a plant dance in his hand, "and then we can leave."

She remained silent, and she watched the plant in her friend's hand sway from side to side. Quiet chatter filled the room as everyone waited for the doctor to return. By the time everyone was getting bored and anxious, a nurse bustled through the door. A worried yet confused look was plastered on her porcelain face, and she held a clipboard in her hand as she approached the silverette and her fiery haired companion.

"The doctor is... ummm... busy in the lab," she explained as she scanned the paper before her, "so he told me to take over. Miss Mika, it says that when you were an in-patient for intensive treatment, you gained about fourteen and a half pounds. But, now the scale is weighing you in at two and half pounds lighter than when you left."

"If you were eating a well balanced diet, we estimated that around this time you should be about five pounds heavier. Ummm... have you been eating correctly?"

Mika opened her mouth to retort that indeed she had been eating. But Kurama cut her off and answered truthfully. "She has been eating more than she used to. But it's not a lot."

"That's exactly what we thought," the nurse fidgeted a bit as she shuffled from side to side. She ever so slightly inched away from Mika who seemed to be on the verge of a fit, "You've been losing weight slowly, and your vitals are only a tad bit lower than when you left. You're organs might not be able to function correctly if you don't have enough of these metals and proteins in your blood. If you continue like this, we will have to require that you become an in-patient again."

Mika scrunched up her nose at the possibility. Being an in-patient was one of the most worse things that had happened to her. She hated the way hospitals reeked of disinfectant and old people. She hated how painfully bright everything was with it's white lights, white sheets, white walls, and white floors. She hated the way people stared at her as if they were wondering and trying to guess what her problem was. She hated the way the nurses followed her wherever she wanted to go as if she were a child that needed constant supervision. And she hated the way they took away her self-control and forced her to eat. She hated anything and everything that had to do with hospitals. So living there? Um, no thank you.

"The doctor has prescribed her with zinc supplements which will help speed up the weight gain and increase her appetite. Please," she turned to Kurama and hesitantly stepped forward to hand him the bottle of pills, "make sure that she takes one capsule each day and that she eats well."

Kurama nodded as he pocketed the medication, "I will."

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Alright, well you're next appointment will be in two weeks from today. Good luck, Miss Mika. I hope that you get better soon."

Kurama watched the nurse carefully as she left the room. His eyes were narrowed.

"Did that nurse seem really twitchy to you all or what?" Yusuke questioned as he watched her leave through the door. He draped his arms across Keiko's shoulders.

"She did," Kurama agreed, "I wonder why..."

"Ehhh, who cares?" Kuwabara yawned largely, "I'm tired. Let's get outta here!"

"What a shame," Yukina sighed as she gathered her things, "Such a fun day, ruined."

"It's alright, Yukina." Kurama smiled at the koorime woman as he helped Mika down from her perch on the counter, "We'll make it up sometime soon."

"Yeah!" Botan chimed in.

"Definitely!" Keiko said, as everyone said their goodbyes.

Kurama handed Mika her jeans and her turtleneck. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes over her bathing suit. When she was finished she let out a large sigh. Kurama just smiled uneasily at her.

Today had been one of the strangest days in his life.

~.~.~.~.~

"Sir, what in the world could this possibly mean?"

The doctor and the nurse were sitting in the hospital infirmary, gathered around a computer screen.

"I have no idea," the doctor whispered in disbelief, "I don't understand any of this. Ms. Mika's DNA is so strange! Look at this."

The doctor's fingers brushed across the image of a DNA chain that was on the screen. The nurse's eyes were narrowed in confusion as she listened intently to the doctor.

"Her DNA has all the correct chemicals---A, T, G, and C--- but look at this. These... tiny spheres of light in the chain. What could this be? I've never seen anything like this. Not in humans, not in demons, not even in animals or plants."

"Do you think the test went wrong? Maybe there's a malfunction with the machine?" The nurse whispered fearfully, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"There's no possible way. We ran this test several times," he sighed, "I have no idea what this could be, but I think that it may be best to show this to Prince Koenma."

The nurse nodded as the doctor's fingers flew across the keyboard. He printed out a screenshot of the picture and shoved it into a manila folder that contained Mika's papers and files.

"While I'm gone," he turned to the nurse, "I want you to run a comparative against all the DNA we have on in the system."

"But, sir! That could take days!"

"I know."

"Even the DNA stored in the restricted vault?"

"Only until after we've checked the rest of our data," he said, "Prince Koenma made it clear that no one is to enter that vault unless absolutely necessary."

The nurse nodded as the doctor left. She sat down in the chair, and her fingers flew across the keyboard immediately as she typed in commands to the computer. This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened in this infirmary.

~.~.~.~.~

_**"I'm going to get you."**_

Mika woke up in the middle of the night with a loud gasp. She bolted straight up in bed, her eyes wide with fear. She slapped her hand over her heart as she willed herself to calm down.

"It was only a dream," she whispered to herself as she wiped her hand across her feverish forehead. She laid back down, closed her eyes, and shifted around in an attempt to get comfortable. But whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was several pairs staring her down. She opened her eyes and let out another deep sigh.

She crossed her arms behind her head and let her mind wander until a loud growl echoed throughout her room. She glared down at her stomach and closed her eyes. She had barely touched her food despite Kurama's insistence, but she was a good girl and had taken her medicine---which only made her appetite worse.

When it got to the point where she could ignore her hunger any longer, she threw off the sheets and slid into her house shoes. She tiptoed out the room and down the hall, and stepped quietly down the stairs. She felt like a teenage sneaking out---but the only difference was that she was sneaking to get food. She came into the living room wondering about what she would eat when she froze.

Hiei was sitting on the window sill. When she entered the room, he turned to meet her gaze with his fiery one. The corner of his mouth twitched before it became a full blown sour frown. She bit her bottom lip as she moved forward.

She wanted to tell him that she was happy that he was alright. She wanted to let him know how relieved she was that he wasn't in trouble. But the words never came.

"I-I was just getting some hot chocolate," she said slowly, "and some ice cream. Would you like some?"

He remained silent and just continued to stare her down.

"I-I, I mean... it's no problem if you want some," she shuffled her feet, "I know that you like ice cream, s-so it's not a big deal for me to make a bowl for you, y-y'know because I'm going in there anyway?"

He pursed his lips, and she let out a sigh and was about to walk to the kitchen when he finally spoke, "I don't remember much."

"What?" she turned to stare at him.

"I don't remember much of what happened," he repeated. "But I remember you. Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned before she tilted her head, "Do you mean why did I step in front of you?" She took his silence as a 'yes,' and she let out a sigh before she looked down at her feet.

"I overheard you and Kurama talking," she admitted, "I know that if you had killed Kuwabara, then you would have been thrown back in jail, and that they would've killed you. I can't stand for someone else to die. And, you've put in so much work to redeem yourself. You've risked your life so many times."

"..."

"Hiei," she started as she clasped her hands together, "I know the reason why you wanted to hurt Kuwabara. I've never had a sibling, but I can sort of understand. But Yukina's got to make her own decisions. And I don't know why you won't tell her that you're her brother. I don't understand. If you think that it's because she'd be ashamed of you, then I can tell you right now that that's not true. And from now on, I promise that I'll stay out of your way and out of your business."

Hiei was silent, and then he turned to stare outside the window. She sighed before she turned to head into the kitchen. When she came out a few minutes later, with two mugs of hot chocolate and two bowls of vanilla ice cream on a tray, she set it down on the table near the couch.

"Hiei?"

His eyes were closed, and he didn't respond. She figured that he was awake but didn't feel like talking. Hiei was a little strange, she could help but think. He most definitely had his own issues, but then again, who doesn't? She could only hope that maybe one day he'd open up to her.

With a sigh, she sat down on the couch and ate her ice cream and drank her mug of hot chocolate as quietly as she could. And that was the first time that she had ever ate or drank without a second thought.

When she finished, she went to return her dirty dishes to the kitchen before she headed to the linen closet down the hall. She returned with a neatly folded blanket, and she set it down next to the tray.

"Goodnight, Hiei," she said softly before she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs.

Hiei listened to Mika's soft footsteps as she went up the stairs and into her room. When he heard the slight 'click' of her door shutting for the night, he opened his eyes. His ruby orbs went straight to the tray that she had left out for him. He moved over to the couch and grabbed the bowl of ice cream and the spoon.

He began to dig in as his mind jumped from one thing to another. What in the hell was going on today? It was so _strange_.

"Goodnight," he whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear.

"...And thank you." [6]

Author's Notes

[1] - I had a dream like this. What's hotter than a hot guy serenading you on guitar---and then giving you private lessons? ;)

[2] - Someone asked me how much Mika weighs. Honestly, I don't know because I never thought of it. But if you type in 'anorexia' and look at images, she is not so skinny that she looks like a skeleton. You can tell that she is too skinny but it's not so much that it's frightening to look at her.

[3] - Like my invented word? :D

[4] - Creepy as hell, right? And cheesy the way it was written too.

[5] - The metal rungs (I don't know what to call them) on the scales are moved to balance the scale to get an accurate weight of the person standing on it. If the rungs are moved to the left, like in Mika's case, it means you weigh less. To the right, you weigh more. Well, that's how all the scales I've been weighed on work.

[6] - Cheesy. Yes, I know. It's hard to make them interact. Ugh.


	14. Head On

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Yu Yu Hakusho?

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 13

"Head On"

* * *

_I'm going to get you._

_And you know that I am, Mika._

_Don't lie to yourself._

_You're not getting better._

_And you're never going to get better._

_Your 'friends' can't help you..._

_No one can._

_You're a monster, just like me._

_Do you hear that?_

_It's me calling you._

_A fallen angel's battle cry._

_My battle cry._

_We'll wage war against the entire universe..._

_and we'll make everyone pay for our pain._

_But we can't begin until your heart is in shreds, and you're screaming for my help._

_I'll make sure you get there._

_~.~.~.~.~_

Mika jolted awake and let out a quickly stifled scream. Her heart was pounding so much that she thought that it was about to explode out of her chest, and her breath was coming out in short quick bursts. She slapped her hand over her chest as she looked around.

"It was just a bad dream," she whispered to herself as she realized that she was in her room.

A sudden knock on her door caused her to let out a squeak as she jumped.

"Mika?"

"C-Come in," she answered just as the door was thrown open.

All four boys stood clustered outside her bedroom door. All four pairs of eyes were wide and alert as their eyes scanned the inside of her room.

"Are you okay?" Kurama questioned.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Why did you scream?" Hiei demanded.

"I... I just had a bad dream," she said as she pulled her pillow into her lap. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you all."

"Nah, you didn't wake us up," Yusuke said, his voice oddly careful as he stared at her. "We were just about to head out to train."

"Oh."

"Why don't you come with us?" Kurama suggested as the rest of the boys went their own separate ways after making sure that she was alright.

"Ummm... sure?"

"We'll wait for you downstairs," the redhead said before he closed the door to let her change.

~.~.~.~.~

"Did you guys feel that energy?" Yusuke questioned as he flopped down onto the couch.

Kurama took a seat next to him, as he pressed his closed fist against his mouth in thought.

"Yeah, I did," Kuwabara said as he cracked his knuckles. "Someone was here when she screamed."

"Or _something_," Hiei added as he took a seat on the windowsill.

"Hiei's right," Kurama agreed. "If an intruder had broken in, we would've known in an instant. There was a presence here---an otherworldly presence."

"What, you mean like a ghost?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"In a sense."

"That thing, whatever it was, was the same presence I felt yesterday." Hiei warned.

"This isn't good," Kuwabara shook his head. "If that thing was strong enough to mess with the shrimp, then who knows what's going to happen next?"

"One thing is for sure: we need to take precautions," Kurama said. "We should set up wards in the house to keep that presence away, and warn Spirit World. It may be a wandering spirit."

"That's crazy powerful," Yusuke added, "I'll call Botan and see if she can bring over some wards."

"And in the meantime, we need to keep watch over Mika at all times until she sets them up." Kurama said as he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall above.

"I'm ready to go," Mika announced as she descended the stairs.

"Cool," Yusuke said as he jumped up and wound up his arms in circles. "I'm goin' crazy with all this pent-up energy. I could use a good fight."

Mika just smiled slightly, not knowing how to respond. There were bags beneath her chocolate eyes which were dark with worry. She looked pale and slightly weak, and her hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun. When she caught Kurama staring at her intently, she bit her lip. He just smiled at her, but remained silent as he ushered her out the house.

~.~.~.~.~

Mika sat on the bleachers outside of the arena watching as the boys warmed up. She sat with her hands in her lap, and her mind was on rampage.

_What is happening?_ she wondered as she recalled her eerie dream. All she could remember was a voice talking to her, but it was so distant that she could barely hear it. She remembered that she felt like an icy hand had been reaching into her chest, squeezing her heart tightly and she remembered horrible pictures flying before her vision. She shivered at the hazy memory, and squeezed her eyes tightly.

_You're a monster, just like me._

"I'm not a monster..." she whispered.

"Well, I'd hope not."

Mika jumped when a voice cut through her thoughts. She glanced up and saw Kurama and Hiei approaching her. The redhead had a teasing grin on his face, while Hiei's face was clear of emotion. He nodded at her before he took a seat.

"How did you---?"

Kurama tapped his finger on his ear, "Animalistic hearing."

"Ah," she nodded as he took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, "You're acting strange today."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time, and when she shook her head, he turned to watch the fight taking place in the arena.

They sat in silence for a while as they watched Yusuke and Kuwabara fight. After it was over, Hiei stood up and swapped places with Kuwabara.

"My turn," Kurama whispered to her as he stood up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "I hope you feel better."

She smiled back at him, and she watched as he strolled towards the ring at a leisurely pace. Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed onto the bench beside her.

"What's up?" Yusuke said as he stretched his arms out in front of him and let out a yawn.

"Nothing," she smiled at him.

"Hey, did you hear about that concert that going to be held downtown next week?"

"Concert?" she quirked an eyebrow, "No, I didn't."

"Well, Kuwabara and I were gonna go," Yusuke said, "You wanna come with? I've got a guy that can hook us up with free tickets."

"Me?"

"Yeah, why not?" he grinned at her.

"It's going to be awesome!" Kuwabara grinned, "You're always hanging around Kurama, so we don't get to spend much time with you."

"By the way, is there anything going on between you and Foxboy?" Yusuke winked.

"W-What?" Mika could feel her face turning bright red.

"We've heard rumors."

"No," she shook her head, "Kurama and I are just friends."

"You sure?" Kuwabara teased her.

"Yes!"

"Mhmmm..." Yusuke murmured, "Well just so you know---we've got our eyes on you two, missy. No funny business---unless we know first."

Mika rolled her eyes, and the two teenagers laughed at her. She frowned and remained quiet as they began to chatter amongst themselves. She turned her attention to the fight taking place in the arena; her attention going straight to her favorite redhead. Wherever he moved, whatever he did, her eyes were on him.

"Checkin' Kurama out?"

"I can hear you, Yusuke," Kurama yelled from the ring without missing a beat as he moved out of the way to avoid Hiei's attack. "Stop pestering her."

"Awww, you just focus on your fight, Foxboy before Hiei knocks your teeth out."

Mika's face was as red as a fire hydrant, and she tuned out the laughter around her.

_How humiliating..._

~.~.~.~.~

"What are we having for lunch today? I'm starving!"

Everyone was gathered around the table for a late lunch, anxiously waiting for Kurama to finish preparing the meal. The boys had been going at it for hours; it was nearly 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Yusuke and Kuwabara both had a fork and a knife in each hand, and each was licking his lips as he thought of what delicious dish would be served today.

"Something quick and simple today," Kurama said as he sat down a platter stacked high with sandwiches.

"Darn," Yusuke's face fell slightly as he set down his silverware. He reached out and grabbed three sandwiches and dropped them onto his plate. The boys followed Yusuke's example and reached out to grab something, but Mika remained still in her seat.

The woman's eyes were cast downward, her eyes lingering blankly on her empty plate. She could help but replay that dream over and over in her head. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see horrifying pictures. Some were memories; some were not. Each one was positively and equally as terrifying as the one before and the next to come.

_You're a monster, just like me._

_A monster..._

**Monster.**

"Hey, Mika?"

She looked up to see everyone watching her carefully.

"C'mon, dig in." Kuwabara insisted as he pushed the platter closer to her.

Mika eyed the food disdainfully. She didn't even want to look at it. Her stomach was churning in hunger, but she couldn't even bring herself to pretend to eat.

_You're not getting better._

"It's really good," Yusuke said in coaxing voice as he waved his own sandwich in front of her face.

_You're never going to get better._

"I'm not hungry," she insisted.

_Your 'friends' can't help you._

"Mika?" Kurama called her name in a pleading voice.

_No one can help you._

Mika pressed her hands against her ears, and gritted her teeth. She couldn't focus. Her head felt like it was about to split in half. She pushed back from the table, her seat screeching as it scraped against the wood floor, and she stood up.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to take a walk."

Everyone watched as the woman stormed away from the table, and disappeared around the corner. When they heard the slam of the front door and the crunching of grass underneath feet, the boys all let out a collective sigh.

"She hasn't eaten at all today," Yusuke said.

"And she hasn't taken her medicine either." Kuwabara added, "This is really bad."

Kurama stood up, "I should---"

"I'll handle it."

Everyone turned to look at the fire demon in disbelief. Hiei was standing and wrapping a sandwich in a napkin before tucking it into his pocket.

"You'll handle it?" Yusuke scoffed.

"He'll kill her!" Kuwabara said, "I bet you he's going to try and force her to eat! He'll shove that sandwich down her throat, and when she chokes to death he'll just bury her somewhere!"

Hiei just glared dangerously at the redhead, "I'll keep that idea in mind when I plan your death."

"What?" Kuwabara roared when Yusuke let out a roar of laughter, "Come here you little---"

But Hiei had already flitted out of sight.

~.~.~.~.~

Mika was trudging through the forest in silence. The only sounds around her were the crunching of leaves beneath her feet, the rustle of the foliage, and the chirping and chattering of the wildlife. She had her arms folded tightly across her chest, and her eyes were downcast.

Hiei remained silent as he tailed the young woman. He didn't bother to make his presence known but settled on keeping a watchful eye on her instead. He followed her, jumping from tree to tree, as she followed the long winding path aimlessly. He stopped when she reached the clearing where their arena was located. He made himself comfortable on a thick sturdy branch, and he watched her carefully.

Mika climbed into the ring, and she began to walk along the edge with her arms spread out in an effort to keep herself balanced. Hiei had to admit that he was impressed. She moved as gracefully as a dancer, her sense of balance never wavering, as she moved one foot in front of the other quickly before she let out a loud sound of frustration. She spun around and began to trudge towards the center of the ring, kicking up some of the rubble that had been scattered across the surface from the crater Yusuke had made from his match earlier that morning. She was muttering something unintelligible beneath her breath.

Hiei watched as her irritation grew, and she was now throwing rocks as hard as she could into the forest beside her. She began to let out loud growls, and he watched in confusion as she reached up into her hair and began to tug on her long silvery locks until she looked like a deranged madwoman.

"Get out of my head!" she screeched loudly, "Why can't I forget?"

Angry tears welled up in her amber eyes and spilled down her flushed cheeks. She collapsed to her knees and buried her head in her hands. She was screaming now as if she were really and truly in pain.

Hiei didn't move an inch from his position in the tree. He closed his eyes and tuned out her loud screams. She was grieving and this was something that she needed to do alone. He shook his head as he leaned back in the tree.

Mika was now pounding her fists against the stone angrily. He could see all the anger and despair she had. He felt his mouth twitch into a frown, and he watched as she pounded her tiny fists against the ground until the sides of her hands were raw red. She would probably bruise, but he remained in the dark shelter of the forest. She continued for another good five minutes, and when Hiei heard a loud 'thump' followed by labored breathing, he jumped out of the tree and headed for the ring. Mika was sprawled across the ground in an exhausted heap, her shoulders shaking with each heavy breath she took. She didn't seem to realize he was there until he nudged her in the side with the toe of his boot.

She raised her eyes before she turned her face so he couldn't see her expression, "Please go away, Hiei."

Hiei remained silent, rolling his eyes slightly, before he took a seat on the ground beside her. "Why?"

She muttered something unintelligible underneath her breath, her arms muffling the sound even more.

"I can't hear you clearly. Speak up," she remained stonily silent, and refused to speak. He waited impatiently for her to open her mouth and speak, and when she didn't, he sighed. "You know what? The thing I despise most of all is a coward. Crying never helps anyone, and in your case starving yourself is only going to make things worse. You can't expect Kurama to stitch you back together every time you fall apart. Stand on your own two feet, get some confidence, and get over it. The only way to move on is to face your problems head on."

Mika couldn't help the slight edge of anger that boiled underneath the surface. She let out a sarcastic snicker, and she slowly sat up. A few stray tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away and shot him an accusing glare. "You're one to talk. You won't even tell Yukina that you're her brother!"

"I'm not the one crying like a baby, now am I?"

"How can I face my problems if they're in the past?"

"Forget them," he shrugged simply.

"Easier said than done." When Hiei gave her a condescending stare and snorted, she elaborated to defend herself. "You don't understand," she sighed, "I just can't forget what's happened to me. It's affected me so much---my whole life. It still hurts, and I want to make it stop."

"I just told you how. Don't be a coward," Hiei said as he spun on his heel signaling that he had heard enough of her complaints. "Come to me when you're ready, otherwise don't speak to me. I don't associate with weaklings."

Mika narrowed her eyes at the back of the fire demon's head, and she puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Kurama is waiting for you. I've never seen him so worried and caught up in someone other than his own mother. And if you can bring that out in him..." Hiei's voice trailed off and she could hear his footsteps halt for a moment. "You must be something special. Maybe you aren't as worthless as I think. Here,"

Mika perked a brow as Hiei tossed a small bundle of white towards her. She pulled it open, and when she saw what was inside she frowned.

Hiei didn't even have to turn to see the expression on her face. "You need to eat."

"I'll eat later."

A low growl rumbled in Hiei's throat, and in a blink of an eye he had his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. Her own eyes were as wide as a frightened fawn's; his own were narrowed into a deadly glare.

"I am going to be outright and honest with you," he growled through his teeth, "because you seem to be denser than I thought. Everyone else is walking on eggshells around you trying not to hurt your 'feelings' or ruin your 'confidence' and all that bullshit. But I don't give a damn how you feel because you need a reality check."

Mika's face contoured into pain as Hiei squeezed her arms tighter. "Hiei---"

"Does that hurt?" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded. He released her arm, and she brought it to her chest in defense. "You're already bruising. If I were to do that to any other human it would hurt a bit but not enough to bruise. I'm barely using any of my strength. Do you now see how weak you are? If you don't stop this now, you are going to die."

Mika smashed her lips together into a tight line as she struggled to stop the water welling up at the sides of her eyes. But she couldn't stop it. The tears spilled over and streaked down her cheeks.

"Why don't you stop being selfish?" Hiei hissed, "If you won't get better for yourself, then do it for Kurama and everyone else. If you die, they'll all be upset. And if you won't change then just leave before you hurt anyone."

"I-I can't leave."

"Why not?"

Mika closed her eyes as more tears fell. She bowed her head in shame as she tried to stop the oncoming tears. She knew that Hiei was right; crying about it would never help. Only change would. She could see her friend's faces flashing before her eyes. She could see them all crowded around her hospital bed, their faces twisted in pain and grief. She focused on Kurama's face. That beautiful kind face---twisted with despair--- and she could feel her heart break. She would cause that pain. And after all he did to take hers away. This was no way to repay him.

"I don't want to lose them," Mika whispered, "they're all I have."

"So do you want to give them up?" Mika shook her head quickly, and Hiei bent down to pick up the sandwich she had dropped. He handed it back to her. "Then eat. It's not your fault what happened to you, but it's your choice in the end to stay down or get up and fight."

Mika held the sandwich in her hands and she kept her eyes on the ground, too ashamed to look up at Hiei's retreating back.

"Remember what I said," he said as he vanished, "And don't get lost on the way back or you'll just cause more trouble for me."

She didn't look up until she was sure that Hiei had left completely. She walked to the edge of the arena before she sat down, dangling her long legs off the edge. She wiped away her last remaining tears, and she pulled up her long sleeves and rubbed the light bruise that had encircled her wrist. She let out a sigh as she looked at the offensive sandwich.

_"I'll always be here for you, Mika."_

Mika closed her eyes and reached for the sandwich. She pulled it open, and without looking at it, she began to force herself to eat.

_And I want to be here for you too, Kurama,_ she thought, _so I'm going to change._

~.~.~.~.~

"She's back!"

Mika returned to the house about two hours later. It was close to six o'clock, and she didn't want to be caught out in the forest in the dark. She had been wandering around and exploring the tiny woods behind the house as Hiei's words rang through her mind. She enjoyed her little exploration and was walking through the door when she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. She let out a frightened yelp as she was lifted off her feet and whisked into the living room.

"You're not dead!" Kuwabara rejoiced as he set the slightly confused woman down on her feet.

"Yeah, we were just about to look for you!" Yusuke said, as he rushed down the stairs, in the middle of throwing on a jacket. "We thought Hiei was lying when he said that you were just fine."

"Did he attack you?" Kuwabara questioned.

Mika's eyes shot to her wrist, and she was thankful that she had worn long sleeves. "No."

"Your hands," Yusuke said, his sharp brown eyes eyeing her tiny palms that were black and blue. His eyes flickered back to Hiei who was sitting on the window sill.

"I did it to myself," she said. "I was really angry."

"Alright," Yusuke said, the smile reappearing on his face. He ruffled her hair before he jumped over the couch and landed with a sigh. He stretched out like a cat, and grabbed the remote. "Eh, you did an alright job as a babysitter, Hiei. I can't believe you volunteered to go get her though."

"I don't need a babysitter," Mika protested. "You volunteered?"

Hiei remained rolled his eyes as he headed for the stairs to make an escape to his room. "Don't make a big deal about it."

Kuwabara filled in for him. "Yeah, Kurama was on his way to talk to you when Hiei told him that he'd handle it. We were all shocked."

"Why?"

"First Kurama and now Hiei! You must be special to get those two to act the way they're acting now."

"What do you mean?"

Yusuke's lips twisted up into a thoughtful smile as he looked at her, "Kurama's never been so... I don't know... _alive_. He's so much more talkative now, and he acts more our age now. Like at the beach? Before you came around, he'd never come into the water. It's almost like he's loosening up and much more open. Don't get me wrong! There was nothing wrong with him before---but I like it better this way."

Kuwabara chimed in with a snort, "Yeah! And now look at the shrimp! He's being nice and acting so caring!"

Mika flushed bright red as she shook her head. "Where's Kurama?"

"Upstairs in his room," Yusuke answered as he flipped through the TV guides.

She smiled as she walked towards the stairs before something caught her eye. A strip of paper was tied and hanging from the stair rail. She walked to it and could see a graceful calligraphy script written in an ancient language she couldn't understand.

"What's this?" she questioned as she moved to rip it from its perch on the rail.

"No!"

She looked up at Yusuke with a puckered brow. He shook his head before he elaborated, "Botan put those up while you were gone. It's a ward to keep rouge spirits away because we don't want whatever that thing that possessed Hiei yesterday to come back."

"Oh," Mika said as she withdrew her hand.

Kuwabara's eyes darted to hers before he turned back to the television, "Don't worry about it."

"Alright," she shrugged before she turned to head back up the stairs. She swept past the different rooms before she came to a stop in front of Kurama's. She hesitated before she knocked softly on the door. "Kurama? It's me."

"Who's me?" a taunting voice came from inside the room.

She flushed a soft shade of pink, "It's Mika!"

"Who's Mika?"

"Kurama," she wailed while laughing, "Stop being silly! May I come in?"

The doorknob jiggled softly before he opened the door. He had apparently just gotten out of the shower because his face was flushed, his hair was damp and hung around his face, and he smelled wonderfully fresh.

"Of course you can," he grinned as he ushered her inside and closed the door behind her.

Mika moved to his bed and collapsed on it, her hair coming loose from its messy bun and splaying across the bed. She sighed, and Kurama smiled at her as he walked to the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" he called out.

"Yeah," she called out as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Kurama came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he rubbed his fiery mane trying to get it dry. One eyebrow was perked in confusion as he came over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"What are you sorry about?"

She opened her eyes to take a good look at his face. The corners of his lips were turned down into a frown and his eyes were narrowed with worry.

"I'm sorry for always making you worry about me," she said as she reached up and lightly touched the side of his face. "And I'm always sorry that you have to be the one to pick up the pieces. And I'm sorry because you've done so much for me, and I the way I repay you is by being a burden."

She opened her mouth to continue when Kurama cut her off, "Burden?" He scoffed when she nodded sadly. He shook his head in disbelief and took her hand into his. "You're not a burden, Mika. Why would you say such a thing?"

"But you always have to---"

"Mika, I don't have to do anything that I'm doing now. We both know that. But I _want _to do all of this. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. I've wanted to since I met you, I want to now, and I always will. You're my best friend."

"Really?" she smiled weakly as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yes."

She let out a sigh, rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes. She felt Kurama let go of her hand and flop down on the bed beside her. When she opened her eyes a few moments later, his pair was staring her down. She bit her lip as he seemed to peer right into her own soul.

"What brought all this on anyway?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She cut her gaze away from him; the corners of her mouth twitched into a small frown. "I was talking with Hiei earlier..."

"Alright," he said in a tone that urged her to continue.

"And he's made me realize that... it's my fault that my life is like this. I've been such a selfish coward."

"That's---"

"It is true, Kurama," she said. "I've always run from my problems, and I've never faced them head-on. I just let it eat away at me until I can't handle it anymore. And you're the one who puts me back together. It's not right, and it's not healthy. And I know that you and everyone else care for me. It's not fair that I make everyone walk on eggshells around me and make you all worry. So... I'm going to change."

"Change?"

"I'm not going to put you through this anymore. I'm not going to be a coward anymore. I'm going to face my problems head on from now on."

Mika watched as Kurama's lips puckered into a thoughtful smile. His eyes brightened in excitement and what seemed to be pride. He reached over and ruffled her hair, a grin plastered on his face.

"That's great, Mika."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks," she whispered softly before she closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Kurama's hand running through her hair. She laid there for a few more moments before she sighed and sat up. "I should get going."

Kurama didn't move from his perch on the bed, and he let out a yawn. "Why?"

"I need to talk to Hiei."

He knew what it meant, and his eyes narrowed. "Be careful wherever you go."

"I will."

"Don't do anything dangerous."

"I won't," she grinned at him playfully as she opened the door, "Don't be such a worry wart."

"Good luck," he called out before she closed the door behind her.

She hurried into her room that was across the hall, and rushed to the desk. She rummaged through the drawers before she found a pen, a sheet of paper, and an envelope. She plopped down the wooden chair, and leaned her face against her fist. Her deep eyes wandered around the room as she thought of exactly what to write. When she was finished fifteen minutes later, she bit her lip as she folded it and tucked it into the waiting envelope. With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her bangs and looked out the window.

It was going to get dark soon, and if she wanted to do this---she would have to leave now. She went to her closet, grabbed a sweater, and flipped off the lights to her room before she stomped down the stairs to the living room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't in the living room, but she could hear their voices chattering in the kitchen. Her eyes flew straight to the window where she knew Hiei would be sitting. His eyes were closed, and he didn't even bother to look at her when she approached him.

She opened her mouth hesitantly to speak, "H-Hiei?"

Hiei opened his eyes slowly, and turned his blood red gaze onto her. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face as he watched her squirm under his glare. "What?"

"I... I'm ready."

He perked a brow, and glanced up at her incredulously. "And what makes you think that I'm going to help you?"

She clenched her fists, crumpling the corner of the envelope she was holding. She held Hiei's gaze before she turned away and headed for the door. "Fine, I'll do it myself. I'm not sure exactly where it is; but it'll only take a few days for me to walk. Hopefully I won't get lost, or kidnapped, or eaten by wild animals."

He smirked at her response and watched as she headed for the door. He could hear her open the front door and slam it shut. He shook his head as he listened for the soft footsteps outside that indicated that she was really leaving, but they never came.

"I know you're still here," he called out, his smirk growing wider as he saw her peek around the corner. "I can see you."

She stepped out from her hiding spot and frowned like a child. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff. "C'mon, Hiei. You're really not going to make me walk are you?"

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he stood up and crossed the room toward her. Maybe this human girl wasn't so bad after all.

"I was planning on it," he said as they swept out the front door. "But I've changed my mind."

~.~.~.~.~

"Is this the place?"

Mika and Hiei were crouching down in the tall grass beside a small slightly depilated house. Mika eyes scanned her old house, the corners of her mouth turning down as she remembered the hell hole of a place. The pastel blue paint was peeling off the exterior walls of the house. The white shutters and shingles were now a dirty off-white color. The screen on one window was torn, but the pane was still in tact. Glass---most likely shattered beer bottles--- littered the small driveway.

She didn't see a car in the driveway and none of the lights were on in the house.

"Yes," she responded quietly as she slowly rose into a standing position. She scratched her arm, the long grass scratching her sensitive skin, and she stepped forward towards the house.

"Let's make this quick," Hiei said as he followed her out of the untamed lawn and down the path that led towards the front door of the house.

She nodded in agreement, quickening her pace, as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the envelope. She chewed on the bottom her lip as her eyes darted around nervously. Her heart was drumming inside her chest so hard that she was almost certain that Hiei could hear it. She was beginning to feel a flash of heat rise up her body, and she knew that she was going to break out into a nervous sweat any moment now.

Where should she leave the letter she wondered as she stood in front of the door. Under the doormat? Or should she slide in the crack of the door so that they'd definitely see it? Or should stick it in the mailbox? But then again--- what if her parents didn't live here anymore? What if they had moved? What if they had _died _instead?

Mika bit down on her tongue, and she forced away the slight vindictive grin that was about spread across her lips. A rush of emotions hit her like a rough ocean surf--- she felt ashamed for thinking such an awful thing; but then again, she felt that they deserved it.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Hiei growled, snapping Mika out of her thoughts.

She frowned at him as reached out and grabbed a hold of doorknob. She pushed the door open, half-expecting it to be locked. When the door creaked open, she shrugged. Her mother and father could never remember where the keys were. And besides, it's not like anyone would want to steal from them. Everything in the house was trash anyway.

She flipped on the light beside the door, and as she made her way down the hall to the main room, she could feel all the old memories rushing at her. She glanced at the old worn couch; she could see liquor stains all over it. She could see the red wine stain that her mom had beaten her over.

There was that same table that she had scratched her leg on while she had been running from her mom. She trailed her trembling fingers over the wall until she stopped at a hole. She fingered the rough edges of it; it was the same hole that her father had punched in the wall during one of her parents heated arguments.

Hiei scrunched his nose up in disgust at his surroundings, but he remained silent as he followed her into what seemed to be a kitchen.

Mika spotted a dingy looking refrigerator and considered it for a moment. She could see the emotions flitting across her face as she scrunched up her angular face. She walked towards it and yanked it open, and whatever she saw must've angered her because she let out a dry laugh. She reached up and pulled something from off one of the shelves. Hiei quirked an eyebrow at her as she placed the bottle of vodka on the table before she turned to walk to a cabinet.

"Do you want some?"

"What?"

She turned and gave Hiei a long stare as she pulled down two glasses, "I never thought coming back here would make me so... I need just one shot to unwind and I'll be fine."

Hiei shrugged and watched as she filled their cups to the halfway mark before pouring a tiny bit more in for good measure. He snatched his glass up and downed the liquor quickly, the drink burning down his esophagus. Mika did the same, and she slammed the glass down on the table before she wiped her lips off with her sleeve.

"God," she sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against the island, "I'm just like him."

Hiei was reaching for the bottle of vodka again when Mika snatched it away. His lips poked out in a slightly irritated pout and he watched as she turned the bottle in her hands, her eyes glazed over and distant.

_This bottle is the reason why my life's so fucked up,_ she couldn't help but think as she stared at the green bottle in her hands. She gritted her teeth, _and now I'm drinking from the same thing that's caused me so much pain. Pathetic._

She hadn't even realized what she was doing until she had already done it. Glass shattered and sailed across the tile floor like scattering drops of rain. Cold vodka splashed the bottom on her jeans and bits of glass found itself between her toes. She walked across the broken glass in her flip-flops towards the refrigerator. She smirked before she began to knock things over. Glass rained down on her feet, and a cocktail of different alcoholic drinks pooled into the bottom of the fridge, the floor, and over onto her clothes.

Hiei watched with a slight smirk as she slammed the fridge door closed violently causing it to sway from side to side. At least she wasn't crying. Whoever said violence wasn't the answer to their problems was _so _wrong. He watched as she went the cabinets and began to toss dishes everywhere. He almost wanted to get up and join her in the destruction, but he stayed where he was.

Mika remained eerily silent and tuned out the sounds of shattering glass. She only focused on destroying as much of the kitchen she could, imagining the each glass was her parents faces. She only stopped when she had destroyed all the plates except for her grandmother's favorite china.

She considered a tiny teacup, and weighed it in her palm. This was the same exact cup she used to drink out of whenever her grandmother came over to take care of her. Her grandmother would bring over jewelry and hats and they'd dress up and pretend to be wealthy sophisticated women while they snacked on gingersnap cookies and herbal tea. They would talk with British accents and they would wipe their mouth after each sip and bite. She remembered how much fun they had, how much laughter they had shared, and how loved she felt.

_"I love you so much, Mika. I wish I could get you out of here and away from your parents..."_

Mika could feel the corners of her mouth tugging into a tiny smile, and she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. She blinked to clear the tears as she cradled the teacup in her palm.

_No crying, _she decided before she reached up into the cabinet and plucked up the other matching teacup. She would smile from now on when she thought of her grandmother and be thankful for the time they had.

"I'm ready to go now," she said as she turned to Hiei, "I'm done."

The fire demon nodded his head, and he followed her out of the mess of a kitchen and into the living room. She reached into her pocket, careful not to drop the teacups, and dropped the letter onto the low table in front of the sofa. Without looking back, she marched towards the front of the house as quickly as she could. Hiei flicked off the light after her and slammed the shut closed behind him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned when he saw her tense up a bit.

She turned to look at him and let out a loud breath. "I feel... I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my shoulders. Now, I actually feel like I can just---I dunno, _breathe_."

He smirked and watched as she smiled hugely. But a slight roaring noise caught his attention, and he reached out and grabbed onto her arm. He yanked her into the shadows that were beginning to slither across the yard, and they ducked in the tall grass just as a rickety old car pulled into the driveway.

Mika's breath caught in her throat beside Hiei. She sat down the teacups in the dirt, and she pushed the grass out of her face so she could see what was happening. She could hear a slight grumbling fill her ears and she watched in utter shock as woman scrambled to get out of the car. A cigarette hung from between her lips as she slammed the door behind her.

"Mom," Mika whispered silently.

Mika's mother leaned against the hood of the car. Her sharp eyes stared out into the distance as she took long drags from the roll between her lips. Her damaged hair hung around her face in an unflattering lopsided bob, and the corners of her mouth were turned down in a permanent frown. Bruises dotted her arms which were folded across her chest. Hiei stared at the woman before he turned to look at Mika. He could definitely see the resemblance. They were both pretty in an odd sort of way with similar angular features and long limbs.

"Fuck it," the woman muttered before she dropped the cigarette to the ground and ground it out with the toe of her worn boot. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a key and strolled to the front door.

"Let's go," Hiei said when the woman disappeared into the house.

"No..." Mika whispered in response, "J-Just give me a minute more."

She could see the lights flipping on in the house, and could see her mother through the window. She watched as the woman dumped her bag onto the couch and headed into the kitchen. When she heard a scream, Mika knew that her mom had found the mess she had left in her wild fit of rage. She could hear a commotion in the kitchen, and Mika watched as her mother ran out of the kitchen with a small pistol in hand.

"Who's here?" the woman called out as she cautiously eyed her surroundings. She disappeared down the hall and out of Mika's sight. She returned to the main room a few minutes later, having found no one. With a sigh, the woman dropped down onto the couch and tossed the gun nonchalantly into the corner of the room.

Mika's heart jumped when she saw that her mother had caught sight of the letter she had left on the table. She watched as the woman picked up the slightly crumpled envelope and read who it was addressed to. Mika could see the confusion on her mother's face as she tore open the envelope and withdrew a single piece of lined paper.

_"Dear Mother and Father,"_

"Okay, we can go now." Mika stood up and brushed her hands over her jeans in an effort to dust some of the dirt off her. "I just wanted to make sure she got the letter."

Hiei nodded and stood up as well. He took a good look at his surroundings and glanced inside the house to make sure that the woman was not looking. "I will call Botan to open a portal."

Mika nodded before she turned her attention back to the woman inside. Hiei withdrew his communicator and immediately began to bark out as soon as a bubbly voice answered on the other side.

_I find it hard to believe that you could ever forget who I am. But then again, I can believe it too. It's me---Mika. _

_Y'know, your daughter?_

_You guys have probably already torn this letter up. Or thrown it in the fire. Or maybe now you're using it as a coaster for your beer. Maybe you haven't even gotten it._

_But maybe there's a chance that you're actually reading this letter?_

"Are you ready to go?"

Mika turned to see Hiei watching her carefully, his blood red eyes slightly glowing in the dark. She kneeled down and retrieved the two teacups from the ground and placed them in his hands.

"I'm going to stay longer," she said, "Could you put these in my room? Please be careful with them... they're important to me."

His brow quirked as he looked at the cups in his hands before he grunted, "Whatever."

"Thank you, Hiei," she called out quietly before he spun on the heel of his boot and disappeared into the shimmering depths. She turned her attention back to her mother.

_I just wanted to fill you in on what's happened since I left home. I'm sure that you both probably don't even care. But, maybe---just maybe somewhere deep down, you do care. It sounds so stupid, but... there's always a chance right? I'm such a spiteful bitch; I want everything that you read in this letter to hurt you. I hope it pierces your heart like a knife and stings like a spider bite. After all, it's only a small price to pay in comparison to what I've endured._

_I left home when I was 13. I wandered around for a while before I found a cottage in the forest. I lived there for two years. Everyday I scavenged for roots and berries that were edible to eat. I even hunted and ate a bird. I got sick a lot. And night was the scariest time because anything can happen out in the forest._

_When I turned 15, I went into the nearby town to get a job. I was finally old enough and, I actually snuck home while you both were gone at work to get my birth certificate and identification. It took me a long time to find the house, but I managed. Roots and berries just weren't doing it. And I needed clothes and shoes, so I took up a job as a seamstress in a nearby town._

_At 16, I became pregnant. I was raped by a man who worked with me. It happened a lot, so, it's not surprising that I became pregnant. Actually, I didn't even realize I was pregnant until I was being rushed into the hospital. Right then, I knew how you felt when you had me Mom. I thought that this child was a monster from Hell, sent straight from Satan to me. But, I came around to the idea of a kid. I thought that maybe---just maybe, I could actually have that family I so deeply yearned for._

Mika watched in surprise but with a tinge of glee as a single tear rolled down her mother's cheeks. The woman reached up and rubbed her red eyes.

_I promised myself I'd be nothing like you, Mom. I'd love and cherish that baby forever. We'd be happy in our own little bubble away from the evil of the world. I'd protect her from harm. I'd protect her from those mean children at the daycare. She'd never feel pain. I would never let anything hurt her. She'd never have to go through what I experienced. I named her Yuri after Grandma. But... she died. My baby died hours after I gave birth. I never even got to hold her. Not even once._

_When I was 17, I met who I thought was the love of my life. I thought that he was going to be the one to finally help me forget all the pain that I felt. He was the one who was there when no one cared. He was kind, handsome, and brave. He treated me as if I were the most precious thing on earth. We were planning on getting married when we both turned 18. But, HA! Turns out he was an asshole. He was cheating on me, and I found out._

_That happened in early April._

_And now it's...what? Late June?_

_Hmmm... it seems like all of that happened so long ago. But it's only been three months. I guess that means that I've been having a lot of fun. But now that I think about it... I guess it's because a lot of things have changed. I've met this guy, and he's amazing. He's my best friend, and he took me in. I live with him and three of his good friends, and we live in the suburbs surrounding Tokyo. I can't put into words how happy I've been and how much fun I'm having. I can't remember a time where I've smiled as much. I've never had so many friends. I've never felt so loved._

_I met his Mom, Ma. And let's just say that she's __**nothing **__like you. I hope that hurt. She's not even my own mother, but I feel like she was more of a mom to me than you ever could be._

The woman inside the house let out a loud sob, and Mika couldn't help but smile slightly. She felt awful hoping that she hurt her mother's feelings. But it was only fair, wasn't it? After all the pain that her parents caused her; why shouldn't she be allowed to return the favor?

_I don't really know what to say to the both of you. I don't even really know what I want to say to you all. What can I even say that's strong enough to explain how I feel?_

_I feel... sad. And angry. And hurt. And worthless. And guilty._

_Mom and Dad, honestly, how hard was it to love me? How hard was it to at least pretend that you cared about me? Was it really that hard to tell me when I did something right? Is it too much to want you all to be proud of me? Or hug me? Kiss me? Read me bedtime stories? Tell me how much you loved me? I would've preferred a lie instead of the truth._

_Or instead of making such a pain for all of us, why didn't you simply put me up for adoption? After all, you didn't want me in the first place. We'd all would've been better off._

Mika watched as her mother's eyes widened slightly. The woman's hands were shaking violently as she clutched the paper so hard that the corners ripped slightly.

_Dad: I hope you drink yourself straight to Hell. Maybe then you'll realize what a pig and selfish man you've been._

_Mom: You said that I ruined your marriage. You told me that when I was born that Dad started to stray. Why don't you be honest with yourself? Dad probably was already cheating on you before I was born. My birth only gave him a valid reason to use against you. If he had really loved you, he would've stuck by your side no matter what. He's using you, Mom. He turned you against your own daughter._

_You want to know how I know that? Because I went through the same shit you did. Men are pigs. But you know what? I'm lucky enough to have found three, actually four, guys who take care of me and love me like a sister. These guys are my best friends. And one of them has shown me how a man is supposed to treat a woman---the __**right **__way._

_I hope that maybe one day you get the same opportunity as I have. Everyone deserves someone who treats them right._

Mika wore a grim smile on her face before she had decided that she had seen enough. She turned and began to head towards the portal.

_Well... I'm done, but how do I end this letter?_

_I can't say "See you soon," because this will be the only and last time you hear from me._

_I can't say "Take care," because I could care less about you then same way you all could care less about me._

_And I __**won't **__say "I love you," because that'd be a lie._

_So... I guess I'll just settle on this, and try to make one good more stab at your heart._

_Goodbye, and thanks for nothing._

_-Your daughter, Mika (who by the way meant absolutely nothing to you.)_

Mika had just put one foot in the portal when she heard a loud commotion. She whipped her head around and saw her mother burst through the front door. The woman took the steps on the porch two-by-two and stood in the driveway, her head swishing side to side as she searched aimlessly in the dark.

"Mika!" she screamed. "Mika!"

Puzzled, Mika put her other foot in the portal in case she needed to make a quick getaway. But she listened.

"Please!" her mother called out into the night, "I'm sorry! Please come home. I promise---"

Mika watched in shock as the woman fell to her knees in the heap of shattered glass. She put her face in her hands and was sobbing heavily, "I know I'm a bad mother. I know! I'm sick! I'm messed up in the head! But, please come home! Please! I've _always _wanted you!"

Mika shook her head in confusion. She didn't understand--- the pain in her mother's voice was real, the tears were all real, everything was real. But how could what she was saying be true?

"I'm getting help! I swear I'll get help! I won't smoke; I won't drink; I'll throw out all the drugs!" the woman called out, "Please just come home! We'll leave! I'll leave him for you! And I'll be the best mother you ever could want! I swear to you--- I'll love you, and you'll love me. And we will be a family!"

Mika could feel her heart flutter uncertainly. She turned and looked at her mother once more as tears welled up in her eyes. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to break free from her throat. This was everything that she ever wanted since she was a little girl. She had been waiting to hear this for more than half of her life.

"I love you, Mika! I still have all the pictures... I look at them everyday. First thing in the morning and last thing at night. I want... I **need **you to come home!"

Mika couldn't help it. The tears broke loose and rolled down her cheeks. Her knees shook beneath her, and she thought she was going to collapse.

"Please! Please, Mika! If you can hear me---please say something! Anything!"

Mika opened her mouth to speak, but she closed her mouth once more. She watched her mother sobbing in a heap on the ground, and she closed her eyes. She saw all the pain. All the sadness. All the hurt. All the guilt. All the anger. She could see all those feelings coursing through her mother's body.

"Mom," she called out softly.

The woman instantly perked up. Her eyes going wide as she sat up and whipped her head in the direction she heard the voice. "M-Mika? Is that you?"

Mika stayed in the shadows, and she watched as her mom slowly stood up. She could see the blood running down the woman's legs from kneeling in glass. She opened her mouth to respond.

"Yes, it's me." When the woman let a sound of utter joy escape her lips, and Mika could help but feel a twinge of guilt at what she was about to do. She opened her mouth to continue, "Mom, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. But... I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" the woman said, "It's not your fault. Where are you? Come with me, a-and I'll... I'll make us dinner! Yes, dinner! That's what moms do, right? And we can talk about it, and w-we'll leave tonight and---"

"Mom, I'm not staying."

The woman stopped right in her tracks. Her steel gray eyes widened, and her mouth snapped shut.

"I can't stay, Mom. My friends... they're waiting."

"B-But..." her mother blubbered, "I-I know what happened between us has ruined everything, but if you'll only give me a chance---"

"No. I... I'm not going to let you pull me back into this cycle..." she said softly, "I don't want to be pulled back into all this pain and hurt. I'm getting better, and now it's your turn to heal yourself."

"I'll get help!"

"That's good. But right now, we need to heal separately. And then... maybe... maybe one day we can see each other again."

"No! Mika, please!"

"I'm Sorry, Mom," she whispered as she took the final step into the portal, "Good luck, Mom. I hope that you get better soon. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wait!" the woman yelled, "Promise to come back one day! When you do, I'll be better!"

Mika considered it in her head, and her lips twisted into a ghost of a smile as she felt the portal engulf her. She looked at her mother who was glancing into the shadows, a hopeful look on her face.

"I promise!" she called out before she disappeared into the shimmering depths.

~.~.~.~.~

_I'm not going to let you get away so easily, my dear._

_I'm going to use everything I can against you._

_I will have my battle._

_I will have my fight._

_And not even you can stop me._

_You'll tire of fighting._

_And you'll join me soon enough._

Mika shot up in bed, her eyes wide with fear. She slapped her hand over her chest and took in deep shallow breaths in an attempt to slow her pounding heart. She glanced around her room in fear before she let out a sigh of relief.

She must've fallen asleep on the couch, and someone had put her in bed. When she had returned from her visit to her mother's house, she had been spent--- both emotionally and physically. Everyone kept telling her to go to bed, but she had insisted on watching a movie with them all in hopes of keeping her mind of the events that had occurred earlier.

She glanced at the clock. It was 3:43 AM. She let out a sigh as she flopped back down on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Everyone would be asleep by now.

She laid there for fifteen minutes, tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable even to hopefully fall asleep. She tried desperately to keep the threatening flood of unwanted thoughts at bay, but she failed miserably. Her mind jumped from one thing to the next---the strange face she keeps seeing in her dreams, her mother, her past, her future, her friends... It raced through her mind so quickly that she felt lightheaded and dizzy.

With a soft sigh, she grabbed her pillow and rolled out of bed. Her feet touched the chilled wood floor, and she began to pace back and forth hoping to blow off some steam. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind.

She could feel the cool smooth floor beneath her feet. She feel the soft fabric of her pajama pants brushing across her ankles. She could see her shadow dancing across the wall in the pale light of the moon. She could hear the gentle snores coming from the room beside her and the obnoxious chirping of the crickets outside her window. She could taste the sweat that had beaded on her face. She could smell the scent of clean linen wafting from the air freshener in the corner.

But this still couldn't push the thoughts out of her head. She could feel her eyes stinging from tears of frustration. She was just so exhausted, and she so desperately wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She took in a deep breath, and before she knew what she was doing she was already pushing the door to her room open and making her way across the hall.

She bit her bottom lip and paused outside Kurama's room. She pressed her ear to the door and listened closely. She could hear deep breathing, and she knew that he was asleep. Her heart pounded in her chest quickly as she carefully pushed his door open. She hesitantly took a few steps into his bedroom, and she squeezed her pillow tightly to her chest. She stood there silently, not really knowing what to do. It was rude to wake him; but, she desperately wanted to be near him. Her shoulders fell and her heart felt heavy as she turned back around to leave. But she froze mid-step when she heard the rustle of bed sheets and a sleepy voice calling out to her.

"Mika?"

She bit her lip and turned to look at Kurama. His eyes were bleary with sleep and his hair stuck up messily.

"What's wrong?" he questioned in a soft voice, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot as she searched for the right words.

"C-Can I...? I-I mean, I can't sleep and... I-I don't want to be---"

A lopsided smile stretched across Kurama's lips. He let out a raspy laugh and scooted over to make room for her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as he patted the space beside him. She squeezed the pillow closer to her chest.

"I don't bite..." he said softly in an attempt to coax her forward."Much."

Mika could feel her lips stretching into a smile at his joke and felt all her nervousness and fear wash away. She made her way to the bed and slide beneath the sheets. Kurama just smiled sincerely at her as he shifted so that he was facing her. She scooted closer to him but made sure that she was far away enough so that it wasn't awkward.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

He smiled at her and reached out a hand to ruffle her hair, "Anytime."

She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling all her anxiousness and frustrations melt away with it. Being around Kurama a piece of peace. It was like lying on the beach or watching the stars. All of her problems seemed to go away, and she was finally able to clear her mind. Calm wash over her and the blissful state of content wrap around her like a warm blanket.

She opened her eyes and could see that Kurama had already seemed to doze off.

"Kurama?" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"You're my best friend."

He opened his eyes once more and stared straight at her. He held her gaze for a few moments before his lips curled up into a truly joyful smile. "You're my best friend too."

She continued, "And best friends can tell each other anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

He laughed at her childishness and flicked her nose. "Of course."

"We'll always be friends forever and ever, right?"

"Of course!"

"No matter what, right?" she pressed, her eyes wide, "Promise me?"

Kurama smiled at the young woman that he had grown so attached to. He had never felt so undeniably... _happy _around anyone before. Whenever he was with Mika, he couldn't help but let loose and be silly. He could help but lower his defenses and smile. He couldn't help but care about her. He always wanted her to be around, and he always wanted to be there for her.

He reached out a pinched her nose gently and tweaked it, causing her to laugh softly and swat his hand away.

"I promise that we will be best friends... _forever_."


	15. Suspicions

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: I, XxWinterWindxX, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I forgot who does---but, I can assure you it's not me. :]

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 14

"Suspicions"

**Thank you to all for the kind reviews and for add this story and me as a favorite story/author! I really appreciate you all, each and every one of you.**

**It makes my day reading your comments, and I hope you all continue to read.**

**-Jasmine, XxWinterWindxX**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Mika let out a moan as the piercing sound of what seemed to be an alarm rang in her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and snuggled closer to the warmth beside her. She lazily opened her eyes and was slightly confused when she caught sight of a familiar redhead lying beside her.

He let out a groan as he reached over onto the end table beside the bed. He brought the communicator to his face in one swift motion and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered groggily and Mika buried her face in the pillow they were sharing.

"Kurama! This is Koenma!"

"Yes, I can see that."

"You all need to get here---quick! There's been a break-in!"

"A break-in?" Kurama was instantly alert. He broke away from the young woman's grip, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Mika glanced at Kurama in a sleepy daze. Her eyes lazily trailed after him as he rushed to his closet to grab some clothes.

"Yes, I will explain when you all get here! Oh, and bring your friend!" Kurama seemed to be confused, and the voice on the other side clarified. "Mika!"

"Mika? But what does she have to do with this?"

Mika perked up when she heard her name, and she sat up straight in bed. The edges of her vision were blurred with sleep, but she focused on the redhead who was now fully-dressed.

"There's no time to explain. Just bring her with you!"

Kurama nodded, and he flipped the communicator shut before shoving it into his pocket. He reached into the closet and pulled out two jackets before he turned to look at Mika who was now climbing out of bed. She was staring at him as she caught the jacket that he tossed to her. Her bottom lip trembled.

"Kurama, what is going on?" she whispered softly as she slid her arms into the large jacket before following him out of the room. "You're not going to be doing anything dangerous are you?"

"There's a problem at Spirit World," he answered as they moved down the hall swiftly. "Will you help me wake everyone up?"

~.~.~.~.~

"What the hell--?"

Mika's eyes darted from side to side as she and her friends ventured through the halls of Spirit World. Ogres of all different colors rushed up and down the corridor frantically, their chattering and yells so loud that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

"This is ridiculous!" Kuwabara yelled over the noise.

Kurama nodded in agreement as he gently pushed on Mika's elbow to keep her moving forward. His eyes scanned the halls carefully.

"Where's Binky Boy?" Yusuke questioned in an irritated voice. His eyes were bloodshot and his deep brown hair lay flat against his head in the back and stuck up at awkward angles in the front.

"Speak of the devil," Hiei muttered as a tall brunette rounded the corner a few feet away. "There he is."

"There you all are! I've been looking all over for you!" the teenager called out, his voice sharp and impatient. A baby blue pacifier sat between his lips, and the letters "JR' were tattooed on his forehead. His brown eyes were narrowed in irritation as he scanned the faces in the small group before him. When his eyes fell on Mika, they softened a bit.

"I'm sorry, but we've never met personally." Kurama nudged Mika forward slightly as Koenma reached out to shake her hand. 'I am Prince Koenma. I take it that you're Mika?"

"Yes," she nodded as she shook his hand.

"Good," Koenma said as he withdrew his hand and turned on his heel. "If you all think that this hall looks bad, wait until you see everything else."

Mika reached out and grabbed onto Kurama's sleeve as they continued down the hall. They all walked in silence as they turned down the corridors. When they turned down the last hall, Mika's eyes went wide at the sight of all the damage.

She had been here twice before, but the infirmary wing was almost unrecognizable. Half of the windows had been blown out of the panels and millions of shards of glass littered the floor. Several doors were hanging off their hinges, and the wall at the end of the hall lay in ruins allowing the cool night air to flow in. A man lay in the broken glass unconscious and two nurses sat on either side of him calling out loudly for assistance.

"Damn, look at this place," Yusuke whistled as his eyes took in all the debris.

Koenma nodded and turned to face the group; his eyes were dark with dread. "The infirmary wing was not the only place that was stricken. The laboratory where a lot of medical and experimental research is conducted was also broken into, and the main computer was hacked. The vault was also broken into. Only four people have done that before in history."

"Four?" Yusuke questioned scratching his head. "Hiei, Kurama, and their old partner Goki. What do you mean four?"

Koenma seemed to be hesitant to talk more. His eyes shot towards Mika before he turned to answer Yusuke. "One other person broke in. And now this thief. So that makes five in total. We've amped up security each and every time... but this is ridiculous! There must be an insider---"

"Who is the other person?" Yusuke pressed, but Koenma ignored his question.

"Did you all find out what they took?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, but we're not completely sure what they wanted with these items," Koenma said before he turned and glanced at Mika for a split second. "But... we have a pretty good idea."

"Well, what is it?" Hiei demanded impatiently.

"What'd they steal?" Kuwabara chimed in, equally grumpy and tired.

Koenma's eyes shot at Mika and back to Hiei's impatient face twice before Kurama got the hint. He turned and offered Mika a kind smile. He placed his hand on her lower back and began to talk to her while he nudged her slightly out of the inner circle.

"Mika, would you mind...?" his voice trailed off as his eyes darted at a couch a few feet away.

She felt awkward as she took a couple of blundering steps backwards. She could feel a slight heat rising to her cheeks, and she whipped her head from side to side. "O-Of course not."

"I'm sorry," Koenma shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "But it's confidential. You understand, of course?"

She gave a stiff nod, and she hurried away from the cluster of men. She puffed out her cheeks in slight irritation and embarrassment as she flopped down on the couch. She leaned her head on the back of it and tried to tune out all the chaos around her.

"Alright, she's gone," Yusuke said as he turned to his boss. "Now what's this all about?"

"To answer your earlier question, Yusuke, there was one person who managed to force an entry into Spirit World's vault. And a legend goes along with it," Koenma started as he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know the full story, so I suggest that you go to the library and research for more details. It tells of a fallen angel. Her true birth date is unknown but we know that she was born at least over twenty thousand years ago; her legend was apparently written shortly after her death by her own daughter. Her true name is not mentioned, so she's referred to her as Akumei."

"I fail to see any connection between a silly fairytale and a robbery." Hiei interrupted.

"I'm getting to that!" Koenma yelled at the fire demon before he continued, "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted... At a very young age, Akumei and her sisters were sold into eternal slavery by their parents. She was used to being treated badly, and she throughout her childhood she suffered through things that are too... too horrifying to even describe, let alone think about.

She dreamed of escaping from her bondage. And one day she finally did. It's surprising that she never gave up hope. And she lived as a free woman, exploring the world and learning all that she could. But no one ever taught her about the fragility of a heart.

She fell in love with a young man that she met, and she was damned ever since. Their relationship was a strained one. He was abusive and cruel, but she held onto him. It's only natural that she did, I suppose. After all, she had never been in love before and he was the only thing she had."

Kurama couldn't help it, but he turned to glance at Mika who was curled up on the couch. Her back faced him and her wild hair obscured her face, and he realized that she must be asleep. He closed his eyes and thought of how much this story reminded him of her.

Koenma continued on, "Akumei was damned ever since she fell in love with that pig of a man. The legend described her as a sacrificing woman who'd anything for the one she loved---even if it meant throwing away her own life to save him. She stepped in the middle of a fight between him and an enemy and was killed in the midst of the brawl.

Her soul went to heaven, and she continued to watch over him. But when he completely disregarded her sacrifice and moved on to another woman---she was furious. Actually, there is no word to describe how angry she was. Her heart turned black with hatred and she plotted to kill him and the woman. Evil is not allowed in Heaven. And the thoughts she had and the plots she conjured up were so wicked and so twisted that even Lucifer himself would be horrified. She was warned several times not to give into the evil in her heart, but when she ignored God's words---she lost her wings. She was cast out of heaven for her sin and was sentenced to remain on Earth for eternity.

She felt so betrayed that she declared war on the heavens and the rest of the worlds. She was a hell of a threat too. She was the most powerful being in all history, and she easily surpassed even the strongest Quest class demons mostly because of the celestial powers that remained with her. Many historians describe her as the embodiment of the blackest evil in its most powerful form. For more than ten thousand years, her reign of terror plagued the worlds. I don't remember much else, but I do know that she had a daughter who she raised and trained. No one knows her name. And fortunately for the world, her daughter was the polar opposite of her mother. She was in fact, the one who stopped Akumei. She fought her own mother and killed her in battle."

"Damn!" Yusuke yelled. "She killed her mom?"

Koenma nodded, "There's much more detail to the story. But it's been so long since I've read it that I can't remember much more."

"And what was the point of this fable?" Hiei questioned.

"The point, Hiei, is that this fable is not a fable at all." Koenma answered. "We have proof of Akumei's existence. She was the very first person to break into the Spirit World vault. She stole a spell book that contains some of the darkest spells known to man, demon, and celestials alike. After she was killed, all the stolen items were recovered and returned to the vault as well as some of her personal possessions and the book containing the legend. And as technology advanced, we were able to get DNA samples from the items."

"What about the things that were stolen tonight?" Kurama urged.

"All the items that proved that Akumei had ever existed have been stolen, along with the spell book."

"I understand that this is a big deal and all, but why do I get the feeling that this is _way _worse than it sounds?" Yusuke sighed.

"All records and samples of Akumei's DNA have been stolen as well."

"But don't you all have her stuff backed up in the computer's database?" Kuwabara questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

Koenma shook his head. "No. We didn't want anyone sticking their noses where they ought not to be. We kept it in a specialized area of the safe. Obviously when the thief couldn't find anything in the infirmary wing or in the computer they decided to try the vault. We have no idea what this thief is planning, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Do you know who the thief is?" Kuwabara questioned.

"We have images from the camera, but so far, no. We haven't been able to put a name to the face." Koenma let out a frustrated sigh.

Yusuke let out a whistle as he shook his head. "Well we're in a load of shit aren't we?"

"We are indeed," Kurama sighed as his eyes trailed back to Mika who was sprawled across the couch dozing off. Koenma followed Kurama's gaze and bit his bottom lip in nervousness. The redhead cocked an eyebrow as he recalled how fidgety Koenma seemed to be around her. "That reminds me," he said softly as he stared straight into the prince's eyes, "Koenma, why do I get the feeling that you suspect that Mika is somehow... involved with this? Is there something else you need to tell us about?"

Koenma let out a sigh as he glanced at the woman before returning the fox's gaze. "Miss Mika's DNA was stolen as well. All the copies of her DNA sequence that were backed up in the database have disappeared, but it makes no sense why the thief would steal her DNA as well. There's something... _off _about her."

Kurama's eyebrows collided and his eyes narrowed in a glare at the accusing tone Koenma used. His eyes shot to his best friend. His best friend that he trusted with his life. There was absolutely no way she was involved in any of this!

"If you are suggesting that Mika participated in this robbery then you are sadly mistaken, sir," he said in a poisonous voice.

"Yeah," Yusuke chimed in, "She's been with us 24/7! There's no way that she could have left without us noticing."

"How do you know?" Koenma shot back, "Where was she yesterday morning?"

"Watching us train!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yesterday evening?"

"She was with me," Hiei hissed.

"Well, where was she tonight while you all were sleeping? She could've easily snuck out of the house to meet up with someone!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the prince before he yelled out, "She was with me!"

All sets of eyes turned to the redheaded fox, each wide with shock and mouths open.

"Kurama, you sly dog!" Yusuke's lips stretched into a lecherous grin as he threw a playful punch at his friend. "You couldn't take her on a date before trying to get into her pants?"

"It wasn't like that!" The fox hissed at his friend, his eyes narrowing and his face flushing. "She was upset, and I let her stay with me."

Hiei rolled his eyes before he mumbled something under his breath. Kuwabara was slapping his knee in laughter, and Yusuke was just grinning deviously.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something in the middle of the night. Guess I was right."

"Will you all just shut up?" Koenma yelled, catching the Spirit Detective's attention. "You all can tease Kurama about his sex life later, but right now we have a problem!"

"Mika is innocent, sir." Kurama said simply, "I can assure you."

"We can too," Yusuke said, his raucous laughter finally dying down. "There's just no way. I can't even believe that you'd suspect her."

"What do you all expect me to think? I do not wish to accuse her but I still must consider all possible suspects no matter what! She _is _connected to this case. There is absolutely no way that this could be a coincidence. After her last checkup, the doctors found something strange in her DNA sequence. It's something that they haven't observed in humans, demons, not even plants or animals. There is something different about that girl and from all the things that have happened plus the things that I've been told about her---she is not human, and she is a prime suspect in this case."

"Not human?" Kuwabara snorted, "You're still asleep Koenma."

"If she weren't human, then we would have been able to sense it," Hiei added.

"Yeah, maybe you should get your equipment checked out," Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Besides, what could you possibly know about her when you've only just met her?"

Koenma turned his eyes to Hiei. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Hiei, you weren't able to penetrate Mika's mind and erase her memories when you all first met. Correct?"

Hiei nodded stiffly.

"The same day that we noticed the problems in Mika's DNA, you were possessed Hiei. And then you all felt a presence in your house yesterday and needed wards to keep it away! This is all true isn't it? Now you try and tell me that I don't have a right to my suspicions."

Kuwabara scratched his chin, his lips twisted in a frown. He turned and glanced at Mika. Yusuke shrugged while Hiei and Kurama just glared at Koenma.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Koenma frowned as he let out a huff. He folded his arms across his chest as his eyes trailed towards the young woman, "But I'm going to need you all to bring her in this afternoon for questioning. We'll also need to take some more DNA samples from her as well as perform some tests on her."

"You can't do that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah, you've got to have a warrant for that! But you don't have anything on her to really link her to the crime!" Yusuke chimed in.

"It seems like you know a lot about how this stuff works, Yusuke." Koenma sneered, "Have you been getting in trouble again? That is how the system works in your world, but here in Spirit World I call the shots. And Mika _will _come in for questioning and tests."

"We'll bring her," Kurama said, "but you will find that she is completely innocent."

Koenma frowned at his detectives before he dismissed them. He spun on his heel and began to walk down the hall.

"I hope you're right."

~.~.~.~.~

"Please, sit down."

Mika bit down on her bottom lip as she closed the door behind her. An intimidating man sat at a table, his fingers tapping against the marble table in a simple rhythm. His sharp charcoal eyes watched her carefully as she crossed the dim room timidly and took a seat across from him. A black tape recorder sat on the table between them.

"I must tell you that this conversation will be recorded as well as filmed by the cameras set up in this room. You are innocent until proven guilty but anything you say here can and may be used against you. Understood?" When she nodded, he smiled and continued, "Now, do you know why you are here, Miss Mika?" the man questioned as he reached for a manila folder and a notepad that was sitting at the edge of the table.

"Yes," she responded in a small voice. "B-But I don't understand why I'm a suspect."

The man's lips twisted as his eyes scanned her face. He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a pen. He began to scribble something down.

"As you know, early this morning there was a break-in into the Spirit World's vault. Some things stolen were a spell book and several samples of DNA, one of which included your own."

"My DNA was stolen?

"Yes, and this is why you are linked to this case."

"B-But this can't be right," she felt her heart pounding in her chest wildly as she realized that it would take a lot to prove her innocence, "Why would someone steal my DNA?"

"Perhaps so that we'd have nothing to compare it to," the investigator said as he stared at her. His eyes were cold and cruel as if he were looking at scum. "Where were you doing all day yesterday, Mika? I want a complete alibi for every hour of that entire day."

Mika felt her bottom lip quiver as she opened her mouth to give him a run-down of all she did that day. She watched as his hand moved across the paper as he wrote down everything she said. He glanced up at her a few times, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"What a day," he said in a sarcastic voice as he scanned his list when she finished speaking. She nodded weakly, her heart fluttering when he tapped his pen against the table loudly. "We'll check it against all these other people, and we'll see just how true this---"

Mika nearly leap out of her seat when the door to the interrogation room was thrown open so suddenly and carelessly that it slammed against the wall. Yusuke bustled into the room with Kuwabara trailing behind him.

"Do you mind?" the man yelled as he glared at the two teenagers. "I am in the middle of an---"

"C'mon, Mika," Kuwabara said as he gently grabbed her arm to help her up from her seat.

"B-But---?"

"What do you think you are doing?" the man yelled again as he watched in anger as Kuwabara escorted the woman out of the room.

"They found some more evidence at the scene," Yusuke said as he waved a plastic bag in front of the man. "Koenma wants a sample of Mika's DNA and fingerprints right now so they can run a comparative against it."

The man stared at the plastic bags contents with a bitter frown. There were three vials: in the first was a single strand of black hair; in the second, a tiny square of pale carpeting that had a small splatter of blood on it; in the third, an empty syringe.

"But I'm not done with my interrogation!" the man called out as Yusuke turned around to follow his friends out the door.

"Too bad. Go bitch about it to Koenma."

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you alright?"

Mika looked up when she heard the door creak open noisily. She forced a small smile when her favorite redhead came through the door. He took a seat next to her, and began to rub her arm.

"Of course," she responded, "I'm just really tired."

Before Yusuke and Kuwabara had rescued her from the interrogation, she had spent two grueling hours taking several different tests---most of them were physical. Now she was about to get a DNA test by cheek swabbing.

Kurama nodded as he leaned back in his seat, allowing his head to rest against the wall behind him. He closed his bright eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Same here," he said before he turned to look at her. "The doctor should be here soon and then we can go home."

"Thank goodness," she let out a sigh of relief.

Kurama nodded in agreement before they fell into silence. Mika leaned her head against his shoulder which caused him to smile and ruffle her hair. She leaned into his hand, and her mind began to go over the days events.

_None of this makes any sense_, she thought in frustration._ Why would someone want to steal my DNA?_

She thought about the voice that haunts her in her sleep and frowned. And then she thought of Hiei being possessed and the spirit in her room the other day. All of this was connected somehow--- she knew it. But some important pieces were missing. Why is she being haunted? Why was her DNA stolen?

_Maybe I should tell Kurama about the voice in my dreams_, she thought as she shifted so she could stare at his face. His eyes were closed, and his breath was deep and even.

"Kurama?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't know if it's important, but I think that you should know---"

She was interrupted by the door being pushed open, and a shrill voice greeting them. Kurama's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. Mika let out a huff at the interruption, and she watched as a nurse bustled into the room.

"Hellooo!" she sang as she set her tray down on the counter.

"Hello," Kurama answered back in a calm voice.

"You must be Kurama, right?" the nurse chirped in delight as she smoothed her hand over her brown bun to make sure every hair was in its proper place, "And you must be Miss Mika. Lovely couple, I must say!"

"We're not a couple," the friends said in unison.

"Really?" the woman made a face, "Ooops! I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Mika replied, her voice had a slight hint of irritation. This woman was much too cheery and her voice was so loud.

"Well, I'm Akiko. The doctor is very busy in the lab right now, so I will be performing the DNA sampling today," her eyes shot to the door then to Kurama before she flashing him a smile. "I'm guessing that you're planning on staying?"

Mika tilted her head in confusion, and she watched as her friend's eye narrowed. Akiko just continued to smile at him; her odd black eyes were wide with innocence and something else that sent shivers down Mika's spine.

"Would you like me to leave?" he questioned.

She just laughed loudly before she turned her back on him. "You don't have to, of course. But, it would make things a tad easier if you did. But it's no problem... No problem at all."

The two best friends looked at one another, their faces both suspicious yet slightly amused.

"Crazy bitch," Mika mouthed silently to Kurama causing him to smirk and nod in agreement.

"Alrighty then!" Akiko sung as she turned around. In one shaking hand, she held a syringe. "Mika, could you please come over here?"

"B-But I-I---"

"Awww," Akiko cooed before she laughed, "You're so cute. Afraid of an itty bitty needle? There's much scarier things in life..."

"But they said they'd only do a swab sample of my cheek!"

"That's true," Kurama agreed.

"But this is much easier, don't you think?" Akiko pressed on, her voice getting higher and higher with anxiousness. "Just come over here so we can get it over with!"

Kurama stood up from his seat, quickly intervening, "Miss Akiko, would you please bring in the doctor? I think she'd feel more comfortable with a familiar face."

Akiko forced a strained smile as one eye began to twitch slightly. "I can't do that, sir. He's busy in the lab."

"Well, perhaps you could---" Kurama began when the door creaked open.

"Yo, Kurama!" Yusuke said as he poked his head in through the door. "We've got a breakthrough in the case. Koenma needs us all in the lab. We've got ourselves some new suspects."

"I'll be there right away," Kurama said as he watched his friend vanish down the hall. He turned to look at Akiko once more, before his eyes cut to Mika's. "Will you be okay here?"

Mika sneaked a peek at the nurse who flashed a frightening smile at her. She felt her breath catch in the back of her throat before she nodded her head frantically. So what if the lady was a little crazy? What could happen?

"I'll be fine," she said.

Kurama frowned but nodded. "I'll be back soon," he said before he gave Akiko one long stare.

The woman just giggled like an idiot and fluttered her fingers at him in a goodbye wave. "Ta-tah! Oh, and here's another supply of her prescription! It should last her the rest of the year if you follow the instructions." she sang as she tossed the large bottle of pills at him. Kurama caught it, and without a second look, shoved them into his coat pocket. Akiko hurriedly escorted him to the door, and when he had turned down the hall, she closed it behind him. Mika watched in curiosity as the woman peeked through the blinds, and then knelt down to listened for a few moments to make sure that he had left.

"My job just got a whole lot easier," she let out a sigh when she turned away from the door. Her dark bird-like eyes watched the silver haired woman carefully.

"I'm sorry?" Mika forced a smile.

"Oh!" the woman just grinned, "It's nothing at all! Come now, let's get this over with!"

Mika nodded but shrank away from the woman when she tossed the empty needle she had across the room so that it landed in the trash can. She stuck her hand into her pocket and withdrew another syringe from her pocket before she moved closer to her patient. Mika's eyebrows clashed together in confusion as she noticed that this needle was filled with a strange slightly cream-colored liquid.

"B-But I thought that---"

"No, no, no, no~!" Akiko sing-songed as she twitched. She roughly grabbed onto the woman's slender arm after she took a seat next to her. "Don't worry, dear. It will only hurt for a moment."

"But you're only supposed to take a swab sample!" Mika said quickly, "Not give me an injection!"

"I'm a certified nurse, Miss Mika, and I have trained for thirteen long, _long _years," Akiko answered in an impatient tone that seems to shudder with both anger and bitterness. "Are you trying to tell me that I don't know how to do my job?"

"No, but---"

"Then, sit there, close your mouth, and let me do what I need to do!" the woman hissed in a cold voice, before her lips twisted into a grimace. "Please?"

_Psycho bitch, _Mika thought as her lips curled into a frustrated frown. She took deep breaths in an attempt to slow her racing heart as Akiko ran her cold fingers from the top of her shoulder, down the length of her arm, and rested her fingers on the delicate skin where her forearm and upper arm met. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end as Akiko turned her birdlike eyes to her and began to stare at her long and hard.

"You're so lucky," she whispered beneath her breath, "Akumei's chosen heir..."

"What?"

Akiko seemed to be lost in her own world and didn't answer. She picked up the needle and positioned it over Mika's skin. "You're the perfect match," the woman murmured to herself. "Mika... do you hear that? She's calling you."

"Wait! No, stop!" Mika's yelled before she let out a piercing scream as Akiko pressed the needle into her arm. She tried to pull away from the nurse who held her still in an iron grip.

Mika let out another scream before she smacked the woman with her free hand. She could now feel the drugs trickling through her bloodstream, and it felt like a blazing fire was surging up her arm, moving quickly from the injection site down to the tips of her fingers and up her biceps. Akiko flinched when Mika went for another attack, this time poking the woman in the eye.

Akiko let out a birdlike screech as she instinctually covered her eye with both hands. Mika ripped the syringe out of her arm and tossed it across the room. She jumped up and rushed for the door.

"No!" Akiko screeched as she jumped out of her chair and dove to the floor. She grabbed Mika's ankles, tripping the silverette and sending her crashing to the floor.

"ALERT! CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!"

The sounds of the struggle should have attracted some attention, but the sound was drowned out by the sirens that were now blaring overhead. The lights were now blinking red, sending a sinister shadow across the nurse's face as she grabbed onto Mika's ankles and, using a strength that could only be superhuman, dragged her back to her. Mika screamed as Akiko straddled her hips before she dug her talons into her arm and twisted it around. In her other hand was the needle and with a birdlike precision, pressed it into the same exact spot.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Akiko yelled as she pressed more of the drug into Mika's arm. The nurse then yanked it out and took hold of the woman's other arm. She pressed it in once more causing the woman beneath her to scream in pain. "I've gained so much--- I will not let you ruin it!"

"Stop it!" Mika screeched out as she tried to squirm. The burning sensation had no spread through her body and was now working its way through her chest. Each breath she took sent a searing pain down her spine, and her heart felt like it was being clutched and pierced by a burning hand.

"Stop right there!"

Her vision was getting blurrier by the second. Her head was spinning wildly out of control, and she felt like she was about to vomit. She heard a flurry of action around her, and she felt the nurse being pulled off of her.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, BITCH, FOR TREASON!" Yusuke's voice boomed over the sounds of the struggle.

"NO!" Akiko squawked shrilly, "I'M NOT DONE WITH HER!"

"Mika, are you alright?" Kurama's voice whispered to her.

She couldn't move, it hurt too much. She tried to open her mouth so she could tell him what was wrong, but the flame moving up her throat made it hard to even breathe. He reached out and grabbed her arms, and he pulled her onto his lap. She screamed when he touched her, her eyes shooting open in pain.

"What?" Kurama yelled, "What's wrong?"

She wrapped her hand around the injection site, but let out another yelp. Kurama pried her fingers from her arm, and he glanced at it.

"Hiei, get that needle from her!" he yelled before as he jumped up and began to search for something in the cabinets behind him. He withdrew a roll of cloth, and he hurriedly wrapped it tightly around both her arms in an obvious effort to slow whatever drug was moving through her system.

"NO!" Akiko screeched as she was being forced to the ground. Her bared her teeth like a rabid animal and shoved Kuwabara away with such force that he flew into one of the medical machines. Kurama jumped up to join the struggle after Yusuke was sent flying next.

Mika let out a groan and pressed her hand against her chest as if she were trying to stick it into her body to extinguish the flames. Beats of sweat trickled down her forehead, and she panted like a dog out in the sun. She felt disorientated as images flashed through her mind so quickly that it felt like her head was about to explode. She closed her eyes as she lingered at the edges of consciousness.

Akiko's eyes scanned the floor desperately, and everyone spotted the needle lying next to the wall a few feet away. Her eyes widened when she realized that the Detectives were going straight for it, and her eyes turned an eerie white as she let out a shrill screech.

A ripping wind bellowed through the room, sending everyone flying back. She jumped up on her feet, a pair of scrawny bird wings protruding from her back. Her hair had broken loose from its tidy bun and was now pointing in every direction. She let out a yelp of triumph as she ran past the Detectives who were struggling to get to their feet and snatched up her prize. She turned her eyes to the woman who was lying nearly unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Kurama yelled; his bright green eyes darkened with anger.

"She won't die," the woman snorted, "It's only a side effect of the drug."

"What drug? Tell us!" Hiei ordered.

Akiko just grinned as she backed up slowly.

"Stay where you are! Don't move!"

Akiko just let out a shrill laugh before she flapped her wings sending another gust of wind forward. This time everyone was prepared, and they just slid back a few feet. While they were distracted, she slammed her fist against the wall behind her.

"Can't you hear her?" Akiko questioned, as the wall collapsed behind her. She jumped out the hole in the wall, and she hovered outside the room. "We've won this battle."

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?!?" Yusuke yelled in irritation as he ground his teeth together, "Get back here! SPIRIT GUN!"

The large ball of energy flew straight towards the woman. She darted out of the way, and began to squawk with laughter. She fluttered her fingers at them before she began to speed away from the castle. "Tah-tah!"

Hiei ran towards the cavity in the wall and jumped out to follow the bird woman with Yusuke hot on their trail.

"I'll go let Koenma know what's going on," Kurama said as he pressed his hand to Mika's forehead. "Will you take her home?"

"No, I got it," Kuwabara said as he headed towards the door. "You know how to take care of people. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if she had a reaction to the drug."

Kurama nodded and watched his friend leave. He turned his attention back to the woman lying motionless in his lap.

~.~.~.~.~

"I am very disappointed in you, Akiko. I give you one simple task, and you can't even complete the job!"

Akiko knelt on the ground, her eyes turned downwards as she glared at the floor. She ground her teeth in anger and clenched her fist. A figure wearing a long black cloak hovered above her; the hood was pulled up to cover his face.

Your mission was to give a full dose of the drug to the girl. You only gave her half!" he spat, his voice dripping with disgust.

Akiko's head snapped up and she glared at her superior. "It's not my fault! The Spirit Detectives burst in and interrupted me!"

"I don't care what happened, Akiko. Do you realize how much effort this will take to fix your mistake? It'll be hell trying to get to that girl again! Those Detectives will be watching her 24/7!"

"I gave them the pills!" Akiko argued, "They're spiked, right? So it'll be fine!"

"Akiko! Those pills are tiny doses only to continue the process. It's not enough to be effective."

"Then, I'll go back and find her! I'll give her the rest!"

The man standing in front of her was about to respond, when another voice---this one much softer and obviously feminine--- cut through the argument.

"Hah, don't bother! If you couldn't complete your mission---then you should've come back at all," the woman giggled as she strolled into the dark room. She stood beside the man and she placed one hand on her hip, in an arrogant pose. "Why don't we just toss her sorry ass out? She's not deserving of any of the profit---more for us."

"Shut up, you bitch!" Akiko jumped to her feet enraged.

The cloaked woman let out a cruel laugh as she slapped the bird woman with so much force that it sent her flying to the floor. The room was silent except for the clicking of her boots on the marble floor as she approached Akiko who was pulling herself up from the ground.

"How dare you!" Akiko squawked. "Whatever happened to treating your elders with respect?"

The woman just laughed and nudged the woman with her boot roughly as she bent down so she could whisper to her. A curtain of pink hair spilled from beneath her hood and swayed as the woman inched closer so that she could whisper to her comrade.

"Actually, how dare _you _speak to me that way? I am your superior! You've only just joined us; I've been here longer than you. And, honey? Superiority _always _trumps seniority in this club."

The bird woman stared up at the woman above her, her eyes burning with a deep hatred.

"You don't deserve any of the power you've been given. You're nothing but a disgrace. Get out of my sight."

Akiko slowly rose to her feet, never breaking eye contact with the woman before her. She clenched her fist so tightly that her talons pierced her palms. She flapped her wings angrily, sending a harsh wind tearing through the room. The woman's hood flew back, and her mane of shiny pink locks billowed all around her face from the wind.

"You bitch!" the pink haired woman yelled; her sparkling pink eyes widening in horror as her hands flew up to smooth back her hair. "You messed up my hair! Do you know how long it took to style it this morning?"

"It suits you." Akiko smirked in triumph before she brushed past her towards the door. "An ugly exterior to match the ugliness inside."

"What did you say to me you bitch? Come back here you bitch and I sure as hell will show you what ugly is!"

"Calm down," the hood man behind her sighed. He turned and collapsed in a plush black leather chair.

"Calm down?" the pink-haired woman hissed, "You're honestly telling me to calm down? I can't stand her! Why is she even here? She's not worth my time!"

"It's not our decision to make. She was chosen to serve alongside us, and she will continue to do so. Why don't you just sit down with me, and relax?" he questioned as he patted the chair next to him.

The woman stormed over and flopped---rather gracefully--- into the chair. She scrunched up her sharp nose at her cloak as she shifted around to get comfortable.

"That's another thing that pisses me off!" she added, "Why the hell do we have to wear these things? It's not like we're out in public!"

The man let out a sigh as he pulled his hood off. He ran his hands through his spiky dirty blonde hair as he narrowed a pair of chocolate brown eyes at his comrade. "You have a problem with the uniform now?"

"Ummm... hello?" she hissed as she pointed to herself. "Glamorous! This outfit? Ummm, so not!"

"Well, this isn't exactly a glamorous job."

"Not a glamorous job? Then why do I look so chic, and we live in this huge-ass mansion? I think we can afford nicer outfits."

The man just sighed as he slapped his hand against his face.

~.~.~.~.~

"Is she alright?"

All four boys were gathered around the bed, staring anxiously at their friend who was now lying in her bed. A bag of ice wrapped in a wet towel was placed over her forehead, and Kurama was patting her face with a moist towel.

"Her fever just broke a few minutes ago," Kurama sighed as he glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. "She should be fine, but I still need to make sure that her temperature doesn't shoot back up like it did thirty minutes ago."

"Have there been any other reactions to the drug other than the fever?" Hiei questioned.

"Not that I know of. Did you all manage to catch Akiko?"

"No luck. We lost her once she disappeared through a portal," Yusuke growled. "But none of this makes any sense!"

"Yeah! Why would someone want to drug Mika?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Well we know one thing for sure. Commander Diapers was right," Yusuke added, "This isn't mere coincidence. Mika is definitely connected to this case."

"The only question is: how?" the fox shook his head.

"Maybe we should look more into that story?" Kuwabara shrugged. "It might give us an idea of where to start."

"The idiot's right."

"What'd you say, Shrimp?"

"Take it as a compliment. It's the only one you'll ever get from me."

"Why I oughta---"

Mika let out a loud groan in her sleep, causing everyone to immediately quiet down and turn their attention to her. She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep.

"Let's go downstairs," Kurama suggested, "We shouldn't wake her up."

Everyone nodded in agreement and one after the other they began to trudge downstairs. Kurama cast one more concerned glance in his best friend's direction before he flicked the light off and shut the door behind him.

~.~.~.~.~

_Heat._

_Searing heat._

_I'm on fire._

_I'm burning!_

_I'm burning up in the fire!_

_What's happening to me?_

_Something is changing inside of me..._

_I can feel it!_

~.~.~.~.~

Mika's eyes snapped open as pain shot through her body. Searing heat was running through her veins again, and she wanted so badly to scream if it weren't for the pain that rendered her powerless. Her vision was fading in and out, and she whipped her head from side to side. The heat was too much---she desperately needed relief from the agony that was being inflicted upon her.

_The shower!_ She thought, and she was barely able force herself to climb out of her bed. She hobbled blindly across the room, her arms shooting out to grab onto something---anything--- that would support her. Her knees shook as she made her way slowly and painstakingly towards the bathroom.

She let out a cry of relief as her hand brushed against the cool doorknob, and she flung the door open carelessly. She hurried into the bathroom and nearly collapsed at the outer wall of the tub. She bit her lip and hissed in pain as she clutched the glass knob that controlled the tap. When cold water began to run over her hand in a constant stream, she let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes. The coolness was so refreshing and so inviting, and best of all it dulled the pain. She forced herself to her feet and climbed into the tub before she flipped on the shower. She could almost scream in joyful delight as the showerhead began to blast her overheated body with a freezing jet of water.

The day's events had really begun to take a toll on her, and the fatigue was finally beginning to sink in. She leaned back against the tiled walls, and she threw her head back as the relaxing coolness seeped through her wet clothes. Her legs gave way beneath her and she began to slide down the tub in exhaustion.

A loud knock on the door made her open her bleary eyes and she gazed at the door, slight disorientated.

"Mika? Are you alright in there?"

She wanted to open her mouth to answer, but she could barely even think. It seemed as if time was moving in slow motion, and it felt like her body was shutting down. When Kurama got no response he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He had one hand covering his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for just barging in," he said, "B-But you didn't answer, and well I---"

"'M not naked," she forced out in a barely audible voice.

"W-What?"

"I'm not naked. Look."

Kurama's face was as red as his face, and he slowly lowered his hand. His eyes widened in alarm and he rushed to the tub and shut off the water. "Mika! No, you can't do that!"

"No! Turn it back on, Kurama!" she said as she felt the heat beginning to rise again.

"Look at you! You're trembling! Mika, your body will go into shock! When you have a fever you can't bath in cold water!" [1]

"Kurama, I'm burning up! Please turn the water back on!"

Kurama climbed into the tub, and grabbed her by her arms. He pulled her up so that she was standing. The woman wobbled unsteadily in front of him before her legs buckled underneath her. She fell into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him tightly to keep herself upright.

"We've got to get you warmed up."

"But I'm so hot, Kurama..." she groaned as she clutched his shirt tightly.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," he said, and his hands quickly went to work. "I'm sorry, but you're so wet."

His face was bright red as he struggled to pull off her shirt while keeping her upright. Mika reached down and began to unbutton her jeans. She stumbled as she attempted to pull them off, and nearly toppled over.

"Can you help me?"

Kurama blushed as he reached down to help her step out of her pants. It didn't help that she was groaning in pain the entire time and breathing hard. He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't imagine an even more embarrassing situation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?"

Shit. He thought too soon.

"Kurama!" Mika whined impatiently. "Please..."

Kurama felt himself getting warmer and warmer with embarrassment. Mika was too preoccupied with the heat coursing through her that she didn't seem to notice what was going on.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DIRTY! GETTIN' NASTY AFTER SHE'S BEEN SICK!" Kuwabara added. [2]

"No! It's not what it seems---"

She reached out to twist the knob that controlled the shower, and she struggled with the redhead when he tried to prevent her from turning the water on. The two boys standing outside the room could obviously hear their struggle because they laughed even harder.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T WAIT AT LEAST A DAY? You animals!" Yusuke's raucous laughter sounded throughout the room.

"YEAH, KURAMA! TEACH US SOME OF YOUR TRICKS!"

"You two go away!" Mika screamed out.

"Oooh, I'm scared now!"

"Yeah, y'know what those veterinarians say?" Yusuke yelled loudly.

"What?" Kuwabara grinned.

"Don't disturb two animals while they're busy fu---"

"YUSUKE!"

"---ing, so we should get out of here before they get... _aggressive_."

"You two are such idiots!" Hiei's voice cut through the teenager's laughter. He brushed past them and into the bathroom. "If you two had a brain you would realize what is really going on."

"Oh snap!"

"Shrimp's trying to get in on the action too!"

Hiei slammed the door in the two boy's faces. He regarded the two teenagers in the shower with an expressionless face.

"Do you think you could warm her up, Hiei?" Kurama questioned. "Her body will go into shock if she doesn't warm quickly enough."

"No!" Mika protested, "I'm already hot!"

"By the way you're shivering, you're obviously not," the fire demon said, and he sent out a wave of heat towards the two.

"Just relax, and we'll have you better in no time."

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you feeling better?"

It was an hour after the shower incident, and she and Kurama had finally managed to get a break from Yusuke and Kuwabara's teasing. She was now lying on her bed, and Kurama sat on the floor reading a book. Her peered over the top of the bed with concerned eyes, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine."

Her fever strangely had broken after Hiei had warmed her up for a while. The excruciating heat that ran through her body shortly died after her fever had gone, but she still felt slightly warmer than usual. But other than that, she was fine. [3]

"That's really good."

"I'm so glad that it's over with," she sighed as she rolled over onto her back so she could stare at the ceiling. "It hurt so badly."

"What did it feel like?" he questioned as he placed his book down. He stood up and flopped onto the bed beside her.

"It's hard to explain," she said. "It felt like... I don't know. Like I was completely on fire on the inside and out. And my chest hurt, almost like I had a bad case of heartburn. And it felt like something inside of me was twisting and turning almost. Like I was... I don't know---changing."

"Changing? What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well..." Kurama said after a short silence, "It doesn't sound like side effects from any type of drug I know, but I'll look into it for you."

"Alright," she smiled halfheartedly. "Maybe it was some type of poison. She was a crazy old bitch anyway. But... it makes me really scared. I don't know what's happening, Kurama."

"Don't be scared," he said as he rolled over on his side so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"But I can't help it," she sighed. "I feel like... like I have no control over what's going on. And I'm scared that something's going to happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he insisted.

"How do you know that, Kurama?"

"Because you've got me," he said as his lips curled up into a smile. "I will never ever let anything happen to you."

"Do you promise?"

He smiled at her before he flicked her nose, and she frowned at him. "I can't believe that you even asked, you silly girl."

She just smiled at him before she rolled over so that she was facing the ceiling. They fell into a comfortable silence before it was broken.

"Sooo... just to clarify things... is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, Mika. It's a definite yes."

~.~.~.~.~

Author's Notes

[1]- If you ever have a fever, never never never EVER take a shower/bath in cold water! You're body will go into cold shock response.

[2] - Hahahahahaha! Couldn't help it! There needed to be some comic relief.

[3] - Doctors recommend that when you have a fever to take a lukewarm to warm (not hot) bath or warm up. It's weird, but it can help you break your fever.


	16. Summer Breeze

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 15

"Summer Breeze"

_These summer days are flying by..._

~.~.~.~.~

"Yusuke, please slow down!"

Mika called out her friend's name once more, this time in a heaving voice. She dragged her arm across her sweaty forehead as she slowed her jog to a dragging run. Yusuke, who was jogging a few yards ahead, reluctantly slowed to a stop before he spun on his heel and bounded over to her.

"C'mon, Mika! Only one more mile to go!" he smiled cheerfully, hopping from one foot to the other to keep himself moving.

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly.

"Hey, no complaining!" the brunette frowned, "You were the one who wanted to tag along!"

"I wouldn't have come if you had told me that you run five miles!"

"You never asked. Now, c'mon! This is the last stretch and we're all done for today."

~.~.~.~.~

_I've had so much fun; I don't want it to end..._

~.~.~.~.~

"Kurama?"

Mika was kneeling beside Kurama in the garden. She wore a pair of bright green gardening gloves and her hair was tied back into a messy bun. A guilty smile spread across her face, and when Kurama turned to look at her, she held out her hands.

"I think I killed your plant."

"Mika!"

"And I think I killed the rosebushes over there too. I told you that I'm not good at this gardening stuff!"

~.~.~.~.~

_Kurama says that at the beginning of August, everyone will have to pack up their things._

~.~.~.~.~

"Mika, what are you doing?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Mika were standing in the middle of a large crowd. The young woman blinked at her friend's as if they were stupid.

"I'm beat boxing."

Today was the 15th Annual Tokyo Beat Box Competition, and Mika had decided to tag along with Yusuke and Kuwabara to watch the performances. A young man stood on stage, a microphone in hand, and he was in the middle of a beat boxing routine.

Mika bobbed her head to the beat he was making from his very own mouth, and she tried to mimic the sounds he made. It fascinated her how one person could make sounds that so closely resembled a group of instrument playing all at once. She had always loved music, and to her, this was just another type.

"You suck," Yusuke laughed as he poked the silver haired woman in the head.

She frowned at him before she stuck out her tongue, "Stop sippin' on that Hater-aid, Yusuke."

"I can't believe she just said that!" Kuwabara roared with laughter.

"Oh god, we've finally corrupted her," Yusuke laughed. "Kurama's not going to be too happy about this."

"Yo, check it!' Mika continued as she grinned at the boys causing them to laugh even more.

"Mika, be quiet!"

"We're gonna get kicked out because of you."

~.~.~.~.~

_Everyone will have to go back to school._

~.~.~.~.~

"How much sugar have you had, Mika dear?"

Yukina smiled at the silver haired woman who reached across the table and sneakily pulled the sugar jar towards her to get her _eighth _sugar cube. She pressed her lips together as she withdrew her empty hand from the jar.

"You're going to have a sugar high," Genkai's raspy voice said in a disapproving voice from the opposite side of the room. "And, you should really work on your stealth."

"Darn it! I thought I got you two that time!" Mika whined.

"Nope," both women responded in unison, each wearing an identical grin.

"Ugh!"

~.~.~.~.~

_I won't see them everyday like I do now._

~.~.~.~.~

"Shut up!"

Mika's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at Kurama. The two friends were lounging on the couch watching television.

"Okay..." Mika said slowly as she gave him a weird look, "I kinda wasn't talking, but alright."

"I'm sorry," Kurama frowned while red slowly crept up his face. "I didn't mean to yell."

The silverette shrugged as she flipped to another channel. She smiled at him, "It's fine. Who are you yelling at?"

"Youko. He's been pestering me these last few days."

"Youko? Oh---the voice in your head!"

Kurama frowned slightly, "You make it sound like I'm crazy."

"You sort of are," she grinned as se nudged him with her elbow, "But it's ok. You're the coolest crazy person I've ever met, if it makes you feel better."

He smiled at her.

"So what's he bothering you about?" she questioned curiously.

Kurama's face instantly burned up as if it were on fire. She tilted her head in curiosity when he turned away from her.

"It's nothing."

~.~.~.~.~

_It makes me sad to think about it..._

~.~.~.~.~

"Hiei, why do you always stare out of the window?"

Hiei averted his attention away from the window and to the silver haired woman who sat on the couch. Her deep brown eyes regarded him with innocent curiosity, and her lips turned up at the corners into a pleasant smile.

He shrugged and turned back to stare out into the sky.

"Why don't you come watch television with me?"

"No."

"Well... why don't you play video games with me? I don't know how they work, but I'm sure we can---"

"No."

Mika's lips twisted into a pout before her lips stretched out into a smile.

"Well how about we go visit Yukina together?"

He couldn't resist. His lips twisted into a tiny smile.

~.~.~.~.~

_I'll miss everyone so much._

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure that this is going to work, you guys?"

Mika, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were huddled together in a tight circle around Yusuke. They stood outside the Yukimura's diner, and the delicious smell of food wafted from inside to the empty night streets. Yusuke was sweating slightly, not only from the fact that it was a bit warm out but also from nervousness. Because tonight, he was going to ask Keiko out on a date. A _real _date.

"You're going to do just fine, Yusuke." Mika smiled at her friend in reassurance as she helped him fixed his tie.

"This is so exciting!" Yukina chirped beside him, as she brushed some lint off of the shoulder of his tux.

"Keiko is going to love it!" Botan added as she twirled the bouquet of roses around in her hands.

"Careful with those!" Yusuke barked at her, his chocolate eyes narrowing in stress. "I had to steal those from Kurama's garden! It was hard enough with those demonic plants guarding everything, and I don't plan on doin' it again!"

"You stole from Kurama's garden?" Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Doofus, did you ever think that those roses might attack Keiko if you gave them to her?"

"Why couldn't you have just brought normal flowers?"

"I spent all my money already!" he sighed, "Besides, they're perfectly fine, I checked. I'm not that stupid!"

"Calm down, Yusuke!" Mika said in a soothing voice. "Alright, look up---booger check!"

A chorus of disgusted grumbles sounded as Mika tried to crane her neck to check her friend's nose. Yusuke grimaced at her.

"Would you rather I see it or Keiko?" she frowned. "It's clear---all good to go."

"Good luck, Yusuke dear!" Yukina waved as she watched the girls push him towards the door leading into the restaurant.

"Don't screw this up, Yusuke," Botan said as she shoved the flowers into his trembling hands.

Mika squeezed his arm, and he looked at her questioningly.

"I believe in you," she smiled brightly, "Go get her, tiger!"

~.~.~.~.~

_Especially Kurama._

~.~.~.~.~

"Mika?"

Kurama leaned against Mika's bathroom door. He kicked his foot back and forth as he let out a sigh.

"Are you ready?" he questioned as he glanced down at his watch. "We're going to be late for the movie!"

"Oh no! Is it three already?" Mika's voice rang out in surprise.

Kurama's eyebrows collided in curiosity when he heard something clatter to the floor. Noises of chaos came from behind the thick wooden door, and it sounded like she was rushing to put something away.

"Ummm," Mika's voice sounded over the noise, "I'll, ummm... meet you downstairs in a minute, ok? I'm dressed---I just need to... ummm... do something."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" she called out of the sound of rushing water from the sink.

Kurama pursed his lips as he reached for the doorknob. Mika was up to something, and he was curious to know what. She had said it herself that she was dressed, so he saw no reason why it would be wrong for him to come in. He twisted the doorknob and flung the door open with a huge grin on his face.

Mika let out a surprised yelp as she jumped in shock. A small round compact clattered to the floor, and she hurriedly knelt down to retrieve it before she stuffed it into the drawer and slammed it shut. But that feeble attempt wouldn't hide the truth from her friend.

Cosmetic products littered the floor and the counter in front of her. Some were opened and laying on their sides, the contents spilling onto the marble counter. Others looked to be unopened. A large black palette of different shades and colors of eye shadows lay open beside the sink which was stained a wide array of colors.

"So this is what you've been doing," Kurama grinned.

"Oh, don't tease me!" Mika wailed as she turned away from him and began to clean up her mess.

"I thought you told Botan you would never ever wear this makeup she brought you," he pressed on as he moved to help her clean up.

"Yeah? Well," she frowned and puffed out her cheeks as she dumped the unused bottles into a plastic bag, "I was bored, and I had an hour to kill... and I just wanted to try it. But look at me! I look like a stupid clown!"

"You do look a bit silly," he agreed as he stared at her face that was caked in thick makeup. "But you just have to learn. And if it makes you feel better, I don't think you need to wear a lot of makeup because...

"You're much prettier without it."

~.~.~.~.~

_But I'm glad because they promised to visit._

~.~.~.~.~

"Kurama!"

Kurama was busy at work in the kitchen when the front door to the house slammed shut. He scratched his head as heavy footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Whoa, slow down, Mika!" he laughed when the silver haired woman skidded to a stop in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she was bouncing up and down with uncontrollable energy.

"Guess what?" she clapped.

"What?"

"I GOT A JOB!"

The redhead's lips curled up into a bright smile but he couldn't help but be slightly confused, "You did?"

"She sure did," Yusuke said as he came into the kitchen, "There's a new jazz joint opening up downtown. We passed by there and she saw the help wanted sign in the window."

"And the manager liked me and accepted me right away!" Mika grinned, "I'm going to wait tables! It's going to be so fun! Food and an open mic every night! People can sing, recite poetry, or whatever they'd like! I'm so excited!"

"That's great, Mika!" Kurama said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" she smiled before she took a seat at the table, "I thought that getting a job would be good for me. I, mean, in a couple weeks... I'll be all by myself..."

Kurama frowned, "Mika..."

"No, it's okay. I understand that you all have to go back to school. And I don't want you all to feel bad about it, because it has to be done," she said, "But I was thinking that if I got job, it would keep me busy until next summer when you all come back to stay with me!"

~.~.~.~.~

_But even though I knew this..._

~.~.~.~.~

"Achoo!"

Mika sniffled as she rubbed her irritated nose. She grabbed onto the corner of a small table, as she made her way through the Minamino's basement. She had come downstairs to take a look at Shiori's old artwork while she waited for the boys to finish up their training for the day.

"This is beautiful," she gasped as she took in the beauty of a seascape painting. She ran her fingers across the canvas, feeling the rough surface of the layers paint as she admired the details. She wished that she could dive into the painting, so that she could feel the blistering sun on her skin, feel the sand between her toes, and listen to the waves crashing melodically against the shore

She let out a content sigh as she moved onto the next painting. The next was just as beautiful. And so was the next. And the next. And all the rest.

Mika smiled to herself, as she backed up. But then she let out a loud yelp when she bumped into something. She turned around and she smiled when she realized it was a piano.

"What's this doing down here?" she wondered out loud as she trailed her fingers across the cool surface, leaving behind a streak on the dusty surface. She walked around the length of the piano and lifted up the lid that covered the keys.

Slightly hesitant, she lowered her fingers to the now unfamiliar keys and tapped a few notes. She frowned when she realized that the notes sounded strange. This piano obviously was in need of tuning. She lowered the lid and smiled.

She was definitely going to get this tuned when she got her first paycheck.

~.~.~.~.~

_I didn't expect the final day to arrive so soon..._

~.~.~.~.~

"Kazuma, hurry the fuck up!"

Shizuru sat in her car, a cigarette hanging unladylike between her lips as she honked the horn once more.

"Damn it, Shizuru!" Kuwabara yelled back at his elder sister, "I'm moving as fast as I can!"

"Well, you're not fast enough!" the brunette beauty yelled as she stepped out of the car and marched past Mika and Kurama who sat on the porch steps and into the house.

"Do you have all your bags?" the silverette questioned as she twirled a long lock of hair around her finger.

"Yes," Kurama answered, his lips turned down in a slight frown. "They're already packed up in my car."

"Oh. That's good," she responded awkwardly and he nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them; the only sounds breaking up the silence was the stomping of people hurrying in and out of the house and Shizuru's yelling.

"Here, I have something for you," Kurama said after a few moments of silence. He withdrew a small silver phone from his pocket and placed in Mika's hand.

"A phone?" Mika's eyebrows collided in confusion, "Oh, no! Kurama, I can't take this. I've got a job now; I'll wait until---"

"Mika, you're not going to start your job until tomorrow. And you won't get paid until the week after," he said with a frown. "I'd feel much better leaving you by yourself if you had a phone with you."

"But---"

"Please don't argue with me," he sighed as he handed the phone back to her. "I just want you to be safe. Besides, if it makes you feel better---it's prepaid. You'll have enough minutes and text messages to last you for a month. And once you get paid, you can buy yourself a nicer phone."

"Alright," she frowned as she slid it into her pocket. "I won't need it though."

"Whatever you say," he grinned in triumph. "The box is on the kitchen table with your phone number. Everyone's numbers are already programmed into your phone; and everyone else already has your number. So you're all set."

"Cool," she said, her lips curving into a small smile.

Kurama must have noticed her lack of enthusiasm because he leaned over and ruffled her long hair. "Don't be sad, Mika."

"I can't help it," she frowned. "It's going to be weird. And I'm going to be in this big house all alone."

"I know, I know. But it has to be this way."

"Can't I just live with you? I'll stay under your bed and you can sneak me food. Shiori will never know!"

"What'll happen when you have to go to the bathroom?"

"We'll work something out."

Kurama laughed at his best friend and just patted her on the head. "How about this? I promise to come visit as much as I can."

"Everyday?"

"I can't."

"Then, no deal!" she stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Be reasonable, Mika."

"Six out of seven days then?" she smiled hopefully.

"You're so silly," the redheaded fox shook his head as he laughed.

"I know," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.

Thirty minutes later, Mika stood on the steps to the porch of the house with a water bottle in one hand and the key to the Minamino house in the other. She waved to her friends who cried out their "goodbye"s and their "see you soon"s with a heavy heart. She watched them all leave, one by one. Yusuke and Kuwabara in Shizuru's truck; Kurama in his own car; and Hiei on foot without any luggage.

"Bye," she called out as a cool breeze blew her hair around her face.

"I'll miss you all!"

~.~.~.~.~

_Just like a cool breeze on a scorching day,_

_summer vacation came and went much too soon._

_Goodbye, summer._

_Goodbye, friends._

_Come back soon!_

**! IMPORTANT UPDATES**

1 - I've decided to make a collection of fun one-shots showing more of the events that happened during the summer vacation. I will expand on the ones in this chapter, as well as add some more! So be on the lookout for that!


	17. TGIF

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me.

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 16

"T.G.I.F."

"Mika, you've got table nine!"

Mika whipped her head towards her co-worker, and she forced herself to smile as she nodded. Sighing, she gathered the little that remained of her lunch and disposed of it in the trashcan before she shoved through the double doors to enter the cafe. The strong scent of coffee instantly engulfed her, but even that intoxicating smell couldn't shake her out of her mood today.

_Thank. God. It's. Friday! _she reminded herself. _It's Friday. Friday. No work tomorrow._

It had been two months since her friends had returned home to start the school year. Even though everyone tried their hardest to stay in contact with her via text messages and phone calls, she still felt desperately lonely. She had made new friends at work, and they had gone out for dinner a few times, but they could never replace the others.

Kurama dropped in at least three times a week, but he was so busy with schoolwork and after-school activities that he couldn't always find the time to stay for a while. And when she had the time, she would go over to visit him at Shiori's house. Hiei dropped in every other day for a fleeting moment to check on her and make sure she was okay by herself. Yusuke and Kuwabara would often come to the cafe after school or when they were skipping to say hello, but other than that she hadn't seen much of them.

She saw the girls much more often than the boys however. Mika would stop by and say hello to Keiko a few times after work because her parent's restaurant was a few blocks away from the cafe. Botan would pop in at least every few days when she wasn't busy to keep her company. And Shizuru was over at least once a week because she had a car. Mika saw Yukina a few times when Shizuru was able to find the time to give the ice maiden a ride into town, but the two girls would always talk on the phone at least once a day-sometimes for a brief few minutes and sometimes for hours on end.

"Hello, I'm Mika and I'll be your waitress for today," she repeated her speech for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, "May I get you something to drink?"

"Just water," the young woman answered swiftly. She brushed her dark bangs away from her face and stared intently at Mika with her eerily bright pink eyes.

"Alright, and may I start you with-"

"No appetizers. I want a house salad-just lettuce, sun-dried tomatoes, carrots, and mushrooms. No oil or dressing, just lemon wedges on the side."

"Ok," Mika perked an eyebrow as she scribbled down the order on her notepad. "I'll be sure to let the chef know."

"Thank you," the woman replied as she continued to stare.

Mika could feel the hair on her neck stand on end, and she hurried away to place the order with the chef. When she came to deliver the glass of water, the woman was now bent over an open manila folder. She seemed completely distracted, but when Mika approached the table to set down the tall glass, she flipped the paper over quickly. But she could see a strange picture of what looked to some sort of chain, and an insanely difficult math equation running down the length of the page in dark purple ink.

"Are you a college student?" Mika questioned, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"No," she replied simply. "I graduated two years ago."

"Really?" Mika asked in shock, tilting her head. "You look so young!"

"I am," she retorted with a snort as she gathered her long violet-black hair and twisted it into a ballerina bun. "I'm smart, so I got in college early and graduated early."

"Oh, wow," Mika forced a smile, trying not to let the lady see that her snippiness was getting to her. "What college?"

"It's not around here."

"Oh, okay. Well, ummm... your order will be ready shortly."

"That's fine," the woman nodded sharply before she reached down to retie with the dance sneakers on her feet.

Mika forced another smile and turned away from the table, hurrying as fast as she could to get away. She pushed through the double doors to check on the order before she plopped down in a chair. She pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and checked the screen. She had missed one call, and she had two new SMS messages. She peeked around the room to see if anyone was watched and dialed voicemail.

"Hi, Mika," a soothing voice sounded as the message began to play. "This is Shiori! I asked Shuichi for your number, and I just wanted to call and see how you were doing! I was actually hoping that you could join us for dinner sometime next week? I think Shuichi's a bit lonely so I wanted to see if you could cheer him up, and also, you know how I enjoy your company! You can give me a call back at this number..."

"ORDER UP! TABLE 3!"

Mika frowned as the frantic activity around her swelled and she could barely hear the phone number. She sighed and hung up, deciding that she would write down the number when she got home. She opened her inbox to check her SMS messages.

_FROM: SHIZURU KUWABARA (CELL). 12:29 PM_

_ hey girls- sleepover my place tomorrow around 8:30-ish...? let me know if u need a ride... text me back so i can know how much food to buy. k thx bye :)_

Mika laughed and texted back her response before she hurriedly checked the last message.

_FROM: KURAMA MINAMINO (CELL). 12:14 PM._

_Hello, Mika. How are you?_

Mika looked at the time that he sent the text message and frowned. She hastily typed back a reply.

_REPLY TO: KURAMA MINAMINO (CELL). 12:47 PM._

_ hey, kurama... i'm good, but aren't u in class? u should be paying attention! :) i'm going to tell shiori on u..._

"ORDER UP! TABLE 10!"

She frowned; the chef was taking awfully long with that salad. How long did it take to throw some vegetables on a plate? Her thoughts were distracted by the phone buzzing in her hand. She smiled when she saw that the message was from her favorite fox.

_FROM: KURAMA MINAMINO (CELL). 12:48 PM._

_Yes, I'm in class, but I'd much rather not be here. I know everything that my teacher is teaching. You wouldn't dare tell my mother. :-)_

"ORDER UP! TABLE 9!"

Mika laughed at the message before she shoved the phone into her pocket. She would respond when she was done delivering the salad. Besides, she didn't want to keep that woman waiting any longer than she needed to.

She hurriedly grabbed the dish that was sitting out on the counter and gracefully whisked away through the double doors with the plate balanced on her palm. She approached the table where the woman looked down at her work, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. When Mika placed the plate on the table, the woman looked up-her eyes irritated.

"Well, that certainly took a while," she commented curtly. "For such a simple order, I didn't expect it to take such a long time."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Mika apologized, "It usually doesn't take that long..."

"It's fine," she rolled her eyes before she sighed. "What's your name? I'm not going to complain to your boss," she added when she saw the hesitant look on the silverette's face.

"Ummm... I'm Mika, ma'am."

"Mika..." the woman recited as if she were committing the name to memory, "D-Do you know anything about spirits?"

"Ummm... no, not really."

The woman was silent for a moment, and it seemed like she was searching for the right words to say. "I can see them."

"Excuse me?"

"I can see spirits, and I can talk to them too."

Mika tried to contain the urge to give the woman a rude look. She sat there staring up at her with her strange eyes. Her face was serious as she continued.

"There's one following you, you know," she added as her eyes moved to stare at something behind Mika's back, "She's evil."

"What are you saying?" Mika questioned in a hitched voice. "There's nothing-"

"She's the same one that got my sister," the woman continued as her voice began to pick up speed, "She's evil, I tell you. She feeds on people's weaknesses-their despair, their anger, their pain. She'll stop at nothing to bring you down until you there's nothing left."

"You're crazy," Mika whispered in disbelief.

She couldn't help it. Her heart started pounding in fear. Who was this woman? And how did she know about all this? Humans weren't supposed to know about spirits and demons, right? As the woman continued to stare up at her with her strange eyes, Mika realized that this woman might not be what she seemed. Kurama had told her of demons disguised as humans who snuck into their world. This woman could quite possibly be dangerous.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mika. And I wish I was crazy," she said, "But I'm not. I can help you, you know."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Mika shook her head, "But I've got other costumers to-"

"You have nightmares, don't you?" the woman demanded. "You hear a voice in your dreams."

How did she know all this?

"What?" she said, hitching her voice to play along.

"She calls you a monster. She says she's waiting on you-she wants you to fight."

Mika placed her palms down on the table in order to remain calm, her eyes were stinging and her blood was boiling. She felt a sharp burning pain sear down her spine before it faded away just as quickly as it came. Who the hell was this woman? How did she know all of this stuff?

"What I say is the truth; I can see it all over your face! And you're scared, and I understand. I can help you-"

"You are crazy!" Mika said to the woman, clenching her teeth in an attempt to keep her composure, "If you don't mind, I have other customers. Enjoy your salad."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Mika had already turned on her heel and was storming back towards the kitchen to wait for her next table assignment.

~.~.~.~.~

"Bye, Mika! See you tomorrow!"

Mika waved goodbye to her co-worker, and she watched as the woman began to drive away down the street. She let out a sigh as she withdrew her keys from her pocket and let herself into the empty house. She kicked off her shoes and dumped her stuff unceremoniously on the floor.

Ever since her confrontation with the strange woman at the cafe, she had been in an awful mood. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and more than a few times she caught herself checking over her shoulder.

But now she was home. She was safe. And nothing could bother her or hurt her. She let out a relieved sigh as she hurried into the kitchen to take her daily medicine and make a small snack. She had been a good girl while her friends were gone-she always took her medicine and she ate thee square meals a day-even if they were on the small side.

When she finished eating, she went straight to the place she went to everyday after work-the basement. She ran down the hall towards the door that led to the Minamino's old basement; a bright smile on her face as she shoved the creaky door open and bounded down the short flight of stairs. She flicked the lights on and smiled when she saw it sitting there-the beautiful ebony piano. She could almost sigh in delight as she ran her fingers across the cool surface as she admired it.

Mika had spent all the money from her first paycheck to get the piano tuned. And it was worth every penny. It didn't take her long to become familiarize herself with the instrument again. She spent hours and hours down in the basement on the piano-sometimes until it was so late in the morning that she'd have to force herself to stop and go to sleep.

She absolutely loved it. She loved how her hands looked as they danced across the keys. She loved the ways the keys felt beneath her fingertips. The strike of the keys. The different sounds that floated around her. She loved how she out of all people could cause something so beautiful-a soft delicate melody or a strong catchy tune. She dreamed of music now. She could see and hear an entire orchestra playing-just for her. She'd wear a beautiful ball gown like in the fairytales, and she spin around a great marble dance floor with all her friends. Music took her to another place. A place that was completely indescribable. A place filled with no worries. No heartache. No loneliness. Just unimaginable bliss and happiness where she lived eternally.

She sat down on the bench and smiled to herself as she placed her fingers on the keys. She closed her eyes as she decided what song she would play. She remembered one that her co-worker, Roz, had taught her one day after work. They and a small group of others had stayed after closing time together to clean up, but instead she and two other co-workers found themselves onstage pretending to be the jazz band that played each night. Roz was on the piano; Mika was rocking out-well, attempting- on the guitar; and their friend, Juan, stood at the microphone, crooning a love song to his girlfriend and the other workers who watched in laughter. She and Roz had stayed two hours after closing time, practicing and practicing the song until Mika had managed to memorize the melody enough that she could play it all by herself. They even had stolen some sheet music from the pianist's locker so that she could take it home with her.

She closed her eyes and smiled at the memory as her fingers jumped from key to key, a lively jazz song filling the room. She shook her head along with the music as she hummed along to the melody. She wished that she knew the lyrics to the song so that she could sing along.

She could picture herself standing in the middle of the smoky cafe's stage. The cafe would be hushed to a quiet murmur as her name was announced followed by a roar of cheers and applause. She looked every bit like a classic _femme fatale _with her silvery hair fanned out around her made-up face in a sexy mess of loose curls. The sparkles on her slinky cocktail dress shimmered under the bright spotlight as she swayed to the music and sang along. She was the center of attention. She was that girl that made boy's jaws drop. She was the one that all the girls envied. And best of all, she was confident. She didn't worry about what people thought of her. She was hot shit. Hot _talented _shit and everyone knew it-including her.

She could feel her fantasy slipping away as her fingers slowed down. She let out a sigh as her fingers skipped across the keys and hit the last notes with an abrupt finish. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had managed to make it through the whole entire song without messing up.

"Damn, Mika!"

Mika nearly jumped out of her seat in shock when she heard someone yelling from behind her and scattered applause. She whipped her head around in the direction of the sudden noise, and her face instantly heated up to a scorching temperature.

"What are you all doing here?" she squeaked in surprise.

"What? You're not happy to see us?" Yusuke leaned against the wall and grinned at her like a cat.

Kuwabara stood beside him laughing hysterically while Kurama just smiled at her.

"Well, we came to surprise you-" the redheaded fox began with a grin.

"But you wouldn't answer your phone or open the door, but I guess you were too busy rockin' out, eh?" Yusuke joked as he went over to her and elbowed her in the side.

"Ow!" Mika complained as she swatted at him, "Stop teasing me!"

"No, it was great!"

"Yeah! Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I've been practicing for a while," Mika answered reluctantly before she glared at the group of boys, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us come in!" Yusuke said as he sat down beside her on the small bench.

"How did you all get in anyway?" she questioned as she tried to push the brunette beside her off the seat.

"I still have my old key," Kurama said as held up a ring of keys and shook them with a smile. "Have you eaten dinner yet? We brought food and movies."

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "We felt bad 'cuz we haven't been around much so we decided that a movie marathon would be nice."

"That sounds fun!" Mika smiled at them. "I don't have work tomorrow-"

"And we don't have school, so we'll just spend the night here. Is that cool?" Yusuke questioned, "I'm trying to lay low right. Keiko's pretty mad, so I'm trying to stay away from my house. That's the first place she'll come looking for me."

"Sure," she smiled. "I don't mind."

"Cool!" Kuwabara grinned, "C'mon, let's eat! The food is going to get cold."

Mika watched as the two teenage boys ran out of the room and bounded up the stairs noisily. She couldn't help but shake her head when she heard a loud thud above followed by Yusuke's raucous laughter. Kurama just smiled as he watched her. She turned and caught his eye with a grin.

"You shouldn't stare," she remarked teasingly. "It's not polite, y'know."

"Who said I was polite?"

"No one, but I was under the impression that you were a gentleman."

He stood from his seat and began to walk towards her; his eyes never left hers. "Maybe I'm not a gentleman?"

She just stared back at him, trying her hardest to keep her lips from twitching in laughter. She could feel nervousness swell up in the pit of her stomach as he sat down beside her and kept inching closer and closer. She wanted to look away from his eyes-but they were so... green and entrancing... and so...

"You win!" she squealed as she shoved him away with a laugh. "Stop, you're creeping me out now."

Kurama just grinned at her, "Mika, you should know by now that I always win."

"No, you're just conceited," she stuck her tongue out at him as she flicked him in the head.

Kurama just laughed at her, and he reached out to ruffle her hair, "So how have you been feeling? Is that pain back?"

"Its been two months, Kurama! Why are you still so worried?"

"Has that burning feeling been coming back?" he repeated.

She just frowned back at him as she shifted on the bench, and she absentmindedly tapped a bouncy tune on the piano. "Every once in a while, but it disappears quickly. It happened today, but I haven't felt it for a while."

"Akiko took that needle with her, so we were never able to analyze the drug. But if it starts to hurt again, please let me know. Ok?"

She nodded but kept her eyes on the keys, not bothering to argue with him because she already knew that he would win.

"When did you get this tuned?" he questioned as he watched her fingers jump from key to key.

"When I got my first paycheck from work," she answered with a smile, "I found it down here when I was looking at Shiori's artwork. Is this her piano?"

"Actually, it belonged to my dad. This room used to be a studio where my father would practice his music and my mother would paint. But when my father passed, my mother would rarely come down here-I imagine because the studio had a lot of memories. Then, it became more of a basement where my mom would just store all her old artwork."

Mika could feel her lips twitching into a frown, "Poor Shiori..."

"Yes, but it's alright now," he smiled, "I'm just thankful that she's happy. If you'd have told me, I would've gotten the piano tuned for you. You didn't have to spend your own money-"

"No," she shook her head, "It's ok; I didn't want you to pay for it. Besides, it kept me motivated to work."

"How is work going by the way?" he grinned, "I could tell you were busy; you never did respond to me."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that," she apologized.

"Tough day?"

"You know it. Thank god it's Friday..."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Well, the owner of the place has been really on edge lately. He's usually a really nice guy but he's done a complete 180 in the last few days. I've heard that he's been having problems with the band that plays there at night. They want more money, but right now he can't afford to pay them anymore than he does. The cafe is new, y'know? So he's still paying money for other things right now."

"Is the band going to quit?" Kurama questioned, leaning forward.

She smiled. She loved talking to him. He was always so interested in what she had to say, even if it was just a silly story about work.

"I sure hope not. That's what I look forward to every evening! And, besides-that's the thing that attracts the most customers. If the band quits, we're all screwed..."

"Well, maybe he'll work out something? Besides, if the band quits maybe you can play piano. You seem to know what you're doing."

She threw her head back and laughed, "I've been practicing everyday for hours on end since I've got it tuned. I just love it."

"I can tell," he smiled at her. "The way you played-you could tell that you just have so much passion for it. I wish I had something I was that passionate about..."

She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as he began to stare at her. She shifted her gaze away from him and began to tap another tune on the piano. "Ummm... what about guitar? You seem passionate about that."

He seemed a bit discouraged when she turned away from him because his tone of voice took on a slightly gloomy feel. She only picked up on it because she knew him so well. She turned to him, her head tilted in confusion.

"Guitar is only a hobby to me. I'm not as passionate about it as you seem to be for the piano."

"You'll find something one day, Kurama," she smiled at him as she placed one hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he smiled back. "Thanks, Mika."

"You're welcome. So what have you all been up to lately? I haven't seen you around lately this week."

"This week has really been hectic in Spirit World," he sighed. "We know that Akiko helped the thief get into the vault. We've been searching for her, but no one's seen her. And we haven't even gotten the thief's name yet. It's been ridiculous."

"I just hope that everything works out soon," she said thoughtfully, "Everyone seems to be on edge about it. Hiei even drops in every day now to check on me."

"With everything going on, I can't blame him. I'd never let you out of my sight if I could help it."

"Never?" she grinned.

"Never."

"Does that mean you'd even follow me into the bathroom?" she giggled.

Kurama's face turned a faint shade of red, "I didn't mean it like-"

Mika turned so that she was facing him. She looked into his eyes and just smiled. "I'm just teasing you."

He laughed at her before he reached out to punch her lightly in the arm.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" she chided playfully.

"You're not a lady," he retorted.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I've got the breasts to prove it."

"Really? You must be mistaken because you're as flat as a surfboard."

"Shut up, Kurama!" she giggled. "I'm not that flat. Besides, the doctor says that I'll start to fill out more once I gain more weight."

Kurama was about to open his mouth to respond when a loud stomping noise sound above them.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS COMING TO EAT? IF YOU TWO DON'T HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA EAT IT ALL!"

"AND WE'RE GONNA START THE MOVIE WITHOUT YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING DOWN THERE?"

"GETTIN' BUSY AGAIN?"

Kurama shook his head as Mika could feel her face heating up in embarrassment as she could hear the two boys stomping on the floor above their heads. She yelled for them to shut up as she stood up and grabbed onto Kurama's arm.

"C'mon, let's go," she said as she pulled him out of his chair and towards the stairs.

Kurama let out a sigh as he flicked off the light behind him, and they bounded up the stairs. "We're never going to hear the end of this."

"Hah, tell me about it..."


	18. Appearances

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more that a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: YU YU HAKUSHO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. k thx bye :)

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 17

"Appearances"

EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE, JUST FOR YOU GUYS! :) Thank you to all who have favorited me as an author and/or added this story to your favorites list! Your reviews were the sweetest as well as all the personal PMs I received! Please enjoy, and I thank you all for the support! :)

"C'mon, Mika! You've got to come to the party!"

Mika sat on the couch sandwiched between Botan and Keiko. Yukina sat in the chair across from them. Shizuru was lying on the floor with a small stack of magazines beside her as she flipped through them. Mika had her feet propped up on the low table with a bowl of M&Ms in her lap. She rolled her eyes at the pleading looks that the girls were giving her before she popped another piece of candy into her mouth.

It was mid-December and the girls were trying to convince Mika to attend a Christmas Eve party that was being thrown by Sarayashki High's student council the following week. They were also discussing what gifts to buy for the boys for Christmas.

"No," Mika repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening. "I don't want to go."

"Why not?" Botan questioned as she poked the silverette in the side.

"C'mon, Mika!" Keiko pleaded, "I'm the president of student council, and it would really mean a lot to me if you'd come support me!"

"Keiko, I don't dance!" Mika tried to reason with the brunette girl who was frowning at her.

"You can learn," Shizuru added as she snatched the bowl of candy from her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure all the boys have two left feet too. You won't be that out of place."

"Besides, everyone is going!" Botan added with a smile. "Even Hiei."

"He is not."

"He sure is," Shizuru replied as she flicked her long hair out of her face with a grin, "You can get Hiei to do anything if you get Yukina to ask him."

Yukina giggled guiltily as she shrugged her shoulders.

"See? If Hiei is going to go, then there's no reason you shouldn't!"

"Mika dear," the ice maiden said, "It'll be a lot of fun. I promise! Please at least come to the party and try to have fun?"

Mika frowned as her friend watched her eyes as wide as a puppy's. She glanced at everyone else's faces and realized that all the girls were wearing the same evil expression.

"You set me up!" she accused them, "You know that no one can say 'no' to Yukina!"

"That is not true!" Botan feigned innocence.

"Yeah, don't blame us!" Shizuru grinned as she snuffed out her cigarette on the floor. "Besides, Yukina volunteered."

"Yukina!"

The ice maiden just smiled at her. "Please? It won't be any fun without you."

Mika let out a sigh as she slapped her hand to her forehead, "Ugh! Fine, I'll go! But I won't have any fun."

"Trust me, you will," Shizuru grinned. "You know what this means, girls?"

"We've got to go dress shopping!" Botan squealed.

"But... I've got work all this week," Mika sighed, "And I can't take a day off. We're busy preparing for the Christmas festival next week."

"Do you get off early any day this week?" Yukina questioned.

"...I do. Wednesday around four o'clock," Mika replied grudgingly as she pursed her lips.

She was trying her hardest to get out of this whole dress shopping situation. But Yukina just burst her bubble.

"Good thinking, Yukina!" Keiko said as she high-fived the ice maiden. "Mika probably wouldn't have told us, unless we asked directly."

"I wouldn't have," she admitted.

"Yeah, but now we know! We'll come pick you up after work that day and then we'll go shopping, ok?"

Mika let out a groan which caused her friends to laugh loudly.

"Oh, and Mika?" Keiko continued in a sly voice.

_Shit! What now? _Mika thought as she took in all the identical evil looks plastered on her friend's faces. She was almost hesitant to answer to her name.

"Yeah?" she squeaked.

"We forgot just one itty bitty detail," Shizuru said.

"And what's that?"

"You have to bring a date to the dance!" Botan yelled as Yukina giggled loudly.

"What?"

"You heard her!" Shizuru snorted with laughter. "But, you don't have to do much. We all know a guy who'd probably be more than willing to take you to the dance."

"Who?"

In the back of her mind, she knew exactly who they were talking about. How could she not? After all, the girls were always teasing her. And if being teased by the girls was bad enough to make her feel humiliated, imagine the horrors she faced from Yusuke and Kuwabara's matchmaking mischief.

But she just couldn't see herself with him. It's not that he wasn't attractive because he was _gorgeous_. She wasn't ignorant. She saw the way girls threw themselves at his feet. He could probably charm the pants off of any woman he wanted. She wasn't good enough for him; he was nowhere near her league.

And it's not that they weren't compatible-hell, they were nearly inseparable. She had never had such a close relationship with any other being in her whole life. Out of all her friends, she was the closest to the fox. And even though they almost always got along, they still got on each others nerves-him with his snarky know-it-all attitude, and her with the way she reads too deeply into things. But they had such a strong bond that no silly argument could ruin. She felt like she could completely be herself around him. She told him everything, and he confessed things to her that he hadn't even told Hiei.

To everyone, they seemed to be the perfect match. But to her, it was all very wrong. She couldn't afford to screw up this friendship. She wouldn't even let herself think about it nor would she let herself feel anything more than pure innocent companionship. She wasn't going to lose him by a simple mistake. He was the other half of her.

"Are you really that oblivious, Mika?" Shizuru stared at her with the utmost disbelief.

"Yes."

"We're talking about Kurama, you silly girl!" Botan yelled at her friend who glanced at her with a perked eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Quit being such a smart-ass!"

"Well, I really don't-" Mika began when a soft voice cut through her words.

"Please, Mika dear." Yukina sighed, "Be reasonable."

She frowned at her friend, her lips twisted into a grumpy frown. She clicked her tongue in agitation as she readjusted her long legs.

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly, "I'll ask him today. He's staying after school to make up work for the days he missed so I'm meeting him for dinner."

"No!" Botan protested as she shook her head frantically. "Let him ask you!"

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Trust us," Keiko grinned widely. "He will."

~.~.~.~.~

"Is this another attempt at trying your hands at matchmaking? If so, I'm not interested."

Kurama was bent over the table in the science lab, trying his hardest to ignore his friends while he worked. He was staying after school late to work on some of the lab assignments that he had missed when he had skipped school to work on a mission that Koenma had assigned to him and Hiei.

The young prince was still sore about the events that had taken place earlier in the summer when a thief had managed to force an entry into the Spirit World's vault. The mission was a simple one-pure reconnaissance and detective work in the Makai. They were trying to place a name to the man's face. Either he was unknown amongst the criminals in the Makai or all the demons that they had interrogated were very capable of keeping their traps closed. It was irritating to Kurama when he thought of it. Even though Koenma said nothing on the matter, he knew that the prince still suspected Mika to be involved in the robbery. He wanted to catch whoever this bastard was so that he could clear his friend's name.

With this serious problem nagging at him every moment and the growing mountain of late assignments and deadlines, Kurama was already feeling irritated. He didn't have time for his friend's childish games.

"It'll be fun," Yusuke repeated in a sly voice. "Just come to the dance and bring Mika as your date!"

"No." Kurama said, his brilliant eyes were narrowed behind the pair of thick safety goggles he wore as he poured a dark blue chemical into a test tube.

"Why not?" Kuwabara questioned as he drummed his fingers on a desk.

"Because I'm not stupid," the redhead answered as he straightened up. He pulled the goggles off of his face with a sigh. "I know that you and the girls have some ridiculous plan cooked up. Mika and I are just friends- we are nothing more."

"Really, Foxboy?" Yusuke questioned, his voice had a tone of disbelief. "Is that really all you _want _to be?"

Kurama could feel the corners of his mouth twitch in irritation. "What are you trying to imply?"

"That you've got the hots for Mika!" the teenager said as he threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, c'mon! It's so obvious!"

Kurama pulled off his gloves. "You're sadly mistaken."

"Don't you like her at all?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Of course. She's my best friend."

"You know what he means, Kurama!" Yusuke chimed in, "Don't you ever think about it?"

"Elaborate, please?"

"Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to-y'know, be _with _her? Don't you ever picture her naked?"

Kurama let out a dry laugh as he turned away from the two behind him. "Unlike you two, I can actually control my mind. I've never pictured Mika undressed."

"But don't you think she's hot?" Kuwabara urged, trying his hardest to get a confession out of the redhead. "Or at least pretty?"

"Of course I do," Kurama answered before he turned his back on his friends to resume his work. "You all should leave before my teacher comes back."

And he was telling the truth. In fact, he thought she was beautiful. Any man would be blind not to see her beauty. But just because he considered her a sight to see didn't mean that he always pictured her naked or felt more than friendship for her. He loved her to death, he'd admit, but not in the way that everyone else wanted him to.

"She's really starting to fill out, don't you think?" Yusuke grinned as he watched the redhead's back, observing him closely on the lookout for any clues.

Kuwabara seemed to catch on and joined in, "She sure has. She used to be on the flat side but I'd say she's about a-"

"At least a B-cup now."

Kurama closed his eyes as the two perverted boys behind him continued to discuss his best friend's... assets. He pulled on his gloves again followed by his goggles to get back to work in an effort to ignore them.

"No, I'd say more like a C-cup, Urameshi."

"Even better!"

The fox could feel his eye twitch in irritation as he plugged up the Bunsen Burner to the gas nozzle so he could heat up his experiment. He pulled open the drawer in search of the striker and rummaged through loudly to tune out the conversation. When he finally found it, he was about to light the fire when he caught a bit of the conversation.

"And, damn! She's got a nice pair of legs," Yusuke whistled loudly, enough to cause Kurama to flinch. "They seem to go on for miles."

Kuwabara grinned, "Imagine them wrapped around you."

"Would you two stop?" Kurama yelled as he slammed the metal striker down on the table. He spun around to see his friend's doubled over in laughter. He glared murderously at them.

How could they talk about Mika in such a way? The thought made his blood boil. It was downright disgusting of them. To talk so... _disrespectfully _about her AND still be friends with her? And here they were! Just laughing it off, as if it were no big deal!

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! How can you talk about her that way and still be able to look her in the eye?"

It took a moment for the two boys to control themselves. Kurama stood there furiously waiting for their raucous laughter to subside. He wanted to reach out and give each boy a good sock in the face.

"Simple! We're guys." Yusuke grinned when he finally managed to settle down. "See, you really do care about her."

"My tolerance for the two of you has run out today," Kurama growled as he gnashed his teeth together. "You haven't proven your point at all."

"Actually, we did," the brunette teen laughed as he took a seat on top of on of the desks.

"What?"

"We're guys, Kurama. Of course we're going to think dirty about almost every girl around us. But that doesn't mean we'd really do anything. We're just talking shit."

"Yeah," Kuwabara added. "But you got so angry about it. Do you realize that your eyes flickered gold? That means we made you mad enough to bring out Youko for a moment."

Kurama fumbled for an excuse to explain his momentary loss of control. "She's my friend! What do you expect?"

"Hey, Botan is my friend too. But when someone starts talking about her body, I don't freak out. Hell, I even join in! I only get angry if it's Keiko because I want to be the only one that can enjoy the view."

"Just own up to it, man!" Kuwabara sighed. "We only want what's best for you two. You better get her while you can before another guy snatches her up. Girls like her don't stay single for long."

"This is ridiculous. Please leave, I'm busy and I've got to finish this experiment before Mika gets here," Kurama remained quiet as he turned his back on his friends. He didn't even have to look at them to guess what they were doing. "Stop smirking you two. I'm serious."

The two boys snickered behind him.

"Alright, alright!" Kuwabara laughed, "We're going. Just ask her to the dance, alright?"

"You won't regret it," Yusuke said as they strolled leisurely towards the door that led out into the hall. "Who knows? Maybe you won't have to picture her naked. You could get the real thing."

"Out!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Your hot chocolate, ma'am."

Mika smiled as the waiter set down a bright blue mug in front of her. She thanked him as she curled her hands around the plastic, letting the heat of the drink seep into her frostbitten fingers. She had been waiting for Kurama for twenty minutes outside their favorite restaurant, but it had gotten so cold that she just had to wait inside.

"Would you like to order now, ma'am?" the waiter asked politely, his pad and pen in hand ready to jot down her order.

Her eyes cut to the front doors of the restaurant, and she frowned when she saw that her friend still had not arrived. She looked at her watch quickly. It was already close to 5:30, and she knew that Kurama would be hungry by now.

"Ma'am?" the waiter asked once more, in an attempt to catch her attention.

She shrugged before she apologized to the man for keeping him waiting. She would just order for the both of them. The two were regulars at this diner, and each time they came Kurama would order the same thing without even looking at the menu.

"Thank you and your food will be ready shortly."

Mika thanked the waiter and watched as he spun on his heel and hurried off towards the kitchen. She ran her fingers through her long bangs when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip before it chirped loudly. She glanced back up at the door to check for Kurama before she withdrew the device from its holster.

The screen blinked at her eagerly:_ One new SMS message! _She quickly scrolled through the menu to check who it was from. She smiled when she saw that it was from Kurama.

_FROM: KURAMA MINAMINO (CELL). 5:27 PM._

_I apologize for keeping you waiting. Kuwabara and Yusuke showed up after school and distracted me. I will be there in less than ten minutes- I'm stuck in traffic._

Mika lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip, frowning when it burned her tongue. She fumbled with her phone, texting awkwardly with one hand.

_REPLY TO: KURAMA MINAMINO (CELL). 5:28 PM._

_its ok, don't worry about it... i thought u would be hungry when u get here so i went ahead and ordered 4 us. i got u the usual. is that ok?_

She set down her phone on the table and let out a sigh as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. It was when a tinkling noise sounded at the front of the diner that she looked up. She immediately wished that she hadn't.

A young woman walked in and stormed to the podium where a waitress greeted her with a smile. Her long hair was tied into a long plait and she was pulling on the straps of her leotard, looking like she had just gotten out of a dance rehearsal. Mika immediately recognized the raven-haired girl as the same one who had bothered her while she had been working a few months earlier.

She would never forget the strange encounter with the woman who had claimed that she could see spirits and could talk to them too. _"There's one following you," _the woman had told her. _"She's evil."_

She instantly ducked down when she saw the waitress leading the dancer in her direction. Her phone roared as it vibrated across the table and chirped loudly. She cursed, diving for the loud device to check her text messages while trying her hardest to remain inconspicuous.

_FROM: KURAMA MINAMINO (CELL). 5:30 PM._

_Yes, that's fine. Thank you! :-)_

She was about to respond to the message when footsteps stopped at her table and the smell of vanilla perfume mixed with a soft hint of musk filled her nostrils.

"Don't try to hide from me. I can see you right there, Mika."

The young woman raised her eyes from the phone in her hand and glared at the dancer. The brunette woman's pale lips were turned down into a deep frown, and her unsettling pink eyes stared squarely at Mika completely unabashed.

"What is it that you want?" Mika couldn't help but snap at her.

"Ma'am, your table?" the waitress interrupted tentatively, nervously biting on her bottom lip. Her black eyes bounced back and forth from the two woman's faces.

"I'll sit over there," the brunette said as she pointed to a small table beside the window. "I just want water as a drink."

"Alright," the waitress said as she ran off, desperate to escape the argument that was threatening to break out.

The woman's bright eyes trailed after the waitress before she turned her gaze to Mika. Her lips were stretched into a tightlipped scowl.

"I'm only offering help to you," she spat.

"Who offers help without wanting some form of payment?"

"Fine! Maybe I do want something from you! I want to know what the hell happened to my sister!" she said as she slammed her palms down on the table. "That thing that's following you got her! I want to find out what that thing is."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not. I see you around town sometimes. She follows you whenever you're at you're weakest. Whenever you're sad, or angry, or lonely-any dark feelings- that's when she latches onto you."

Mika grabbed her mug and, with a shaking hand, brought it to her lips. She kept her mouth shut and listened reluctantly as the woman continued.

"I don't know what she does to people. Hell, I don't even know exactly what she is, but I need to find my sister. And I'm positive that that thing following you knows exactly where she is."

"Is she following me now?" she questioned as she glanced around herself, sarcasm dripping off her every word. "If she is, I don't see her."

"Of course you can't see her!" the woman scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "If you were stalking someone would you want them to see you? Don't be stupid."

"Stupid?" she growled out as she slammed her mug down on the table in irritation, "You're the one who's stupid, Crazy!"

"I have a name y'know!" the woman snapped at her, "Its Tsuki."

"Alright then, _Tsuki_!" she said, putting emphasis on the name, "I think you should-"

The chiming of bells rang announcing the arrival of yet another customer. Mika's eyes shot up to the entrance. When she saw who it was approaching her, she felt relief spread through her body. Kurama smiled at her before he turned to chat with the waitress that greeted him. Both women's faces were flushed pink from their argument but they immediately quieted down as Mika waved stiffly at him and Tsuki's regarded him with a thoughtful frown.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked. When her question went unanswered, she nodded and continued. "It makes perfect sense, y'know. He makes you happy and all that darkness around you slithers away."

Mika irritated whipped her head in the dancer's direction and she snapped at her. "What?"

"I see you with him sometimes. You pass by my dance studio on the way to work." Tsuki said as she backed away from the table as the redheaded fox slowly approached them. "Stay close to him. She can't drain you when your heart is full of happiness. It will prevent her from getting to you."

Mika opened her mouth to say something else, but the woman had already turned on her heel and stalked off to her table. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling even more stressed than before. Kurama collapsed in the seat across from her with a sigh. She laughed when she realized that he was doing the same thing as her, running his hands through his bangs.

"Are you copying me, Kurama?" she questioned.

"Maybe," he grinned at her, his voice teasing and filled with amusement. "Who was that girl?"

"Some crazy chick," Mika's lips twisted in a frown. "Don't worry about it."

"Crazy, huh?" he repeated, his voice sly as he leaned forward on his elbow. "She's cute."

"What?" Mika said in disbelief, her eyebrows colliding together as she followed his gaze. "No way."

Tsuki was now settled at her table, and she was bent over the same manila folder that Mika recalled her having the last time they had met. Her hand flew across the page at a furious pace, but she suddenly stopped writing and her bright eyes rose to meet Mika's. It almost as if she knew that they were looking. Mika let out a squeak and hurriedly turned back around while Kurama just looked amused and smiled at the dancer.

"Stop looking at her," she hissed. "You're encouraging her to come over."

The redhead just let out an amused chuckle as he turned her brilliant eyes to observe Mika's face carefully. "Maybe I want her to come over here."

"Well, do it _after _I leave!"

"Why? Are you jealous, perhaps?" he teased as he reached out to flick her in the forehead.

"Of course not!" Mika's face reddened in slight anger as she slapped his hand away. "If you want to pick up crazy girls, then that's your choice. But I don't want to be kidnapped and killed."

"Now you're the one acting like a crazy girl."

"Be quiet," she rolled her eyes as she balled up her napkin and then threw it at his face.

"Well, if it makes you feel better..." he let out a laugh as he caught the napkin in mid-air."I think you're a lot cuter," he finished before he tossed it back at her, striking her dead in the face.

And he really meant it. As he stared at her face, he couldn't help but realize how wrong he had been earlier. Mika wasn't just beautiful; she was _gorgeous_. She had changed so much in such a short amount of time that it was hard for him to believe that she was the same sickly woman that he had met half a year ago in an abandoned cabin.

"Stop teasing me, Kurama." Mika demanded, and she could feel her face burning up in embarrassment. She looked away from him and reluctantly turned to face him again when he tapped her hand.

"I'm not teasing you," he said, a sincere smile stretched across his face. "I don't understand why you don't see it either."

She was about to respond when a waiter sauntered over, a bright smile on his face. He held a tray of food high above his head and gracefully lowered it onto the table. The two smiled at the man as he passed out the food and offered them more drinks. When the waiter finally left, Mika turned to face her friend with a small frown.

"Thanks, Kurama," she said as she stared down at the plate of food in front of her. "That's really nice of you to say."

He smiled at her as he stole her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. She smacked his hand lightly, and he laughed.

"So you said that Kuwabara and Yusuke were distracting you," she said, starting up a casual conversation as they began to eat. "What were those two idiots bothering you about now? A new mission?"

Mika quirked a brow as Kurama deliberately took his time to chew his food. His eyes met hers for a split-second before he averted his gaze to his plate. He seemed to be thinking about her question, and she knew by the way he was buying himself time that he was choosing his words very carefully. This meant that he was hiding something from her. And she was having none of that.

"Oh, stop it Kurama," she sighed.

"Stop what?"

"You're hiding something," she grinned at him.

He frowned at her, "I've nothing to hide."

"You and I both know that that is utter bullshit," she said as she set down her fork, "I know you better than anyone else. Now spill it, Red!"

He grimaced at his nickname. "Fine, _Mimi_." He seemed satisfied when she frowned at the pet name. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were bothering me about attending the Christmas Eve Party that their school was throwing."

"Oh... _that_," Mika said in a low voice.

Of course. She had been so preoccupied with her argument with Tsuki that she had completely forgotten about the whole situation. She felt awkward as he stared at her, almost urging her to keep up her end of the conversation.

"Oh... so are you going?" she questioned as she pushed the food on her plate back and forth with her fork.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied swiftly causing her to nod stiffly. "But I'm still considering it. What about you?"

"I wasn't going to go," she admitted. "But Yukina guilt-tripped me into going."

He let out a laugh and shook his head, "No one can say 'no' to Yukina."

"Hah, you're tellin' me."

They both fell into a rare awkward silence as they continued to eat; the only sounds were the quiet chattering of other customers and the clinking of silverware and glasses. They continued that way for the next couple of minutes, their silent dining interrupted by their waiter who offered them more beverages.

"No, thank you," Mika smiled at him.

"I'm fine," Kurama said in his most gentlemanly voice, "Thank you."

The waiter nodded before he spun on his heel and scurried away to please his other awaiting customers. Mika peered up at Kurama through her messy bangs. He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were focused on the food in front of him as he carefully cut up his food.

She let out a small sigh as she took in his features. He was impeccably handsome with a clean-shaven face free of blemishes. His eyes... damn, those _eyes_! Kurama's eyes were as bright as emerald stones yet ancient at the same time filled with wisdom way beyond his years. Her eyes followed the nearly invisible X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was tall and a long-limbed yet graceful and in tip-top shape. She had been one of the very few women in the world to experience the honor-no, the _pleasure_- of seeing him without a shirt. Hell, she had even _felt _his muscles before! But, not only was he mind-blowing handsome, he was also the loveliest person she had ever met before. He always seemed eager, even pleased, to speak with her even if it were just small talk about nothing. He was always impossibly kind to her even when she didn't deserve it. She loved being around him, and she loved being able to make him smile. She just wanted him to be around forever. She had never felt this close to another person before.

But she knew that the situation at hand was a very delicate one. She chewed on her food slowly, allowing herself for the first time to reflect deeply on the possibilities. She wanted him to ask her to the dance so that they could get this over with yet at the same time she didn't want him to. She was so mixed up and confused that she didn't understand what was really happening. She remembered what it felt like to be in love, and she missed it dearly. She missed how her old lover used to make her feel. It would be so easy to just let her guard down and let herself fall in love with Kurama. But she didn't want to fall in love with him. She didn't even want to go to the dance with him. She feared that she would prove everyone to be right, and quite frankly, the thought of their friendship evolving to something more downright frightened her. What if it ended up all wrong? But then again... what if it ended up all right?

She felt a giggly grin spread across her face as a fantasy began to take over her mind. Kurama seemed to feel a pair of eyes on him because he looked up and met her gaze, a curious look spreading across his face. She could feel the heat rush up from her neck and sting her ears, and she dropped her eyes to the plate of food in front of her. She could hear him chuckle slightly which caused her to peek up at him again. He just smiled kindly at her, his beautiful eyes filled with amusement and compassion.

Kurama couldn't help himself as he took a good hard look at the woman who sat across the table from him. Maybe he was the one being an idiot. Maybe Yusuke and Kuwabara _did _have a point. If everyone else could see the obvious attraction between them, why didn't he? If someone told him to come up with a list with all the positive attributes about her, he honestly wouldn't know where to begin. She was kind. She was certainly a beauty. Loyal. Caring. Honest. She had a beautiful laugh that reminded him of bells. She always knew how to make him smile... She was just _perfect_. There were no flaws in his mind when it came to her. He loved to be around her. She was the only one that really and truly understood him. He was able to discuss with her some of the things that he was afraid to talk to Hiei about. He was always afraid that his friends would think he was weak, but he never worried about her judging him. And he thought about her all the time. He was always worried about her wellbeing even when he knew that she was perfectly fine. The thought of losing her-his best friend-was too much to bear.

That's how one is supposed to feel about someone they loved... right? That was how they described it in the books and movies. But he still was uncertain. He didn't think that he'd ever really felt this way before, not even his old girlfriend Maya.

_"You know you've got the hots for Mika!"_

He watched as Mika looked away from him again, and he licked his lips as he searched for something to say.

_"Just come to the dance and bring Mika as your date!"_

_"Girls like her don't stay single for long."_

_"You better get her while you can before another guy snatches her up."_

Kurama frowned at the voices nagging him in his head, and he forced out the words. "I heard from Yusuke that you're supposed to bring a date to the dance."

"You heard right," she answered as she kept her eyes down on the plate. She was currently terrorizing the vegetables on her plate, mashing them up with her fork and smearing the remains across the rim of the plate.

"Are you going with anyone?" he questioned. "A co-worker, perhaps?"

Mika could feel her face getting warmer by the moment, "No. I don't have a date yet. Actually, I don't think I'm going to bring one at all."

"Why not?"

"Because who in their right mind would take me to the dance?"

"Well, according to what you said then every straight male in this world must be insane. I guarantee you every man in this diner would love to take you to the dance," he said before he added quietly, "Myself included."

"So," she felt awkward. In the back of her mind she knew just exactly what he was hinting at, but her brain felt like it had exploded under his gaze as he stared her down. "What are you trying to say, Kurama?"

"Will you go to the dance with me Mika? As my date?"

Her fork clattered noisily to her plate, and he was caught off guard. He became flustered and immediately backtracked. "I-I mean, it's alright if you don't want to. I just thought that it might be fun, and we can always just go as-"

"N-No," she forced the words out of her mouth as her face turned a blazing red. "I-I would love to go to the dance with you. As your d-date. It'll be fun."

"If it isn't then you owe me the money that it cost to rent a tux," he joked, trying to sooth the awkwardness.

She let out a laugh as relief spread through her body. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were bright with a mix of relief and excitement. He reached out and shoved her shoulder playfully, and she smacked his arm and smiled at him.

"It will be."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mika!"

Mika whipped her head around in the direction that her name was called. She smiled at Roz who was waving her over frantically. She held her finger up, silently telling her to wait a moment before she turned back to the customers that she was serving.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and the restaurant was buzzing with unusual activity. They had attracted a couple more customers that week, and she was doing her best to keep up with all her tables even though she was exhausted. They couldn't afford any bad reviews after all.

_A few more hours,_ she thought as she placed the tab down on the table in front of her, _and my shift is over. Ugh... dress shopping is next. Damn it!_

She watched as the head of the party signed on the line, and she smiled when he handed the check back to her. She bowed her head respectfully and recited her lines, "Thank you, sir. I hope that you enjoyed your meal and have a good day!"

When the family seated at the table gave her their thanks, she spun on her heel and hurried towards her friend who was impatiently bouncing up and down.

"What's up?" she questioned curiously.

"Wuan told me that there's a _huge _fight going on right now backstage!"

"What? Between who?"

"The band and the owner! They've been at it for five minutes now!"

"This is ridiculous! What are they fighting about?"

"Well, someone says that it's about money. But others have heard that-"

A loud crash cut off Roz's sentence and both girls whipped their heads in the direction of the distraction. The curtains on the stage were thrown open slightly as several people stormed out from backstage.

"Wait!" a young woman called out as she ran after the man who was now angrily adjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder. "C'mon, we can work something out if you just-"

Mika recognized the man who had stormed out from the curtain to be the band's pianist, and the man and woman who followed behind him to be Mr. Takeda, the owner of the cafe and Yuri, the lead singer of the band.

"No! I am sick of this!" the man yelled as he whirled around and glared at Yuri, "You idiots can stay here if you want! But, I am leaving!"

"But who's going to play the piano?" Takeda questioned in a pleading voice, "Next week is the Christmas festival. I need you to play!"

"Yeah, and I need to pay my rent! Hopefully you'll find someone else!" he said as he stormed through the middle of the restaurant, nearly running into the busy waiters and customers. "Because I quit!"

"Shit... that's not good," Roz whispered to Mika who nodded in agreement.

"What am I going to do?" Takeda roared as he and the woman retreated back towards the stage, "Where am I going to find someone who can play the piano on such short notice?"

"Mika!" Roz breathed as she turned to grin at her friend. She bounced up and down, her shaggy ebony hair falling into her eyes.

The silverette immediately caught on and began to shake her head frantically, "No, no, _no_! Absolutely not, Roz!"

"Why not?" the woman whined, "You can play!"

"And you can play too!"

"Ummm... _hello_? Yeah, I can play but not as good as you! It takes me forever to learn how to play a new piece but you catch on so quickly!"

Mika chewed her bottom lip as she shook her head. "No."

"Mika, do you realize that if Mr. Takeda doesn't get someone to play then we could possibly lose our jobs? The live band is the main thing that attracts the most customers right now. And if we lose too many customers then we're all screwed."

"I know."

"So take one for the team and play! It'll only be temporary until they can find someone to replace you! Please, Mika? Pretty please?"

Mika let out a sigh as she slapped her palm against her face. "Oh, fine! I'll do it. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic! C'mon, let's go tell Mr. Takeda!" Roz chirped as she dragged the reluctant woman towards the stage.

~.~.~.~.~

"So you'd be willing to play for the band until we can convince Rei to come back?"

Mika sat cross-legged on the stage floor across from Yuri and Mr. Takeda. Roz was poking her head in through the curtain, making funny faces at her and disappearing when someone noticed her. Several other members of the band loitered around backstage: two tuned their instruments in preparation for their rehearsal; one sat on top of the piano taking a long drag from a cigarette; and two other leaned against the wall chattering quietly.

She grit her teeth as she caught the eyes of her friend before she smiled at Yuri. "Yes, I'll play for you until you can find a replacement."

"You have no idea how thankful we are, Mika," Mr. Takeda sighed in relief, "You've saved me the pain of trying to find a pianist last minute. Will you be willing to play in the Christmas festival too if we can't find someone?"

"Ummm... I'm sorry, but I've already made plans with friends on Christmas Eve."

"A party?" the man beside her questioned, and when she nodded, he continued, "What time does it start? Could you just come before if I adjust the schedule?"

"I can try," she shrugged. "But I can't promise anything."

"Don't worry," Yuri smiled, "I'm pretty sure we can get Rei to come back or find a replacement by then. But we definitely need someone to play all next week because we've got word that some very important people in the jazz music industry are planning to come check this place out. They help plan the Annual Jazz Festival downtown."

"Really?"

"Yes," Mr. Takeda answered with a nervous smile, "If we manage to please them, it's very likely that we can receive a generous donation since we are one of the only places downtown that has live jazz music."

"Well, I'll definitely help if it means that it'll help the restaurant," Mika said as she shook her head. "I don't want this place to be shut down."

"Well, this is what we can do. Instead of working all the rest of this week, I'd like you to learn all the songs and rehearse with the band in the afternoons. I will give your shift to someone else." Mr. Takeda said, "Next week, you will perform each night except for Saturday because that is Christmas Day. We will be closed."

"That sounds fine," Mika nodded. "It shouldn't take me too long to learn the songs."

"That's great. But, first..." Yuri said as she pulled herself up from the floor and helped the silverette up. "Let's hear you play that piano, girl!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, bitch!"

Mika frowned at Shizuru as she climbed into the backseat of her car. She slammed the door shut behind her and took a seat next to Yukina who greeted her with a sweet smile. Keiko grinned at her from the passenger seat next to the eldest Kuwabara sibling.

"I'm not a bitch, Shizuru," the silverette replied, "You are."

Shizuru peered into the mirror to stare at Mika, her lips twisted into a grin. "Oh really? Now remember who is driving. I can toss your ass out right now, missy!"

Mika let out a laugh as she kicked the back of the brunette's seat, "Where's Botan?"

"Botan is going to meet us at the dress shop," Yukina explained with a smile. "Prince Koenma needed her to run a few errands."

"It sucks for her," Shizuru sighed as she peeled out of the parking lot with a loud squeal of the tires. "Koenma has her running around all day. Can't that poor girl ever catch a break?"

"Apparently not," Mika sighed as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass.

Today had been such a crazy day. She had spent the rest of her shift backstage with the band learning and practicing several songs. Her fingers ached and felt tight from all of the playing. She had managed to memorize one of the five songs that she needed to learn. At the rate they were going, she would have all the songs down and memorized just in time for the performance at the festival.

The car ride was uneventful and quiet. Keiko and Shizuru murmured quietly in the front seats about the upcoming shopping spree. Beside her, Yukina's head swayed as she hummed along to the song playing softly through the speakers. Mika let out a sigh as she pulled the elastic band out of her hair so that she could tighten her ponytail that had come loose. Keiko peered in the front mirror and caught sight of her fussing with her hair.

"Why do you always tie your hair back?" she questioned as she flipped through the radio stations. "If my hair was as long as yours I'd be swinging it everywhere."

"Trust me," Mika replied as she flicked her long locks behind her back, "When your hair is long, it gets annoying."

"Why don't you just cut your hair off already and donate it?" Shizuru laughed as she turned into the shopping center's parking lot with a wild swerve, causing the two in the backseat to squeal as they slid in their seats.

"Shizuru, please be careful!" Yukina cried out as she sat up; her knuckles were bone white as she clutched the handle above her seat to keep herself steady.

"Yeah! Are you trying to kill us?" Mika questioned as she pulled herself upright.

"Maybe," the brunette grinned as she slid the car into a parking space with ease. "Let's go and find some dresses, girls!"

The group of girls quickly climbed out of the car and hurried across the crowded lot, carefully watching the traffic zooming impatiently past them. The bells overhead jingled as they pushed through the boutique's glass doors alerting anyone who heard it to their entrance.

A woman who looked to be in her mid-forties sat behind a marble top counter. Her head snapped up and turned to observe the group of woman who filed in through the door. Nearby the counter, a familiar blue haired girl lounged in a plush chair reading a magazine. She glanced up and smiled at her friends.

"Hey girls!" she greeted them with a bright smile.

The woman's face remained stoic as she watched the girls exchange a round of hugs and giggly compliments. She just tapped her fingers in a steady yet impatient rhythm against the marble countertop. Mika turned to smile at the woman but she could feel the expression melting from her face as the woman stared at her blankly.

"May I help you?" she questioned as the group of girls gathered in a tight huddle in front of her.

"Yes," Shizuru said. "We'd like to look at your party dresses."

The woman nodded as she climbed out of her seat. She pulled a curtain back and motioned for the girls to step through. She swept past them gracefully and led them through the large studio. Mika looked around herself in awe as she trailed behind. The studio was stylishly decorated with deep brown wooden floors that were glossy and the walls were painted a deep plum color. Mannequins lined the walls dressed in exquisite dresses that Mika imagined only princesses and celebrities could afford.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Shizuru said aloud as they followed the woman around a corner.

"What is it?" Yukina questioned curiously.

"Why do we girls have to buy our dresses but guys rent their tuxes?"

Keiko grinned at the eldest Kuwabara sibling, "Because guys always get the easier end of things."

"Ma'am?" Shizuru said aloud to catch the woman's attention. The clerk stopped in her tracks and turned to face Shizuru. "Is there any way that we could rent a dress instead of buying?"

Mika's mouth fell open when the woman let out a cackle as she turned to keep walking. The group of girls exchanged looks as they all hurried to keep up with the woman.

"I was being serious," Shizuru said quietly as they continued on their way.

"Here are all the party dresses," the woman said as she spread her arms to emphasize her point. "We do not rent out dresses, ma'am. What a stupid question to ask. If you require assistance, just press the button on the wall and the seamstress will come help you."

When the woman turned to walk away, all four girls pounced on top of Shizuru who was getting ready to reach out and grab onto the woman's long hair.

"I'd like to _punch _her button!" the brunette hissed through clenched teeth as she watched the woman retreat around the corner oblivious to the murderous glares being sent her way.

"Shizuru," Yukina sighed. "Please, calm down!"

"I'm sorry, but I hate people like her!" Shizuru huffed, "They're so rude and snooty like they've always got a huge stick up their ass. All I asked was a question."

"We know," Botan said in a soothing voice as they all strolled over to the racks of dresses. "We know."

"So what colors are you guys thinking for your dresses?" Keiko questioned as she began to push through the crowded racks which were filled with a wild rainbow of different fabrics.

"I was thinking that I would wear blue," Yukina said softly as she ran her fingers over the cloth of a pale dress. "It's my favorite color."

"Black for me," Shizuru grinned. "Preferably very short and strapless. Tight too."

"Whore!" Botan shouted with a smile.

"You know it, babe!" the woman barked out a laugh.

"Please wear something school appropriate, Shizuru. I don't want you to get kicked out." Keiko shook her head. "I was thinking something a nice lavender color."

"I'm trying to stick to the winter scheme, so I was thinking a silver dress," Botan said.

"What about this?" Mika grimaced at the garish dress on the rack. It was as bright as a disco ball glinting in the sun and was heavily embellished at the top. She pulled it out, and she held it up and waved it high in the air for her friends to see. "This dress should be illegal to wear. You could blind someone if you wanted to- it's definitely a weapon."

"Definitely," Botan agreed. "We should report that to the fashion police."

The girls giggled as Mika shoved the dress back amongst all the others on the rack. "I don't know what color I should wear," she admitted as she clucked her tongue in irritation. "I hate shopping."

"You're so weird!" Keiko said.

"I know."

Botan stared at the silver haired woman for a moment, her expression thoughtful before she smiled. "Red."

"Red?" Mika questioned incredulously.

"Definitely. You need to look...dramatic and sexy," the deity said with a sharp nod before her lips spread into a catlike grin.

"It needs to be short," Shizuru added. "You never show off those pretty legs of yours!"

"It needs to be tight too," Keiko grinned.

"And it should have a bow!" Yukina chimed in, her face slightly flushed with excitement. When she realized that everyone had turned to stare at her, she blushed even harder. "Or... or-"

"No! Yukina, that's perfect!" Botan snapped her fingers. "I can see it!"

"But you just called Shizuru a whore for the same type of dress!" Mika protested, trying her best to get herself out of this situation. "I'd like a long dress, preferably one with built-in pants and long sleeves."

"Stop being silly!" Shizuru laughed. "It's okay to look like a whore from time to time."

"You've got to dress to impress," Botan added.

"But I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Don't you want to look nice for Kurama, Mika dear?" Yukina questioned.

She could feel her face heating up as all the girls stared at her with knowing smiles. She let out a huff before she yelled, "No!"

"Well, I don't care what you say, Mika." Keiko bounced up and down as she crossed the room, "We've got to find that dress!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you two done yet? Come out so we can see!"

Mika let out a deep sigh as she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She slowly rotated this way and that way, staring at her body disdainfully. She pinched the sides of the dress and pulled at it a bit in an effort to make it a bit looser, but it was to no avail. The red fabric snapped back into place and remained snug against her overheated skin.

It was just her luck. She had hoped-hell, she even got down on her knees and _prayed_- as the seamstress and girls scavenged that they wouldn't find a dress. And if they did find a dress, she hoped that they wouldn't be able to find it in her size. But as everyone knows, poor Mika doesn't have good luck.

They found the damned thing.

She pulled at the dress more before she let out frustrated whine and wrapped her hands around her stomach. She had put on a significant amount of weight over the course of the year- so much that she was only a two measly pounds away from what was her ideal weight. The doctors as well as her friends were surprised at how quickly she had gained the weight. The zinc supplements that they had prescribed to them definitely did its job. It made her so crazy hungry at times that she ate like a pig. But even though she was eating a lot, the doctors still were surprised but then assumed that it was because her body was so desperate for nutrients that it quickly processed them and packed on the pounds.

She had only relapsed twice; the last time being early in November. Those two times were when she was feeling down in the dumps. Both times she had been extremely stressed out from work and felt extremely lonely from the days of isolation from her friends. She could clearly recall the look of disappointment on Kurama's face and the frustration in Hiei's when they realized that she hadn't been taking care of herself. After that she quickly got back on her routine, motivated by her discontent with her own failure and her friends' disappointment with her. So far it had worked.

"Mika, do you have the dress on yet?"

"Yes," she called out. "I'll be out in a minute."

She let out another sigh as she readjusted her bra strap that was beginning to dig into her shoulders. One bonus about putting on a bit of weight was that her breasts had gotten bigger. This was nice because her friends' jokes about her being as flat as a surfboard no longer held any veracity. The downside? Her chest ached, and she had to buy new bras at least one a month because she'd quickly grow out of them.

She had been in an 'okay' mood after work, but now as she started at her appearance in the bright dress and critised herself, she felt her mood slowly sliding down the drain. She reached out and turned the handle on the door behind her before she stepped out of the dressing room. She noticed that the room across from hers had been abandoned, and she realized that Yukina was probably already out modeling her dress. She peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"Yukina, you look gorgeous!"

Yukina blushed and smiled shyly as she stood on the raised platform. The seamstress kneeled at the ice maiden's feet, examining the hem of the dress with a sharp eye. She reached into the box beside her and withdrew a pair of scissors and snipped off a nearly invisible thread that had been out of place. She then stood up and yanked Yukina to face her so she could examine the pearl beading on the bodice and the soft blue fabric.

"My dresses are perfection," she cooed when she finished her examination. "Will you buy it?"

"What do you all think?" Yukina questioned as she faced her friends who were sitting and already dressed in their street clothes. "I like it a lot."

"You should definitely get that one," Keiko smiled. "It looks so adorable on you!"

"We'll take it!" Botan grinned, "Now we've got one more dress to look at."

Mika shrank away from the wall as her friends began to call her name loudly. She wished that she could run back inside the dressing room and lock herself in there forever. She did not feel comfortable with herself at all. Her appearance disgusted her. And she certainly didn't want everyone to stare at her in this tight-ass dress that made all her flaws obvious-like her wide hips, her knobby knees, and manly calves- and feed her false compliments in a desperate effort to inflate her nonexistent ego.

"Mika! C'mon, let's see the dress!"

She let out a sigh as she stepped out from her hiding place behind the wall. She kept her eyes on her feet as she hurried quickly into the room. She heard all the gasps around her and she could feel her face beginning to burn in embarrassment.

"Mika, you look gorgeous!" Keiko smiled as she clapped her hands.

She looked up and could see mixed expressions on her friend's faces. Yukina and Keiko were all smiles as they examined her. But Botan and Shizuru looked as if they had seen a ghost. Their faces were twisted with horror and what seemed to be... fear? She swallowed, turning her eyes away from them. They didn't have to stare at her like that. If they didn't like the dress, they could just kindly hint at it and help her find a more conservative outfit-preferably something all black with pants.

"You like?" the seamstress questioned from behind her as she grabbed onto the material and hitched it up higher on her body. "The bottom needs to be higher up. What are you trying to do? Pull it to the floor?"

"You don't like it, Mika dear?" Yukina questioned as she noticed the insecure expression on her friend's face.

The seamstress's face was empty as she led Mika up the small steps to the platform, but the silverette could sense the waves of insult and anger rolling off of the woman. Mika bit her lip, and felt uncomfortable as the woman yanked once more on her arm. She shrugged.

"But you look lovely. Just look in the mirror, Mika!"

Mika reluctantly turned her eyes to the mirror in front of her, but what she saw caused her to gasp in fear. She observed her face- her eyes bulging with absolute terror and her mouth open in mid-scream. But that's not what scared her.

The woman _behind _her did.

She seemed to be made out of smoke; her body evidently transparent. Her dark eyes were narrowed into an evil glare and her blood-red lips stretched into a smile so sinister than it sent shivers down Mika's spine. Leathery angel wings as dark as the midnight sky protruded from the mirror woman's back. Long spidery arms that were as pale as death were wrapped around Mika's waist as if she were pulling her closer to her. Tendrils of dark smoke weaved its way through the air, coiling and writhing around their bodies like deadly cobras.

Mika felt her blood run cold in her veins as she realized that this was _her_. This was the face, the voice, the sinister spirit that followed her. This woman was the one who plagued her sleep. She was the one who whispered those sweet yet crude things in her ears late at night long after she had entered the realm of dreams. She didn't have to ask for a name. It came to her lips as if she had already known.

_**Akumei**_**.**

"_I see you,_" the woman mouthed, her lips spreading into a feral grin.

"Mika, are you alright?"

Mika hesitantly turned to look at Yukina who regarded her with concern. She nodded her head before she turned to face the mirror once again. The ghost was gone. The woman could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and could feel goose bumps creeping up her arms. She couldn't stay here. She had to go-_now_.

"Do you like the dress?" Keiko questioned, "If not, we can try and find another one."

"No, no!" Mika squeaked as she tried her best to calm herself down. She needed to be convincing. She forced the biggest smile she could muster before she peering into the mirror, running her hands down the sides of her body in false admiration. "I love it! Let's get this one."

Honestly, she didn't give a damn about the dress right now. She didn't even care about the dance. All she wanted was to go home where she knew she'd be safe from whatever was following her.

"What's wrong with you two?" Keiko questioned as she stared at Shizuru and Botan who had fell uncharacteristically silent.

"I'm fine," Shizuru said before she shakily reached down to pick up her purse to dig through it.

"N-Nothing," Botan tittered as she jumped up from where she was sitting. Her amethyst eyes were wide as she turned to the seamstress. "We'll take that one too."

"Certainly," the woman nodded as she shooed Mika and Yukina towards the dressing rooms so that they could change. "Hurry up so I can ring those up."

Mika brushed past Yukina silently, and she opened the dressing room with a shaky hand. She didn't dare to peer inside the mirror again and she turned to face the wall. She hurriedly squeezed out of the tight dress and changed into her normal clothes before she dashed out of the dressing room. She skidded to a stop as she nearly collided into the seamstress who was waiting in the narrow hall. The woman perked an eyebrow in curiosity as Mika shoved the dress into her hands before she swept past her and into the studio.

She looked around the room. Keiko was no where to be found, and Shizuru and Botan whispering beside a mannequin. She approached them slowly, and they stopped talking when they saw her.

"Hey, Mika," Botan greeted her in a tense voice. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said as she forced a smile. "Thanks and I'm sorry about all the money you're spending on me, Botan. I'll pay you back once I get my next check."

"Don't worry about it, Mika," the pilot just smiled kindly at her and waved away the apology, "It's not a big deal."

She just nodded, not bothering to press the matter because she knew in the end that Botan would win. Botan and Shizuru began to make small talk beside her while Keiko strolled into the room, the brightly colored cell phone in her hand chirping urgently. Mika watched as the brunette flipped open her phone and began to type away on the keypad.

She moved over to the couch, keeping her eyes away from the mirror and flopped down. She snuck another peek at Botan and Shizuru, and she couldn't help but feel as if the girls had been talking about her when she had come in. Their behavior was so strange, and when she had stood in front of them in her dress they looked just as frightened as she did. It was almost as if they had seen a-

_No! _She thought, her eyes as wide as saucers. _Did they see her too?_

As she thought about it, it made sense. Botan was the Grim Reaper and she escorted spirits to the next world. She also remembered that Shizuru had explained to her that she had an abnormal amount of spiritual energy that gave her the ability to see ghosts and spirits. It only made sense that they saw the woman as well.

She began to consider confronting the two girls about the matter when an ice cold hand came down on her shoulder. She jumped in fear, and when she whirled around she saw that it was only Yukina.

The ice maiden blushed and gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, Mika. Did I frighten you?"

"Just a bit," she let out a shaky laugh as she willed her frantic heart to stop beating so wildly.

"I'm sorry," Yukina apologized to her as she helped the woman off the couch before she handed Mika her forgotten bag. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," she responded with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" she questioned as they strolled across the room to join the huddle of girls, "You seem tense. Botan and Shizuru are acting strange as well."

"I'm fine," she answered, "I'm just a bit tired."

Yukina opened her mouth to speak, but Botan's shrill voice cut through the conversation.

"Alright, girls!" the deity chirped as she clapped her hands together. "We've got our dresses and now it's time to go look for shoes and jewelry!"

Mika let out a loud groan causing all of her friends to let out a collective laugh. Keiko latched onto the woman's wrist and began to pull her forward as they moved _en mass_ out of the room and down the halls.

"It won't be that bad," the brunette smiled, "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Keiko," Mika responded flatly, an agitated look taking over her angular features.

"Well," Botan's amethyst eyes regarded her thoughtfully, "How about afterwards we go get ice cream?"

There was a murmur of approval throughout the small huddle of girls. Mika just nodded quietly. Ice cream sounded nice, but she doubted that ice cream would soothe her worries. Maybe a nice shot of strong tequila would...

She let out a soft sigh which went unnoticed with all the laughter and clattering of high-heels against the wooden floors that swelled around her. They entered the front room where the clerk was waiting with the seamstress. A pile of plastic bags stretched across the length of the marble topped counter, and the clerk began to talk with Botan about the price.

Yukina and Keiko stood nearby chattering quietly, and Shizuru was focused intently on the cell phone in her hand. She let out a sigh as she looked around for something to distract her mind from the problems bothering her. Her hands shook as she reached into her pocket for her own phone. She fumbled with the device for a few minutes before she sighed and slipped it into her purse.

"Thank you!" Botan's voice called out. "Girls, grab your dresses so we can get this show on the road! We're on a schedule here!"

There was a flurry of confused activity as the girls crowded around the counter trying to find their rightful outfits. Mika grabbed hers from the pile and frowned down at the dress that sat innocently in its bag. She turned to follow the girls out the store when something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. She turned and found herself staring straight into the depths of her own reflection.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized that everything was the way it was supposed to be. Just to be sure, she reached up and touched her face. It was her, alright. And it was _only _her. There was no ghost beside her. There were no tendrils of darkness curling around her.

It was only her.

"It's yours for five dollars."

Mika turned in the direction of the voice. The clerk sat at her place behind the counter, her eyes staring intently at her. She jabbed a pudgy finger at the golden mirror hanging on the wall in front of Mika.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't catch that."

"Would you like to buy that as well?" she sneered.

"What?" Mika questioned, perking an eyebrow. "The mirror?"

"Yes," the woman said as she rolled her eyes, "Appearances aren't everything, you know. Did you get so distracted by your own beauty that you didn't even realize that your friends have left?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Just go," she scowled before she added under her breath, "Girls these days..."

Mika frowned at the woman before she turned to sneak one more glance at her reflection before she spun on her heel and left the store, her bag swinging on her arm. She hurriedly crossed the road after double-checking that there were no cars coming in her direction.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt her head spinning. What the hell was going on here? She was so nervous that it felt like her stomach was doing flips inside her. She needed to sit down before she vomited-or worse-fainted.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

_I should tell somebody,_ she thought but she couldn't even bring herself to open her mouth as she smiled at her friends who were already situated in the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she lied smoothly as she climbed into the backseat, "I was talking to the woman in the front."

Her friends seemed to accept the cover, and Shizuru quickly threw the car into reverse and backed out of their parking space. It didn't take long until they were speeding out of the lot with the radio on full blast. Her friends chattering and laughed loudly, their voices filled with excitement. She wanted to be just as excited as they were, and she wished that she could forget what had just happened but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She could almost feel Akumei's presence- a dark presence that weighed on her and it frightened her.

_She wasn't lying..._ she repeated in her mind over and over again as the flashing lights of Tokyo zoomed past her in a blur. _She isn't crazy._

Tsuki was telling the truth: Mika _was _being pursued by something. And that something was beyond her comprehension. And the clerk at the boutique was right: appearances weren't everything. But in Mika's book, the appearance of a ghost in the mirror was definitely something to be worried about. Especially when one was a prime suspect in a crime in a world that they didn't belong in, like she was. How would this look to Koenma if he found out? How would this look to _Kurama_? Suspicious things were going on and she was the center of all of them, and it couldn't be good.

It could not be good at all.


	19. Little Red Dress

Summary: For Mika, life is a constant struggle for survival. After some very unfortunate situations, she has isolated herself and is dangerously close to losing her sanity. That is, until she meets Kurama who turns her life upside down. But things begin to get out of control when it is discovered that she could have a strange connection to a mysterious legendary force that could be plotting a major takeover of _all three worlds_! Could her misery be nothing more than a cruel twist of fate or is this all connected to something even _bigger_?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... _yet_. Muhahaha! :)

* * *

**Angel's Cry**

Chapter 18

"Little Red Dress"

Excuse the long wait; I've been dealing with some personal problems... But here's an XXXL CHAPTER TODAY! READ WHEN YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TIME; IT'S CRAZY LONG! GET READY FOR MAJOR CUTENESS. Enjoy, lovelies!

~.~.~.~.~

"Kuramaaaa..."

Kurama's eyebrows shot up in alarm at the sound of his voice being called. He scanned the room around him; his detective skills taking over as he slowly set down his book and rose to his feet. He was in the living room, and it seemed that the voice had come from upstairs. His family had left not too long ago to watch a movie, and he was supposed to be the only one in the house. He crept toward the stairs.

"Kuramaaaa..."

He remained silent as he reached into his hair and pulled out a seed just in case he needed a weapon to defend himself. His bright verdant eyes were wide and alert, searching for any signs of movement. He couldn't see anything from his position from the foot of the stairs. He began to silently ascend the stairwell until he was peeking around the corner into the empty hall.

"Who's there?" he called out.

A voice sighed from within the depths of his bedroom, and he realized that the door was ajar. Certainly not the way he had left it. Positive that he had the intruder cornered, he let his energy flare into the seed in his hand causing it to elongate into his signature Rose Whip. He crept down the corridor and called out, "Show yourself."

"It's only me," a soft feminine voice answered quietly.

He immediately recognized the voice to be none other than Mika's. Sighing, he lowered his weapon.

"Kurama," she called from the bedroom, "Hurry..."

His eyes narrowed as he hurried into his room. What was happening? Different scenarios ran through his mind. Was she hurt? Did she need his help? He threw open the door, and slashed his whip out in front of him to deflect any possible attacks that would be thrown his way. He wasn't stupid after all; her voice could easily have been used as a bait to lure him in.

Nothing attacked him and he lowered his weapon, but what he saw completely caught him off guard. The room was as hazy as a smoking parlor, and the rolling fog was so thick that his legs seemed to disappear. The heavy smell of a musky perfume filled the humid room. His eyes scanned the room carefully for any signs of an attacker; his whip was clutched tightly in his right hand. When he couldn't sense anyone other than Mika and himself nor see anyone, he let the whip shrink back into its seedling state before he returned it to his hair. A small giggle caught his attention, and he called out Mika's name.

"I'm right here..." she purred, causing him to freeze in his tracks. She didn't sound like herself. Her voice was slurring and husky. The way she spoke to him made him uncomfortable. That voice belonged to a sex goddess, not his best friend.

He stepped forward, only to feel something crunch beneath his feet. He reached down and his fingers curled around a large manila folder. She encouraged him to open it from within the depths of the smoke, and he obliged and reached inside. His eyes widened when out of the folder he withdrew a single piece of heavy-duty card stock Several pictures... _dirty _pictures had been glued onto the surface and he dropped it as quickly as if he had reached into a hot stove without gloves. His face flamed red in embarrassment as the image of her naked body was burned into his brain.

"Mika," his voice was stern despite how much he was shaking. He didn't understand what was going on-and it frightened him. He needed to know what the hell was going on. "Come out where I can see you. What do you think you're doing?"

"I hope you like them, Kurama."

The smoke began to clear slightly, and he caught sight the woman's slender silhouette lurking near the wall. She stepped forward into the light, and he felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. Her long hair fanned out around her face in loose waves. Her eyes were sultry and smoky and rimmed darkly with kohl. She smiled coquettishly at him as she ran a hands along the curves of her body. His eyes followed her hands before he snapped them back up to look her in the eyes. She stared him down, her chocolate gaze never wavering or turning away from his emerald one.

"Of course," she placed a hand uncharacteristically on her hip, and continued talking as if she hadn't noticed his shocked and horrified expression. "I did have a bit of help. I couldn't pose and take the pictures myself!"

What could have possibly possessed Mika to think that it was no big deal to pose naked like a cheap whore and show the photos off? And who in the world could have possibly helped her to take these photos? He felt his rage boiling over as he thought of the sleazy pervert who would have been ogling her body. The bastard probably kept most of the pictures, and sold some them to God-knows-where and made a fortune off of them! His teeth ground together angrily.

"I'm not that despicable, Shuichi." a familiar voice laughed, "I wouldn't sell them- I'd keep them."

Kurama turned and watched in shock as Youko Kurama swept into the room. The spirit fox grinned mischievously as he brought a small digital camera to his face.

"These human devices are quite peculiar yet interesting. This one captures moments in time," he said as he pressed down on the shutter button. "Smile, Shuichi." He laughed at the image of a dumbfounded Kurama staring blankly at him before he turned it off and tossed it in the direction of the bed.

"This isn't possible!" Kurama yelled, "How can you be here?"

"Don't worry about it," Mika cooed as she stepped forward and snaked her arms around the redhead's waist. She pressed her body against his, and he could feel the heat rolling off her skin and he could see down her low-cut shirt. She glanced up at him through long lashes, her gaze lustful and full of longing. "Won't you stay the night with me, Kurama?"

"Mika." He immediately knew where the conversation was going, and he cut her off before she could say any more. He broke her hold around his waist, and he pushed her away lightly. "I would never sleep with you."

"...You don't want me?"

He felt his stomach twist into a knot when her face crumpled and hurt took over her features. He didn't know what to say nor did he know what to do. He wasn't going to sleep with her-she was his best friend for God's sake! He opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut once more. This situation had completely thrown him off guard and he had no idea about how he should handle it.

"Don't you feel the way I do?"

He couldn't bring himself to say 'no' to her question. He was just so damned confused! He let out a sigh as she continued to badger him.

"Kurama, I want you to know that it's wouldn't be just sex to me," she breathed as she reached out and captured his hand in hers. She ran her thumb across his skin, and he shuddered at the contact. "I care for you. Don't you feel _anything _for me?" she pressed; tears welled up in her eyes.

He pulled his hand away from hers as he opened his mouth and forced out the words. "You are my best friend Mika-that is all."

"I can be more than your best friend."

"No."

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Her climbed to another octave as her voice hitched with hysteria, "Or am I completely undesirable?"

"This is nonsense," Youko growled, and the silver haired woman disappeared from sight in a blur of white and red. Kurama's head whipped around and he spotted her lying on the bed. Youko loomed dangerously over her slender frame, his face hidden by a curtain of silver hair. He was nearly on top of her, and his hands caressed her face gently. She let out a sniffle beneath him, and Kurama watched in shock as Youko ruffled her hair. "Don't shed any tears for him, Mika."

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You're a coward, Shuichi." Youko turned his gaze away from the human beneath him to glare at the redhead. He seemed irritated with him, "If you won't give this girl what she needs, then I will."

"What do you mean by that?" he hissed.

"It's quite simple, Shuichi. She needs a lover's touch," Youko answered as he returned his attention to Mika who had fallen silent. He seemed to know that Kurama was going to protest because he added, "You've given her friendship. Now she needs more, but you refused her. She's fair game. Now, if you don't mind..."

_Youko wanted to __**sleep **__with Mika?_

Kurama shook his head in disbelief, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

Kurama clenched his fists as Youko smirked at him before turning to lavish attention onto Mika. His long fingers trailed across her skin as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Kurama's lips tightened into a thin line, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His fists were clenched so tightly that he could feel his fingernails piercing his palms as he shook. His breathing became rapid as he struggled to keep his anger under control. None of this made any sense! How the hell did Youko get there? What in the world was going on with Mika? Why was she just laying there and allowing things to continue as they were? It wasn't as if she could fight the fox off, but she could at least struggle. Kurama reached into his hair and withdrew a seed. He knew that there was no way that he could fight off the legendary spirit fox. In his human form, they were practically helpless-but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He opened his eyes when a soft moan and the sound of the bed creaking reached his ears. His vision turned red as he watched - in _jealousy_? - as Mika sat up so that she was pressed against Youko's chest. She was kissing the fox back with just as much eagerness as she threw her arms around him. It was the last straw.

"Rose Whiplash!" Kurama roared as the rose in his hand flashed with his energy before it extended. He swung the vine through the air but before he could take aim at the spirit fox, he felt something collide into his stomach. The air whooshed out of his lungs as he was sent hurtling backwards through the air. He collided into the desk behind him, sending the computer monitor toppling over and scattering all his papers and pens. He let out a yelp when something wrapped around his foot and hoisted him up into the air causing him to drop his weapon.

"You are a fool to attempt to challenge me, Shuichi."

Kurama wheezed in an effort to get the air back into his crushed lungs. He glared up at Youko who was now standing in front of him, a disappointed frown across his face. A vine snaked around his arm, and Kurama realized that that was what Youko had used to capture him. He hung helplessly upside down and growled in anger when Youko's vine curled around his body to prevent him from using his arms and legs.

Mika sat up on the bed watching the conflict with a deep frown on her face. She glared at Kurama before she turned her attention to Youko and demanded, "Youko, come back to bed with me."

"Patience, Mika." A smirk slithered its way across the bandit's face as he watched the redhead's temper flare once more. "Shuichi, I know better than anyone that you are not incompetent. I can smell your rage. Why are you so protective of her? Why does this anger you so much?"

The teenager remained silent.

"You wish that it had been you on that bed with her a moment ago." Youko continued to taunt him. If his grin could get any bigger, the fox would have disappeared behind it. "Does it make you burn with envy to know that it would be my name she screams, and not yours?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Admit the truth-why does it make you so angry?"

"Because she is my-"

"No, that is not the only reason. It's because you love her, you fool." He knew that Kurama was about to yell back but he silenced him. "It is pathetic to lie to me, but even more so to lie to yourself. We share the same body-the same spirit. Your repressed feelings for her run so deep that they have begun to affect me and it irritates me. If you'd only admit it to yourself, I can finally relax."

"Is this why you're here, Youko?" Kurama demanded, "To pressure me into admitting something that completely ridiculous so that you can sleep?"

"It is not ridiculous," the spirit fox laughed, "It's an intervention of sorts, you could say."

"You're just going to have to be disappointed," he retorted, his green eyes narrowed.

"That's fine with me," Youko shrugged as he made his plant disappear causing Kurama to fall to a heap on the ground. The redhead pushed himself up to his feet and watched as the silver haired bandit made his way back to the bed. "I've been locked inside for far too long; I could use a good romp. Would you leave? Unless of course, you'd like to watch... maybe you can learn a trick or two..."

"I told you-"

"Shuichi!"

The two men quieted down and turned to stare at the woman who sat on the bed. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. She opened her mouth again and called out Kurama's human name.

"What's wrong, Mika?" Kurama questioned as he raced to her side. She never called him by his human name unless they were around people who knew him in the Human Realm. His eyes shot to his bedroom door. Had his mother come home without him realizing?

"Our time is up," Youko said as he folded his arms tightly across his broad chest.

"Shuichi, wake up!" Mika screeched. "Wake up!"

"What?"

"It's time to get up, Shuichi!" she repeated, her voice tense and urgent. "Get up!"

The room began to shake wildly, and both the foxes dived forward to catch the woman who nearly fell over. Kurama growled angrily at Youko who just grinned arrogantly back at him.

"What is going on, Youko?" he questioned. The room around them began to shimmer and shake as his vision began to blur. Mika and Youko just faded into dark silhouettes as a blinding light filled the room, engulfing everything that it touched. Kurama shielded his eyes before he let out a startled yell as the room flipped upside down and he began to fall.

Youko's voice seemed far away as he answered Kurama's question.

"It's time for you to wake. Don't forget what we've discussed."

~.~.~.~.~

Kurama jolted awake when he collided into the floor. His eyes snapped open and his breath caught in the back of his throat. He pushed himself up from the floor and looked around himself through heavily-lidded eyes. He was sitting on the floor of his bedroom; the blankets tangled around his legs in a messy heap.

"You're finally awake!"

The fox's head whipped in the direction the voice came from, and he calmed down when he realized that it was only Kakota. He glanced back at his bed and realized that the younger boy must have managed to push him off of his bed.

The boy frowned down at his older stepbrother and helped him up from the floor. "I've been trying to wake you up!" he complained with an irritated huff, "Shiori says that it's time to go! We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago!"

"I apologize, Kakota." Kurama said as he hurried to his closet to find something to wear. "Give me a few moments and I will be ready to go."

The younger sibling nodded as he turned to leave, "Okay, but hurry! Dad's getting impatient."

Kurama let out a sigh when he heard his brother close the door behind him. He hurriedly stripped out of his pajamas before he pulled on a clean pair of slacks and a maroon turtleneck. He quickly moved into the bathroom and frowned when he noticed the purple bags that began to gather beneath his eyes. He quickly combed through his wild mane before he withdrew a razor and shaving cream from the medicine cabinet.

_Damn you, Youko, _he hissed in his mind as he began to shave. _And damn you Kuwabara and Yusuke!_

The conversation that he had had with Yusuke and Kuwabara the day he had asked Mika to the dance had really began to mess with his head. It had gotten so bad that all week he had had dreams, all of which somehow included her. He was absolutely humiliated that he couldn't control his own wandering mind. Every night he had dreamed of her. And in each dream she would relentlessly offer herself to him. He could see the adoration and the absolute love in her eyes, and it pained him each time he had to watch her disappointment when he refused her. He wouldn't get close to her. Not that way. He cherished her friendship, and he would never risk it for a one-night stand. Friendship was good. It was safe.

_"Safety is for the cowardly_," Youko whispered in the back of his mind. "_Take the plunge, Shuichi."_

"Shut up, Youko!" Kurama growled. "I am tired of your meddling. Get out of my mind!"

_"Trust me; I wish that I could."_

Sighing, he flicked the light off in the bathroom when he was finished. He pushed back into his room and began to gather his belonging when a flash of color caught his attention. The LED light on his cell phone was blinking red. He reached for it, and he saw that he had received a text message about thirty minutes earlier. He must have been so tired that he hadn't even heard the phone ring.

_FROM: MIKA (CELL). 10:53 AM  
good morning... just wanted to make sure that u r ok because u never called me back yesterday. hiei came over and i sent him out to buy a tux, and i'm waiting for him to come back. do u have a tie he could borrow? let me know...  
_  
He frowned before he typed back a response.

_REPLY TO: MIKA (CELL). 11:36 AM.  
I am sorry for not calling back yesterday, Mika. Things have been very busy. Yes, I have a tie that he may borrow. Please tell Hiei that I will leave it on the windowsill for him._

He pressed 'send', shoved the device into his pocket, and he headed downstairs to meet his awaiting family. He could feel the growing pool of guilt welling up within the pit of his stomach. Truthfully, he had been avoiding Mika all week. He purposely ignored her phone calls and he would only respond to some of her text messages. It made him feel awful, but he had no idea what else to do. He didn't think he could look her in the eyes after all the dreams he had had of her. He was certain that if he faced her, his face would burst into flames and she would immediately know that something was wrong and question her. What would he tell her? "Mika, last night I dreamed that you were stripping for me?" No. He would never admit to anyone that he couldn't control his lusty mind.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. Botan had come to him after the girls had gone shopping for their dresses the week before, and she had told him everything that had happened. He couldn't believe what she had told him. The very idea of it had him sick with worry. Mika was already skating on thin ice! Koenma had too much evidence that could be used against her. This piece of information could be the last that was needed to break the ice, and it could plunge her into hot water. The evidence was pretty damning, and Kurama knew that he was an idiot for ignoring the facts. But his gut was telling him that she was innocent. She had to be! The thought that she could possibly be deceiving him made him feel sick to his stomach, but he pushed the cruel thoughts of his head. She _was _innocent. He trusted her. From what he had gathered, Botan and Shizuru thought her to be innocent as well because of Mika's own reaction when she had seen the ghost for herself. It made him feel a bit better that he had others on his side to stick up for Mika, but the fact that an apparition was stalking his best friend still didn't sit well with him. He couldn't believe that he had dragged her into this mess. If forming a friendship with her had gotten her mixed up in this situation, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he started to feel anything more for her. It was just too dangerous. He had already gone through this once with another girl, Maya, and he wasn't willing to go through it again. He wouldn't put Mika any more danger than she was already in. If it meant having Youko bother him forever, he would deal with it.

"Are you ready to go, Shuichi?"

Kurama turned to Shiori who was smiling at him from across the room. She stood by the front door and was shrugging on a powder blue parka. He nodded as he moved forward and snatched his own coat off of the coat rack beside the front door. She called up the stairs to announce to her husband and stepson that it was time to leave, while Kurama pulled on his own coat. His thoughts were still on Mika as his family finally managed to make it out the front door and piled into the car.

He leaned his head against the cool window as he looked up at the pale sky. A small frown played across his lips.

_I promise I won't ruin things, Mika._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"Hiei, stop moving!"

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Mika had discovered that Hiei didn't have a tuxedo and he needed one for the Christmas party. So she sent him out with just enough money and directions to buy a tuxedo of his choice from the local bridal store while she attempted to clean the house. Not only had he arrived thirty minutes later with a dirty tuxedo, he had chosen one that was at least two sizes too large. He had thrown away the receipt as well, so now she had no choice but to attempt to alter the damned thing.

But, Hiei was making things much more difficult than they honestly needed to be. She knelt at the demon's feet, and she was yanking at his pant legs in a desperate attempt to keep him still. He glared down at her, his ruby eyes filled with irritation.

"Damn it, woman!" he roared, "I swear if you poke me with those damn needles one more time-"

"If you would stop moving then we wouldn't be having that problem, now would we?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he demanded.

"Of course I do!" she snapped, "I worked as a seamstress for two years."

"You're not very good at it."

"Screw you, Hiei," she hissed before she let out a deep sigh. "This isn't going to work. We're just going to have to take this to be professionally altered. I don't have time for this."

She stood up and ran her fingers through her long hair. Hiei was more than happy to step down off of the Japanese low table-their makeshift platform- and he reached down and began to yank the needles out of the fabric of his pants. He looked up when he heard her let out a frustrated sigh before she plopped onto the couch.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing," she lied as she stretched in an attempt to stretch her aching muscles.

All this week her emotions had been getting the best of her. She could feel the control that she had finally gained over her life slipping, and she did not like it one bit. It made her feel anxious, and her old habits were rearing their ugly heads once more. She was lacking energy because she hadn't been eating as well as she should, and she barely got any sleep this week because of all the thoughts that kept her up at night. It wasn't good, and she wasn't going to get any better until she could tackle the problems bothering her.

Firstly, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Ever since she had seen that ghostly apparition staring back at her in the mirror, she found herself constantly looking over her shoulder, expecting to see someone hovering over her. There was never anyone there. She remembered the frightened looks on Botan and Shizuru's faces and she couldn't help but wonder if they had seen the ghost as well. She hadn't seen them since that day, and she didn't bother to contact them and ask about the situation. If they didn't see it, she didn't want to alert them. After all, she _was _a prime suspect in Koenma's case and how would this look to him and everyone else? She could just pray that if they did see something that they would keep their mouths shut.

Second of all, the show. She wished that she had never agreed to be the substitute pianist for the restaurant's band. She had been so busy with all the practices and rehearsals that she didn't have time for anything else. Each day this week was spent at the restaurant from noon all the way until closing time at 11 o'clock. She and the band would practice, and practice, and practice until they couldn't possibly play anymore. She could tell that the endless rehearsals were taking a toll not only on her, but on all the band members as well. Everyone was tired and their performances were very lackluster in the evenings. This was the band's biggest gig since their formation two years ago, and they were all determined to make sure that they rocked the festival. She could only hope that tonight they would be able to perform with all their energy to impress their special guests.

Lastly, Christmas had completely sneaked up on her. She hadn't even begun her present shopping and it was already Christmas Eve. She had been planning to use her day off to go present hunting before it was time to go to the cafe for the show. But then the situation with Hiei had thrown her off schedule, and she only had a few more hours to get all of her shopping done. Was she feeling the pressure?

_Definitely._

Luckily for her the Christmas holidays would be over with very soon, and she could finally regain some control over her crazy schedule and sort through the rest of her problems. But for now, she'd just have to cope the best way she could.

"You haven't eaten," Hiei noted as he nodded at the plate of soggy pancakes on the table. She glanced at the plate and shrugged. She had only made a few for herself this morning but she had only nibbled at them for a few moments before shoving the plate aside. She could hear the little nagging voices in her head again, but she wasn't going to let Hiei know that.

"I wasn't very hungry," she said as she let out a sigh as she stretched across the couch and rested her head on the armrest. She took in the disapproving look on the fire demon's face and frowned. "What?"

"You're going to relapse if you don't start taking care of yourself. If this is about that apparition in the mirror, then stop worrying."

Her head snapped up at his comment, and she could feel her face pale as he glanced at her knowingly. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting upright. Her hands began to shake nervously, and her voice wavered as she asked him, "Y-You know?"

He nodded as he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, revealing a tattered black tank top. He tossed the jacket onto the couch beside her and took a seat on the table in front of her. His garnet eyes gauged her reaction, and he stared at her intensely. He watched her squirm beneath his gaze, and he shook his head.

"H-How did you find out?"

"I overheard a conversation between Kurama and Botan. Apparently, she and Shizuru saw it as well."

So the two girls _did _know about the ghost. Shit! _And _they had told Kurama about it!

"Does anyone else know about this?" she questioned.

"No."

She could feel despair crash over her as she lowered her head to hide her face behind her hands. "This is really bad, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Koenma will believe my side of the story?"

"Doubt it."

She groaned, "What am I going to do, Hiei?"

"Keep your mouth shut," he replied in a stiff voice. "The less people that know about this, then the better. Koenma doesn't need to know anything."

"But-"

"Do you want to go to jail?"

"Of course not!" she frowned, "And I understand your point, Hiei. I really do. But what if this thing that's following me is dangerous?"

"Everything is being taken care of. Most likely it's a rouge spirit that's taken a liking to you."

Hiei's voice was getting snappier by the minute, and Mika knew she was beginning to irritate him but she couldn't help it. She was scared. "It still looks suspicious if a ghost is following me around all day."

"Which is why Botan has special wards to give to you to get rid off the damn thing until we can figure out what is going on."

"But-"

"Just stop worrying, woman!" he growled, "You're beginning to irritate me now."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't apologize," he snapped. "That irritates me even more."

"Sorry..."

"You just did it again. Let's just go so we can get this damn suit fixed."

"...Okay."

~.~.~.~.~

"Kakota, please behave yourself!"

Downtown Tokyo was abuzz with holiday activities. The buildings were decked out with glittering lights and decorations, each display just as beautiful as the next. The stores were arranged in Christmas decor and bright signs decorated the windows in efforts to attract last-minute holiday shoppers. A deathly chill hung in the air and snow fell heavily from the gray sky, but that didn't stop the crowd of people who littered the streets of the city's merchant district in desperate attempts to find their last-minute gifts. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

The Hatanaka-Minamino family slowly weaved their way through the crowd of shoppers. Kurama just shook his head as he attempted to suppress a chuckle when he saw his younger stepbrother press his face against a window and peered inside the shop. The young boy's mischievous features were twisted with childlike glee and excitement. Kakota's biological father and Kurama's stepfather, Kazuya, stood behind his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and sent Shiori an apologetic smile before he turned to pry his son away from the window.

"Mother, let me carry those bags," Kurama insisted as he watched his mother shift them from one hand to another.

"Don't worry about me, Shuichi," she just smiled at him. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying these."

"I understand," he persisted as a sly grin spread across his face, "But aren't you the one who taught me that a man should always be courteous to a lady?"

"I did, didn't I?" Shiori giggled as she looked at her son. She reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek before a bright smiled spread across her aging face. "I am so proud of you, son."

Kurama could feel the corners of his mouth twitching into a frown, but he forced a smile before he reached out and wrapped his arms around her petite frame so she couldn't see his face. He didn't want her to see the guilt that was sure to spread across his face. He squeezed her lightly before he released her. She smiled and squeezed his hand before she turned to catch up with the rest of the family. He strolled behind her at a slight slower pace; millions of thoughts zipped through his mind at once.

Maybe he should just call Mika and cancel their date to the dance? He'd just lie and tell her that Shiori needed help preparing for tomorrow. She would understand, and she had all their friends at the dance with her! She would be alright without him-wouldn't she? He shook his head. It would be rude of him to flake on her. But what else could he possibly do?

"Shuichi, it looks like you'll actually be able to carry some bags today," Shiori said, causing the redhead to snap out of his thoughts. He looked at her questioningly and began to reach out to lessen her burden, but she shook her head and pointed ahead of them. "Here comes Mika and your little friend-what was his name? -oh, Hiei!"

Kurama looked up and could feel his stomach knot up. Indeed, it was Mika approaching them. On her arms she carried at least five shopping bags that looked heavy. Hiei strolled alongside her, his eyes already on the Fox's face. Kurama nodded in acknowledgment at him, but it seemed as if Mika hadn't even noticed him yet. This was good because it gave him a split-second to come up with an excuse to leave. Right now she was the last person that he wanted to see. Not because he didn't want to be around her, but because he was completely off his game today and he was way less than capable to deal with things. After learning about last week's little fiasco, and the added pressure from all the dreams he had this week... He couldn't handle it without blowing his fuse. He needed to avoid her at all costs.

"Mother, I think they're busy. Why don't we-"

"Mika!" Shiori called out loudly, "Mika, darling! Over here!"

_GODDAMNIT, MOTHER!_

~.~.~.~.~

Mika let out a sigh and yanked the flaps of her hat down to protect her frostbitten ears. Hiei walked alongside her, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his cloak. She squinted as they trudged miserably through the slushy snow that had started to fall earlier that morning. She had just dropped off Hiei's tuxedo at the alteration shop, and she was now taking advantage of the wait to do some last minute present hunting at the downtown strip mall. People strolled down the winter streets and cars zoomed by. The sounds of the rushing wind and the quiet chattering of people comforted her as she peered through the windows of the various shops. She went through the list of names in her mind, and smiled when she realized that she was finished. She had finally managed to get everyone a gift. Now she and Hiei were on their way to the bridal shop to pick up his tuxedo.

"Let me carry one of those," Hiei demanded as he watched her shift the heavy bags from one hand to the other.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted as she moved her bags from one hand to another. On a regular day, she would have been glad to have his help. But right now she felt like being stubborn. She was in control of her own body and carrying five bags was something she could do... even if they were a bit heavy. She shifted the bags between her hands in an effort to balance the weight out on both sides of her body.

Hiei just watched her with a bored expression. "I will only offer once."

"Good," she snapped back sarcastically, "then I'll only have to refuse once."

A smirk spread across his elfish features at her answer, and she just smiled back at him before they fell into silence. She liked having Hiei accompany her on this shopping trip. Having him next to her made her safer as she strolled through the crowded streets. She still felt jumpy and anxious because every once in a while she felt as if someone were watching her. She cast another glance over her shoulder, and he rolled his eyes when he caught her.

"Stop worrying about it," he said simply.

"Hiei, I can't not worry about it," she sighed. "This is bad! I honestly have no idea what is going on, and I don't want to get in trouble."

"There is nothing you can do."

She sighed when she realized that he was right. Right now there was indeed nothing that she could do. She had no idea what was going on nor did she know how to resolve the problem. She could hardly wait for Botan to bring her the wards this evening. She knew that once she received them that it would ease her worries until her friends came up with a more permanent solution. She opened her mouth to say something else to Hiei but a joyful voice cut through their conversation.

"Mika, darling! Over here!"

She looked around, and what she saw made her want to fall over and die. She could feel her heart slamming itself against her rib cage as she watched the Hatanaka-Minamino family approach. Shiori led the way, a giddy smile stretched across her aging yet youthful face. Kurama followed a short distance behind, his eyes shooting to her face then away quickly before they settled on Hiei instead. Kakota and his father strolled along at an easy pace a few feet behind. They smiled and waved at her as they passed by to continue looking at the stores while Shiori and Kurama came over to chat.

"Mika! It's so good to see you!" Shiori gushed when the silverette set her bags down to allow the older woman to draw her into a tight hug.

Mika just smiled and returned the greeting in an effort not to offend her pseudo-mother. She could barely force herself to pay attention to the small talk that Shiori had begun. She was focused on Kurama who looked everywhere-except at her. She pressed her lips together tightly and her eyes began to water slightly. Hiei must have felt the tension rising in her because he came to the rescue and pulled the fox away quickly to start up a conversation. Although it made her sad that he was so pointedly ignoring her, she didn't want to talk to him either. He knew about the ghost. And she didn't want to hear the disappointment in his voice or see the accusing glare he'd be sure to send her. Would he believe her if she told him that she honestly had no clue as to what was going on?

"Shuichi," Shiori called out as she spun to wave her son over. "Don't be rude! Why haven't you said 'hello' to Mika?"

The silverette just forced a small smile and waved at Kurama. He returned the small smile as he approached them slowly while Hiei followed behind at an easy pace.

"Hello, Mika," he greeted her in a bland voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." she replied in a stiff voice, and she could feel a small frown forming across her face at the tone he used with her. He was treating her as if she were an acquaintance that he really could care less about! He used that pleasant yet bland tone with people he didn't know well-not her!

Shiori chattered on for a few more moments before she gave the trio a bright smile, "I'm going to go catch up with Kazuya and Kakota." She gave Mika one last hug and just patted Hiei on the shoulder. "It was nice seeing you two again. Why don't you two join us for Christmas tomorrow? I miss your company."

Mika couldn't refuse so she just forced a smile and nodded, "Of course I'll come over, Shiori. You know how I love your cooking."

The older woman just grinned brightly, "Why, thank you dear! I will see you tomorrow; just come over whenever! Now, you kids play nicely!"

Kurama and Mika groaned causing Shiori to laugh, and Hiei just stood beside them with a bored expression on his face. After the woman had left, the silverette bent down to gather her shopping bags. Kurama noticed that she kept cutting her eyes away from him, and he realized that she was just as nervous around him as he was around her. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew that he knew about what happened.

"Hiei, why didn't you help her with these bags?" he scolded as he reached over to try and take a few, but she just swatted at his hands to stop him.

Hiei just glared up at the taller man with a frown, "Believe or not, Fox, I actually did offer her help. She refused."

Mika just shrugged before she turned to resume walking, "I'm a big girl. I can carry a few shopping bags on my own."

"Good, that means I'm finished with babysitting."

Mika turned to see Hiei spin on his heel to leave. She reached out and grabbed onto the sleeve of his cloak; her eyes were wide with anxiousness. Hiei couldn't leave her all alone with Kurama! It was already awkward, and if he left things were sure to get worse. The fire demon just stared at her strangely, and she could feel his irritation rising to the surface.

"You can't leave now!" she squeaked as she scrambled for an excuse, "I-I need you to come with me... to the alteration shop to pick up your tux!"

"Just leave it for me, and I will find it."

"But-"

Hiei just rolled his eyes as he yanked his arm away from her. He was obviously not going to entertain her nonsense any longer because he spun on his heel and began to walk away. Her eyes followed his back until he vanished into the crowd and turned down the nearest ally, no doubt to get away from all the noisy people crowding the streets. A moment of silence passed before Mika finally got the courage to look up at her last companion. Kurama was already looking at her, and she noticed the strange look in his emerald eyes. She forced a nervous smile at him and watched curiously as his face turned tomato red before he returned the gesture halfheartedly. She could feel the corners of her mouth twitching into a frown when his eyes cut away from hers and swept the streets as if he were searching for someone. She couldn't stand the way things were going. They had had their awkward moments before, but never before had he looked so desperate to get away from her.

Kurama seemed to find what he was looking for because he began to take a step forward as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Mika. But I must catch up to my family. Mother needs-"

"Kurama?" she squeaked meekly, interrupting him in the middle of his excuse. "Please... just talk to me for a moment?"

He cast one more glance in the direction of his family before his eyes returned to gauge the expression on her face. She was disappointed when she realized that he had once more slipped into his emotionless mask. He was hiding something from her, and she felt panic swell in her chest. It made her sad to think that he didn't trust her enough to let her in. Was he behaving this way towards her because he lost his trust in her?

"Alright."

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" she questioned, "It's important. We can go to the cafe... it's only a block from here and no one will bother us."

"Of course," he nodded. "I should let Mother know first, and then we can leave."

~.~.~.~.~

"Here you are: two hot chocolates!"

Mika and Kurama sat across from each other in a small booth. A waitress, who was new by the looks of her, hovered by their table. She smiled flirtatiously at the redhead as she set down the glass mug on the wooden tabletop. He ignored her, his eyes lowered as he pretended to focus on the menu before him. Mika clenched the handle of her own mug tightly as she glared at the woman.

"Will that be all?" the waitress purred as she leaned against the table, in an effort to catch the redhead's attention. "If you like, I can get you some free drinks-"

"Not this time," Kurama said pleasantly, "Thank you though."

"Alright," she giggled as she spun on her heel to attend to other awaiting customers, "If you need anything-_anything _at all- ask for Sakura, alright?"

"I will keep that in mind."

Mika made a mean face at the woman's retreating back. She looked at Kurama with a mischievous look in her eyes as she began to imitate the waitress's sultry voice. "Anything you want..."

Usually Kurama would've laughed, but this time his face flushed a bright red and he seemed to be uncomfortable. She didn't understand what she had done wrong, so she just smiled at him. He avoided her eyes, and she frowned at this. The walk to the cafe had been completely and utterly uneventful. They exchanged the superficial pleasantries: questioning about each other's week; their plans for Christmas Day; school; and work until there was absolutely nothing left to be said and they fell into an awkward silence. They had had their awkward moments before, but she had thought that those had stopped long ago. They sat for a few more minutes in complete silence as they sipped at their hot chocolate until she couldn't take it any longer. She looked up at him. He was now staring out the window at the shoppers and had his chin cradled in his palm. He let out a large yawn suddenly, and he covered his mouth before he apologized. She noticed just a hint of purple shadow gathering beneath his eyes.

"You look tired," she said softly.

He looked back up at her, his eyes catching hers for a moment before they shot off somewhere else. "As do you."

"I know; I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Why not?" he questioned in a toneless voice.

"Because of what happened... at the dress shop last week," she sighed as she set down her mug. "Hiei told me that you already know about what happened."

"I do. And Hiei knows as well?"

She nodded before she continued, "Kurama, I'm so sorry for not coming to you as soon as that happened. It's just that... I was scared. I don't know what is going on, and I knew that if Koenma found out... then I'm screwed." She had purposely left out Tsuki. He didn't need to know about her nor did he need to know about all the crazy dreams that she had been having. She continued on, her voice beginning to quiver. "I-I really hope that I haven't made you think twice about putting your trust in me. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to ruin that."

Kurama remained silent for a moment, and she lowered her head to stare at the smooth tabletop. She felt a sting in her eyes and knew that it wouldn't be long before she started crying. Everything was happening so fast, and the stress and fear was getting to her. She didn't think she could take another moment of silence when Kurama finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mika..."

She lifted her head; her deep chocolate eyes confused. "Y-You're sorry?"

"Yes," he said as he smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry for getting you into this whole mess. I shouldn't have asked you to move in with us. I should've found you somewhere better to stay and keep you out of this-"

"No, Kurama!" she shook her head, "It's not your fault! I love this... and I wouldn't change it for anything. You've given me a second chance at life."

"A second chance that could be ended anytime soon," he said grimly. "Do you realize how much danger I've put you in? You have been assaulted and drugged right beneath our noses. You're being framed somehow. And on top of all that, you're being followed by ghosts. I hate to think about what could happen next."

"None of it is your fault so please don't blame yourself," she said as she reached across the table and took his hand in hers. His eyes widened in shock, and his face flushed a deep stain of crimson. "We'll figure something out, right?"

"I will take care of everything, I promise," he said softly as he gently pulled his hand away from her and folded them in his lap. "For now, we are going to keep this under wraps. No one needs to know about any of this until we can handle the problem. But for now, Botan and I have come up with a temporary solution. Has Hiei told you that?"

She smiled at him, and he returned it. It seemed as if everything were back to normal now. "The wards?"

"Yes, Botan will give them to you later this evening before the party."

"Before the party?" she questioned her eyebrow furrowing.

Kurama seemed confused. "Yes. Is that not a good time?"

"Ummm... no."

She had to perform at the cafe tonight before the party, and she was already on a tight schedule as it was. Time was quickly ticking by and it was getting closer and closer to two o'clock. She still needed to: pick up Hiei's tux from the bridal shop; go home and do her hair and makeup; get to the cafe thirty minutes before their 7 o'clock performance to setup; perform; help clean; and then change in the bathroom and rush to the party to meet everyone. She was pressed for time, and trying to find the time to meet up with Botan was just another issue to add to her already building headache.

"What is going on?" Kurama questioned curiously.

"I have this thing tonight at work..."

"A thing?" he grinned slyly as he watched her face turn bright red. "What kind of thing?"

Mika suddenly felt shy as she looked down at her hands. She had preferred to keep this whole thing to herself because she really didn't want her friends to be there to watch her. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to go terribly wrong and that she would end up embarrassing herself. She had had enough of humiliation at the hands of Yusuke's pranks, and she didn't want to give him any more blackmail material to use against her. She looked back up and pressed her lips tightly together when she realized that Kurama was still grinning at her.

"I'm performing tonight in a jazz Christmas festival," she sighed. "There's going to be some very important people there that need to be impressed. And the cafe's band needed a quick replacement for their pianist, and I decided that I would help."

"That's wonderful, Mimi!" Kurama smiled brightly at her causing her face to flush a bright pink. "Would it be alright if I came to watch?"

She felt relief fill her. Kurama had called her by her nickname, so that meant that things were finally getting back to normal. She shrugged as she picked up her now-lukewarm hot chocolate and took a sip. "Sure, why not?"

"I'm certain that everyone else would enjoy the festival as well," he added thoughtfully. "We could all go to the concert and when it is over we can all head to the party."

Mika pursed her thin lips as she thought about it. Keiko had asked everyone if they'd like to meet at her house to get ready for the dance. She had turned down the offer because by the time the girls had met up Mika would already be on her way to the cafe. If the girls were willing to meet up an earlier, they could all get ready together and then head over to the festival.

"I think I can do that," she finally answered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I just have to see if Keiko would be willing to move some times around."

_TO: KEIKO YUKIMURA (CELL). 1:42 PM.  
keiko, would it be ok if we all met earlier to get ready? i was thinking 4/4:30-ish because i've got a performance tonight 7 at the cafe and i'd really like it if everyone could come... we can go straight to the party afterwards... thanks, let me know_

Mika hit the 'send' button on her phone before she set it back down on the table. She looked Kurama in the eye and smiled brightly at him. She was confused when he blushed.

"Why do I get the feeling that the whole ghost thing isn't everything that bothering you?" she questioned as she stared him down.

He looked away once more, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. You're b-"

A loud buzzing noise cut through her sentence and her phone chirped happily up at her. Kurama just seemed relieved for the momentary distraction, and Mika pressed her lips together into a straight line.

"I'm not done interrogating you, mister," she said as she picked up the noisy device. "I've still got questions for you."

"Of course."

_FROM: KEIKO YUKIMURA (CELL). 1:44 PM.  
sure! sounds good to me. sending out a mass text message to all the girls! see u 4-ish, darling! :-D_

"Great!" she smiled asshe flicked her phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket. "Everything is all worked out! But now I've got to run and get Hiei's tux."

The two friends laid out the money for the drinks before they stood to leave. She grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him out the door quickly when she saw the same clingy waitress approaching them. She waved at the waitress teasingly and laughed when a sour look was sent her way. When they got outside into the street, Kurama finally opened his mouth to speak.

"So, we'll all meet at Keiko's house at 6:00?"

"Yes."

Why was she feeling so nervous and jittery around him all of a sudden? She felt her stomach flip, and she nodded quickly.

"Sure, it sounds wonderful."

~.~.~.~.~

"There you are. Have a good day, miss."

"Thank you, and you too." Mika smiled as she counted out the correct amount of money to pay the man.

The cabby double checked the amount she handed him, and grinned at her as he shoved it into his pocket. She climbed out of the backseat of the car and slammed the door shut. The crunch of tires against gravel sounded as the cab backed out of the Yukimura's driveway. She waved goodbye before she turned to hurry towards the front door. She carried a small duffel bag and had a garment bag draped over her other arm.

She was about twenty minutes late, and she could tell that everyone was already there waiting for her. Shizuru's red car was already parked in the driveway beside Keiko's father's car. She took the porch steps two at a time, and she rang the doorbell once. She only had to wait for a few moments, and the door was pulled open. Keiko's mother smiled warmly at her and welcomed her inside.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mika," the woman said as she patted her on the shoulder. "Keiko and the girls are right upstairs. Go on up and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yukimura."

"It's no problem at all, dear. I'll have snacks up in a few minutes."

She nodded and gave Keiko's mother one last smile before she turned on her heel to climb the short flight of stairs. She could hear giggling and music echoing from the last room in the hall. The door was cracked, and light spilled out into the otherwise dimly lit hall. She knocked on the door before she pushed it open. Everyone's head whipped in the direction of the disturbance, and she laughed as each girl's eyes lit up in excitement. Keiko and Botan sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning over a ratty old towel. In a messy heap beside them sat a large assortment of nail polishes of different colors and shades. A few feet away, Yukina was seated in a wooden chair that the girls had dragged up the kitchen table downstairs. Half of her turquoise blue hair was messily splayed around her shoulders, and the other half was up in hot rollers. Shizuru stood behind the koorime, her own chestnut hair already in rollers, and was rolling up another section of her blue hair.

"Mika dear!" Yukina called out, her voice filled with delight. "You're here!"

"Hey, you guys," she greeted them with a tired smile.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Shizuru smirked as she combed through another section of Yukina's hair and began to roll it up. "We were just about to call you."

"I was beginning to think you were going to flake on us!" Keiko teased.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she stepped into the room. She carefully stepped over all the stuff littering the floor until she made it over to the bed. "I got stuck in traffic, and the cab driver didn't know any shortcuts to your house."

"You should've just called me!" Botan frowned, "I would've came and got you."

Mika didn't respond, and she avoided the woman's amethyst eyes as she went to hang up her dress in Keiko's closet. She unzipped her duffel bag quickly and pulled out a pair of nude colored pumps which she placed underneath her respectful dress. Last week when they had gone shopping for shoes, Keiko had suggested that she buy something that was close to her skin tone because they would 'elongate' her legs. She didn't care about elongating or minimizing or whatever the hell they were talking about. She brought them quickly, only bothering to look at them a second time to make sure the size was correct, because all she had wanted was to hurry so she could go home. But now noticing the height of those skinny little heels she felt her stomach clenching in nervousness, and she could just see herself toppling over or worse-snapping the heel in front of everyone. Yusuke would be sure to remind her of the embarrassing incident every time he got the chance. The more Mika thought about it, the more she was considering on asking Keiko if she had another pair of heels she could borrow when Botan's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Shoot! I left all my stuff in your car, Shizuru. Can I have the keys to go get it?"

"Sure," Shizuru's cool voice answered. "They're right over there on the table."

The sound of metal jingling echoed through the room, and Mika finally rose to her feet. She was leaving the closet when Botan spotted her and asked, "Will you help me get my stuff?"

She knew that Botan had intentionally planned this judging on the determined look on her face, and she found herself cornered. Nodding her head, she allowed the pilot to lead the way out of the room and down the stairs. The bubbly girl remained stone silent as they passed by the kitchen and out the front door. Shizuru's car beeped twice as Botan unlocked the bright red car, and they walked around to the trunk. Mika could feel her heart pounding in anticipation on the confrontation, and even though she knew that Botan wasn't mad at her, it made her nervous bringing the situation back to the surface.

"Botan, I-"

"I can't believe that this is happening," the Grim Reaper said softly as she popped the trunk of the car open and began to pull out several bags.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything but I-"

"Mika," Botan interrupted her mid-sentence, her lilac colored eyes were filled with concern. "I don't blame you for anything. Please don't think that any of us do. I know that you're innocent. But I'm scared for you. I remember the day that the boys had brought you home with them. You were unconscious after you had been attacked by demons. Hiei couldn't use his Jagan to erase your memories-he couldn't touch your mind at all. So Kurama and I, we had a long discussion about what to do. You had seen demons. But we thought perhaps you wouldn't remember anything about the attacks, and we hoped that we could keep you as far away from our world as possible. But.. things just didn't work out that way.

And, don't get me wrong, I love that we don't have to hide anything from you. But sometimes I wish that you didn't know anything about us. I wish that you had never gotten caught up in this whole mess. It's hard enough for us to worry so much about Keiko and Shizuru whenever something happens, but now you're involved. I don't want to lose any of you. You all are my best friends. I've lost friends before who have gotten caught in the crossfire. I don't want that to happen again."

Mika could feel her eyes stinging, and the whole world around her began to blur together and wiggle before her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. Botan squeezed her back tightly. This was a side of the ferry woman that Mika had never seen before. Botan had always been the bubbly happy-go-lucky girl who always looked at the bright side of everything. Mika could never recall a time that she had truly seen her so upset nor scared before. She could feel her legs trembling beneath her. If Botan was so stressed out, then this was so much worse than it seemed.

So much worse.

"Botan," Mika said in a soft voice, "It'll be alright. We'll figure something out, right?"

The blue haired woman pulled away from her and rubbed her slightly puffy eyes on her sleeve. She sniffed and nodded, "Y-Yes, you're right. Oh, I'm being so silly crying like this. Things will work out... they have to, right?" Mika nodded as she reached into the car's trunk to grab some of the plastic bags. Botan smacked herself upside the head, "Oh! I almost forgot the whole reason why I asked you to come with me... The wards!"

Mika watched as Botan pulled out a bright pink messenger from the trunk and began to rummage through it. She sighed when she pulled out a manila envelope, and she handed it to the silverette. She opened the envelope and peered inside. A thin piece of silk sat in the bag with a strange symbol stitched in the middle.

"The ghost isn't here right now, but you need to keep this ward on you at all times. You can put it in your pockets, but tonight you're wearing a dress..."

"I'll put it in my bra."

Botan's eyes went wide at the woman's quick, yet strange, solution. "W-Well, yes... I guess that would work. But for now, put it in your pocket."

Mika nodded and reached into the folder, and she pulled out the cloth before she stuffed it deep into her pockets. It amazed her at how such an insignificant looking object could bring her so much comfort, but she was thankful for it as her worries eased a bit. Only a bit.

"Come on," Botan said as she slammed the trunk back down and locked it. "We should get back before they start to worry. Let's not let this whole thing ruin our night, ok?"

The silverette nodded in agreement, and they walked in silence up the driveway and into the house.

"Sorry it took so long!" Botan said in her most cheerful voice, as she pushed through the door and into Keiko's room.

"It's okay!" Keiko chirped as she looked up from doing her makeup. "Mom brought some snacks up-they're sitting on the nightstand if you'd like some."

"No, thank you," Mika said politely as she moved over to where Keiko sat before the vanity, and she set Botan's makeup bag down on the table.

"Mika, I'm almost done with Yukina's hair," Shizuru said, "Do you know how you're going to wear yours?"

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "Maybe a ponytail?"

"You haven't thought about any of this at all, have you?" the hairdresser sighed as she combed through another piece of Yukina's hair.

"No."

"It's a special night, Mika!" Botan scolded lightly. "Don't you care at all?"

"Not really..."

"Humph! You'd probably wear jeans and a t-shirt to your own wedding too, wouldn't you?"

"Don't give that girl any ideas, Botan!" Shizuru laughed.

Mika frowned. Of course she wouldn't wear that to her own wedding! She wasn't that stubborn. But just to get on her friend's nerves, she stuck out her tongue and said, "I would, _and _I'd wear flip-flops too!"

"There is no way that you're a girl." Keiko concluded. "You don't like shopping, you don't like getting your hair done, or mani-pedis, and you don't like to be pampered. What is _wrong _with you?"

"I am too a girl!" she pouted as she puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "I have a vagina and the boobs to prove it!"

The group of girls burst into a peal of laughter at their friend while the woman just stood there with her arms folded tightly across her chest. She didn't understand. Why couldn't they just accept that she didn't think that all this stuff they stressed over is that big of a deal? She couldn't understand why they would devote so much time and energy for just one night of dancing in a sweaty high school gym. A wedding? Yes. A royal ball? Yes. A high-class party? Yes. A high school dance in which they would be dirty dancing and dry humping on the floor? Teenagers already did that dressed in normal clothes, so was there really a point in buying expensive clothes for the same damn thing? Ummm, _no_!

"I'm done, Yukina," Shizuru announced and she motioned for Mika to come over. "Your turn, Mimi."

"It's okay, I can-"

"Just sit in the damn chair. We don't have a lot of time, so quit your bitching."

Mika sighed and crossed the room to take a seat in Shizuru's chair of doom while her friends around her laughed hysterically at her.

The eldest Kuwabara sibling just laughed as she held up a curling iron threateningly. "This won't hurt a bit."

She sighed and leaned back in the chair as Shizuru began to comb roughly through her long hair.

_Let the torture begin..._

~.~.~.~.~

"Girls! Your dates are here!"

Mika's head snapped up at the announcement, and she could feel her already twisted stomach clench even more. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand beside Keiko's bed and gulped when she realized that the boys were right on time. It was six o'clock exactly.

Keiko bounced up and down excitedly as she hopped over to her bedroom door and cracked it open. "We'll be down in a moment, Mom!"

In an attempt to distract herself and swallow the nervous bile that was beginning to rise in her throat, she reached down and buckled the tiny ankle strap of her heels. Her friends zoomed around the room, chattering excitedly as they gathered up their things or touched up their makeup or hair.

"Move, Botan!" Keiko giggled as she pushed the pilot away from the vanity so she could get closer to the mirror.

"No, you move!" Botan yelled back as she slammed Keiko in the side with her hip, "I've got to make sure my eyeliner hasn't started to run."

Mika slowly rose to her feet, stumbling just a bit as she tried to keep her balance in the tall heels. Keiko had given her some non-slips to put on the sole of her heels so that she wouldn't slip on the floor, but that didn't mean that they would keep her from toppling over. She grabbed onto the bedpost in an effort to keep herself upright as she moved slowly and carefully towards the mirror. Shizuru swept past her on her way, almost knocking her over.

"Sorry!" Shizuru called out as she pulled the a roller out of her long hair and tossed it across the room. "Shit! I'm not done!"

"I'll help you, Shizuru," Yukina called out over the noise as she motioned for the woman to take a seat. Yukina quickly began to pull the rollers out of Shizuru's long chestnut hair while the brunette beauty strapped on her high heels.

Botan and Keiko rushed away from the mirror after deciding that everything looked fine, and it was free for the taking. Mika stepped in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection with an uncertain smile on her face. Everyone had said that she had looked beautiful, and she agreed with them slightly. She _did _look nicer than usual, but beautiful? She wasn't too sure. With a sigh, she reached up and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Her long silver hair fanned out around her face and hung down her back in a mess of loose curls. Her eyes were rimmed in dark kohl and made her almond-shaped eyes look smoky and even more feline-like. Her face was flushed endearingly and her skin seemed to glow from the inside out as if beads of sunlight had collected beneath her skin. Her usually thin lips looked plumper than usual and were coated with shiny pink gloss.

"Mika! Toss me that comb, will ya?" Shizuru's called out.

She tore her attention away from her reflection, and her eyes scanned the vanity table. She spotted the beige comb sticking out from beneath a magazine and she grabbed it before she tossed it over to the frantic woman.

"Thanks!" she called out as she caught the comb and began to comb quickly through her curls in an effort to loosen them. "I'm almost done, you guys."

_Take your time,_ Mika thought as she turned back to the mirror. _I don't want to go down there anytime soon..._

She twisted her body this way and that in a desperate effort to check her body from all angles. Her accessories were simple: tiny golden hoops for earrings; a simple golden bangles decorated her arms; and nude-colored pumps. Her dress, unlike the jewelry and shoes, stood out. The fabric was a bright 'look-at-me' red that could be seen from miles away. It was strapless and sat low on her chest, but it was not overly revealing. Her waist was cinched in by a ribbon and it tied into a small bow beneath her bust. The dress was very short and ended mid-thigh. She tugged at the bottom of the dress in a weak effort to get it to hang a bit lower, but it remained snug against her thighs. The dress was beautifully made, and it fit her like a glove. And although it was a tight little number, it was a bit looser than it had been the day she had tried it on in the shop. She figured that she must have lost a pound or two over the past week. After all, she hadn't been eating too well. She needed to get back on track once this whole fiasco was over with and done. [1]

"Is everyone ready?" Botan called out as she clapped her hands to bring the room of chattering girls to attention.

"Hell yeah!" Shizuru called out loudly as she shook out her long hair. "Let's make some jaws drop, girls!"

The girls all murmured in agreement, giggles and the clicking of heels against wood echoing throughout the house as the girls filed out of the room to present themselves. Mika didn't move from the mirror, her stomach churning with dread. Her friend's voices were getting further and further away, and she thought that she was alone until-

"Hey, Mika! You look sexy, now let's move!"

Mika could feel her face heating up as she turned away from the mirror. Shizuru was leaning against the door frame wearing her signature smirk as she shook her head. Snapping out of her daze, she grabbed her black coat off the chair-back and hurried- more like stumbled- over to the door. She slipped past the brunette, who flicked off the lights to the room, and followed the sounds of laughter. Shizuru followed closely after her, and Mika was about to descend the stairs when she grabbed onto her arm.

"Look, I didn't get to talk to you earlier," Shizuru began as she scratched the back of her head. "But I wanted to let you know that I'm on your side all the way-we all are. Don't fret about this thing because we're going to figure it out, alright? But just because I told you not to worry about it doesn't mean for you to be out in La-La Land either. Keep your eyes open; don't be an idiot. If something's going down, you've got to let us know or we can't help you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Don't forget, ok?" Shizuru said as she patted her on the back. "We all love you, and if anyone touches you they're going to get a major ass whopping! Now, c'mon-everyone's waiting on us! You look hot, so stop worrying. Just have fun tonight, alright?"

Mika forced a small smile and nodded, "Alright."

~.~.~.~.~

"Damn, what is taking them so long!"

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat in the Yukimura's living room on the couch. Each boy was dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo, white dress shirt, and red ties. They were currently waiting paitently-well, in someone's case, impatiently- for their dates to reveal themselves.

"Yusuke," Kurama frowned, his eyes narrowed slightly at the brunette. "You're being rude. If you must cuss, at least wait until Mrs. Yukimura leaves the room."

The woman was across the room with her back towards the group of boys sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. Yusuke waved his hand in a dismissive manner and rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh, she's way over there!" he complained, "She can't hear me. Besides, she's heard me say worse, and she doesn't care."

"I can hear every word you're saying, Yusuke Urameshi!" Mrs. Yukimura called out as she turned around and frowned at him, "And I do care. You had better behave yourself, young man!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Yusuke sighed before he turned his attention to his friends who were now laughing at him. "Shut up or I swear I will punch your fuc-"

"YUSUKE!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kurama and Kuwabara were now laughing hysterically at the delinquent who had folded his arms tightly across his chest and let out a huff of anger. He glared at his friends but otherwise remained silent. If there was any other woman in the world other than Keiko who could control Yusuke, it was definitely Keiko's mother. She stared Yusuke down from across the room, her lips pressed together into a thin line. When she was certain that the boy wasn't going to cause anymore trouble, she spun on her heel to leave.

"I can see where Keiko gets it from," Kuwabara whispered once Mrs. Yukimura disappeared into the kitchen.

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Definitely"

Yusuke muttered something unintelligible beneath his breath, and both redheads ignored him.

"So, where's the Shrimp?" Kuwabara questioned as tugged on the sleeve of his tuxedo.

Kurama let out a small yawn before he answered, "Hiei will meet us there."

"I can't believe that he's actually going to show up."

"Yes, well, Yukina asked him to attend the party."

Kuwabara's lips pursed together into a straight line, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If that little imp thinks that he can try to move in on my girl then he's got another thing coming!"

"Your girl?" Yusuke snickered, "Yukina doesn't even understand what the fuck you're saying to her most of the time."

"Actually, Urameshi-"

Yusuke had jumped to his feet and had proceeded to imitate the redhead. He waved his arms out in an elaborate fashion and spoke in a deep suave voice, "Come my love, to the dance floor we go..."

"I do not sound like that."

"Do too."

"You know what-"

"Can we try to behave for just one night?" Kurama sighed as he interrupted the conflict that was about to break out.

"Fine," Kuwabara agreed grudgingly as he glared at the snickering brunette. "I won't smash his face today-first thing tomorrow."

"You wish," Yusuke laughed as he flopped back down on the couch. His eyes were filled with mischief as he glanced at his new target. "So, Shuichi..."

Kurama turned and frowned at him. "Yes, Yusuke?"

"What type of dress do you think Mika is going to wear?"

"I don't know," he answered simply. "But why do I get the feeling that you are going to make some sort of dirty joke?"

"Because you know me well. And I am," Yusuke grinned at him. "Hopefully it's something sexy, yeah? Maybe you can get an early Christmas present tonight?"

Kurama let out a frustrated sigh, "Yusuke, Mika and I do not like each other that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."-

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of giggling and heels stomping above them caught all of their attention. All of the boys rose to their feet and eagerly awaited for the girls to enter the room.

"I can't wait to see Keiko," Yusuke whispered with a wide grin.

"Yusuke, if your grin could get any bigger you'd disappear behind it," Kurama pointed out, causing Kuwabara to chuckle.

"Shut up, Foxboy!" Yusuke frowned, "I know that even though you're acting all cool, on the inside you're just dying to sneak a peak at Mika!"

Kurama just laughed at him before he turned his attention back to the stairwell. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Yusuke was right. Ever since their meeting earlier that afternoon, Kurama's mind hadn't left him in peace for a moment. All day he thought of her, and when he had finally managed to get her off of his mind the most random thing would remind him of her again all over again. He couldn't escape her. She was haunting him, and he was desperate for it to stop.

"Hey, you guys!"

Botan was the first to appear in the stairwell, and she looked absolutely wonderful. Her face was beautifully made-up Her mouth was painted fire-red which matched her nails. Her vibrant blue hair that was usually tied back in a ponytail was now pinned back into a low messy bun. She waved flirtily at the boys as she began to descend the stairs slowly, in an attempt not to trip over her floor-length silver gown.

"Botan, you look hot!" Kuwabara smiled at her, and the other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you, kind sirs!" she giggled. "You all clean up well yourselves."

"What about me,Yusuke? How do I look?"

Keiko grinned at him as she walked the stairs with a blushing Yukina following behind. Her hair was pinned back into a half-updo, and she kept her makeup to a minimum. Her lavender dress was strapless and sat high up on the chest. But what the dress covered up on top was made up for on the bottom. The dress was very short yet flouncy, and the skirt swished and swung out whenever she took a step. Yukina's hair which was usually tied back with her ribbons hung in loose waves around her shoulders. She wore little to no makeup; her face was already flawless and glowing. Her dress was a turquoise-color and was a lot like Keiko's-short and flouncy- but instead of strapless, her dress had halter-style straps and the white band across the top had blue embroidered flowers and sprinkled with little seedling pearl beads.

"Yukina, you look beautiful!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he swept the petite koorime off her feet and spun her around. Yukina giggled loudly.

"Eh," Yusuke's eyes traveled up and down his girlfriend's body, and she frowned at him. His eyes were filled with mischief and he laughed. "You look alright. Nah, I'm just kidding. You look so-"

"How does my daughter look, Yusuke?" a deep voice cut through the conversation. Mr. Yukimura and his wife stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen, silently supervising the group of teenagers.

"Daddy!" Keiko blushed. "Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"She looks very nice." Yusuke said through tight lips; his face was slightly pale. "Urmmm... uhhh, excuse me for a second, Keiko. Got to take a piss..."

"Wait, but-"

"Don't get mad, Keiko," Kuwabara whispered when her parent's disappeared back into the kitchen, "Yusuke just had a little... issue to take care of and he'll be right back."

"Issue?" she said, her voice filled with confusion. "What iss-"

Botan pulled the brunette over to the side and began to whisper in her ear. Everyone began to laugh- except for Yukina, who seemed oblivious to what was happening- when Keiko's face turned beet-red. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"We're missing two girls!" Kuwabara laughed. "Where the hell is Mika and Shizuru?"

Yukina's ruby eyes were filled with confusion, "They were right upstairs with us... I wonder what is taking them so long."

Kurama could pick up the slightest of whispers from upstairs, and soon the sound of heels clicking assured him that the girls were alright. Shizuru appeared in the stairwell, a smirk across her face as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"The whores are right here!"

Kurama caught Shizuru's words, and his eyebrows collided in confusion. _Whores?_

Shizuru certainly didn't look like she was attending a high school dance, that's for sure. Her chestnut hair hung in messy waves, and her eye makeup was very heavy. She wore a short bandage dress and strappy high heels. She waved her hands in the air as she descended the stairs. "Who's ready to party?"

Kurama glanced up the stairwell, wondering what had happened to his date. Was she still getting ready perhaps? He tried to keep his face looking cool and collected, but on the inside he was dying to see her.

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara frowned, "You look like a prostitute; go put on some clothes."

"Whatever, Kazuma! If Yukina had worn the same thing as me, you sure as hell wouldn't be bitchin' about it," she sneered.

Yukina's face turned bright red, and Kuwabara opened his mouth to say something when a scream echoed from upstairs and a loud 'thump' followed afterward. Botan and Shizuru's eyes flew open; Keiko and Yukina jumped in fear. Kurama and Kuwabara were about to take off dashing up the stairs when a weak, "I'm okay!" floated down the stairwell.

"What happened?" Kurama called out.

A low groan sounded before the sound of heels clicking resumed, and Mika appeared in the stairwell a moment later. She rubbed her hip as she descended the stairs slowly. "I fell."

The room echoed with laughter but Kurama paid no attention. He had fallen deathly silent, and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from falling to the ground. He couldn't hear anything but his heart pounding in his ears, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't breathe, and he kept blinking his eyes, feeling like he was in a dream. He couldn't begin to describe her as his eyes traveled up and down her body. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her as his eyes took in her tounseled hair, the dramatic makeup, and her bright dress. The material fit wonderfully around her frame and accentuated her curves perfectly. She was so beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. Captivating.

So undeniably... _sexy_.

He could feel his pants tightening slightly, and his eyes flew open as his wits suddenly came back to him. He tore his gaze away from the woman as he cursed himself and he willed himself to remain calm. He needed to excuse himself before things got... worse. But it was too late. Mika was already standing before him, her smile hesitant.

"I'm such a klutz," she simpered as she twirled a long lock of hair around her finger nervously. She seemed to notice that Kurama was slowly inching away from her because her eyebrows collided in concern, "Ummm... a-are you alright?"

He took deep breaths as he desperately attempted to regain his composure. He forced the most charming smile he could muster at her, "Of course. You look wonderful by the way."

"_Wonderful?"_ Youko snickered in the back of his head. "_Does 'wonderful' make you get an erect-"_

_"Shut up, Youko!" _Kurama growled in his head.

"T-Thank you," Mika stuttered as her face turned an even brighter shade of red. Her eyes scanned him for a moment before she dropped her gaze to the floor. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thank you," he smiled, trying his best to tune out the irritating Spirit Fox in his head. "I apologize, Mika. Excuse me for a moment..."

She seemed to be confused but she just nodded, "Of course..."

He smiled before he spun on his heel and disappeared quickly down the hall. Yusuke was going the opposite direction, obviously he had taken care of his little 'problem', and as soon as he saw the fox his features twisted into an amused grin.

"Well, look who it is! Kurama, you tryin' to hide something from your date?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kurama answered back in an irritated tone. He had never been so mortified in his entire life. "I only need to use the bathroom."

Yusuke snickered as he elbowed the redhead in the ribs, "I'm just fooling around. It's cool. We're guys; it's natural."

"I hardly think I need a talk about puberty from you, Yusuke."

"I'm just sayin'! You don't have to be so shy about it!"

Kurama just rolled his eyes and ignored the teenager before he spun on his heel to continue on his way to the bathroom. When he made it there, he closed the door behind him and locked it swiftly before he slumped against the marble counter-top. Damn it! Why did she have to torture him so much? He had secretly hoped that tonight seeing her and being her date would prove that he wasn't attracted to her in the way that everyone else wanted him to be. He wanted tonight to be like all the other nights they had spent together-simple and carefree. But once he saw her come down those stairs, he knew that he was so wrong. Deep down he knew that he felt something more than pure friendship for her. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of it.

_"Don't be a coward."_

_"This is going to ruin everything," _he hissed at Youko, _"and I won't lose her."_

_"You won't lose her." _Kurama could hear Youko make a noise of disapproval in the back of his mind before the Spirit Fox continued on, _"If it is a true friendship then this will not destroy it."_

_"But-"_

_"Wouldn't you rather take the chance and possibly end up with something wonderful? Or would you rather not act upon your feelings and wonder what it would have been like after it's far too late?"_

Kurama let out a growl of irritation as he turned to the sink. He turned on the tap and splashed cool water on his face in an effort to calm himself down.

_"Cowardice doesn't suit you well, Shuichi."_

He was about to respond when a soft knock at the door caught his attention.

"Kurama?" Mika's voice called out. "You okay?"

He let out a silent sigh as he turned off the faucet and unlocked the door. He pulled it open. Mika stood outside the door, a slightly timid and nervous expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered and smiled at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No... I just came to tell you that Botan wants everyone to take pictures."

He nodded and gave her a small smile before he began to walk back to the living room. He didn't get very far and stopped in his tracks when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow perked in curiosity

"Kurama, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I feel like you've been avoiding me. I know that we talked about the whole ghost issue this morning, but I can't shake the feeling that this is something completely different. We've never been so awkward around each other before, and it makes me feel... sad."

Kurama could feel the guilt that had been building up slam into him all at once. She shifted awkwardly in her heels, and she kept her eyes on the floor.

"If you want to just cancel and go home, then that's fine. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me."

He felt even worse when the words had left her mouth. How much of a jerk could he be to leave after she had obviously spent so much time and effort into getting all dressed up? He shook his head; it was completely out of the question. He didn't like that she felt like she was the problem because she wasn't. It was him who was causing the awkwardness between them. Besides, he didn't want to leave! He was always so busy with missions and school work that Mika had always somehow gotten lost in the shuffle of things, and he missed her dearly. He missed how effortless their friendship used to be when they could lounge around all summer long with nothing to do but kick back and relax. He couldn't waste the one night he had with her. Tonight they were going to have fun just like old times. He wasn't going to these confusing feelings get in the way.

_"I'm not a coward, Youko," _he said inwardly as he reached out and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. _"Mika and I are friends, and that's all we will be."_

_"You fool."_

Mika looked up at him, her eyes hesitant and guarded. He smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile back.

"Mika, don't be ridiculous! Of course I still want to go to the dance. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I was ignoring you; I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

She nodded, and she continued. "If you don't want to tell me what's going on it's okay. It's not like I'm obligated to know but I want you to remember that you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend and I'll always be here no matter what happens."

"I know," Kurama smiled at this, feeling some sort of relief washing over him before he reached out and shoved her lightly. "Don't be so dramatic, Mimi."

Mika was now smiling fully and she shoved him back before she latched onto his wrist and began to pull him in the direction of the living room. "C'mon, you jerk. Everyone's waiting for us."

The sound of loud laughter reached the pair's ears before they even entered the room. The rest of the gang was huddled around Mrs. Yukimura who had a camera in her hand.

Yusuke's head whipped towards them when he caught the clicking of Mika's heels, and the grin on his face widened. "Well look who decided to show up! Hey, look! They're matching-a redhead and a red dress! I bet you two had this all planned out, eh?"

"No," the pair answered together as everyone broke into a fit of hysterical laughter..

"But I think I know someone who did," Mika frowned and her eyes went straight to stare at Botan.

"Guilty as charged!" the bubbly woman laughed as she shrugged. "I thought that it would be cute!"

Kurama just shook his head while Mika's expression soured by the second as she glared at her friends.

"Alright. Enough joking, it's picture time!" Mrs. Yukimura said in an attempt to catch the group's attention. "Mika and Shuichi, it's your turn to do your picture."

A confused look took over Mika's features as she followed Mrs. Yukimura's instructions to stand in front of the stairwell. Kurama followed behind her, glaring at Yusuke when he heard the boy laugh at them. They stood next to each other smiling brightly at the camera, and waiting impatiently for the picture to be taken.

"No, no!" Mrs. Yukimura frowned, "Get in closer!"

The pair leaned in closer together; their smiles were now pained and their expressions pleasantly impatient.

"Mika can you step forward, and Shuichi would you stand behind her?" When the reluctant teenagers complied, she continued to order them around. "Okay, good. Now Shuichi wrap your arms around her waist and smile!"

"What?" Mika squeaked.

The group of friends broke out into laughter as if this were the funniest thing they had ever seen. Mrs. Yukimura looked just as confused as the pair, and she tilted her head as she stared them down.

"I thought... aren't you two _dating_?"

"N-No!"

"But you're going to the dance together, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, then do as I say! We don't have a lot of time before you've got to leave!"

Feeling absolutely humiliated, Mika closed her eyes as she felt Kurama's chest press against her back. He whispered an apology so low that only they could hear, and she just shrugged as his arms came forward to rest around her waist. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now howling in laughter, and Botan and Shizuru had their cellphones out and were snapping pictures.

"They're going to blackmail us with those, y'know," Mika said through clenched teeth as she smiled for the camera. She tried her hardest not to blink when a bright flash of light lit up the room and left her momentarily blind.

"I know," Kurama sighed from behind her.

"All done!" Mrs. Yukimura smiled. "Now everyone else get in- group picture!"

The two friends quickly separated from each other with great relief as the other teenagers swarmed around them. The group all squished together and smiled at the camera. The camera flashed once before a startled gasp sounded.

"Wait! What about Hiei?" Yukina questioned.

"We'll photoshop him into the pictures," Kuwabara guffawed before Shizuru leaned over and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't worry, Yukina," Botan smiled, "I'm taking my camera with me. We'll have plenty of pictures!"

Yukina nodded once, a small smile creeping its way across her elfish features.

"Alright, last picture! Funny faces!" A collective groan sounded throughout the crowd, and Mrs. Yukimura frowned at the lack of enthusiasm. "It's only one picture. And then you're free to go-_after _we talk about the rules of this little outing."

Another groan sounded throughout the room, and Mika just sighed. "We're never getting out of here on time, are we?" she questioned.

Kurama just shook his head. "I highly doubt it."

"...Darn."

~.~.~.~.~

"It took you all long enough."

Hiei was leaning against the brick wall, his arms folded tightly across his broad chest. His eyes were narrowed in irritation as he watched as the group of teenagers approached him quickly. Stumbling in her heels, Mika tried her hardest to walk as fast as she could and Kurama had his hand on her elbow to prevent her from toppling over. She was late by ten minutes! The group formed a small huddle around the agitated fire-demon

"I'm sorry, Hiei!" Keiko apologized, her face flushing with embarrassment. "My mother can be very annoying sometimes..."

The fire-demon just waved off the apology and pushed himself off from the wall. He pulled on the sleeve of his jacket before he glared at Mika; she stuck her tongue out at him in response. She frowned at him when his nostrils flared at her, and a slight flare of heat licked her ankle.

"Hiei." Kurama said, his voice sharp and stern.

The smaller man glared back at the redhead before he reeled in his temper. He tugged at the sleeve of his jacket once more as he looked away. "Hn."

"Well, look at the Shrimp! All dressed up!" Kuwabara sneered when he noticed the small gesture. The redhead was determined to get the little demon to flare up again.

Hiei turned to examine the taller boy, his eyes critical and a small smirk slowly slithered across his face. "Unfortunately getting dressed up doesn't make you look any better nor any less irritating, you imbecile."

Yusuke and Shizuru broke into raucous laughter, and Kuwabara's face turned red. He turned to look at Yukina who blushed in embarrassment for him, and he turned to glare at the shorter man. He clenched his fist tightly. "You just wait, Hiei. I'll kick your ass, but not in front of Yukina."

"Why?" Hiei snickered, "Are you afraid to make a fool of yourself in front of her? You'd be dead in one second if you challenge me."

"Why I oughta-"

"Can we please stop fighting, boys?" Botan questioned loudly. She blew her blue bangs out of her face, the look on her face impatient "I'm ready to go inside!"

Mika jumped at Botan's comment, her face paling as she was reminded of her situation. She grabbed onto Kurama's hand and began to pull him along. His face turned bright red and he followed after her. Everyone hurried towards the doors of the restaurant. The restaurant was buzzing with so much activity as people busily bustled in and out of the front door. It took forever for the gang to get through the doors, and even then the small cafe was crowded so much that there weren't even enough tables to seat everyone. People lined up against the walls chattering animatedly, and waiters weaved through the crowds now having to resort to carrying trays of drinks and appetizers to appease the crowd. Mika had never seen the cafe filled with so many people, and she was thankful that she wasn't working tonight.

"What do we do now?" Yusuke questioned as his brown eyes swept the crowd.

"Try to find a table," Mika suggested. "If you can't, I guess you can find somewhere to stand. But I need to-"

"Oh, there's a free table!" Shizuru called out as she pointed into the crowd. "Grab it!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara made a mad dash for the table, shoving people out of the way and shouldering their way through the crowd. The rest of the party followed closely behind them, apologizing to the unfortunate people who had gotten in their friend's way. Yusuke and Kuwabara slapped their hands on the table and plopped down in the seats, discouraging the other groups who were racing them for the same spot to stay away. After making sure that everyone had gotten settled, Mika turned to leave so that she could go when-

"MIKA! YOU'RE HERE!"

Mika spun on her heel to see who it was when someone crashed into her. She let out a gasp of shock, and it took everything to keep herself from toppling over. She was enveloped in a tight hug, and she smiled when she realized who it was. Roz grinned beamed and released her.

"Roz! What are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, you look amazing!" her friend squealed, "Are you excited? I can't wait to see you perform!"

"Thanks! You guys," Mika said as she turned to her friends. "I'd like you all to meet my friend Roz. She works here at the restaurant with me."

A chorus of greetings followed suit and friendly chatter.

"I'd like to stay and help you guys get acquainted, but I am _super _late." Mika said as she hitched up the top of her dress. "See you all after the show."

"Will they be mad at you?" Kurama questioned.

"I don't think so," she said, "But I should get going anyway."

He nodded before he returned the gesture. "Break a leg."

"Kurama, that's theater"

"Break the piano."

"That's not even funny," she laughed before she turned to skitter away. "But thanks anyway!"

He smiled at her before she spun on her heel to leave. A chorus of "good luck!" echoed out behind her, and she felt her tension ease a bit more knowing that her friends were there to support her no matter what. She was about to enter the door that lead backstage when a flash of purple and blue caught her attention. She turned and paled at what she saw. Tsuki sat at a table with a group of friends. Her eery eyes were focused on her, and by the way she was looking at her- Mika knew that Tsuki wanted her to come over.

_Shit, I'm going to be in so much trouble_, she thought as she squeezed through the crowd and made her way towards the table. She needed to ask Tsuki to wait for her after the show and make sure that the woman didn't disappear on her. The whole ghost situation was something that _needed _to be discussed.

"Hello, Mika." Tsuki greeted in a cool voice when she arrived at the table.

"Hello, Tsuki. I'm sorry to bother you, but could I have a word with you?"

Mika felt her stomach clench a bit as the group of teenagers watched her carefully, each pair of eyes guarded and devoid of any emotion that would give away what was going through their minds. Tsuki's group perfectly matched her persona. A young girl smiled up at her; her hair was cut into a pixie cut that was bright blue with a set of eyes to match. Her clothes were ridiculously loud with a splash of color here and a random pattern there. Another man sat on the left of her, his features and coloring very similar-were they twins?- and he was dressed in all black. Another man sat on the brightly dressed woman's right. He looked foreign with his pale skin, bleach-blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. But one man caught her attention more than the others. He sat beside Tsuki, and he had brilliant short red hair that rivaled Kurama's. He smirked at her when he noticed her looking at him, and she noticed that his eyes were an interesting shade of steel gray. Tsuki nodded before she pushed away from the table as she told her friends that she would be right back. The group of teenagers murmured their agreement as the two women walked off. They weaved their way through the crowd slowly before they came to a stop in front of the entrance to the ladies' room. Tsuki watched her expectantly, a small frown on her face as she watched Mika shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Tsuki, I saw her." Mika whispered softly as she turned to look at the brunette, her brown eyes wide and fearful. Just talking about it or bringing up the subject made her feel as if she were breaking some sort of taboo. She felt as if just by talking about... _her_, she would make the ghost reappear all over again. She bit her bottom lip anxiously as her heart slammed itself against her ribcage.

Tsuki's eyes darted from side to side as if she were checking to see if anyone had heard what she said. She grabbed onto Mika's wrist tightly as pulled her so that she could whisper into her ear. "This is not something that we should discuss with so many people around."

"I know, but-"

"Look," she sighed as she dug into the small purse she was carrying. She pulled out an old receipt and a pen. "Just give me a call later, ok? We can meet up."

She nodded as she watched the woman scribble down a phone number before it was handed to her. She folded it into a tight square as Tsuki shoved the pen back into her bag. Not knowing where else to put it, Mika checked to make sure no one was watching, turned and faced the wall, and shoved the paper down her bra. Tsuki gave her a weird look but didn't comment.

"I-I should get going..." Mika said before she began to walk back into the crowd. "Thanks."

"Don't forget to call." Tsuki said, before she added, "Good luck up there."

"Thank you..." she said as she spun on her heel, and began to push through the crowd that was now huddling around the stage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she had finally managed to make it to the door that led backstage. She pushed it open and closed it behind her, the chattering of the crowd fading a bit instantly. She hurried up the small flights of stairs and stepped onto the stage. The band was already there standing around and chattering quietly. All the equipment had been set up, and everything was in its proper place.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted as she grabbed a water bottle off of the table at the table at the back of the stage. "Sorry I'm late."

"There she is!" Yuri smiled as she came forward and wrapped her arms around the woman. "It's okay, and thanks so much for coming!"

Yuri looked gorgeous. Her short green hair was pinned to her head in tight ringlets and she wore a simple black dress. Her makeup had been applied with a heavy hand, and her bright green eyes stood out from the smoky black that surrounded them.

She coughed as she twirled Mika around, "You look gorgeous, Mika! My god- I can't believe its the same person!"

Mika's eyebrow perked when her friend coughed again. "Yuri, your voice... Are you alright?"

"I caught a little cold-no biggie. I'm sure I'll be fine when I get up on stage though."

Mika closed her eyes, and she could feel the nerves that she had been suppressing rise to the surface as she took her seat in front of the piano. She was excited of course- all these people were there to see them play! She even had her own personal cheering squad. But she was nervous because they couldn't afford to screw this up! Those business men in their silk suits with their leather shoes sitting out in the audience weren't just ordinary men out on the town with their dates. They were highly praised and influential men who could provide the café with the customers and the money needed to expand. Everyone's jobs depended on this performance tonight.

She took a deep breath, and she flipped open her binder to the first song they would play for the night. Yuri clomped around the stage in her heels, practicing the musical scales. The rest of the band was busy tuning their instruments.

"Yuri, stop that. You're going to strain your voice again."

The chanteuse just rolled her eyes, and waved off the order dismissively She coughed once more, "Its just a frog in my throat. I'm trying to get it out."

"Go drink your tea. We can't afford for you not to be able to sing."

Yuri frowned but she heeded her friend's request and marched offstage and disappeared into the wings. Mika watched as the rest of the band quickly formed a huddle. She caught part of their conversation.

"What if she can't sing?"

"What will we do?"

"Someone is going to have to jump in. Who here can sing?"

"Not me."

"Don't look at me!"

"What about that girl over there?"

Mika felt her face turn fire hydrant red when everyone's eyes fell on her before they cut away.

"Eh, I dunno..."

"She's got a nice speaking voice so maybe she can sing..."

"I've heard her sing one of the songs! It was quiet but sounded good from what I remember..."

_OH SHIT!_ Mika cursed her luck, and she stood up to escape but it was too late.

"Hey, you! Mika, right?"

Mika's expression resembled that of a deer caught in a car's headlights as she turned to face the rest of the band members. They all watched her with eerily calm smiles on their faces. She nodded her head as she bit her lip.

"Can you sing?"

"N-Not really..."

"She's lying!" someone shouted. "I've heard her."

"Do you know the lyrics to all the songs?" She nodded, and they smiled approvingly. "Well its decided then! Mika will jump in if Yuri can't sing."

"Wait, but I-" she said but a loud voice interrupted her mid-sentence.

"ALRIGHT! Places, people! Places!" Mr. Takeda called out, clapping his hands loudly. Yuri followed behind him, a bright smile on her face.

"Don't forget!" someone hissed at her before the huddle broke apart to get to their respectful places.

Mika could feel more butterflies rise in her stomach, and she took a deep breath in an effort to soothe her nerves. But that just made her feel even worse and her throat tightened uncomfortably. All of a sudden she had to desperately go to the bathroom, and she felt like throwing up. She squirmed on the piano bench as she tapped her fingers nervously.

"Show time, everyone!" Yuri smiled as she strolled by the piano with a microphone in her hand. She placed her hand on the silverette's shoulder as she swept by. Her jade eyes were full of certainty. "Don't be nervous, Mika. Being on stage is a blast-trust me, you'll love it."

She nodded and took another deep breath, and everyone backstage fell silent as the lights faded into darkness and a voice echoed throughout the entire restaurant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for!" a loud voice announced over the microphone, and the whole restaurant fell into a hush. "Our Christmas Festival begins...right now!"

The audience exploded with a round of cheers and applause, and Mika gasped when the curtains began to open. The piano was angled so that she could see the audience if she looked up, and she caught a glimpse of a flash going off. And she immediately lowered her eyes and stared at the piano keys and refused to look up at the audience.

"Mimi! Mimi, over here!"

She glanced up for a moment, and the sight made her jaw drop in embarrassment. Not only were Roz, Shizuru, and Botan _standing _on a table-they were also waving around a huge poster that said her name. Keiko had amazingly managed to sit on Yusuke's shoulders without flashing her butt to the world in an effort to get some height over the rest of the audience. The couple was smiling brightly at her and calling out her name. Yukina was sitting beside Kuwabara waving up at her. Kurama stood out all on his own with his fire-red hair, and he was smiling widely at her. She smiled back and him, and he nodded at her as if he were reassuring her that everything would be fine. She caught a glimpse of Hiei's tall hair beside Kurama, but she couldn't see the rest of the short fire demon.

"Get down!" Mika mouthed to Shizuru who tilted her head in confusion.

"WHAT'S THAT, MIMI?"

She dropped her head and let it hit against the piano, and she refused to look up again even as her friends shouted her name enthusiastically.

"Are you all ready to have some fun tonight?" Yuri addressed the crowd with a bright smile, her voice energetic. The crowd broke into applause and cheers. "I can't hear you!" The crowd began to roar, and the singer nodded her head approvingly. "That's much better! Mika darling, who don't you play us a little something?"

Mika knew that this was her cue to begin the first song, and she could hear her friends scream her name when she began to play. Her heart was pounding fast as her hands moved across the keys. _Don't mess up! Don't mess up! _she chanted in her head as she played the complicated melody. A moment later the whole band joined in a moment later, and Yuri began to sing.

The woman's usually smooth and strong voice seemed a bit weaker than usual, and her voice cracked slightly. When the song finished, Yuri picked up her water bottle and took a long sip. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual and she looked a bit nervous. But the show must go on, and she got back down to business.

"Alright, this next song is a sexy little piece I wrote myself," she spoke into the mic with a purr. "It's called Crazy."

Mika took a deep sigh as she placed her fingers over the right keys, and she tapped a soft melody. A drum joined in setting the slow sluggish pace and then a saxophone, the three instruments mingling together to create a smooth and sexy melody. Yuri sat her water bottle down as she waited for her turn. Then she began to sing.

_"You drive me crazy..."_

Suddenly, Yuri's voice croaked. Everything seemed to stand still, and Mika could hear her heart pounding in her ears over the loud speakers. Yuri tried again but her voice cracked and she coughed. A slight murmur made its way through the crowd as the singer clutched her throat and she attempted to smile.

"Guess I'm not getting any kisses under the mistletoe tonight?" she laughed hoarsely into the mic. "Darn cold."

Mika could see the others shooting her meaningful looks as they motioned for her to do something. Biting her lip, she grabbed onto the mic that was positioned over the piano and began to speak into it. "Can we have a round of applause? Look at her! The most talented singer in town has sung herself hoarse!"

"Why thank you!" Yuri smiled, continuing their friendly stage banter. "But if you all think that I can sing, wait till you hear this girl over here! Take it from here, Mika!"

Mika nodded as she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in the back of her throat. A loud roar of applause, cheers, and whistles broke loose from the middle of the room and she could see her friends rooting her on. The rest of the audience followed suit; the cheering rising to a deafening roar. Yuri moved over to the piano where she sat and motioned for her to stand. "I can play the piano. I know the songs, I just can't sing and play at the same time."

Mika nodded as she Yuri handed her the microphone, and she questioned her in alarm. "Are you sure you can play?"

"Of course!" Yuri smiled as she spoke weakly. "I wish I could sing tonight, but you've can do it! I've heard you before."

"I'm really not that good... but I'll try," she said as she moved to take her place in the center of the stage. She gulped as she realized that the urge to pee on herself was getting stronger and stronger by the moment.

"Alright, you guys... Change of plans," she addressed the crowd in a shaky voice in an attempt to buy herself time. "I'm going to sing for you all tonight."

"WOOOH! GO, MIKA!"

"YOU SING, GIRL!"

"Can we start the music, please?" she questioned in a small voice, eager to get the whole thing over with.

~.~.~.~.~

"Whoa!"

Everyone stood around their table watching as Mika took the center stage. Her eyes were squinted, the bright lights obviously bothering her, and she was shifting around nervously.

"Mika's gonna sing?" Yusuke questioned in disbelief.

"Wait! _Can _she sing?" Botan questioned.

"I've never heard her sing before," Yukina answered with a shrug.

"What about you, Kurama?" Keiko said as her brown eyes turned to take in Kurama's slightly confused expression. "Have you ever heard her sing before?"

"No, I haven't," he answered truthfully with a small shake of his head.

"I've heard her sing!" Roz announced proudly with a bright smile. "It was quiet and she didn't think anyone was around, but from what I remember it was nice. Not amazing, but not bad."

"I hope you're right," Shizuru added as they watched Mika announce that she would be taking over the show for the night. "I really don't want to see her get embarrassed."

_"Can we start the music, please?" _Mika's soft voice reverberated off the walls and echoed through the room.

Kurama could pick out the notes of anxiousness and nervousness that rang in his best friend's voice. The palms of his hands were getting clammy and he could hear his heart beginning to beat uneasily for her as the music began to play. He watched as Mika shifted her weight once more before she lifted the microphone to her face. He was actually a bit nervous for her. He knew that it was already difficult for her to get up on stage and play the piano, but for her to be center stage and singing for the entire audience? He knew that she was probably shaking in her heels but she was hiding it well.

_"You drive me crazy..."_

Everyone's eyes went wide at the smooth voice that cut through the audience's chatter and swelled around the room. Time seemed to stand still for a moment and everything seemed to go silent until thunderous cheers and applause erupted through the entire restaurant.

_"I can't help it, baby..._

_Your eyes... they set me ablaze."_

"Damn!" Yusuke whistled loudly. "Listen to the girl sing!"

"Oh my god!" Botan squealed as she and Keiko bounced up and down. "I can't believe it!"

Shizuru turned and smirked at Roz whose jaw dropped. "She's not amazing?"

"Where the hell did that voice come from?" the bubbly brunette yelled in response "She didn't sing like that last time!"

"She can sing!" Kuwabara commented, his eyes wide with amazement.

Kurama nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe it either. Her voice, which was usually soft when she spoke, rang out clearly. It was as smooth as silk and slightly husky, but all at the same time retaining a strong quality. He just stared at her in astonishment. She seemed to be searching for a comforting face in the crowd, and her eyes landed on him and instantly locked onto his. She smiled shyly as she continued to sing.

"_Your kiss puts me in a daze..._

_You drive me so crazy..._

_Oh, I'm lost-"_

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of her, and her eyes never strayed from his. He could feel his breath catch in the back of his throat, and his already pounding heart began to beat even faster. His ears began to sting and he knew that he was about to start blushing if he didn't look away from her. But still he couldn't even bring himself to pull away from her captivating gaze. The words of the song reached him and stirred something deep within him. It felt like electricity was flowing through his veins; it was a pleasant lightheaded and buzzing feeling.

_"Look at what you've done..._

_Please put out the fire you've started..."_

That was it.

Kurama closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to slow his pounding heart. He opened his eyes once more and peered back into Mika's chocolate gaze, and he felt it click in his head.

It was true. It was really _really _true. Youko was right. His mother was right. His friends had all been so right all along. Everyone had been able to see it except for him, but now he just knew.

The bond between them was so much stronger, so much more intense than an ordinary friendship. It was extraordinary, fantastic, and amazing. He had never ever felt this way about anyone before, and now it all made sense. He had been denying it before, but now it was so overwhelming obvious that it wasn't possible for him to refuse it any longer.

_"__Hallelujah__, the fool has finally swallowed his pride!"_ Youko teased meanly in his head. _"It's about time, Shuichi."_

Kurama just ignored the Spirit Fox, as he folded his arms across his chest and allowed a gentle smile to inch its way across his face. He was too busy staring back at Mika to even pay any mind to Youko.

_I care for you, Mika. And so much more than a friend._

~.~.~.~.~

Feeling more and more confident, Mika had began to slowly stroll across the stage tearing her eyes away from Kurama. A small smile stretched across her face as she continued to sing.

All those fantasies she had had, all those dreams, and those hopes were finally coming to life this very moment. She wouldn't consider herself to be a self-centered person or an exhibitionist, but she was absolutely reveling in the attention she was receiving. She loved it! She loved how these people watched her! She loved the spotlight. She made it a point to make eye contact with several members in the audience as she strolled across the stage, and she adored the way they stared with fascination and even jealousy.

For the very first time, she felt truly and undeniably beautiful. And she wished that the feeling would last forever.

The audience erupted into applause when she finally finished the song, and she could feel her face splitting in half from the wide grin across her face. She curtsied a bit clumsily as she giggled a 'thank you' into the microphone.

"GO, MIKA! WOOOH!'

"Alright, well this is the next song," she spoke easily now, all traces of nervousness gone as she kicked off her heels. "This one was written by Yuri as well, and I really think that you all are going to enjoy it! It's called 'Liar'. Can we start the music, guys?"

"SING, MIKA!"

She began to sway side to side as a strong swing-like melody swelled around her, and she raised her microphone to tackle the next song.

~.~.~.~.~

"That was absolutely amazing!"

Mika laughed as she slid her aching feet back into her shoes. The show had just ended, and the curtains had been drawn closed to allow the band to pack up their belongings and compose themselves before they went to mingle with the guests. The show was amazing, and it went smoothly with no more problems. Yuri ran to her and wrapped her bony arms around the silverette's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. She was bouncing up and down in uncontrollable excitement.

"Don't let it go to your head, Mika. You were good," someone from across the room called out. "Not as good as Yuri, of course. But you made a good last minute replacement."

"Don't be an ass!" Yuri croaked as she took a sip of water from her water bottle She smiled at Mika, "You did an amazing job."

"Thank you," the silverette blushed as she shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't that bad as I thought it would be. I had a lot of fun actually."

"That's good! I'm glad that you were here to take over."

She nodded, "I am too. It would suck if we disappointed those business men."

"And speaking of businessmen," Yuri whispered suddenly as she twisted her head in the direction of the door. A small group of men dressed down in expensive designer silk suits strolled lazily into the room led by Mr. Takeda. "Here they come!"

"Ah! There they are!" Mr. Takeda called out as he smiled brightly at the two girls. "My two superstars!"

"Excellent performance, my dear," one man complimented in a dry voice. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you," Mika smiled.

"It's a shame that we didn't get to hear anymore from you, Yuri," he continued. "You two would make a fabulous team."

"Thank you!" Yuri chirped happily before she coughed.

"So..." Mr. Takeda said, his voice dragging on. "What do you all think? Will you all sponsor us?"

The group of men all wore identical expressions: pursed lips, squinting eyes, and crossed arms. Several of the men nodded, while others whispered amongst themselves, and the spokesman of the group turned to listen. The three had strained smiles on their faces as they awaited the decision. The men continued to discuss the situation for a few more moments before their leader turned to face them. A pleasant smile was plastered across his aging face.

"You're in."

Mika's face lit up like a Christmas tree. A bright smile spread across her face and her eyes widened in shock.

"We're in?" Yuri squealed.

"Yes, we've decided that we will sponsor this restaurant. Congratulations, this is a big achievement. You should be honored."

"We are!" Mr. Takeda grinned as he reached out to shake the man's hand. "It is a honor. Thank you so much, gentlemen. Thank you!"

Mika bounced up and down in her heels as excitement flooded her body. She couldn't believe it! She had actually won them a sponsorship! Of all people that could have done it, _she _had! She pressed her fists to her mouth as an overwhelming joy and pride took over her. She could almost burst into flames of happiness, and she couldn't wait to leave to share her feelings with her friends.

"Thank you so much, Mika," Mr. Takeda said with a bright smile as the group of men turned to leave. He reached out and hugged her, "You're a real lifesaver!"

"I'm just glad that I could help," she responded gleefully. "Do you all need any help packing up?"

Yuri shook her head, "Don't worry about it, girl! We've got everything under control. You just go enjoy the rest of your night, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive!" the singer laughed as she shooed her away. "Go have fun! Merry Early Christmas!"

"Merry Early Christmas," Mika giggled as she turned to leave the room. She waved to everyone else. "Goodnight everyone!"

~.~.~.~.~

"There she is!"

Kurama turned, and a bright smile stretched across his face as he caught a bright flash of red from across the room. Mika was coming out of a door that must have led onstage, and she was immediately engulfed by a crowd of curious and excited people.

"Should we rescue her?" Shizuru questioned from beside him.

He shook his head when he caught sight of the bright smile on his friend's face as she conversed with the crowd. "No, let her enjoy the attention."

"She was so great!" Keiko gushed. "I can't get over it!"

"She was lovely," Yukina agreed with a bright smile. "Absolutely lovely!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the group talked amongst themselves for a couple of minutes. Mika approached the table minutes later, her cheeks flushed from excitement, and her lips curled into a radiant smile. She sat down beside Yukina, and her smiled widened when the petite ice-maiden wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. A shower of praise rained down on her from her friends, and she received hugs and pats on the head.

"What happened?" Roz questioned eagerly as she plopped down in the chair beside Mika. She bounced up and down full of giddy excitement. "Were the big bad business men impressed?"

"They were so impressed that we were offered a sponsorship!" Mika cried out.

"Oh my god!" Roz squealed. "Are you for real? That is so great!"

"What's the big deal?" Yusuke questioned through a mouthful of food.

"It mean we won't lose our jobs!" the bubbly brunette answered with a wide grin. "We're sure to get enough business so that the restaurant won't be shut down!"

"That's wonderful for you all," Kurama said thoughtfully. He smiled at Mika. "You did such a wonderful job tonight, Mimi."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed with a grin. "Why didn't you tell us that you could sing?"

"I guess it never really came up," she admitted shyly as a blush spread across her face. "I didn't know I could sing either, so its a surprise to all of us actually."

The whole table exploded into laughter, all except for Hiei who was sitting in between Keiko and Yukina. He nodded at her when she caught his gaze, as if to congratulate her, before he leaned his head heavily in his hand. Everyone continued to talk and chatter amongst themselves for a few more minutes before Roz hopped up.

"Well, I've got to go!" she announced before she pulled Mika into a hug. "Don't party too hard tonight, okay?"

Mika rolled her eyes and laughed. "I promise I won't."

"You better not, missy! Because I exchanged numbers with the girls, and I _will _find out!"

"Whatever you say, Roz!"

The brunette laughed before she said her "goodbye"s, and she vanished into the crowd of people.

"We should probably get going too," Kuwabara said as he stood up from the table.

"Its party time!" Shizuru cheered as she waved her hands in the air.

"Ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh!" Botan sang as she danced along with the brunette. "Let's go you guys!"

Mika let out a laugh as she stood up from the table to follow her friends. She turned and smiled at her favorite redhead who had fallen silent throughout the conversation. She linked their arms together as they began to walk forward. "You okay, Kurama?"

He smiled at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're being very quiet."

"I apologize, I just had... something on my mind."

She nodded and seemed to understand because she didn't press the matter anymore. His lips twisted in a small frown when she turned away from him to follow their friends through the crowd. He was glad that she let it go, yet at the same time he wished that she had pushed him. His arm slid from hers and he reached down to curl his hand around hers. She glanced at him for a quick moment, her eyes slightly confused but unsuspecting at the same time. He squeezed her hand. He wanted to share his new-found feelings with her. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her. He needed her to know how wonderful and how beautiful she was. He wanted to be the one to fill that hole in her heart, and he wanted to be the one that was by her side. The thought of another with her made his blood boil and it made him sick to his stomach.

The group had finally managed to make their way out of the restaurant, and they all let out a collective sigh of relief. The diner had been way too crowded and hot for anyone to be comfortable.

"Good riddance." Hiei huffed angrily. "I was about to kill someone."

"Thank you for not doing that, Hiei," Botan shook her head and ignored the glare sent flying her way. "That's not what we need tonight."

"Let's get going already!" Kuwabara said as the began to make their way across the parking lot. "I'm dyin' to get to this party!"

"Well then let's go!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Keiko! You're finally here!"

Mika stared amazed at the sight before her, her heels clicking against the tiled halls of Sarayashki High. The school's large auditorium was dark and dimly illuminated by the emergency lights as well as flashing neon lights and strobe lights. Piles of fake snow and artificial pine trees lined the walls. Silver and gold tinsel was strewn randomly across the floor as well as discarded glow-sticks. The room was completely crowded: a DJ booth was surrounded by a large crowd that gathered on the dance floor and jumped around to the booming music; some gathered around the snack table; and others were against the wall chattering quietly with friends.

"Hey!" Keiko squealed happily as two girls approached the group. One had short brown hair and matching eyes and wore thick square-shaped glasses. The other girl had chestnut colored hair that she wore in two high-pigtails and brown eyes. "Yusuke, don't be rude!" Keiko scolded as she turned to snap at the boy who scratched his head obliviously. "Say hello to my friends."

Yusuke took a step forward, and Keiko's friends took a shaky step backwards. He grinned at them, obviously noticing that he was making them uncomfortable. He seemed smug and proud as he jerked his head in greeting, "Hey."

"Eeeek!" the girl with short hair jumped. "U-Ummm... Keiko we'll see you later, okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Bye!" the other said before the two girls spun on their heels and dashed back into the auditorium.

"What a bunch o' wimps!" Shizuru cackled.

Yusuke had already had his hand raised in defense, and everyone laughed when Keiko turned to glare at him. "What are you mad at me for? I just did what you asked!"

Shaking her head and letting out a small sigh, Keiko just moved and slid her arm through Yusuke's. "I know," she said. "I don't understand why they're always so afraid of you!"

Yusuke seemed proud of himself, and they group passed through the large double-doors to enter the party. "It's because I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yusuke," Mika rolled her eyes. "I don't think having a reputation as bad as yours is something to be proud about."

"Shows what you know!" he snorted.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" the DJ's voice echoed throughout the room, and thunderous cheers and applause filled the room followed by the frantic beats of a hip-hop song.

Shizuru broke out into a dance routine, stomping her heels and swinging her arms above her head. "This is my song!" she announced as she and Botan began to dance their way towards the dance floor.

"Come my love," Kuwabara said as he grabbed onto Yukina's hand. He smiled charmingly at her as he began to lightly pull her away from the group and after the two girls who were leaving. "To the dance floor we go!"

Kurama gave Hiei, who was glaring daggers at Kuwabara, a stern look and Mika shook her head in disapproval. The smaller fire demon just let out a disgruntled grunt and folded his arms across his chest. Yukina didn't seem to notice what was going on and instead she giggled at Kuwabara's silliness. She waved goodbye to the rest of her friends before she followed the redhead to the dance floor The four vanished into the mass crowd, leaving the rest of the group to stand there in silence.

Keiko was tapping her foot lightly, and she was staring at Yusuke. She was obviously waiting on him to ask her to dance but he didn't seem to get the hint because he turned to grin at his other friends who remained.

"So, I heard that an upperclassman sneaked in some alcohol and is going to spike the punch bowl," he grinned. "Why don't we grab some seats and some drinks before the teachers find out?"

Kurama opened his mouth to respond to the brunette, but Keiko interrupted quickly. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. "What? I've got to go tell the nearest-"

"Awww, c'mon Keiko!" Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I was just joking."

"No, you weren't-"

"I was," he said. But when Keiko opened her mouth to continue the argument, he grinned at her. "How about a dance?"

Kurama laughed when the teenage girl snapped her mouth shut quickly. She remained quiet for another moment before she finally said, "You don't like to dance..."

"Yeah, and I never offer so don't expect me to again either," he grinned as he began to pull her towards the dance floor "What do ya say?"

"W-Well, sure... But were you really joking about the punch thing?" she said as she linked arms with him and began to walk slowly towards the floor.

"Of course! Now relax," he laughed before he cast a glance over his shoulder at his friends. He shook his head and mouthed to them. 'I wasn't joking!' before he and Keiko disappeared into the throng of dancing teenagers.

Mika, Kurama, and Hiei stood there in silence.

"I'm going to go find that punch..." Hiei uttered lowly, barging past his two best friends towards the snacks. "I'll need some alcohol to get me through this night..."

"Hiei, no one forced you to come!" Mika called out behind him. He ignored her pointedly, and she just shook her head and sighed.

"Let's find a table," Kurama suggested, and she nodded in agreement and they made their way through the throng of teenagers. "Don't worry about Hiei. He won't ever admit to it, but he's just uncomfortable."

"I know," she sighed as they weaved their way through a throng of teenagers. She found a free table and collapsed into a chair. "But he doesn't have to be so mean about it."

Kurama took a seat across from her, a kind smile on his face. "Mimi, you and I know not to take it personally. That's just the way Hiei is."

"I know. You're right."

"Of course I am."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed at him. "You're so conceited. You know that right?"

He just grinned shamelessly, obviously not feeling any remorse. "Yes," he answered as he reached across the table and smacked her hand lightly. "But you love me regardless..."

She pursed her lips and caught his hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly as she looked him over. Something was different about the way he spoke to her. Especially his comment-it sounded more like a question. He was trying to hide it, but she could see a glimmer of eagerness in his brilliant eyes.

"Eh... Maybe..." she grinned tauntingly. "I'm still thinking about it."

He frowned at her, and she just laughed before she gave him a reassuring smile. They were quiet for a couple of moments.

"You look beautiful," he complimented her.

"Thank you," she blushed. She could tell that his compliment was genuine and she was secretly pleased with the attention she was receiving. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned, "Thanks. Are you having fun?"

"I didn't think I would, but yeah! I'm having a great time. I had so much fun on stage."

"I could tell," he laughed. "You were grinning the whole time you were up there. I didn't know you could sing. You're really talented."

"My grandmother used to call me her little nightingale, but I haven't really sung since she died."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be. I'm just thankful for the time I had with her." He nodded, a smile stretching across his face as he just stared at her. "What?" she laughed.

"What do you mean what?"

"You've been staring at me all night."

Kurama could feel his face heating up a bit as a smirk stretched across her lips. She leaned forward across the table so her face was close to his. He swallowed the lump that was growing in the back of his throat and tried his hardest to resist the urge to reach forward and yank her over the table onto him. The scent of her perfume tickled his nose and he could feel the warmth of her breath ghost across his cheek.

Mika didn't know what had come over her. Most days if she realized that someone had been staring at her, she would've been blushing like crazy, but she was feeling strangely confident today. She felt sexy and beautiful and on top of the world, and she wanted to tease him a bit.

"Kurama, just why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring."

She leaned closer to him. "You were, and you still are."

"I-"

"Woah! What's goin' on here?"

Mika pulled away from Kurama quickly, her face flushing a bright pink. She tossed her head in the direction of the distraction and noticed Yusuke and Hiei. Both men stood in front of the table, both wearing identical smirks.

"Nothing," Mika said as she received the cup that Hiei handed her. She stared at its contents and sniffed. "Is this...?"

"Spiked? No."

Yusuke frowned, his face twisted in disappointment. "Either a teacher found out or it was just a rumor. Eh, what the hell..." Yusuke took a swig from his cup before he set it down. "Watch my drink, will ya? Keiko's waiting on me."

"Sure," Mika shrugged as she watched the teenager jog back towards the dance floor where Keiko stood.

The three friend's fell into a comfortable silence, turning their heads to watch the crowd writhe and grind to the beats of a popular pop song. Mika could see Yukina and Kuwabara dancing awkwardly, spinning in a simple circle. Keiko and Yusuke were nearby; Keiko's arms were wrapped around Yusuke's neck and she was whispering something into his ear. Shizuru and Botan were no were to be seen; the two parties animals were probably in the very center of the crowd.

"Do you want to dance, Mika?"

Blinking, Mika turned to stare incredulously at her friend. Kurama just smiled at her, awaiting her answer.

"D-Dance?" He nodded, and she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Ummm... Kurama, I... I don't dance."

"Why not?" he pressed.

"I kinda don't know how..."

Hiei snorted in laughter, and she turned to glare at him. He glared right back.

"It's really easy, Mika. You just move to the music."

"I know that but... I don't want to look like an idiot."

"Look out at the people. A lot of them look silly, but they're having a lot of fun."

She pursed her lips as she considered his words. Some people did look absolutely ridiculous but it was hard to ignore the bright smiles and laughter. Others had more tasteful dance moves than others, and some just moved from side to side or jumped up and down.

"Will you dance with me?"

Mika let out a silent sigh before she smiled uncertainly. She turned to Kurama who had a hopeful smile on his face. She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I'll dance with you."

The redhead slid out of his chair and held out his hand for her to take. She laughed as she grabbed onto him and stood. She turned to glance back at Hiei who was sitting in his seat.

"Ummm, Hiei? Will you be alright sitting here by yourself?" She tensed up when Hiei crushed his cup slightly in his fist and glared at her. She waved her hand at him dismissively "Well fine then! Just because you're not havin' any fun doesn't mean you get to be mean to me, Hiei Jaganshi!"

Kurama just chuckled loudly behind her, and Hiei just glared at her. His eyes never left hers even as he crushed the cup in his hand even more. Her gaze never wavered from the fire demon's even when she felt heat licking at her ankles.

"Kurama, get her away from me before I kill her."

Mika opened her mouth to continue the argument when she felt Kurama's hand wrap around hers. She immediately focused in on him, taking in the amused expression playing across his strikingly handsome features. He pulled on her hand a bit in an effort to lead her away from the table. Mika turned and stuck her tongue out at Hiei before she allowed herself to be led away and onto the dance floor.

"You two argue like an old married couple," Kurama commented as he spun the woman to face him. He smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, well, Hiei is just as grumpy as an old man." She could feel an ecstatic smile stretch across her face when she made Kurama laugh once again. She was having so much fun, and she was so happy to see that he was enjoying himself as well. Kurama placed his freehand on her hip, and he readjusted their already intertwined hands so that they were more comfortable.

"We're slow dancing to a fast song?" she questioned incredulously. She felt ridiculous, and she could feel her heart slamming into her ribcage as Kurama pulled her closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she cut her eyes away from his in an effort to regain her composure.

You've got to learn to walk before you can run."

"Can we start with crawling actually?" she whispered, "I can't dance..."

"You'll be just fine, Mimi," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her hand, "We'll take baby steps, okay?"

"If you let me fall over then I'm out of here," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry," he laughed as he pushed gently on her hip, "Just follow my lead. I promise I won't let you fall."

~.~.~.~.~

"Go, Mika! Go!"

Mika let out a loud laugh as Yusuke spun her around in a dizzying circle. The rest of their friends formed a small circle around them; everyone laughing along with them and clapping their hands in time with the music. It had been at least two hours since Kurama had managed to get Mika out on the dance floor, and she hadn't sat down ever since. All it took was a few dances with Kurama, and she had officially become a party animal. She didn't know how or why it happened or what had gotten into her, but she absolutely loved to dance-and to _party_.

"Look at her go!" Shizuru howled in laughter. "That girl's got some moves!"

She couldn't believe how much fun she had been missing out on!

The feeling and the thrill of moving her body and the way it made her heart pound amazed her. She loved to hear the music throbbing overhead while she matched her feet to the rhythm. It was intoxicating and she could feel the music beneath her skin. Her feet were aching and throbbing but she couldn't stop; it was like an addiction. The dance floor was hot and smelled slightly of sweat, but she didn't pay it any mind. She was surprised that her makeup hadn't sweated off from all the dancing she had done. She was so caught up in having the greatest night of her life that nothing seemed to matter except her and her friends.

"Alright, everyone!" the DJ's smooth reverberated around the room as the song came to an end. Mika dropped Yusuke's hands and began to applaud along with the rest of the crowd. "This is the last song of the night! So grab your date and let's slow dance."

"This is the last song?" she pouted as she watched her friends grab their dates. "That sucks!"

"It's close to midnight so they've got to end the party." Kurama laughed from behind her. "Do you want to dance?"

"Okay!"

The melody that weaved through the room was soft and entrancing. Several people had went to sit back down; while the rest of the crowd on the dance floor coupled up. Keiko and Yusuke were a few feet away, slowly rocking from side to side as they whispered quietly to each other. Kuwabara and Yukina were holding hands and still awkwardly spinning in their little circle. Botan and Shizuru were being silly, as always, and doing the tango while adding in their own ridiculous and exaggerated movements. Mika spun to face Kurama who just smiled gently at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She lazily reached up and draped hers around his neck, and they began to sway from side to side slowly.

"Are you having fun?" he questioned softly.

She nodded happily before she let out a small yawn. Kurama scrunched up his nose at her, pretending to be disgusted, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up..."

"I'm wasn't talking."

"You are now, Mr. Know-It-All."

He chuckled at her meaningless insult, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully before they fell back into a comfortable silence. Now that she had finally slowed down a bit, she realized exactly how tired she was. Kurama laughed when she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" he questioned.

"Yes," she murmured as she closed her eyes and took in a deep relaxing breath. She caught the familiar hint of sweet roses and warmth that radiated from Kurama's skin. She loved the way he smelled. And she loved the way his arms felt wrapped around her. He made her feel so safe and secure. Being near him was like a piece of peace and she absolutely adored every second she spent with him. She had missed him so much the past week when they had been ignoring each other, and it had made her so sad. If one week without him had been absolute torture, she couldn't imagine what an eternity without him would be like.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you so much," she pressed her face into his chest, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her face began to heat up, and she could feel her heart began to pound in her chest. "This past week without you has been complete hell, and I just wanted you to know that I always want you to be around."

Kurama was silent for a few moments, and Mika didn't dare to look up to see his expression. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as she felt a sinking feeling gather in the pit of her stomach. She was so stupid! Why did she say that? Her mind began to whirl as thoughts zipped through her mind. Would what she just said freak him out? Would he push her away? She wished she could just take back the words and stuff them back down her throat. She had probably sounded so stupid and so-

"Mika," he whispered gently as he reached up and rubbed her back. "I apologize for hurting you; it was not my intent. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you no matter what."

Cheers erupted around the room followed by whoops and hollers of approval. The last song had just ended, and the DJ was now chattering over the microphone to the audience. Students rushed past them in mass amounts to gather their belongings to leave. But Kurama and Mika remained where they were. Relief flooded her body, and she raised her eyes to timidly look at him. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as he stared down at her. His green eyes were smoldering and so deep that she felt like she was drowning in them. They held so much passion and so much raw emotion that it took all her willpower to pull away before she fainted. So many emotions coursed through her body that it confused her. She had such a strong urge to just grab him and pull him down to kiss her. She wanted to feel it so badly. She wanted to feel his warmth and his compassion. And she couldn't deny it any longer. There was something between them; it was obvious. She was feeling so needy, and she ran her hands across the smooth fabric of his tuxedo before she tore her gaze away from his. Damn his eyes! And damn him for making her feel this way. Her breath caught in her throat once again when Kurama placed his hand on her cheek to get her attention. She hesitantly looked up at him again. A gentle smile was stretched across his face, and she smiled back awkwardly He pulled away from her and grasped his hands in hers. She blinked up at him slightly confused, but there was an determined expression on his face as he opened his mouth.

"There's something I want to tell you, Mika. I-"

"Hey, you guys!"

Kurama's mouth snapped shut when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. He dropped Mika's hands, and his body tensed up. Feeling just as irritated with the interruption, Mika glared at the intruder. But Yusuke seemed to be oblivious because he just grinned at her over the redheaded man's shoulder. Kurama had an irritated look on his face, and he slowly turned his head to glare at the teenager.

Yusuke noticed the death glare immediately, and he quickly backed off. He held his hands in front of his body in defense. "Whoa, chill out, Foxboy! Am I interrupting something?"

"No, of course not." Kurama said through stiff lips before he turned to frown at Mika. "We were only having a... discussion."

"Must've been a heated one to get you so bent out of shape!" the detective said as he scratched at his chin. "No fighting tonight, lovebirds!"

"We weren't fighting," Mika sighed. "What is it?"

Yusuke pretended to be offended by her agitated tone. "What? I can't come say "hi" to two of my best friends?" Mika just rolled her eyes, and he laughed. "Alright, alright. Well, Botan told me to tell you two to come over. Says it's really important."

Immediately the irritation washed away, and the two friend's faces were filled with curiosity and concern.

"Is she alright?" Mika questioned beginning to walk forward to find her friend.

Yusuke just waved off her worry, "She's fine. Just follow me."

Mika turned to look at Kurama who caught her eye and just shrugged. They followed Yusuke who weaved in and out of the crowd, and led them towards the back of the room. A large group of teenagers loitered in the dimly lit place-mostly couples who were completely wrapped up in each other. Mika immediately spotted her friends gathered around a set of large double doors that led into the locker rooms and bathrooms; each friend wore an anxious expression except for Hiei was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What's going on you guys?" Mika questioned in concern.

"C'mere, and I'll tell you!" Botan said as a smile slithered its way across her face. "Kurama, you too! It's important!"

Blinking in confusion, Mika did as she was told and stepped forward so that she was standing beneath the open doors. Kurama followed her; his expression slightly irritated. He was obviously becoming annoyed with all of

the nonsense that was going on. They stood there silently, eagerly awaiting to hear Botan's big secret. But she remained silent with a sly grin across her face; she looked like a cat that had just caught an innocent mouse.

"Well..." Mika said, shifting uncomfortably as all eyes focused in on her. "What's the secret, Botan?"

"Look up."

"What?"

She pointed upwards, and the grin on her face widened even more. "Look up."

Still utterly confused and feeling slightly frustrated, Mika glanced up. There was nothing remarkable there. The only thing she saw was the wooden frame of the doors and a small plant hanging from it. The leaves were dark green and one bright berry hung from it. Mika turned her attention back to Botan and frowned at her.

"You're not making any sense-"

"Mistletoe."

Mika turned to glance at Kurama. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, and his bright eyes were narrowed slightly. He folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Yeah! And there's only one berry left!" Keiko squealed as she bounced up and down. "Me and Yusuke already took a turn."

"What are you all talking about?"

"It's a Christmas custom," Kurama explained. "When two people meet under a hanging of mistletoe... they are obliged to kiss." Mika's eyes went wide, and he continued on. "Each time a couple kisses they must pluck a berry

from the plant. Once all the berries are plucked, no one may kiss beneath it any more."

"And we saved the last berry especially for you two!" Shizuru swooned as she shoved Kurama closer towards Mika. "So get to work!"

Mika could feel her mouth go dry, and she peered up into Kurama's green eyes uncertainly. Her heart began to pound in her chest rapidly, and she could her palms beginning to get clammy. Heat rushed to her face, and she

knew immediately that she had turned as red as a tomato Kurama just gave her a hesitant and timid smile.

"Awww! Mika's face is as red as Kurama's hair!" Yusuke snickered.

"S-Shut up!" Mika squeaked as she turned and aim a kick at the brunette. She missed, and the sudden movement caused her to lose her balance. She threw her arms out in an effort to regain her balance, and she shrieked as

she toppled forward. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of the impact, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and could feel her face heat up even more as she realized that she was staring right into Kurama's brilliant green eyes. Her friends were snickering in laughter around them, and she glared at them.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Kuwabara began to chant lowly, and soon the others joined in.

Mika closed her eyes, and she wished that the ground beneath her would just open up and swallow her whole. This was so embarrassing, and she couldn't believe that her friends wouldn't let them go. She could feel Kurama's arms tighten around her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. He released her quickly, and his hand moved to wrap around hers. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Kiss! Or else!"

"Mika," Kurama whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked up at him nervously. He smiled gently at her. "I don't have cooties. I promise."

She managed to let out a weak laugh, and she just gave him a small smile. She could hear her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears as she stared up into his bright eyes. Kurama lifted their intertwined hands and brought her hand to his face, kissing it softly. She could feel heat creep up the back of her neck in embarrassment, and a shiver went down her spine.

"That's not good enough!" Shizuru called out.

Kurama ignored their friends, and he seemed to be caught up in the moment. A ghost of a smile played across his lips as he dropped her hand. His gaze never wavered from hers, and she could feel something deep within her stir. The way he looked at her made her feel so nervous yet so good on the inside. His eyes were filled with so much compassion, so much love, and she just wanted to feel it. She couldn't help it. She needed him so badly, and she couldn't deny it any longer. Kurama pulled her closer to him, and he stared into her eyes as he brushed away a loose hair from her face. She could feel her breath catch in the back of her throat as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Awww! How cute!"

When Kurama pulled away, Mika's eyes opened and she smiled up at him. Her smile seemed to encourage him because he leaned forward once again, this time his face coming dangerously close to hers. Her eyes fell shut once again, and she held her breath as she waited for him to kiss her. Time seemed to stand still as she stood there and waited. She could feel his warm breath against her face, and she could feel her heart pound even harder in her chest. This was it. She felt Kurama's lips peck at the corner of her lips before they pressed fully against her cheek. He pulled away quickly, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He just grinned at her as he reached up and plucked the very last berry from the mistletoe plant.

"He didn't kiss her!" Botan yelled. She jabbed her finger at the redhead. "No fair! You have to!"

Kurama rolled the berry in between his fingers as the grin on his face widened even more. He tossed it over his shoulder. "There are no more berries."

Mika could feel her face flushed darkly, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed yet relieved at the same time. She smacked the redhead's arm lightly, determined to play it off as if it were a joke. "Kurama, you're such a flirt!"

Kurama just grinned at her but he remained silent.

"This isn't fair!" Keiko whined as she reached up and yanked down the bare mistletoe plant. "You tricked us!"

"I told you fools that your plans wouldn't work." Hiei huffed as he pushed himself off the wall. "Now, let's go."

Mika watched as her friends all gathered their belongings to leave. She and Kurama remained where they stood in silence. She lifted her eyes to focus her attention on Kurama. Her face flushed bright pink as she wondered just exactly what had happened between them just a moment ago. "Kurama? About earlier..."

He smiled as he opened his mouth to answer when a loud voice cut through the conversation.

"Hey! You guys comin'?"

"You two better not be kissing!"

Mika was absolutely flustered as she looked away from the redhead in embarrassment. Kurama laughed at her as he reached over to grab her hand. He squeezed it gently before he pulled her in an effort to lead her away from the doors.

"We're coming!" Kurama answered before he turned to look at Mika once more. "Mika, no matter what happens... I will always be here for you. You know that, right?"

She tilted her head, not really understanding what he was getting at, but she nodded her head anyway before she smiled at him. "I know."

"Good," he smiled as he began to lead her towards her friends who were waiting impatiently ahead of them. "Let's get you home. It's late."

~.~.~.~.~

Mika and Kurama slowly walked up the driveway in complete silence. She twirled her keyring around her index finger idly as she thought of the night's events. She had had such a great time that she was sad to see the night coming to an end. Her lips twisted into a small frown, and she turned to look at Kurama. His green eyes widened as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be before he turned to face forward once more. She tilted her head in curiosity. This wasn't the first time that she had caught him looking at her.

"Kurama, what is it?" she questioned.

He allowed her to walk up the porch steps before he followed behind her. "Nothing."

She wasn't buying his act, and she frowned at him before she stuck her key in the front door and began to turn it. "C'mon, Red! Tell me!"

He just smiled as he shook his head. "Nothing."

She pursed her lips as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She shrugged out of the long dress coat, and she hung it on the hook beside the door. She could see Kurama's face turn a slight shade of red as he watched her, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding as she knelt down to unbuckle the straps of her shoes. She glanced up to see him hovering in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" she questioned. "Come inside, you'll let out the heat."

He just shook his head. "It's alright; I should leave."

She kicked off her shoes and let out a sigh of relief as she straightened up. Her brown eyes narrowed in confusion as her eyes searched his for something, but Kurama's face remained masked. She leaned against the door-frame, and she smiled up at him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"I'm glad," he answered.

The corners of Mika's mouth pulled down as bit as disappointment flooded her. She could feel something building between them all night. She could feel it when they talked to each other, when they danced together, and especially when he had teased her beneath the mistletoe. It was driving her crazy, and she wanted to talk to him about it. But every time they seemed to be getting closer, something would happen or Kurama would suddenly pull away. It was as if there was something he wanted her to know but he kept hiding it as if he were afraid. She understood that maybe it was something that he didn't want to discuss in front of their friends, but now they were completely alone. She was waiting, but now he was acting distant. She was now starting to question whether what she had felt between them was real at all. Perhaps she was so tired today that she was reading all the signs incorrectly? Perhaps all that nerves she felt was because of her anxiousness? Or maybe the drinks that they had drank at the party were actually were spiked? Could it possibly explain the feelings that had suddenly struck her? She could feel herself sinking more and more into despair as she stared at Kurama's beautiful face. Maybe he didn't have any interest in her? Was she making a complete fool of herself?

"Maybe we should call it a night..." she whispered, the disappointment evident in her voice. She strained a smile at him before she moved to pat him on the shoulder feeling too awkward to give him a hug. "Tell Shiori and Kakota I say 'hello', would ya?" She let out a silent sigh when he remained silent, and she turned to step back into the house. She froze in place when she felt Kurama's arms wrap around her.

"Wait!" he whispered softly, and she shivered as his breath brushed against her exposed neck. "I'm sorry, Mika. I just..."

She could feel her heart beginning to pound as she let her eyes close. She immediately became aware of how close he was. She could smell the lingering scent of roses and cologne, she could feel his warm breath brushing across her skin, and the way his body just completely melded to hers. He was so warm, and she just wished she could just remain in him arms like that forever.

"T-There's something I need to tell you," he said, his strained voice betraying him as he released her. "It's important."

She could feel her already pounding heart double its speed as she turned to face him. She stared up into his eyes, and she was slightly unsettled by what she saw. His eyes were filled with a tinge of fear and hesitation. Never had she imagined nor had she seen this sort of reaction from him. Kurama was always brave. Always strong. He was always so cool and collected, and not once did she ever see him panic. But the way he looked now-so out of his element and so... _vulnerable-_made her heart pound even harder. It frightened her a bit.

"Are you okay, Kurama?"

Kurama felt like an idiot, and he completely froze in place. His mind was spinning in several directions all at once. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he searched for the right words to tell her. He didn't know how to put his feelings into comprehensible words. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, how much he absolutely adored her.

_"Don't blow this, you fool! Just say it!"_ Youko roared in the back of his mind. _"Do it, Shuichi!"_

"I-I, uh..."

_"Don't screw this up!"_

Mika let out a small gasp when all of a sudden Kurama's arms were wrapped around her waist and pulling her towards him. She collided into his chest, and she could feel him pressing his lips against her forehead. She let her eyes flutter closed, and she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He released her, and a grin played across his lips.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and a bit irritated, she swatted at him. "You're such a flirt!"

"I know."

Even though he seemed easy-going and calm on the outside, he was actually panicking and cursing himself on the inside. He felt like a complete and utter fool. At the last second, he completely did a 180 and played everything off as a joke. He could see the slight tinge of disappointment cross Mika's face, and he wanted to tell her; he really and truly did. But he just couldn't find a way to force the words out. It was too strange. It was too much all at once. To admit how he truly felt and to leave his heart in her hands made him feel too vulnerable and out of control. He had never let anyone get the best of him; the only one who had managed to get under his skin was his human mother and sometimes it was too much for him. He just needed time to sort through everything.

"Goodnight, Kurama." Mika smiled as she reached out to give him one last joking shove.

He caught her hand in his, and he raised it to his face. His eyes were bright with mischief and a small smirk was on his face before he kissed her hand.

"Ugh! You're such a man-whore," she laughed as she snatched her hand away. "Go home!"

"That's not nice, Mimi."

"Well, you're not being nice either."

"How so?" he challenged with a conceited grin.

She could feel her face turn slightly red as the irritation and embarassement started to get the best of her! He wasn't being nice nor fair because he was teasing her! He kept kissing her, and he kept making her feel all these confusing overwhelming feelings and he wouldn't do anything about it! She wished that when he had grabbed her that he would've actually kissed her or at least would've told her what he was hiding from her. She had an idea of what it was, but _still_! She wanted to hear the words. She wanted to feel the love. She needed to make sure it was real and true before she would actually give her heart to him. Until then, she would just consider this all a cruel joke he was playing on her.

She let out a huff. "_Goodnight_, Kurama."

He just ignored her icy tone as he moved in closer. He reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face before his hand slid to cup her cheek in his hand, and her breath caught in the back of her throat for the umpteenth time that night. She reached up and laid her hand over his, trapping it as she looked up into his eyes. The beautiful green orbs had softened, and he regarded her with such tenderness and compassion. She closed her eyes, feeling an odd sense of warmth and peace wash over her.

"Goodnight, Mimi," he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Kurama."

She watched as the redheaded man spun on his heel and descended the porch steps. He turned to glance at her once more and waved before he climbed into his car. She waved back and watched as he slowly backed out of the driveway. He flashed the headlights at her as if to say 'goodbye' once more before he turned into the street and disappeared down the corner. A bright smile stretched across her face, and she placed her hand on her chest over her heart. She felt so warm and peaceful on the inside as she retreated into the warm house for the night.

Her mind was blissfully hazy as she prepared for bed. She showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into her bedclothes. All she could think about was how much fun she had had that night and how much she couldn't wait to see Kurama the following day. Her eyes fluttered shut and smiled as she touched the corner of her lips where he had kissed her beneath the mistletoe. She could still see his heart-melting stare and his smile when she closed her eyes. It made her happy and it made her smile uncontrollably.

Before she went to sleep for the night, she placed the ward that Botan had given her on her nightstand and she programmed Tsuki's phone number into her cell phone. She gathered all her dirty clothes that littered her bedroom floor into a pile and carried it downstairs to the laundry room. She tossed them in the hamper, and she was about to close it when a flash of red caught her eye. Smiling slightly, she pulled out her dress and held it up to her face to examine it. Making sure to be very careful with it, she placed it on the hanger and hung the garment on the door. She would take it to the dry cleaners first thing Monday morning.

She flicked the light off in the laundry room, and she retreated to her bedroom to finally get some sleep. As she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, there was only one thing that she could say.

"It's amazing what a little red dress can do."

~.~.~.~.~

! IMPORTANT UPDATES !

#1. The summer one-shot collection has been published! It's called .S E A S H E L L S. , and it's just a collection of random scenarios. None of the items are in a chronological order and they're random. Some are funny, some cute, some long, some short. Just whatever I can think of! :)

#2. I've got a list of upcoming stories, and I'd very much enjoy having feedback from you all. On my profile there are descriptions of each upcoming story and you will cast your vote for your two favorites in the poll at the top of the page! Whichever one (maybe two) receives the most positive feedback will be the ones to be published soon. :)

Author's Notes

[1] - If you would like to look at an example what Mika's dress looks like, here is a link to a picture that I found. It is the closest representation I found to what I imagined. The dress I imagined though was a bit tighter as well as shorter-think Kim Kardashian. :) ( .com/assets/1347/7_ )


End file.
